Haengbokhaja
by elpeublue
Summary: [Chapter 23 & LAST Chapter!]Jika Kyungsoo mengharapkan kekayaan dan harta benda yang berlimpah dari Kai, maka dia tak akan mendapatkannya.Tapi, jika kekayaan itu adalah cinta, Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan semuanya. "Aku mohon Kyungsoo, jangan berikan pada orang lain. Hanya padaku. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya!" KAISOO with ChanBaek-HunHan/YAOI/BOYSLOVE/M-PREG
1. Chapter 1

**KAISOO!**

 **BOYXBOY/BOYS LOVE/YAOI**

.

Tidak hari ini tidak juga besok. Kai tidak akan pernah memiliki apapun. Harta benda yang berlimpah, rumah yang besar nan megah, perusahaan ternama apalagi orang tua yang kaya raya. Orang tuanya lama sekali sudah meninggal, nenek kakeknya pun telah lama tiada. Dia hanya seorang pemuda menumpang di rumah megah dengan banyak aset berharga. Rumah Park Chanyeol. Seorang lelaki dengan banyak cabang usaha. Oh Sehun sepupunya yang tinggal bersamanya, dan Kai hanyalah orang lain yang kebetulan bertemu mereka.

Menjemput Oh Sehun di kampusnya adalah hal paling luar biasa yang Kai jalani setiap harinya. Bukan apa-apa ini adalah hal biasa jika seorang pemuda jatuh cinta. Kyungsoo namanya, seorang pemuda keturunan Do yang kini memiliki saluran pertelevisian dan juga beberapa usaha lainnya yang menggurita. Kai cukup tau diri untuk tidak mengusik pria itu, namun kakinya tak sanggup ditahan. Disetiap harinya Kai selalu melarang Sehun untuk pergi sendirian ke kampus, menggunakan angkutan umum atau pribadi tanpa dirinya, karena satu alasan itu.

Pernah suatu hari, Sehun meminjamkan bajunya untuk dipakai Kai saat menjemputnya. Dia mengenalkan pria berkulit kuning kecoklatan itu dengan pria bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo itu. Kai kebingungan ketika Sehun mengenalkannya sebagai kakaknya, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyuman ramah, tampaknya Sehun dan Kyungsoo lumayan dekat. Mereka berbicara sepanjang hari mengenai hal-hal tak penting, dan Kai hampir tak bicara sama sekali, dia hanya mendengarkan dan tersenyum sesekali mengangguk. Begitupun ketika Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugas kuliah mereka, Kai hanya mengamatinya dengan seksama, menyimak beberapa kata yang mungkin dapat diingatnya. Ingat? Kai bukanlah anak yang bergelimang harta dengan banyak mimpi tinggi dikepalanya. Seorang tamatan sekolah menengah atas yang beruntung hidup di kota. Beginilah ia mencari ilmu di sini, di kota yang tak bersahabat ini. Keberuntungannya adalah, ia bertemu Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun.

Jika Kai boleh bicara mengenai dirinya sendiri, tanpa membawa nama keluarga Park saat perkenalannya pada Kyungsoo. Dia akan merasa sedikit lega, namun Oh Sehun juga tidak salah dan dia juga menyukai setiap ajakan Sehun untuk bertemu Kyungsoo. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai menyukai namja pendek itu. Yang jelas dia sangat menikmati pertemuan mereka, meskipun keluarga Park menjadi tamengnya.

.

Hari ini Sehun ada pertemuan dengan Kyungsoo, dia menyuruh Kai untuk ikut bersamanya meskipun mendapat penolakan dari si Tan, karena dia mempunyai tugas lain yaitu mengantar Park Chanyeol. Tapi, hasil paksaan dan bujukan Sehun pada Chanyeol maka Kai boleh pergi ikut bersamanya. Seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan, orang ketiga selalu tersisih. Bukan, tentu saja Kai cukup tahu dimana posisi dirinya untuk dapat mendekati Kyungsoo dengan kulit seputih susu tanpa noda itu. Dia sungguh sadar dimana sebenarnya derajat mereka dan mana yang akan dilaluinya. Jika Kyungsoo dapat membaca pikirannya, Kai akan meminta maaf ribuan kali karena telah lancang berani memikirkannya. Jika Kyungsoo hanyalah sebuah pengharapan untuknya, bukan masalah sama sekali. Kai sudah terbiasa begitu, lelaki dengan derajat sepertinya yang mencari penghidupan serta bonus ilmu di kota ini tentu tidak seperti apa yang mereka anak orang kaya ketahui.

"Jadi, apakah kakakmu ini tidak bisa bicara Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo mendentingkan cangkir di hadapannya dengan pulpen yang sebelumnya ia pegang. Sehun tertawa, sedangkan Kai tak punya cukup nyali untuk memperhatikan mata itu lebih dalam.

"Dia sedikit pemalu, Kyung. Mungkin kau bisa membuatnya tidak malu lagi." Kai mendelik pada pria putih itu karena membuatnya sangat malu di hadapan Kyungsoo, namun tentu saja Sehun mengabaikan mata itu. Pandangannya beralih pada lonceng kafe yang berdering, seorang pengunjung baru saja datang lagi di kafe itu. Pandangan Oh Sehun berseri dan dia langsung menghampiri manusia itu, membuat Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Kai menatap Sehun kebingungan pasalnya pria itu membiarkan jantungnya dipecut karena dirinya dan Kyungsoo hanya berdua sekarang.

"Jadi, seberapa sering Sehun bermain bersama sepupunya?" Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

"Sering." Hanya itu karena Kai tak punya jawaban lain.

"Kau sejak kecil bersamanya?" Kai hanya mengangguk bersandiwara kalau dia tak mau melihat Kyungsoo melenggang pergi karena tau latar belakangnya. Kai melihat kearah Sehun yang sama sekali tak kembali dan memilih duduk di kursi yang terpisah dekat pintu, bersama orang barusan.

"Dia kakakku, Do Luhan. Sehun menyukainya." Terang Kyungsoo. Kai diam-diam tersenyum penuh arti, menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak menyukai Kyungsoo dan mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

"Aku sepertinya harus pergi, kau tampak tak nyaman denganku." Kai reflek menarik tangan Kyungsoo menggenggamnya erat untuk menghalangi niat pria itu.

"Jangan." Lirihnya, bertemu dengan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang sangat berharga,Kai tak akan dapat menemui namja ini tanpa Sehun. Yang artinya bertemu dengan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuknya. Sekarang Sehun memberinya kesempatan berdua dengan Kyungsoo, kemana kau akan membuang kesempatan ini dengan jiwa kerdilmu Kai? Apakah Kyungsoo bisa kau dapatkan dengan semua ketakutanmu? Atau mungkin Kyungsoo akan berlari kepelukanmu ketika kau sungguh memberinya uang berlimpah, harta, emas, berlian, dan kehidupan yang kaya raya. Apakah seperti tu yang di inginkan seorang Do Kyungsoo? Jika itu, maka Kai akan melepaskan tangannya dan juga cintanya sekarang juga.

TBC

Apa Kabar?

Review Juseyo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo menatap pergelangan tangannya dimana tangan Kai berada, matanya memicing sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya yang bersangkutan menyadarinya dan melepaskannya dengan tergesa. Sungguh itu dalah gerakan reflek dan mana mungkin Kai menyadarinya dengan segera, apalagi ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan menyebabkan percikan lain yang dapat membuat pria itu terpaku. Kai mengambil sebuah tisu dan mengusapnya pada bagian pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang dia sentuh barusan, bagaimanapun ketika tangannya menempel pada kulit pria itu, terlihat begitu kontras dan tak pantas untuknya, atau mungkin saja Kyungsoo selalu menggunakan gel anti kuman dan Kai merasa bahwa tangannya penuh dengan kuman.

"Maaf, maafkan saya." Kata Kai membungkuk menghindari kesalah pahaman yang terjadi. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya begitu perlakuan Kai terasa agak berlebihan untuknya.

"Hei, aku tidak setuju dengan caramu menggunakan tisu itu!" Kata Kyungsoo datar, "hentikan melakukannya, aku bukanlah pasien rumah sakit yang tak boleh bersentuhan dengan siapapun." Kai kembali mendongak menyaksikan bagaimana mata bulat itu menatapnya sedikit kesal, bahkan lidahnya kelu hanya untuk sekedar membela diri, dia hanya dapat berdiam diri sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo duduk kembali dan timbul kelegaan dalam hatinya.

"Kau mau memesan sesuatu lagi?" Kyungsoo membuka-buka menunya seperti berniat untuk menghadirkan sesuatu di depan mereka. Kai hanya menggeleng, hanya melihat daftar harganya saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri, uang itu bisa ia gunakan makan 3 kali bahkan lebih di warteg langganannya. Yah, meskipun secangkir kopi yang di pesankan Sehun tadi untuknya terasa begitu nikmat di lidah, dia menolak mentah-mentah untuk memesan lagi, tak mungkin juga dia menyuruh Sehun untuk membayarnya lagi. Setelah mendapat gelengan dari Kai, Kyungsoo memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk mencatat pesanannya. Hingga pesanan itu datang, mereka sama sekali tak bicara apapun, Kyungsoo sibuk membaca bukunya dan Kai tak mungkin mengganggu. Kai tau buku itu, dia sering meminjamnya dari perpusatakaan kota bahkan terkena denda karena lupa mengembalikannya, buku yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo dari pandangannya.

"Kau suka buku itu?" Akhirnya Kai sanggup bertanya meski harus tersengal untuk mengumpulkan keberanian, usahanya tidak sia-sia Kyungsoo menurunkan buku tersebut dan memperhatikan Kai.

"hmm, kau tau buku ini?" Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "aku suka membacanya ketika sedang kosong."

"Wow, aku tidak tau jika seleramu drama romantic yang mengharukan seperti ini, kupikir karena kau sibuk mengatur perusahaan bersama Chanyeol bahan bacaanmu akan sangat berat, seperti pemerintah, politik, ekonomi atau apapun yang masuk dalam kategorinya." Kyungsoo tertawa lucu, sedangkan Kai tersenyum kecut sejak kapan dia memiliki dan berani mengatur perusahaan, dan darimana cerita itu di buat. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kai, Kyungsoo menjadi tidak enak.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk menertawakan seleramu. Hanya kupikir begitu karena dari cerita Sehun dua sepupunya ini sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan." Ohhh, Kai tau dimana asal mulanya, jika boleh jujur Kai sangat sibuk memang, tapi bukan untuk mengatur sebuah perusahaan tapi untuk mengantar sang pengatur perusahaan, namun dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kyungsoo. Ini akan menjadi drama yang menyenangkan. Ya, semoga saja.

.

Hari ini Kai sedang mencuci mobil, seperti biasa Sehun datang untuk mengacaukannya. Selang dengan kucuran air tersebut diarahkannya pada Kai, namun pria itu tidak menghindar hingga membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup dia hanya melanjutkan menyabuni mobil itu hingga bersih. Sehun bertanya-tanya dia sering melakukannya dan biasanya Kai hanya menghindar dan mungkin memakinya, seketika firasat buruk datang padanya.

"Hei Jong, ada apa denganmu?"

"Drama apa yang kau buat untukku, Oh Sehun?"

"Drama? Aku bukan anak teater."

"Jangan sok bodoh, Kyungsoo…"

"Ohh, Kyungsoo. aku tidak mengarang banyak, itu sedikitnya fakta bukan."

"Berhenti melakukannya, aku tidak mau berbohong padanya."

"Hei, untuk mendapatkan seseorang, kau harus sedikit berbohong."

"Tapi kau keterlaluan."

"Tidak ada yang keterlaluan, kau tenang saja. Ah, kau menjadi sangat paranoid. Kubelikan pembalut yah?" Kai hampir saja melempar seember air sabun ke wajah Sehun, jika saja pria itu tidak segera berlari menjauh sambil tertawa tebahak.

Keluarga Park sedang makan malam, sedangkan Kai hanya berada di kamarnya untuk sekedar mengisi buku hariannya. Meskipun Chanyeol tadi mengajaknya untuk bergabung, namun Kai menolak dia masih tahu dimana seharusnya dia berada dan makanan mewah dengan tata cara makan yang panjang itu bukanlah gayanya. Barusan, dia mengambil ponsel Sehun begitu saja dan mulai menjadi stalker disana. Tidak penting apa yang terisi di ponsel itu, yang paling penting adalah bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Kyungsoo di dalamnya atau sesekali mengiriminya pesan berpura-pura menjadi Sehun untuk menannyakan hal-hal tak penting. Merindukannya tidak salah kan?

Seperti hari-hari biasa, Kai memaksa ikut Sehun untuk keluar, meskipun pria pucat itu sudah berkata bahwa ia tidak keluar untuk menemui Kyungsoo, Kai tetap tidak percaya. Bisa saja kan Sehun marah karena Kai selalu mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat Kyungsoo, maka dari itu dia malas mengajak Kai lagi, Kai tidak akan pernah percaya pada Sehun untuk kali ini. Maka dengan memutar matanya bosan Sehun membiarkan Kai mengekor di belakangnya. Benar saja, Sehun tidak menemui Kyungsoo, seorang lelaki lain ada bersamanya dengan suara cempreng dan tawa yang unik, Chen namanya baru saja mereka saling berkenalan. Sehun dan Chen membahas tentang klub tari mereka yang membuat Kai tak kuasa menahan kantuk, sudah bukan saatnya untuk menyesal sekarang, dia terlanjur disini.

Untuk membuang rasa bosannya, Kai meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja dan melangkah mengitari kampus. Tidak ada yang unik selain para mahasiswa yang berbicara dimana-mana sepanjang perjalanannya. Sampai dia menemukan petunjuk mengarah pada perpustakaan. Kai bukanlah kutu buku sebenarnya, tapi Kyungsoo terlihat seperti itu maka dia menebak tempat itulah yang sering di kunjungi oleh si mata bulat kesayangannya. Setelah dia mencoba masuk dan di cegat oleh penjaga perpustakaan untuk mengisi nomor mahasiswa, Kai langsung menghubungi Sehun dan meminta nomor tersebut.

Kyungsoo tidak di dalam, membuat Kai kebingungan mencarinya. Atau mungkin dia tidak kuliah? Bahu Kai merosot tanda begitu kecewa dengan prediksinya sendiri. Kai menelpon Sehun kembali, untuk bertaya dimana Kyungsoo biasanya, namun pria albino itu malah marah-marah padanya karena Kai sangat cerewet, alhasil Kai hanya berdecih pasrah membiarkan kakinya mengajaknya kemanapun di lingkungan kampus yang luas ini.

Kai kemudian memulai langkahnya untuk menjelajahi gedung bertingkat ini, dulu sewaktu kecil dia sering menjelajahi hutan rimba, masak gedung seperti ini saja dia tidak bisa. Dia baru tahu bahwa perguruan tinggi itu begitu spektakuler, pria itu banyak menemukan ruangan-ruangan yang namanya saja dia sudah lupa ketika pertama kali membacanya, dan tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk mencari Kyungsoo di dalamnya. Kai bertanya pada seseorang yang melintas di dekatnya, apa mereka melihat Kyungsoo? mereka malah bertanya balik pada Kai siapa itu Kyungsoo? Kai memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kebun karena kakinya yang sudah merasa pegal, dia memijat betisnya sebentar.

Dia tahu jalan masuk, tapi tidak tahu jalan keluar. Kai lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya dalam,begitu kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lelah ada, Kyungsoo tidak ada! Pabbo!" rutuknya , setelah ini Kai harus kembali berusaha untuk menemukan jalan keluarnya jika tidak ingin di tinggal oleh Sehun kembali ke rumah. Betapa bahagianya dia setelah mencari jalan keluar lumayan lama dan akhirnya menemukan hidung Sehun bersama Kyungsoo disebelahnya, Kai sedikit merosot mengetahui bahwa orang yang dia cari ada bersama Sehun, rasa bahagianya tiba-tiba saja mengikis.

"Kalian disini?" tanyanya setelah berada di dekat mereka.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, bodoh! Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, kemana ponselmu?" Sehun marah seperti ibu-ibu di pasar yang menawar harga.

Kai memeriksa ponselnya sebentar kemudian kembali menatap Sehun, "mati." Sehun menghela nafas , "ayo pulang. Kyungsoo kau mau pulang bersama kami?" Kyungsoo menggeleng halus menolak ajakan Sehun.

"Aku di jemput Luhan, kalian pulanglah lebih dulu."

"Kau tidak naik bus?"

"Tidak, Luhan berbaik hati menjemput hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, kau pulanglah dengannya. Aku yang akan menunggu Luhan disini." Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Sehun, sementara Kai telah menegang di tempatnya, jantungnya tak henti berpacu sedari tadi membayangkan bagaiamana mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku merepotkan kakakmu?" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Kai untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dari Sehun.

"Oh… sangat tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo, sungguh." Sehun mendorong Kai untuk mendekat pada Kyungsoo. "Jadi, sampai jumpa besok Kyungsoo." buru- buru Sehun pergi dari tempat yang tiba-tiba menimbulkan aura angker itu, karena sejak tadi Kai menatapnya bak seseorang yang akan menerkam. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengantar Kyungsoo kerumahnya.

"Aku bisa naik bis jika kau merasa…"

"Oh tidak, tentu tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu, kau mau pulang sekarang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dan hari ini berlalu begitu saja, seperti yang sudah-sudah mereka hanya duduk dan terdiam, semua berlalu begitu saja hingga pagar rumah besar itu terlihat dan Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih dengan sedikit senyuman sebagai bumbu. Kai memperhatikannya hingga pria itu masuk kedalam, memeperhatikan rambut hitamnya yang bergoyang di tiup angin, senyuman tipisnya dan beberapa jarinya yang terkadang bermain-main membenarkan rambutnya yang diterbangkan angin. Kai benar-benar merasa jatuh, haruskah dia katakan sekarang?.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Kai pelan, namun pria itu mendengarnya dan segera menoleh, manik kelam Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat bibirnya kelu, kata-katanya hilang entah kemana, pada akhirnya Kai hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa."

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi, Kai." Kyungsoo akhirnya benar-benar masuk menutup pintu besar itu, seperti menyadarkan Kai bahwa, pintu besar dan mewah itu adalah jarak diantara mereka. Dan Kai, tak boleh melewati batas itu.

"Ini seperti di sinetron Kyungsoo, sungguh." Kai tak berharap siapapun akan menjawab karena dia memang berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, izinkan aku menyukaimu."

TBC

Hai, apa kabar? Semoga kalian semua selalu dalam keadaan baik. Entah kenapa, aku ngerasa cerita Kai ini mirip lagu Elegi esok paginya ebiet , emang jadul sih tapi ketika aku dengerin lagunya yang biasa di puter uri appa tiap pagi berasa mirip hehehe. Maafin ya kalau cerita ini belum bagus, masih belajar. Review juseyo… gomawooo.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai baru saja bangun di pagi itu, akibat ponselnya yang berdering nyaring di bawah bantal. Setelah mengambil jeda beberapa detik untuk mengembalikan kembali kesadarannya, dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan setengah kantuk.

"Ya bibi?"

…

"Berapa uang yang harus ku kirim?"

…

"Uh, itu banyak sekali. Aku bisa menghabiskan tabunganku kalau begitu."

…

"Apa rumahku akan selesai dengan segera?"

…

"Baiklah, nanti akan ku kirim beberapa, sisanya tunggu gajiku keluar."

Kai menutup teleponnya dan melihat jam di ponselnya. Waktu baru saja menunjukan pukul 5 pagi dan bibinya telah menelpon untuk urusan perbaikan rumah di desa, tentu saja masalah biaya. Kai punya sebuah rumah peninggalan orang tuanya, yang juga menjadi tempatnya bertumbuh dewasa. Semenjak kakek meninggal dan dia pergi ke kota, rumah itu kini ditinggali oleh paman dan bibinya. Kai mempercayakan mereka untuk menjaga rumah tersebut sampai dirinya kembali ke desa.

Kai ingin sekali rasanya melanjutkan waktu tidurnya satu jam lagi, namun ia ragu tak bisa bangun tepat waktu karena jadwalnya hari ini sangat padat. Dia perlu mengantar Sehun ke kampus jika bertemu keberuntungan dia dapat melihat Kyungsoo, kemudian dia akan menemani Chanyeol seharian ini entah kemana, yang jelas ini urusan pekerjaan yang tak mungkin di mengerti lulusan SMA sepertinya. Maka dia membangunkan dirinya untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan sedikit paksaan, pasalnya dia masih sangat mengantuk. Begitu dia keluar ruangan, rumah itu terlihat masih sangat sunyi. Hanya ada mereka bertiga di rumah yang tak begitu besar namun mewah tersebut. Chanyeol tidak menyukai kehadiran asisten rumah tangga di rumahnya, maka dari itu dia memperkerjakan Sehun untuk membersihkan bangunan tersebut, atau lebih sering Kai yang melakukannya. Kadang di hari libur tuannya itu sendiri yang akan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga tersebut. Sebenarnya Chanyeol lebih senang di panggil teman ketimbang tuan oleh Kai. Pria itu tidak pernah menganggap Kai sebagai asisten rumah tangga atau semacamnya. Kadang-kadang keluarga Park datang hanya untuk makan malam bersama, selebihnya mereka akan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Kai menyimpan rasa kagum besar pada Chanyeol, karena meskipun kaya pria itu sangat mandiri. Dia melepaskan seluruh nama besar keluarganya ketika pertama kali membangun perusahaan kecil, dan apa yang dia miliki sekarang adalah murni keringatnya, dengan sangat sedikit bantuan dari keluarga kaya rayanya tersebut. Mengajak Sehun untuk tinggal bersamanya, karena orang tua Sehun berada di Inggris. Dan biografi Chanyeol sebenarnya masih panjang, namun Kai lebih memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Udara dingin langsung menyapanya, aroma khas embun pagi. Kai bergeming, menikmati setiap hembusan angin. Lama dia disana, dan tiba-tiba dia rindu desa. Kai ingin pulang, tapi dia harus tetap disini, berdiri dan bekerja disini, alasan selanjutnya adalah Kyungsoo. Tidak lama Chanyeol datang masih memakai pakaian tidurnya, pria itu terbiasa bangun pagi memang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kai, kau bangun sangat pagi?"

"Ya, aku takut tidak bisa bangun jika tidur lagi."

"Memangnya kau mimpi buruk? Atau mimpi basah?" Chanyeol tergelak dengan suara berisiknya.

"Kau pikir aku dirimu!"

"Hei, kita sama-sama lelaki man, jangan bilang kau tidak pernah mimpi basah?"

"Yak, aku tidak pernah…"

"Lalu kenapa kau rajin sekali mencuci spreimu?" Kai terdiam tak menemukan jawaban satupun.

"Sehun…"

"Ohh, jadi Sehun yang ada dalam mimpi basahmu?"

"Euh, tidak adakah yang lain selain Sehun?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "bangunkan Sehun, dan ingat Kai. Kau boleh bertemu teman Sehun, tapi kau punya janji mengantarku hari ini." Kai mengangguk dan Chnyeol bergegas untuk bersiap.

.

Nasib sial, hari ini Kai menunggu hampir tiga puluh menit di dalam mobil dan Kyungsoo belum terlihat sama sekali. Sedangkan dirinya harus kembali segera karena Chanyeol akan berangkat. Kai mengulur waktu sepuluh menit lagi untuk kukuh menunggu,padahal dia berpikir mereka berdua telah berangkat sangat pagi tadi. Sehun bahkan mungkin sudah di kelasnya sejak tadi. Pada detik selanjutnya, Kai menyerah berbarengan dengan itu, panggilan dari Chanyeol mengintrupsinya untuk segera kembali pulang, pekerjaan telah tidak selalu nasib beruntung, gagal bertemu Kyungsoo adalah salah satu ketidakberuntungannya hari ini.

Chanyeol memakaikan jas miliknya, beberapa penyegar wajah juga gel rambut. Pada bagian terakhir dia menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuh Kai. Dia menatap puas pada diri Kai.

"Tampan sekali." Decaknya kagum saat melihat Kai telah rapi hasil karyanya.

"Jangan katakan kau menyukaiku!"

"Aku memang menyukaimu."

"Chanyeol, please." Chanyeol tertawa sambil membenahi rambutnya yang jambul keatas,dia merapikan lagi pakainnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Sehun,mungkin dia lebih tahu tentang bisnismu." Chanyeol menoleh heran pada Kai, "kau bilang Sehun? Apa dia tampak seperti orang jenius?"

"Ya setidaknya dia dapat kau percaya."

"Hei, kau juga Kai. Aku percaya padamu."

"Kenapa kau begitu cepat percaya pada orang asing?"

"Siapa?" Kai menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan Chanyeol menatapnya, kemudian pria tinggi itu menepuk pundak Kai pelan. "Kau bukan orang asing. Kita berteman."

"Tapi, mungkin saja aku berkhianat. Atau melarikan diri membawa uangmu atau surat-surat berhargamu, atau kertas-kertas sahammu." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu, ambilah. Semuanya ada di lemari, kuncinya ada di laci nomor dua." Kai menganga dia masih berdiri disana menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol. Dia bersumpah, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk melakukannya.

"Di dunia ini, kita tak akan bisa mempercayai siapapun. Aku sudah sering di khianati, mungkin sudah kebal hahahahaa." Chanyeol tertawa untuk hal yang menurut Kai tidak lucu.

"Memangnya siapa saja yang mengkhianatimu?" Chanyeol duduk melihat arlojinya, sepertinya ini akan berlanjut panjang karena Kai sangat penasaran. Masih ada dua jam lagi untuk janjian mereka.

"Ada banyak sekali."

"Siapa?"

"Dulu, temanku. Kami berencana membangun perusahaan bersama, dan dia kabur membawa semua asetnya. Itulah keserakahan. Saat pertama kali aku mencoba membangun sendiri, dua karyawan kepercayaanku membeberkan rahasia produk dan aku bangkrut karena kalah bersaing dan dua orang tersebut pindah bekerja, dan lagi kekasihku yang menikah dengan orang lain." Untuk yang terakhir itu, Kai nyaris tertawa namun dia tau ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Aku tau kau ingin tertawa. Kau benar, mempertahankan cinta saja tidak bisa. Kalau kau mau jadi salah satu diantara mereka, ambilah semuanya, aku hanya akan mencatatnya di buku harianku." Chanyeol nyengir kuda menatap Kai.

Kai mengamit tangan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya keluar. "Aku hanya akan mengambilmu untuk berangkat, sepertinya kau harus mentraktirku makan dulu."

"Choa, oohh Kim Jongin…" Kai memandang Chanyeol jijik

.

Ketika mereka berdua baru saja kembali kerumah tepat pukul 8 malam, Kai menemukan Sehun dan Kyungsoo tengah menonton film di ruang tengah. Dia mematung di depan pintu ketika mata Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya. Chanyeol di belakangnya mendorong Kai untuk segera masuk kedalam, namun Kai hanya bergeser sedikit dan enggan untuk maju lebih dekat.

"Oh, ada teman Sehun rupanya." Chanyeol menyapa ramah, dan Kyungsoo langsung berdiri kemudian membungkuk sopan.

"Namaku Kyungsoo, hyung."

"Aku dan Kai baru saja pulang dari bekerja, kau bersenang-senanglah dulu, kutinggal ya." Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan. Sementara pria lain masih disana. Bayangan-bayangan tentang Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang hanya berduaan di rumah tersebut membuat letupan kecemburuan Kai muncul, entah apa yang telah mereka lakukan berduaan sejak tadi. Namun Kai buru-buru menyadari dirinya, memangnya dia siapa? Berhak untuk cemburu pada Kyungsoo. Dia tak mau berlama-lama disana, dan berdiri sebagai orang ketiga. Kai hanya membungkuk pada Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan kedua orang itu kembali berdua tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, Kai takut jika dia bicara maka nadanya tak akan bisa terkontrol dengan baik. Atau bahasanya yang tajam keluar.

"Ugh, matanya menyeramkan."

"Dia memang seperti itu, jangan tersinggung." Kyungsoo menagngguk dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menonton mereka.

.

Sehun mampir ke kamar Kai, melihat pria itu tengah mendengarkan lagu di tempat tidurnya. Sehun merebahkan diri di samping Kai.

"Ah, Luhan sangat susah di taklukan." Katanya pada Kai.

"Lalu?"

"Apa lebih baik aku mengejar Kyungsoo?" Kai terdiam beberapa saat, bibirnya mengatup, ponselnya tetap menyala namun sang pemilik seakan mati.

"Lakukan." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kai ingin berteriak pada Sehun, namun siapa dia berhak untuk mengatur dengan siapa Kyungsoo harus menjalin kasih. Dan apa haknya melarang Sehun untuk mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Geurae. Kau benar, aku harus move on." Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Kai meremas baju bagian dadanya yang meninggalkan jejak sakit di dalamnya. Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya seorang pemuda miskin dari desa, yang tidak berhak jatuh cinta pada pemuda keturuan kaya raya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Meski terlalu berat, terlalu keras dan walau kau sangat sedih, kuharap yang kau lakukan adalah sesuatu selain tersakiti, kuharap beban berat itu tidak menghancurkan semua orang. –Nice Guy-_

.

Sama seperti kau, meski kau sangat sedih kuharap ada hal lain yang dapat kau lakukan selain tersakiti. Cinta adalah perkara yang wajar dalam kehidupan manusia, bahkan ketika semua orang merasa tersakiti olehnya. Dia tetap berdiri kokoh tanpa goyah. Bukan salah Sehun jika dia ingin mendekati Kyungsoo, dan bukan juga salah Kyungsoo jika dia ingin menerima Sehun untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi Kai juga punya satu hal yang harus diingat, bukan salahnya jika dia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang salah disini, dan kemudian dia mulai berpikir untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Kai tidak akan mengantar Sehun lagi ke kampus, atau memaksa untuk ikut pria itu. Obrolan singkatnya kemarin menyadarkan dirinya bahwa derajat dan kasta dirinya dan Kyungsoo tidak sama, Kyungsoo berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih layak untuknya ketimbang seorang kampung sepertinya. Dan Sehun adalah orang yang tepat, dia orang yang baik hati, sedikit jail dan juga sedikit dingin, namun dia adalah pria yang perhatian meskipun jarang berkata-kata. Kai mengangguk perih mengingatnya. Namun karena hal itu, Kai menjadi sangat tepat waktu untuk mengantar Chanyeol kemanapun kemauannya dan kapanpun dirinya di butuhkan.

Bulan itu, Kai di bangunkan oleh Chanyeol di malam hari. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengantuk karena baru saja tertidur setelah kelelahan bekerja dua hari belakangan ini. Chanyeol sedang sakit, dan Sehun mengikuti kegiatan kampusnya untuk berkemah selama tiga hari. Baru saja Chanyeol mendapat telepon dari tempat kemping bahwa Sehun mengalami kecelakaan di sungai, kakinya cidera dan beberapa luka kecil lainnya sehingga dia harus meminta tolong padanya dengan segenap rasa bersalah karena melihat Kai baru saja tertidur. Meskipun pria itu telah berkata tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol tetap meminta maaf, dia bahkan yang menyiapkan baju-baju Kai yang mungkin saja akan di butuhkan oleh pria tan itu, serta mengemas sekaligus baju Sehun meski dalam keadaan sakit.

Kai berangkat di jam 11 malam, dan harus menempuh waktu dua jam lebih untuk sampai di tempat itu. Dia sampai pada pukul 1 malam, sementara dia mencari Sehun di tempat perkehamahan, ponselnya berdering dari nomor asing.

"Hallo." Sapanya di awal

"Hallo, Kai ini Luhan. Maaf membawa pulang Sehun, kau sudah sampai disana?" Kai memaki dalam hati, seharusnya Sehun mengatakannya sejak tadi.

"Kai, jika kau disana. Boleh aku minta tolong padamu. Sebenarnya aku datang untuk menjemput Kyungsoo, tapi keadaannya ternyata berbeda. Bisa kau mengantar pulang Kyungsoo, tadi aku mengajaknya pulang tapi dia keras kepala padahal tangannya terluka, dia bilang bahwa tugasnya belum selesai. Aku minta maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengantarnya pulang." Meski enggan, dia tetap mengatakannya

"Terima Kasih banyak, Kai."

"Bukan masalah."

Setelah telepon terputus, Kai kembali menelusuri cahaya-cahaya dari obor yang ada beberapa meter di dekatnya. Dia masih belum dapat menemukan, si mata bulat kesayangannya. Sehun menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai pelarian, dan sekarang lihat saja yang di lakukan pria itu, pulang bersama Luhan lagi sedangakn dia menempuh jarak dua jam untuk sampai kesini, bahkan sampai mengorbankan waktu tidurnya. Kai jadi bertanya-tanya separah apa luka Sehun hingga dia harus kembali secepatnya bersama Luhan. Oke, seharusnya Kai tahu, Luhan dokter dan seorang dokter jauh lebih tau ketimbang lulusan SMA sepertinya.

Sebenarnya Kai sedang menghindari Kyungsoo, bertatap muka dengannya, ataupun hal-hal semacam di dekat Kyungsoo. Well, Sehun sedang berusaha move on, dia memilih Kyungsoo sebagai penghibur laranya, bonus jatuh cinta mungkin di tengah perjalanan. Kai tak mau menjadi orang ketiga untuk siapapun, apalagi mereka keluarga orang kaya yang perusahaannya cocok untuk bekerjasama, mereka sama-sama mendapat untung, bahkan sampai pada keluarganya. Jika dengan Kai, memangnya Kai akan memberikan Kyungsoo apa? Makan nasi jagung setiap hari? Berkebun atau mungkin beternak? Jika di pikir-pikir itu lucu. Melihat Kyungsoo sedang menanam padi dengan pipi gembilnya yang terkena lumpur, atau dia memberi makan sapi dengan penuh rasa cinta, dia pasti akan bisa menjaga sapi-sapi dengan baik. Kemudian sore harinya, mereka akan makan malam, menonton TV jika perlu, atau apapun itu untuk mengisi waktu sebelum tidur. Membayangkannya saja membuat Kai benar-benar berdebar. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, lulusan S1 seperti Kyungsoo mana mau bekerja seperti itu, toh mereka punya perusahaan untuk Kyungsoo langsung bekerja, apalagi yang harus dicari.

Tapi pada hari ini, kesempatan itu datang padanya lagi, dia ditugaskan menjemput Sehun, dan berakhir berduaan lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Biarlah, ini sudah lama dan Kai juga merindukan Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang salah, jika Sehun marah. Maka yang harus di salahkan adalah dia , kenapa dia tidak mau menunggu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan tugasnya baru pulang bersama. Banyak orang melintas, sepertinya mereka hendak pulang juga karena mereka sibuk membereskan barang dan merubuhkan tenda.

"Maaf, apa kau mau pulang?" Tanya Kai pada seorang gadis di dekatnya.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa pulang kemping selalu selarut ini?"

"Kita bukan kemping, tapi penelitian. Siapapun boleh pulang cepat jika tugas mereka sudah selesai."

"Kenapa tidak pulang besok saja, bukankah ini sudah malam?"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku anak TK. Semua orang ingin pulang hari ini, bahkan ada yang sudah pulang, jika disini kami tidak akan tidur dengan nyaman. Kau menjemput seseorang?"

"Iya, apa kau tau Kyungsoo?"

"Oh, anak yang kecelakaan tadi di sungai?"

"Apa?"

"Iya, dia dan timnya terjatuh."

"Dimana dia?" Gadis itu menunjuk tenda berwarna hijau, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Kai langsung menuju tenda tersebut. Benar pria itu di dalam bersama dua rekan lainnya sedang menyelesaikan tugas mungkin. Tangannya di perban, sementara wajahnya begitu serius, satu tangannya sesekali mengetik. Kai menunggu di luar tenda sampai pria itu selesai. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah dua, Kai mulai di serang rasa kantuk.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya terguncang, ketika dia membuka matanya dia menemukan wajah Kyungsoo tepat di depan matanya.

"Kai?" Kyungsoo mengguncang bahu itu sekali lagi untuk menyadarkannya. Kai mengucek matanya dan menguap mengantuk.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Kai sudah terlihat mendapatkan nyawanya kembali.

"Menjemput Sehun, tapi dia kembali duluan. Luhan menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah bilang pada Luhan, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Maaf jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah. Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya, kami baru saja membongkar tenda." Kai melihat kearah belakangnya, tendanya sudah tidak ada dan dia baru menyadari ada sebuah tas dan selimut yang menemani dirinya tidur, padahal terakhir kali dia tertidur dia bersandar pada besi penyangga tenda. Hanya ada mereka berdua, dan beberapa tenda yang mungkin masih menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

"Dimana teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka sudah pulang, 10 menit yang lalu."

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Maaf, kau terlihat lelah." Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk, setelah sekian lama mereka tak pernah berjumpa lagi. Ini adalah pertemuan yang canggung.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang." Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian membereskan semuanya dan berjalan beriringan bersama Kai menuju mobil.

Nasib selalu berbicara lain, Kai menggigit bibirnya gugup ketika mobil mati mendadak. Bensinya habis, karena terlalu buru-buru tadi dia bahkan lupa membeli bensin. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kedua mata bulatnya, sementara Kai berkali-kali minta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Beruntung ada pos keamanan yang petugasnya masih terjaga, mereka menunjukan sebuah penginapan yang paling dekat karena tidak ada pedagang bensin yang masih buka di jam selarut ini. Para petugas kepolisian tersebut, mengantarkan Kyungsoo dan Kai ke sebuah penginapan, mobil di titipkan di pos agar lebih aman.

.

Kai tidak tau dia harus melakukan apa, karena menjadi satu kamar bukanlah kehendaknya. Kai sebenarnya hendak menyewa kamar lain dan membiarkan Kyungsoo istirahat sendirian, namun Kyungsoo menolak dan malah memesan hanya satu kamar untuk mereka berdua, alasannya adalah anak kuliahan harus ber-irit , alhasil mereka patungan dalam membayar ongkos sewa semalam. Kai sudah selesai mandi, dan Kyungsoo baru saja masuk ke kamar mandi. Pria tan itu mondar-mandir tidak jelas menahan gugup. Dia sangat berharap dapat menahan diri untuk segala sesuatu yang terjadi nanti. Kai berkali-kali berdoa pada Tuhan, agar dia tak melakukan apapun yang merugikan dirinya. Dia sangat khawatir, bukan hanya hal tersebut namun dia lebih khawatir jika rasa terbiasa tanpa Kyungsoo yang telah dia bangun belakangan ini bisa saja runtuh, dan dia kembali menyukai apapun yang dilakukan anak itu. Bagaimanapun, Kai sudah pernah bilang bahwa dia tak ingin menjadi orang ketiga atau perusak hubungan orang.

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar, dan melihat Kai sedang menata sofa untuknya tidur.

"Kau tidur di sofa?"

"Ya." jawabnya singkat

"Kenapa? Tempat tidur cukup luas untuk berdua."

"Aku takut kau tidak nyaman."

"Oh tidak itu bukan masalah, toh kita sesama lelaki." Kai seperti di tampar tidak langsung tepat di ulu hatinya. Kai buru-buru menyangkal bahwa dia nyaman tidur di sofa dan telah menjadi kebiasaannya. Namun Kyungsoo lebih kukuh, dia menyeret Kai untuk tidur di kasur yang cukup untuk berdua tersebut. Akhirnya Kai pasrah, dia mengabaikan bagaimana debaran jantungnya menggila saat Kyungsoo menyentuh jemarinya tadi, meskipun sesama lelaki, tangan Kyungsoo terasa berbeda jika Kai merasakannya, ada sesuatu yang membuat Kai enggan untuk melepaskannya.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang, Kai sudah menduga bahwa orang seperti Kyungsoo tidak akan tertidur dengan segera. Pria itu bermain dengan ponselnya, dan mungkin itu pesan dari Sehun. Kai tersenyum masam, dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kecemburuannya pada mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponselnya, mengernyit bingung pada si penanya.

"Baik-baik saja, kami seperti biasa."

"Oh syukurlah. Aku harap hubungan kalian berlangsung lama." Kyungsoo kembali mengernyit bingung sementara Kai menolak menatap mata bulat itu.

"Ya, karena kuliah masih lama. Kami akan menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk bersama."

"Ya, aku harap kalian juga akan menikah dengan segera, kau beruntung mendapatkan Sehun. Meskipun kadang manja, namun dia pria yang cukup bertanggung jawab." Kai telah merosotkan punggungnya untuk berbaring, setelah harapan panjang yang dia sampaikan dan cukup menguras emosinya.

"Tunggu, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan Sehun?"

"Bukankah kalian pacaran?" Kyungsoo terkekeh lucu, kini Kai yang merasa bingung sendiri dengan pertanyaannya.

"Jadi, sejak kapan aku mau di duakan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sejak kapan aku mau di duakan dengan Luhan, di pacar Luhan. Bukan aku."

"Tapi dia bilang…"

"Kau percaya omongannya?" Kai mengangguk, kemudian menelan ludahnya menyadari bahwa dia tertipu oleh si cadel tinggi itu. Jadi selama ini, hal bodoh yang sering di lakukannya untuk menjauh dari Kyungsoo, guna menjaga pertemanan mereka, faktanya dia di bohongi!. Tapi terlepas dari itu, melihat Kyungsoo menertawakannya begitu lucu membuatnya sangat bahagia. Jika bukan Sehun, semoga Kyungsoo tidak juga menjadi milik orang lain, selain dirinya.

Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya Kai berani menyentuh Kyungsoo secara sadar. Dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang di perban dengan seksama, dia begitu menikmati ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan, dan melihat luka Kyungsoo adalah alasan yang paling menyenangkan. Meskipun pria mungil itu berkali-kali bilang bahwa luka itu hanya luka kecil, Kai tidak mau peduli. Dia masih saja memegang pergelangan Kyungsoo pelan beralasan bahwa Kyungsoo harus membawanya kerumah sakit. Namun akalnya menyuruh untuk melepaskannya di menit ke sepuluh jika tidak ingin mendengar Kyungsoo meronta dilepaskan.

.

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa perubahan suhu di daerah ini berlangsung begitu ekstrim. Malam ini, suhu berubah menjadi begitu dingin bahkan sangat dingin. Kai dapat merasakan manusia di sebelahnya menggigil tidak bisa diam, berkali-kali merubah posisi tidurnya dengan tidak nyaman. Diapun sama, kakinya terasa beku hingga ke ubun-ubun, bahkan ketika angin tidak sengaja melintas lewat celah udara, dia merasa akan beku di seluruh tubuhnya. Kai bangkit mencari-cari selimut yang tersedia lagi, namun hanya ada satu selimut kecil yang bahkan di baginya berdua dengan Kyungsoo dan tidak menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Kau sedang apa?" giginya beradu menahan dingin.

"Mencari selimut. Tapi kurasa tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu kembalilah tidur, besok pagi kau harus menyetir."

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan begini." Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian dia mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. Dia melirik Kyungsoo yang tak jauh beda dengannya bahkan menggigil lebih parah. Hal bodoh melintas di kepalanya, namun dia ragu untuk melaksanakannya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Kyungsoo, aku terpikir sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Kai merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya, mengapit telapak kaki Kyungsoo yang sedingin es tersebut dan mengenggelamkan Kyungsoo di dadanya.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, namun Kai dapat merasakan kepalanya menggeleng dan gigilan itu seketika berhenti di gantikan oleh hati Kai yang bergemuruh.

Ingatkan Kai untuk mencatatnya di buku harian, bahwa ini adalah hal yang paling luar biasa yang pernah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Dan lebih luar biasa lagi, Kyungsoo dapat tertidur tanpa menggigil, Kai menggunakan peluang itu untuk mengecup beberapa kali puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Udara dingin bahkan tidak ia pedulikan selanjutnya. Hingga pada waktu yang berlalu, ia ikut tertidur. Bahkan dalam setengah sadarnya ia masih sempat menertawakan dirinya karena dengan lancang berani memeluk Kyungsoo. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana.

Pada pagi harinya, Kai menemukan dirinya tengah berbantal sebuah lengan, Kai yakin itu bukan lengannya karena bagaimanapun lengan itu terasa sedikit kecil namun kuat. Ketika seluruh kesadarannya kembali, pipinya terasa disentuh begitu lembut dan halus, seperti membawanya lagi ke alam mimpi, namun rasa penasarannya lebih kuat daripada apapun. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah mendekapnya. Persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan semalam, jari jemari Kyungsoo mengelus pipinya dengan perlahan menimbulkan aura tenang yang tak dapat di gambarkannya. Nafasnya tercekat karena menahan rasa bahagia yang meletup-letup di jantungnya. Maka ketika Kyungsoo membuka mata dan dua pasang mata tersebut bertemu Kai bahkan menggigil dalam kehangatan. Sekali lagi, entah keberanian darimana atau ada yang merasuk dalam jiwanya. Kai dengan lancang mencium merah delima itu, sebuah bibir berbentuk hati, dan apa yang lama ia impikan, dia tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi atau mungkin saja Kyungsoo akan memakinya setelah ini. Tapi ia percaya…

Semua akan baik-baik saja…

TBC

Kalian semua apa kabar? Semoga kalian selalu dalam keadaan sehat ya…

Haengbokhaja apeujimalgo

Maaf, chap ini mengecewakan kedepannya aku perbaikin lagi.

Jangan lupa bahagia…


	5. Chapter 5

Kai memang tidak bisa berbohong, ketika bibirnya begitu berani menempel pada bibir Kyungsoo yang hangat meskipun udara dingin bahkan sampai menusuk rusuknya. Akal sehatnya entah hilang kemana, namun pada menit berikutnya, tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya. Dan seketika Kai tersadar, bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menyadarkan mereka berdua, Kai menjauh seketika meskipun enggan, tapi semua ini harus segera diakhirinya, jika tidak mau hal lain membisikkannya lebih dalam. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyerangnya, meskipun tidak melumat dan bibir mereka hanya menempel. Kai tak dapat menyangkal apapun ketika suara lembut Kyungsoo bertanya padanya.

"Apa yang kita…"

"Maaf." Sebelum kalimat itu selesai Kyungsoo ucapkan, Kai memotongnya. Dia menunduk merasa bersalah, dan perasaan tak pantas kembali menusuknya. Semua ini memang tidak seharusnya terjadi bahkan Kai tak memiliki hak sedikitpun untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo. Kai menunduk sangat dalam menyatakan betapa dirinya bersalah. Dia bahkan tak berani untuk menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Kau mimpi?" Kyungsoo kembali buka suara setelah melihat Kai agak canggung terhadapnya. Dan Kai rasa alasan tersebut sangat masuk akal.

"Yeah." Katanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Kyungsoo menyentuh bahu Kai dan menepuknya pelan berkata tidak apa-apa pada pria itu.

"Kau tidak mengabari Chanyeol?" Kai menepuk keningnya tanda dia benar-benar lupa. Kemudian dia langsung menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi pria tinggi yang merupakan bosnya itu. Kai mengigit bibirnya gugup mendapati sambungannya belum juga terangkat, pikiran negative mulai berkeliaran di dalam kepalanya, karena hari ini dia punya janji mengantar Chanyeol untuk pergi mengunjungi toko.

"Hallo.."

"Hyung, kemarin ketika menjemput Sehun dia pulang duluan dan aku akhirnya pulang dengan Kyungsoo, tapi mobil mogok dan aku terpaksa menginap. Maaf…"

"Apa kau menikmati malammu, Kai?" wajah Kai langsung memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi baru saja. Chanyeol di seberang terbahak dengan tidak main-main hingga suara tawanya terdengar sampai telinga Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti." Kata Kai saat Chanyeol tak juga kunjung meredakan tawannya.

"Yaya, baiklah. Hari ini kau bebas, dan pulanglah dengan selamat. Jika kau mau menambah malammu juga tidak apa-apa."

"Chanyeol!" pekik Kai, jujur saja dia tak mau menambah malam berdua dengan Kyungsoo, karena bagaimanapun itu membuatnya tak tenang setiap malam. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dan tidurnya sedikit gelisah, meskipun yang semalam adalah hal luar biasa. Kai harus berfikir dua kali untuk melakukannya lagi. Ingat kan? Kai siapa dan Kyungsoo siapa?

.

Tepat ketika Kai menginjakkan kakinya di rumah, wajah Sehun adalah yang pertama kali dilihatnya di ruang TV, dengan kaki berbalut perban dia dengan asik menggoyangkan kakinya yang tak terluka. Entah kenapa emosi Kai tiba-tiba meluap, dia langsung menyerang Sehun dari belakang dengan mencekik lehernya membuat Sehun pengap-pengap.

"Kau bilang Kyungsoo akan menjadi pacarmu? Dasar penipu!"

"Yak! Kau akan membunuhku!" Sehun memukul-mukul tangan Kai yang berada di lehernya hingga pria itu melepaskan lengannya dan menatap Sehun nyalang. Sehun menatap Kai kikuk, pria tan itu terlihat benar-benar marah padanya sekarang. Matanya yang tajam kini semakin tajam.

"Aku salah, dan aku minta maaf."

"Kau tidak tau berapa rasa sakit yang sudah kulalui karenamu." Sehun terkekeh, bukan bermaksud untuk mengejek Kai atau apapun itu, dia menepuk tempat sebelahnya menyuruh Kai duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jika kau ingin Kyungsoo, maka katakan padanya."

"Tidak, tentu itu tidak akan bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Selain kami sejenis, aku tidak pantas untuknya."

"Hei, tidak ada hal seperti itu dalam percintaan! Katakan, atau dia mungkin dipinang orang lain!"

.

Disini dirinya sekarang, mengurung diri memikirkan hal-hal yang tak pasti. Suara Sehun terngiang di telinganya untuk menuntut segera dirinya buka suara pada Kyungsoo, namun suara hatinya seakan menjerit bahwa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pikirannya terus melayang-layang sampai Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya, membawakan jas untuk dipakai Kai besok. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh makna padanya, membuat hatinya sedikit terangkat, kemudian pria tinggi itu duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tau ada yang sedang jatuh cinta disini." Kata Chanyeol menggoda, Kai tidak berusaha mengelak atau mencari alasan pada kenyataannya dia memang sedang dalam mode galau detik ini. Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh bahunya lembut seperti seorang kakak yang memberikan ketenangan untuk adiknya, dia menyerahkan jas tersebut pada Kai.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba? Siapa tau kalian cocok."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Chanyeol terkekeh, "semuanya bisa jadi mungkin kalau cinta sudah bicara. Lagipula, sudah lama sekali kau hanya berdiam diri dan bersikap seperti pengecut yang hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Tidak lelah?" Kai menundukan kepalanya, merasa pernyataan Chanyeol tersebut memang dirinya. Kai hanya bungkam.

"Besok kita ada acara, ingat? Istirahat yang cukup." Kai mengangguk membiarkan Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya. "Dan jangan lupa memimpikan Kyungsoo agar tidurmu lebih bahagia."

"Chanyeol!" Kai hampir saja melempar setelan jas mahal itu jika saja Chanyeol tak segera berlari terbirit-birit keluar. Entah kenapa mendengar nama lelaki itu saja membuat pipinya memanas dan juga menimbulkan rasa malu yang luar biasa. Jika dipikir-pikir, Chanyeol benar. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

Malam itu Kai benar-benar tidur dengan harapan memimpikan Kyungsoo, dan semoga ketika ia terbangun nanti, Kyungsoo sudah mencintainya, hahahaha.

.

Udara hari ini begitu segar terasa masuk paru-parunya. Chanyeol belum bangun, karena mereka akan keluar ketika siang nanti. Sementara Sehun tengah memakan rotinya di meja makan, ketika Kai keluar dengan wajah segar sehabis mandi. Wajah Kai semakin mengembangkan senyum ketika suara si cadel itu mengeluarkan serentetan kata-kata yang sudah lama tak pernah ia lakukan lagi.

"Mau mengantarku? Hadiahnya menjemput Kyungsoo dulu."

Kai sudah mendekap leher si cadel dan mencium pipinya gemas, membuat Sehun memuntahkan kembali roti yang dikunyahnya, belum pernah terbayang olehnya jika bibir si hitam mengenai pipinya yang putih. Namun Kai terlalu senang untuk peduli akan makian Sehun, dia menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap sebelum mengantar tuan cadel ke kampusnya, sebelumnya tentu saja ke rumah si mata owl dulu, dan disanalah pusat kebahagiaannya pagi ini.

Sehun berdiri di samping pintu mobil dengan tongkat dan gips kakinya, sementara Kai dengan setia masih duduk di balik kemudi. Luhan keluar lebih dulu, dengan jas putih yang dia sampirkan di lengan menghampiri Sehun dan seketika wajah si cadel jadi berseri. Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Kai yang ada di dalam mobil sebelum berbincang dengan Sehun yang telah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil. Selanjutnya, Kai tak dapat menghentikan degup jantungnya ketika orang yang ditunggu keluar dari balik pintu rumahnya. Dia mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dengan kemeja biru menyelimutinya, kakinya di balut jins dan sepatu berwarna putih pula, rambutnya tersisir rapi dan wajahnya terlihat segar, persis seperti orang sehabis mandi. Kyungsoo menampakan ekspresi datar namun entah kenapa Kai melihatnya begitu menggemaskan, bibirnya terkatup rapat sebelum dia masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di sebelah Kai, bibirnya baru terangkat sedikit untuk memberikan senyum pada Kai.

"Selamat pagi." Kai harus mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa itu adalah sapaan selamat pagi terindah yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Ya, Kyungsoo selamat pagi juga." Katanya sedikit gugup. Kyungsoo melihat arlojiya sambil melirik dua orang yang sedang bermesraan di luar mobil tersebut. Dia mendekatkan tubunya pada Kai hanya untuk menekan klakson mobil sekeras mungkin hingga mengagetkan Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan berdecak sebal melihat tingkah adiknnya yang galak itu.

"Arraso." Katanya ketika melihat mata tajam Kyungsoo bertemu pada kedua orang tersebut sambil memperlihatkan arlojinya menandakan bahwa waktu telah berjalan. Dan perlu diketahui, bukan hanya HunHan yang terkejut dengan bunyi klakson tadi, namun juga Kai. Ketika tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat padanya, aroma sabun mandi dan pewangi pakaian yang baru di cuci dapat masuk kedalam hidungnya, entah jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat atau penciuman Kai yang terlalu tajam. Namun melihat pipi putih itu tepat ada di depannya, Kai hampir tak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya untuk tak menciumnya. Kai bersyukur karena ini masih pagi, jadi akal warasnya masih bekerja. Ketika dia kembali tersadar dalam lamunannya, dia telah menemukan wajah Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang memandanginya heran.

"Kita akan jalan kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo di sebelahnya, Kai tersadar dia terlalu lama melamun.

"Ah, iya.. maaf." Dia merasa amat canggung sekarang, sementara Sehun mendengus sebal. "Kenapa kau tak bunyikan lagi klaksonnya agar dia sadar. Huh…" tidak ada respon apapun dari Kyungsoo selain wajah datarnya. Sementara Kai tengah melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan Kyungsoo." Kai mengucapkannya beberapa detik setelah Kyungsoo membuka pintunya, pria itu tersenyum pada Kai.

Kai tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kebahagiaannya, "kau juga Kai." Setelah itu mereka berpisah dan seperti yang selalu Kai lakukan, dia akan menunggu kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi. Sempat terbesit di pikirannya bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan datang padanya jika ia hanya menunggu, benar kata-kata Chanyeol meski pria itu jarang membicarakan tentang cinta selain pada kekasihnya yang meninggalkannya menikah, tapi Chanyeol seperti pakar dalam hal cinta. Dia tau apa yang Kai pikirkan dan dapat memprediksi apa yang terjadi jika Kai melakukannya. Sama seperti hari ini, dia masih belum mendapatkan apapun selain senyuman Kyungsoo yang biasa, karena dia menolak untuk memastikan sesuatu. Sangat sulit memang memperbaiki ke-kerdilan jiwanya.

.

Kai mendapat kejutan hari ini, bukan hanya sekedar mengantar Chanyeol namun dia mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Chanyeol untuk menghadiri rapat. Wajahnya yang asing membuat teman-teman Chanyeol yang sebagian besar adalah kaum pria dewasa yang telah berkeluarga itu bertanya-tanya pada Chanyeol, Kai sempat kesal pada Chanyeol karena mengira bahwa pria itu berniat mempermalukannya di hadapan orang-orang dengan mengajaknya ikut dalam rapat. Namun Chanyeol selalu tersenyum mendapati wajah Kai yang masam, dia juga selalu tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan para rekannya dengan tenang.

"Dia Adikku."

Kai merasa ini sangat tidak cocok untuknya, bahkan dia telah menguap beberapa kali sebelum rapat dimulai karena obrolan Chanyeol yang menurutnya membosankan. Namun Chanyeol selalu menepuk bahunya ketika dia hampir terjatuh dalam kantuknya, pria tinggi itu memberikan segelas air dan sebungkus permen untuk Kai. Sampai akhirnya rapat dinyatakan di buka.

"Perhatikan baik-baik. Pelajari apa yang dapat dipelajari, mengerti apa yang dapat kau mengerti, jika ada yang kau tak tahu catat dan tanyakan padaku setelah rapat." Kai memutar matanya malas, untuk apa? Toh dia tak dapat membantu apapun nanti, punya perusahaan saja tidak.

"Untuk apa? Seharusnya kau mengajak Sehun kesini."

"Lakukan saja, jangan membantah. Kau sekertarisku." Pada akhirnya Kai hanya menuruti apa yang Chanyeol suruh, dia mempelajari apa yang bisa di pelajari, mengerti apa yang bisa di mengerti dan mencatat apa yang tak dia pahami. Dan Kai sangat kaget melihat daftar pertanyaannya yang hampir memenuhi selembar kertas yang di berikan Chanyeol. Dia menggigit bibirnya, meragukan apakah Chanyeol mau menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Kai masih sama terkejutnya bahkan ketika akhir rapat dia masih mencatat apa yang tak dimengertinya, Kai memperhatikan tulisannya dan berpikir, apakah dia sebodoh ini?

Seperti kata Chanyeol, dia mengambil kertas yang di berikannya tadi pada Kai dan melihat daftar pertanyaan itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku hanya akan merepotkanmu. Aku ini bodoh." Kata Kai menunduk

"Perlu kau tau bahwa tidak ada orang yang bodoh." Chanyeol menghitung jumlah pertanyaan Kai.

"Lihat saja, banyak hal yang aku tidak tahu."

"Semakin banyak yang kau tidak tahu, maka semakin banyak kau akan tahu. Kau tahu Kai, aku bahkan pernah membuat usahaku bangkrut. Bukankah artinya banyak yang harus aku pelajari." Kai mengangguk, meskipun terkesan seperti penceramah dan motivator namun apa yang di katakannya adalah benar.

"Sama seperti banyak hal yang tak kau tau tentang dirimu. Mencintai Kyungsoo contohnya." Kai tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau tak mengenal sepenuhnya dirimu, makanya kau tak jujur pada Kyungsoo."

"Kau tidak tahu, bahwa ini terlalu rumit."

"Sederhanakan." Kai ingin membantah tapi Chanyeol tak mau mendengarnya dan menutup mulut Kai dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kusarankan padamu Kai, jangan mencari pembenaran."

Kai sedang mengemudi mobil untuk pulang bersama Chanyeol, namun dia berhenti mendadak ketika melihat seseorang memasuki kedai di ujung jalan, Chanyeol yang semula memainkan ponselnya menatap Kai heran dan mengikuti arah pandang tersebut.

"Sedang apa dia berada sejauh ini dari kampus?" Tanya Kai pada dirinya sendiri, namun Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"Kau belajar keras hari ini, Tuhan memberikanmu hadiah." Pipi Kai merona dan terkesan malu-malu.

"Kau tau jalan pulang kan?" Kai mengangguk, kemudian Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa ribu won dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Kai. "Belikan dia sesuatu di kedai itu, dan pulang dengan selamat." Kai menggeleng, membelikan Kyungsoo sesuatu menggunakan uang Chanyeol. Itu bukan stylenya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membelikan Kyungsoo dengan uangmu."

"Siapa bilang ini uangku? Ini uangmu. Kau bekerja keras hari ini, ini bonus." Sebelum mendapat penolakan lagi Chanyeol memasukan uang itu ke saku jas Kai yang membuat pria itu terdiam.

"Sekarang keluar dari mobil dan hampiri dia." Kai menurut. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil dan hendak menghampiri Kyungsoo, meskipun pikirannya berkelana jauh, namun matanya hanya menatap satu orang. Lonceng kedai itu berbunyi seiring dengan langkahnya yang menghentak, sementara Kyungsoo masih sibuk dnegan ponselnya dan tak memperdulikan sekitar. Hingga Kai berdiri di depannya dan membuat dirinya mendongak, matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok Kai.

"Kau mencari kedai sejauh ini?" Tanyanya pada Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak berniat mencari jauh-jauh."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau bisa disini sekarang?"

"Mengantar sepupumu dan kakakku berkencan."

Kai mengernyit "Dan mereka meninggalkanmu?"

"Tidak, aku yang meninggalkan mereka. Memangnya aku mau melihat mereka bermesraan sedangkan aku menjadi obat nyamuk." Kai terkekeh mendengar omelan Kyungsoo, dia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo menyeruput kopinya sementara dirinya sendiri bingung untuk melakukan apa. Mereka hanya saling pandang beberapa kali tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

"Kau habis bekerja?" suara lembut Kyungsoo seperti bertanya penuh perhatian untuknya.

"Ya." Katanya mengangguk dan setelah itu sunyi kembali, hanya ada keduanya yang saling terdiam, sementara di sekitar mereka begitu ramai. Kai melihat ke luar jendela kedai, hari akan gelap sebentar lagi, dan dia tak mau membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk menyaksikan keterdiaman Kyungsoo dan dirinya yang tampak bodoh karena duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Kai, Kyungsoo mendongak penasaran.

"Kemana?"

"Kau mau mengikutiku?" Kyungsoo megangguk sebagai jawaban. Kai tidak tau apa ini tempat yang tepat untuk mengajak Kyungsoo berada disini, karena meskipun tidak terlalu sepi juga tidak terlalu ramai, ini adalah tempatnya menunggu waktu Chanyeol, dia akan berbaring disini sambil memperhatikan waktu berjalan hingga Chanyeol pulang. Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit berseri membuat Kai bernafas lega Kyungsoo menyukainya.

"Dimana kau temukan tempat seperti ini?"

"eng… aku sering kemari bersama Chanyeol."

"Berkencan?" Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekitarnya yang di dominasi oleh orang-orang yang sedang berkencan.

"ooh tentu saja tidak." Kyungsoo terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan sekitarnya, "maksudku, aku tidak berkencan dengan Chanyeol."

"Jadi berkencan dengan orang lain." Kai bermaksud menjelaskan lagi namun Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya begitu saja di rerumputan, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Ah, menunggu itu melelahkan. Apalagi menunggu orang berkencan." Kata Kyungsoo. Kai ikut mendudukan dirinya di rumput sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau mau menemani mereka?"

"yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka berdua akan menelponku terus-terusan."

"Apa Luhan tidak sibuk di rumah sakit?"

"Dia selalu pulang sore hari, dan Sehun mengajaknya berkencan."

"Dan kau selalu menemani mereka setiap sore?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Hanya rumahku sangat sepi, aku tidak betah diam di rumah." Kai mengangguk mengerti dan kembali pada semula, mereka terdiam lagi dan di isi oleh kesunyian. Kai kembali pada kebiasaannya jika bersama Kyungsoo seperti memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Manik matanya jatuh pada bibir Kyungsoo yang berwarna natural, seperti bergumam bersenandung menidurkan dirinya sendiri, bibir itu terlihat sangat menawan. Namun dia tentu saja masih punya akal sehat untuk tak menerjang bibir itu secara langsung. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menyentuh rambut Kyungsoo jika memang pria itu tengah mengantuk dan hendak tertidur, tangannya terulur di udara namun belum punya cukup keberanian untuk melakukan hal lebih. Perasaannya berkecambuk dengan keinginannya. Kai tidak tau entah sampai kapan dia dapat mengontrol dirinya, tapi perlu di ketahui saat ini, Kai tengah mati-matian berusaha untuk tak melakukan apapun pada Kyungsoo.

Tapi, pada saat matahari tengah di pertengahan untuk tenggelam, siluet cahayanya mengenai wajah Kai, dan disanalah dia menemukan keberaniannya. Keinginannya tiba-tiba membuncah sedemikian rupa, dihadapkan dengan mahluk manis yang sedang terlelap seperti putri tidur dan hanya akan bangun ketika pangerannya menciumnya. Kai masih belum yakin apakah ini dirinya, namun dia percaya bahwa inilah keberanian yang sesungguhnya. Dia mencoba menunduk menggapai wajah itu dengan kedua tangannya begitu lembut, bibirnya hampir bersatu namun kedua mata Kyungsoo terbuka dan langsung membelalak ketika menemukan Kai begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Kai tak mau goyah hanya dengan melihat mata itu, dia memejamkan matanya dan berhasil memberikan sebuah kecupan untuk bibir Kyungsoo.

Kai memberikan kecupan sekali lagi, kemudian melanjutkannya dengan menempelkan bibirnya sedikit lebih lama. Kyungsoo sudah mencengkram pundak Kai kencang sebagai isyarat bahwa Kai tak seharusnya melakukannya. Namun Kai tak mau peduli, sangat sulit untuk menemukan keberaniannya, maka dia tidak akan berhenti selama keberaniannya masih ada, persetan dengan sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan marah atau memakinya. Kai sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya membuat Kyungsoo tercekat, dia mencengkram erat pundak Kai, namun pria itu tidak berusaha mundur seperti sebelumnya. Kai mulai menghisap bibir Kyungsoo pelan untuk kenikmatannya sendiri karena dia tau bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan menikmati ciuman ini karena banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya. Kai tau cengkraman Kyungsoo melemah di pundaknya ketika dia menggerakkan bibir lebih intens. Kyungsoo ada di posisi tidak menerima juga tidak menolak. Meskipun tidak rela, Kai melepaskan ciuman itu menimbulkan pertanyaaan di wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya segera, menyentuh bibirnya.

"Apa kau mengigau lagi? Bermimpi?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan pada Kai. Kai menghela nafasnya kemudian menggeleng. Sejenak keterdiaman itu mengisi mereka lagi, Kai hendak menjelaskan tapi Kyungsoo bertanya lebih cepat.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Nafasnya tercekat mendengarkan suara lembut itu, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa itu benar.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku menyukaimu."

TBC

Maaf kelamaan. Ada yang masih menunggu? Kalau ada, terima kasih semuanya yang sudah bersedia menunggu. Yang review fav,follow terima kasih banyak sekali. maafkan untuk kesalahan yang terjadi di chapter ini, sampai jumpa...


	6. Chapter 6

Saat dimana matahari tenggelam adalah hal yang paling mengagumkan untuk di pandang, terlepas dari bagaimana sinarnya berubah menjadi keemasan atau udara yang mulai menghangat atau mungkin beberapa burung yang berterbangan di langit mencari jalan pulang. Biasanya Kai adalah penikmat senja, namun hari ini adalah pengecualian untuknya. Dia tak sempat menikmati apapun setelah tangan Kyungsoo menghantamnya talak di sudut bibir membuatnya meringis. Bukan, bukan sakit di ujung bibirnya yang membuatnya membeku, melainkan dia sangat kaget bahwa tangan kecil Kyungsoo dan hantamannya yang lumayan mampu mengenai ulu hatinya yang berada jauh dari wajahnya. Ada banyak rasa sakit yang pernah dirasakan Kai selama dia hidup di dunia, dan ini adalah salah satu rasa sakit yang akan membekas. Kai berdiri mematung, menampilkan mata bersalahnya pada Kyungsoo, dia tau itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Sebab caranya salah, Kyungsoo yang bilang. Kai sudah pernah jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada beberapa orang gadis, dan dia baru tau bahwa menyukai seorang pria jauh terbilang lebih rumit ketimbang kumpulan wanita. Dan juga rasa sakit yang tak terhingga yang dia rasakan kini.

Kyungsoo bilang, Kai belum punya hak untuk menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo bilang bahwa Kai tidak bisa seenaknya mencium orang lain. Kyungsoo bilang, apa Kai selalu melakukan hal yang sama pada semua orang? Kyungsoo bilang Kai melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya. Kyungsoo bilang bahwa Kai adalah seorang pria dengan mata tajam yang menakutkan dan itu memang terbukti. Kyungsoo bilang dia adalah lelaki yang tak bermental yang bahkan tak mengaku sejak awal bila menyukai dirinya. Kyungsoo bilang Kai melakukan hal yang salah padanya. Kyungsoo bilang Kai seharusnya bertanya dulu padanya apa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Kai. Kyungsoo bilang Kai seharusnya minta persetujuannya. Kyungsoo bilang…

Kai terduduk lemas di tempatnya, sepeninggal Kyungsoo dia hanya menggaungkan suara-suara yang di dengarnya barusan. Senja sudah lama berlalu, dan dia benar-benar dalam ketidak pedulian. Kai tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk melakukan pelecehan atau hal yang Kyungsoo sebutkan tadi. Dia hanya salah dalam bertindak, karena Kai pikir dia tidak begitu pandai dalam berkata-kata sehingga ciuman itu adalah sebuah isyarat untuk Kyungsoo dapat mengerti perasaannya. Ternyata semuanya salah, pikirannya salah. Kyungsoo tak menyukai tindakannya. Kyungsoo benar jika dia berkata Kai adalah seorang pengecut.

.

Kai pulang di tengah makan malam, menemukan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang duduk sambil menyantap makanannya. Pakaian Kai kusut dengan jas yang dia sampirkan di bahunya.

"Kai, makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan untukmu." Kata Chanyeol begitu dia masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih hyung, tapi aku sedang tak ingin makan. Sehun kau bisa menghabiskan makananku." Katanya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol tak mau bertanya lebih jauh, karena semuanya telah tergambar dari wajah Kai bahwa tidak ada yang baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Dia bertemu Kyungsoo."

"Apa? Lalu kenapa tadi kami tidak bertemu?"

"Memangnya kau dimana?"

"aku tadi pulang bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya menandakan Kai sedang tak baik-baik saja, apapun itu pastilah hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Chanyeol tau bahwa Kai biasanya bertindak ceroboh, dan dia akan memikirkannya berhari-hari.

.

Chanyeol hari ini libur, dia hanya menemukan Sehun di ruang makan tengah memasak nasi goreng. Pria tinggi itu mengernyit karena tak menemukan si tan disana. Biasanya dia bangun sangat pagi dan ada bersama Sehun untuk mengantarnya ke kampus. Tidak salah lagi Kai pasti sedang patah hati.

"Dimana Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Dia belum bangun." Dan Chanyeol akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar Kai, benar saja pemuda itu masih meringkuk dengan selimutnya dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja sampai Kai bangun dengan sendirinya.

Siang ini pun sama, Kai belum keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak menyentuh makanan yang tadi pagi di buat Sehun, bahkan Chanyeol akan makan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Rasa khawatir mulai menghampirinya. Sekali lagi Chanyeol menengok Kai di kamarnya. Dan pria itu masih meringkuk seperti tadi pagi. Chanyeol mendekainya, meraba kening pria itu sebentar namun tidak ada tanda-tanda sakit atau demam. Dia mengguncangkan bahu Kai untuk membangunkannya, hingga Kai terbangun dan menyandarkan dirinya pada kepala ranjang.

"Aku tau kau tak benar-benar tidur. Kau sakit?" Kai mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian Chanyeol meraba kening Kai sekali lagi, takut-takut prediksi awalnya salah.

"Kau tak akan menemukannya, sakitnya di dalam." Kata Kai.

"Memangnya apa yang tarjadi padamu?"

Kai menghela nafasnya, "salahku." Katanya lirih dan Chanyeol dapat menebak ini masalah percintaan. Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, "Kai, ada toko bunga yang baru buka di dekat rumah, mungkin dia suka." Chanyeol berjalan ke ambang pintu dan dia berbalik setelah melupakan sesuatu. "Sehun pulang jam 2 Kai." Kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Kai.

Chanyeol benar.

.

Kai kini berdiri di toko dekat kampus Sehun, menunggu yang di jemput keluar. Saat dia telah melihat Sehun keluar, Kai langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau menjemputku?" Tanya si albino bingung melihat Kai.

"Tidak. Dimana Kyungsoo?" Sehun memutar matanya malas.

"Dia ada ekstra, pulang dua jam lagi."

"Oke. Hati-hati." Kemudian Kai kembali ke depan toko untuk menunggu Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku menunggunya."

"Dia pulang dua jam lagi."

"Aku akan menunggu."

"Yasudah aku pulang."

Sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang paling menyebalkan ketimbang menunggu. Kai hampir disini satu setengah jam berharap orang yang di carinya segera keluar. Dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk mengisi waktunya, dari mendengarkan lagu sampai bergerak tidak jelas, atau memesan segelas ice milk tea sampai makan roti. Kai tidak tau jika menunggu Kyungsoo terasa semendebarkan ini. sampai, waktu yang ditunggunya datang, Kyungsoo berjalan di kejauhan sambil berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Dan jantungnya terasa sangat depresi untuk berdegup. Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo, membuat senyuman di wajah itu menghilang, dia mencoba menghindar namun Kai memegang tangannya hingga Kyungsoo menghempaskannya kasar.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu, sebentar saja. Kumohon." Kyungsoo tampak berpikir, sementara teman-temannya telah berpamitan padanya untuk pergi lebih dulu.

"3 menit."

"Baiklah 3 menit, tapi bukan disini."

"Aku tidak mau terlalu jauh."

"Baik."

.

Pada akhirnya mereka hanya bicara berdua di taman kota, Kai tidak tau apa tempat yang pas untuk mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara. Yang jelas sebuah café tidak masuk dalam daftar tempatnya, tentunya dia tak akan mau meghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk sekali tenggak. Taman kota adalah tempat yang pas, selain disana sejuk dan indah tempatnya pun terlihat begitu banyak keluarga ataupun pasangan, atau orang-orang yang menyukai ketenangan. Meskipun ramai, taman kota bukanlah tempat yang seberisik mall atau tempat perbelanjaan lain yang terkesan mewah. Kai merasa lebih nyaman berada disini, terkesan sederhana dan kekeluargaan. Kai memperhatikan seorang ayah muda yang tengah mengajari anaknya berjalan, dia tampak begitu gembira ketika melihat anaknya dengan perlahan-lahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tanpa sengaja ia ikut tersenyum.

"Jika tidak ada yang kita bicarakan. Aku akan pulang." Suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kai bahwa dia tak sendirian, dia langsung tersadar dan menarik kembali lengan Kyungsoo yang hendak meninggalkannya.

"Maaf, tolong sebentar saja." Kyungsoo akhirnya duduk kembali. Kai menggenggam jemarinya sendiri, mengusir kegugupan yang dia ciptakan. Sementara keningnya telah berpeluh dan beberapa kali ia mengusapnya. Ia pun bingung kenapa dia berkeringat di cuaca dingin.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo... hmm… eng…" Kai tiba-tiba merasa semua kata-kata yang sempat di rangkainya hilang entah kemana, dan dia diserang kegugupan tingkat tinggi dan kecemasan luar biasa.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo terlihat hampir kehabisan kesabarannya, dan tentunya Kai tak mau di tinggalkan lagi.

"Tolong berikan waktu sebentar saja." Kai meremas jemarinya hingga memutih kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri yang bernyali jongkok. Lama-lama Kai tampak menjadi aneh dengan peluh yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya merasa bersalah karena bersikap kasar pada pria itu.

"Jadi Kyungsoo, aku ingin jujur padamu. Aku telah marangkai kata untuk meminta maaf padamu. Tapi ketika kita bicara berdua kata-kata itu hilang entah kemana. Aku tidak akan berlama-lama karena kupikir ini sudah lebih dari tiga menit." Kai menghela nafasnya sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, "yang pertama aku ingin minta maaf padamu soal ciuman itu, aku tidak bisa merangkai kata dengan baik makanya aku menunjukannya dengan cara bertindak dan Chanyeol bilang itu salah, aku minta maaf untuk itu. Sungguh, aku tak punya maksud lain atau hal yang tidak-tidak pada dirimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumku?" Kai terdiam sebentar.

"Selain ciuman, aku juga ingin minta maaf soal ini. ini di luar kendaliku, sungguh. Aku…"

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo, sungguh menyukaimu. Dan aku minta maaf karena menyukaimu." Kai menunduk tangannya mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas selempangnya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang hampir layu dan menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kai tak mau menatap mata Kyungsoo karena itu seakan menyakiti hatinya, melihat betapa tajamnya tatapan itu.

Kyungsoo mendecih melihat apa yang Kai lakukan, " kau tau kan, pria tidak terlalu menyukai bunga." Kai merutuki dirinya dan juga Chanyeol, melupakan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria. Kemudian dia menarik pelan bunga yang di sodorkannya pada Kyungsoo hendak memasukannya kembali ke dalam tasnya. Namun Kyungsoo merampasnya.

"Tapi, kali ini, aku akan menerimannya." Kai mengangkat kepalanya melihat senyuman Kyungsoo terkembang di wajahnya, seketika hatinya mencelos turun.

"Jadi apa kita…?"

"Apalagi yang dilakukan dua orang yang saling menyukai, selain sebagai kekasih." Kata Kyungsoo menolak menatap mata Kai dan sibuk dengan bunga mawar yang hampir layu tersebut.

"Kekasih?" gumam Kai lagi begitu lirih.

"Kenapa? Kau tak menyukainya?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku sangat sangat sangat menyukainya." Siapapun tolong pukul Kai sekarang karena dia merasa ada di alam mimpi. Kyungsoo seperti bayangan semu yang mengatakan menyukainya juga secara tidak langsung. Dan dia hanyalah seseorang yang mengejar Kyungsoo kemanapun dia pergi. Ini adalah salah satu hal paling bahagia yang pernah di rasakannya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ada apa?"

"Sekarang boleh aku memlukmu?" Kyungsoo megangguk pelan dan Kai telah merentangkan tangannya memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Sungguh dia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Bisa mencium aroma Kyungsoo sedekat ini bahkan bersentuhan dengan pria ini.

"Katakan ini bukan mimpi Kyungsoo."

"Kai, ini bukan mimpi." Kemudian keduanya tertawa menertawakan diri mereka sendiri.

Langkah pertama yang dilakukannya ketika sampai di rumah adalah mengambil ponsel Sehun. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan meminta nomor Kyungsoo, padahal sejak tadi ia bersama kekasihnya itu, diulangi KEKASIHNYA. Bisa bayangkan betapa bahagianya mendapatkan gelar barunya. Sehun sempat protes karena Kai mencuri ponselnya, namun Kai hanya tertawa-tawa sambil meminta maaf padanya membuat Sehun mengernyitkan kening.

Sama seperti tadi sore, tepat di waktu makan malam. Kai dan Sehun memasak sementara Chanyeol baru saja datang dari jalan-jalannya seorang diri. Ketika ditanya Chanyeol kemana? Pria tinggi itu hanya menjawab ke toko buku dengan senyuman sumringahnya, yang kemudian tiba-tiba memeluk Kai erat.

"Selamat." Katanya pada Kai.

"Kau tau?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "terlihat jelas di wajahmu kalau kau berhasil." Katanya, kemudian Kai mengangguk bahagia. "Hyung, terimakasih." Katanya memeluk Chanyeol membuat Sehun satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa menatap bingung.

"Kalian ini sedang apa? Jangan bilang kalian saling menyukai." Chanyeol dan Kai tertawa membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

"Tutup mulutmu Oh Sehun, dan memasaklah dengan benar." Chanyeol telah menyumpal mulut Sehun dengan bawang bombai hingga membuat dirinya memekik.

.

Pada hari ke 7. Sehun baru mengetahui hubungan Kai dengan Kyungsoo karena memergoki mereka berdua berpegangan tangan ketika menunggunya keluar dari keras, dan bersiaplah dia untuk mendapat berbagai macam pertanyaan dari Sehun nanti malam, atau tidak mungkin saat itu juga. Sehun menunjuk wajah Kai dan Kyungsoo bergantian karena hanya dirinyalah yang tidak tau hubungan mereka, bahkan Luhan tak memberi tahunya masalah tentang ini. meskipun KaiSoo mengelak pada Sehun bahwa mereka hanya teman, namun Sehun tetap tak percaya. Kai juga belakangan ini sering tersenyum sendiri pada ponselnya dan itu aneh menurut Sehun, karena dimatanya Kai adalah orang yang tegang dengan alis mengkerut ketika melihat ponselnya, karena biasanya yang menelponnya adalah paman dan bibinya yang meminta uang. KaiSoo terkikik melihat wajah Sehun yang sudah seram itu, mereka masih suka mengerjai Sehun. Pada akhirnya Kai mengalah, karena lelah melihat wajah yang ditunjukan Sehun.

"Baiklah, kami mengkonfirmasi berpacaran." Ucapnya final. Sehun masih saja cemberut, "Kyungsoo, kau harus menemaniku pergi dengan Luhan. Aku tidak ingin di tolak karena alasan tak mau meninggalkan adiknya yang sudah besar ini." Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sehun lalu kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau tidak sendirian kali ini." Ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo, "kau benar." Sehun memutar matanya malas melihat pasangan baru itu. Pasti hubungan mereka masih dangkal, mungkin berciuman saja belum.

Sambil menunggu Sehun dan Luhan, mereka duduk di tempat yang sama ketika Kai menciumnya. Ya, hanya duduk berdua atau Kai mendengarkan Kyungsoo yang bercerita tentang sebuah novel roman yang baru saja di bacanya, mereka bertukar cerita tentang apa saja dan obrolan mereka memang terasa lebih menyenangkan dibanding sebelumnya, meskipun jantung dan wajahnya masih memanas ketika melihat Kyungsoo atau mendengar suaranya, tapi status mereka membuat semuanya jelas dan memudahkannya untuk bertindak. Kai tidak pernah menganggap hubungan mereka hanyalah sebuah status belaka yang mengijinkannya untuk memeluk menyentuh bahkan mencium Kyungsoo, tidak sama sekali. Ini sebuah perasaan yang begitu tulus darinya untuk Kyungsoo dia tak ingin hanya fisik mereka yang bersentuhan, namun dia ingin hati dan seluruh jiwanya bersentuhan pada Kyungsoo, karena status hanyalah embel nama jika tak ada makna yang melandasi semuanya. Jika semua orang menebak hubungan mereka sangat dangkal. Ya, itu tepat. Semenjak kejadian tempo hari, Kai belum pernah menyentuh Kyungsoo lebih dari pegangan tangan dan mencium keningnya, itupun hanya sesekali di saat ada kesempatan. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum, dan Kai mengerti.

.

Di 4 minggu hubungan mereka. Beberapa hari ini mereka jarang bertemu dan hanya berkomunikasi lewat ponsel, itupun jika Kai memiliki waktu. Pasalnya Chanyeol semakin sibuk karena mengadakan ide barunya, dan entah kenapa Kai seperti ikut andil dalam hal tersebut sehingga membuatnya sibuk seperti Chanyeol. Namun di sela waktu yang dia miliki dia akan mengabari Kyungsoo tentang dirinya atau menanyakan Kyungsoo berbagai pertanyaan tidak penting. Kadang dia menghubungi Kyungsoo di tengah malam, dan Kyungsoo membalasnya satu jam kemudian yang Kai tebak pasti pria itu telah tidur dan berusaha bangun hanya untuk membalas pesan tidak pentingnya. Namun itu sangat menyenangkan tentu saja.

Hari ini Kai sakit dan Chanyeol juga sakit. Entah kenapa mereka bisa berbarengan seperti itu, mungkin karena terlalu lelah bekerja. Alhasil mereka berdua kini meringkuk di ranjang yang sama, ranjang Chanyeol setelah semalaman Sehun yang menjadi korban mengurusi mereka berdua, Chanyeol terkekeh karena kepalanya terasa sakit, sementara Kai hanya menghela nafasnya melihat Chanyeol yang aneh, atau pria itu telah berhalusinasi. Yang jelas wajah keduanya tampak pucat dan Kai memilih tidur saja.

"Kai, kita harus mengambil libur sepertinya." Gumam Chanyeol yang tidak di jawab karena Kai telah menjatuhkan dirinya di alam mimpi.

Siang harinya Kai terbangun merasakan tubuhnya lengket karena keringat dia merasa lebih baik dan memutuskan untuk mandi saja dan mengganti pakaiannya, setelah mengambil pakaian di kamarnya yang tepat berada di sebelah Chanyeol dia mandi di kamar Chanyeol. Sakit kepala itu masih ada dan kepalanya masih pusing, mandi mungkin membuatnya lebih segar. Kai melihat kasur Chanyeol yang tampak nyaman sekali dan ia ingin kembali berbaring, badannya masih lemas dan mandi tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Chanyeol tidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka namun Kai tidak peduli, jika Sehun disini mungkin mereka sudah mengerjainya dengan memberi saos sambal di mulutnya. Kai berakhir terlelap lagi hingga sore.

Sampai di sore harinya, Sehun mengguncang tubuhnya pelan, Kai mengerang dalam kesal akan guncangan itu.

"Kai, apa kau bisa bangun?" tanyanya.

"Ada apa? Kau mau kemana?" kata Kai malas-malasan karena jujur kepalanya masih berat jika Sehun menyuruhnya untuk mengantarnya pergi.

"Ada Kyungsoo di ruang TV." Kai membuka matanya lebar-lebar kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan tergesa hingga menimbulkan gerakan dan mengganggu Chanyeol.

"Kai, tidurlah aishh…" erangnya tanpa membuka mata. Sementara Kai bergerak gawat dari kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya dan membasahi rambutnya, dia mematut dirinya di kaca.

"Sehun, kau punya permen?" Sehun yang masih memperhatikan Kai hanya menyodorkan permen yang biasa ada di sakunya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Mau bertemu Kyungsoo saja seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mau terlihat sakit."

"Memangnya kenapa, sakit adalah wajar."

"Sakit membuat diriku terlihat tidak keren." Kai melepas sweter yang di kenakannya barusan dan berjalan keluar menggunakan kaos oblong berwarna putih. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang beberapa hari ini tidak ia temui.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilnya pelan membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Kai, mm… kata Sehun kau sedang sakit."

"Tidak. Termometernya rusak." Sehun yang berada di belakang Kai hanya menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah laku pemuda itu, padahal jelas-jelas wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan bibir kering masih saja mengelak pada thermometer yang rusak. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pada Kai pelan, kemudian Kai mengambil kunci mobil dan meminta ijin untuk memakainya pada Sehun untuk mengajak Kyungsoo keluar. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai mneyuruhnya berhenti.

"Kai, tidakkah sebaiknya kita hanya di rumah. Kau pucat." Kai menggeleng pada Kyungsoo, "tidak aku baik-baik saja." Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya akan menurut dan mengikuti tangannya di Tarik oleh Kai.

.

Entah kenapa Kai malah mengajaknya ke sungai Han yang terlihat padat pengunjung di sore menjelang malam seperti ini, dan Kyungsoo juga belum mengerti kemana arah pikir pria itu karena dia terlihat ngelantur. Mereka berakhir hanya duduk berdua. Sementara Kyungsoo tau Kai sedang sakit, karena sejak tadi pria itu menggigil. Kyungsoo menyampirkan jaketnya ke bahu Kai membuat pria itu menoleh.

"Aku tau kau sedang sakit. Jangan memaksakan diri" Kyungsoo merapatkan jaraknya agar lebih dekat dengan Kai, dirabanya kening pemuda itu dan Kyungsoo mendecak.

"Kau demam." Kai hanya tersenyum, tangan Kyungsoo melingkar di bahunya terasa hangat, lebih hangat ketimbang jaket yang baru saja disampirkannya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya pelan.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" Kai mengangguk atau mungkin dia lupa sudah minum obat atau belum karena seiingatnya ia hanya bangun untuk mandi tadi siang. Namun dia tetap mengangguk karena Kyungsoo seperti menilisik kebenaran di matanya.

"Apa itu benar?" Kyungsoo berubah menjadi pemaksa sekarang, tapi Kai menyukainya. Kai tersenyum sebentar sebelum ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo yang meskipun sempit namun terasa nyaman.

"Kyungsoo aku tidak perlu obat. Bolehkah seperti ini, aku merasa nyaman." Kyungsoo mengangguk sekilas dan membiarkan Kai bersandar pada bahunya sekaligus melingkarkan dua lengannya di tubuh Kai sesekali jemarinya menari di surai hitam Kai dan menyandarkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Kai. Kyungsoo merasa amat nyaman dengan dentuman jantung yang bertalu.

"Kupikir kau tak suka mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum." Buka Kai yang memperhatikan jemarinya sendiri yang telah masuk kedalam saku jaket Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya ini mesra?"

"Ya, ini sangat mesra. Aku menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu anggap ini buah tangan untuk kunjungan orang sakit."

"Jadi, kalau aku tidak sakit kau tidak akan melakukannya?"

"Tidak. Aku akan menceburkanmu ke sungai Han."

"Oh itu terdengar kejam."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku lupa kapan Sehun memberiku dan Chanyeol makan." Kyungsoo terkekeh mendegar celotehan Kai.

"Kau ingin makan?"

"Ya, aku juga akan membungkus untuk Chanyeol."

"Kajja."

TBC

Kiiirrrrr… aigoo mereka konfirmasi akhirnya wkwkwkwk. Biarkan mereka berdua meliar di sungai Han.

Sampai bertemu lagi, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.


	7. Chapter 7

Kai sedang makan di taman sekitar sungai Han bersama kekasihnya Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa makanan terasa tak begitu sedap di lidahnya, Kai bingung padahal pada hari biasanya dia selalu menghabiskan makanan apapun yang ada di rumah Chanyeol. Dia sudah mencobanya dan memaksa dirinya untuk menghabiskan makanan yang tersisa banyak itu, bagaimanapun Kai bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membuang-buang makanan. Dia tidak akan pernah tega melihat makanannya terbuang karena dia tau bagaimana susah mendapatkannya. Dia berpikir, dia sudah pernah hidup melarat namun semelarat apapun dia, dia tidak pernah merasakan tidak makan hingga berhari-hari. Kai berdoa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, maka dari itu dia selalu menghargai makanan. Kai merasa ingin muntah jika saja makanan tersebut ia paksakan masuk ke perutnya lagi, tapi tersisa masih banyak, dan dia ragu jika dia membungkusnya apa makanan itu masih dalam keadaan tidak basi. Karena yah, dia berencana mengajak Kyungsoo hingga larut malam. Kai berhenti sejenak untuk meneguk air putihnya dan menelan sisa-sisa makanannya yang hampir saja keluar lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo melihat wajah Kai yang aneh. Kai menggeleng kemudian mengambil makanannya kembali dan hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Jika sudah kenyang tidak usah di paksakan, letakan saja disana." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tapi biasanya aku selalu menghabiskan makanan apapun."

"Orang sakit wajar tidak nafsu makan." Kai lupa dirinya sedang sakit, karena bersama Kyungsoo dia merasa selalu sehat.

"Tapi aku tak biasa membuang makanan."

"Letakkan, aku yang akan habiskan. Tidak terbuang kan?" Kai terkekeh melihat mata bulat itu menatapnya lucu sambil bibir manisnya yang terus mengunyah.

"Terbuang ke perutmu."

"Hei, terbuang ke perutku itu bermanfaat tau."

"Ya sangat bermanfaat, semoga kau cepat besar." Kai mengusak rambut Kyungsoo gemas, yang di balas dengan tatapan membunuh oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah besar!"

"Tidak, kau masih kecil dan manis."

.

Entah kenapa, Kai merasa tubuhnya akan roboh ketika baru saja berdiri, dunianya terasa berputar-putar. Untuk sesaat dia memutuskan duduk kembali menunggu Kyungsoo yang tengah membuang sampah. Kai mencoba bangkit lagi dengan perlahan dan dia menemukan dirinya terduduk lagi. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan tubuhnya sangat lemah. See, ini adalah akibat dari kecerobohan dan sifat sok coolnya. Udara sungai Han sangat dingin kala itu, anginnya berhembus kencang dan Kai dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Tidak salah kan, jika dia menjadi seperti ini. Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menemukan kesadarannya. Hingga Kyungsoo terasa ada di dekatnya, menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Ayo, Kai kita kembali." Kai hanya mengangguk dan mencoba bangkit lagi, namun tubuhnya tetap saja oleng, bumi terasa bergoyang.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" bisa ia rasakan tangan Kyungsoo menahan bahunya, Kai tidak berani membuka matanya karena ketika dia membuka mata dia akan menemukan dirinya limbung.

"Entahlah, aku berputar." Katanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Baru kemudian dia merasa tubuhnya terangkat kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah, dan hidungnya mencium aroma familiar, aroma pewangi pakaian yang biasa Kyungsoo gunakan. Kedua kakinya terasa dicengkram erat dan dengan tidak etisnya melingkar di pinggang kecil itu. Sesaat kemudian Kai menyadari ketika dia membuka matanya sedikit, Kyungsoo tengah menggendongnya.

"Hei Kyungsoo, turunkan aku. Kau tidak akan kuat menggendongku." Kai menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

"Kai, cukup pegangan yang erat jika kau tak ingin terjatuh. Kau meragukanku, aku pernah menggendong Sehun ketika dia kecelakaan." Kai hanya terdiam, "katakan jika kau lelah." Katanya kemudian. Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, dan menyuruh lengan Kai untuk melingkar di lehernya. Kai menurut lengannya melingkar di leher Kyungsoo dan kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu sempit itu. Dia masih tidak habis pikir, kalau tubuh yang terlihat ringkih ini dapat menggendongnya.

"Ah, harga diriku sebagai seme terlukai." Katanya sambil menutup mata.

"Hei, memangnya siapa yang mau menjadi ukemu? Aku seme!" protesan itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Kai terkekeh, "kau mirip Luhan, kata Sehun dia selalu mengucapkannya."

"Terserah."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita sama-sama seme. Jangan marah begitu." Kai mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang di hadiahi protesan kembali.

.

Kyungsoo membantu Kai berjalan kedalam rumah, yang syukurnya pusingnya telah berkurang. Mungkin penyebabnya karena dia terlalu banyak diterpa angin. Dia bisa melihat mobil Luhan di luar. Ya, Sehun memanggil Luhan untuk memeriksakan Chanyeol. Kai membuka pintunya perlahan dan menemukan Luhan dan Sehun yang hampir bercumbu. Mungkin jika sedikit saja mereka terlambat hal seperti itu akan terjadi di ruang tamu. Kai mematung sementara Luhan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian." Kata Kai.

"Ck, kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat!" Luhan mensikut Sehun, karena wajahnya kini tengah memerah. Sementara Kyungsoo seperti biasa berwajah datar, dan mungkin sudah biasa melihatnya.

"Luhan, periksa dia. Tadi dia hampir pingsan." Kata Kyungsoo menunjuk Kai. Luhan mengibaskan jemarinya menyuruh Kai duduk di sofa di sampingnya, kemudian Kai membelah batas duduk antara Sehun dan Luhan membuat pria putih itu meninju Kai pelan. Luhan merasakan denyut nadi Kai yang beralih memeriksa detak jantungnya.

"Kau pergi kemana tadi?" Luhan bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri mengamati mereka.

"Sungai Han." Jawabnya kalem, Luhan berdecak.

"Kai seharusnya kau tak kesana dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini. mandilah air hangat, Sehun akan merebus air untuk kompresmu." Sehun memutar matanya malas, Tidak Chanyeol tidak Kai selalu dirinya yang menjadi seorang korban. Kai mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia sempat melirik Kyungsoo dan pandangan mereka sempat bertemu beberapa detik, namun Kyungsoo cepat berpaling seolah acuh pada Kai, dan Kai hanya tersenyum. Dia memang tidak suka menunjukan kemesraan di depan umum, apalagi itu di depan kakaknya dan Sehun.

.

Sehun meletakkan baskom beserta handuk kecil di atas meja tempat Kyungsoo duduk, Sehun menaikan kedua alisnya berisyarat menyuruh Kyungsoo naik ke atas dimana kamar Kai terletak.

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "kenapa harus aku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya kemudian menunjuk Luhan yang sedang menonton televisi, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia ingin berduaan dengan Luhan. Kyungsoo pada akhirnya menghela nafasnya dan mengambil alih baskom tersebut untuk dibawanya. Kyungsoo mengetok pintunya sebentar kemudian masuk setelah diijinkan oleh sang pemilik. Kai sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjang mendengarkan musik. Ia langsung tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat yang masuk adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kupikir yang datang Sehun." Katanya.

"Tepatnya Sehun yang menyuruhku."

"Terima kasih untuk Sehun."

"Wae?" Kai hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, tentunya dia tidak akan terang-terangan mengatakan dia menyukai Kyungsoo disini jika tak ingin pipinya memerah tepat di hadapan kekasihnya ini.

"Kau masih pusing?"

Kai mengangguk,"sedikit." Tanpa merespon tangan Kyungsoo begitu telaten merendam kain tersebut kedalam air hangat sebelum ditempelkan pada kening Kai. Kai memejamkan matanya merasakan bagaimana benda itu mengeluarkan sensasi dingin di keningnya, namun hangat di hatinya. Kai tidak bermaksud untuk mengikuti adegan-adegan drama, namun dia disini, merasakannya. Kehangatan yang mengisi hatinya bersama Kyungsoo. Dia datang, kini pertanyaannya seakan terjawab, bahwa Kyungsoo datang dan Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya. Tangan Kyungsoo kini berada di sudut-sudut alisnya memijtnya pelan. Entah kenapa Kai lebih menyukai tangan Kyungsoo daripada tangan Sehun yang memijatnya tadi siang. Yah, mungkin karena Sehun tidak bisa memijat dan tangannya tidak seterampil Kyungsoo.

"Kau punya kemampuan memijat?"

"Tidak, kakekku adalah tabib dan dia membuka pengobatan herbal. Jadi aku sering memperhatikannya, dia mengajariku beberapa hal sederhana saja."

"Oh, jadi Luhan mengikuti jejak kakekmu."

"Ya, Luhan penyembuh kelas modern."

Kai terkekeh sebentar sebelum bertanya lagi. "Lalu, apa kau tak ingin menikuti Luhan?"

"Tidak, aku berbeda dengannya."

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

" Aku tak percaya pada diriku sendiri, makanya aku mengikuti saran orang tuaku untuk memilih temjpat belajar. Aku belum menemukan diriku yang sesungguhnya." Kai mengangguk mengerti, kemudian pintu di belakangnya terbuka menunjukan wajah Sehun yang melongok.

"Kyungsoo, Luhan bertanya kau ikut pulang atau menginap?"

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Kai, "sepertinya aku harus pulang." Katanya membuat Kai mengangguk sekali lagi, Sehun menutup pintunya lagi dan turun ke lantai bawah.

"Ya, aku harus pulang sekarang." Katanya gugup, anatara rela dan tidak. Dia sebenarnya ingin bersama Kai lebih lama namun tidak mungkin dia akan menginap. Itu tidak boleh terjadi, tidur bersama dengan kekasih sangat berbahaya walaupun mereka adalah dua orang pria, tetap saja dalam kamus Kyungsoo itu berbahaya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merutuki pasangan idiot itu, kenapa Luhan begitu cepat ingin pulang. Kyungsoo baru saja bangkit dari duduknya namun suara Kai lebih cepat mengintrupsinya. Kyungsoo menoleh, dan mendapat senyuman halus.

"Hati-Hati." Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian kembali beberapa langkah…

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo menoleh lagi pada Kai.

"Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai di rumah." Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi kemudian berjalan lagi.

"Kyungsoo?" oke, Kyungsoo mulai geram namun yah sedikit berdebar.

"Terima kasih sudah mengompresku." Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kyungsoo?" kali ini kesabarannya habis, dia berjalan kearah Kai mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur dan menangkup wajah Kai untuk memberikannya sebuah kecupan di bibir.

"Kau ingin sebuah kecupan?" Kyungsoo mengecupnya sekali lagi.

"Dengan pesan-pesan konyolmu itu." Kyungsoo mengecupnya sekali lagi. 3 kali, Kyungsoo tiga kali mencium bibirnya. Sejak mereka menjalin hubungan kasih tidak ada sekalipun yang namanya daerah yang menyangkut bibir karena Kai takut Kyungsoo akan marah seperti saat itu, namun kali ini. Kyungsoo yang memulainya sementara dia masih dalam keterkagetannya.

"Nafasmu panas, kau benar-benar demam. Tidurlah, aku akan pulang." Kai menggenggam sebentar tangan Kyungsoo menunjukan ketidak relaannya jika Kyungsoo akan pulang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hari sudah termasuk larut, dan Kyungsoo harus kuliah besok. Kini Kai yang mendekatkan dirinya untuk sejenak mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati,Kyungsoo." Namun dia belum melepas genggaman tangannya, "boleh aku dapatkan satu pelukan hangat darimu? Untuk obat rindu." Katanya malu-malu, namun Kyungsoo merasa geli dengan tingkah Kai yang seperti itu, dia ingin tertawa namun hanya senyuman yang mampu ia tampilkan. Kemudian tangannya ia rentangkan untuk memeluk seluruh tubuh Kai yang terasa panas.

"Cepat sembuh, dan jangan sakit lagi." Katanya pada Kai yang diangguki segera. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan beberapa detik itu dan menatap Kai sebentar.

"Ketika di rumah nanti, jangan hanya menunjukan foto buku barumu saja padaku, sekali-kali tunjukan sebuah senyumanmu." Kyungsoo memukul bahu Kai pelan dan ia tertawa. "Gombal!" katanya, namun dia menyukainya kan?

Kyungsoo akhirnya meninggalkan kediaman Chanyeol bersama Luhan membuat tempat itu sunyi kembali, Kai sempat menengok Chanyeol di kamarnya yang telah terlelap tidur. Sehun bilang dia sama kelelahan seperti dirinya seperti yang Luhan periksa barusan. Sehun memilih tidur di kamarnya, sementara Kai akan menginap sekali lagi di kamar Chanyeol. Dia merasa agak baikan, di bandingkan dengan Chanyeol yang belum bangkit dari tempat tidur sejak pagi tadi. Apa kehadiran seorang pacar membantu kesembuhan orang yang sedang sakit? Kai menggaruk kepalanya berpikir, setelah cerita trakhir Chanyeol yang mengatakan ditinggal menikah oleh kekasihnya itu yang bahkan mungkin sudah lama sekali, Kai sekalipun belum pernah melihat Chanyeol menggandeng seseorang yang disebut-sebut sebagai kekasih. Kai memilih berbaring di samping Chanyeol, orang mana yang meninggalkan Chanyeol menikah? Tega sekali mempermainkan hatinya.

Pikirannya terus melayang kemana-mana. Kai belum merasa mengantuk karena sudah berjam-jam ia tidur, hingga ponselnya bergetar. Menampilkan nama Kyungsoo yang langsung di sambut sumringah olehnya. Kai membukanya dan memasang wajah masam setelah melihat kriminannya, Kai bukannya tak mneyukai mendengar cerita Kyungsoo tentang pertunjukan teater atau kiriman foto tentang buku barunya, tapi pembahasan seperti itu sedikit agak biasa dan terlalu sering mereka bicarakan, Kai membiarkan saja pesan itu terbaca tanpa berniat membalasnya dia eng.. sedikit kesal mungkin. Kai juga bingung untuk merespon bagaiamana untuk hal itu. Ponselnya bergetar lagi, menampilkan nama yang sama, Kai mengira-ngira bahwa isinya pasti setumpuk kata-kata tentang synopsis sebuah film atau mungkin ringkasan sebuah cerita, namun dia menemukan hal berbeda. Kyungsoo mengirimkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum sangat lebar, bahkan ledakan di hatinya hampir tak tertampung. Sebuah foto close up Kyungsoo yang sedang setengah tertawa, memperlihatkan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati dan deretan gigi rapinya.

'Sebuah film untuk menghabiskan malamku, dan sebuah senyuman untuk malam.' Tulisnya dalam pesan itu. Kai tidak tau Kyungsoo bisa menjadi se-puitis ini, dia baru tau sekarang dan dia tidak kecewa mendapati Kyungsoo bisa menjadi sangat manis. Atau mungkin Kai juga ingin di buatkan puisi dari Kyungsoo untuknya. Dia banyak membayangkan hal-hal konyol belakangan ini yang sering membuatnya tertawa, bahkan untuk seorang Kyungsoo yang terkesan cuek. Dengan cepat jemarinya mengetik pesan balasan untuk kekasihnya itu, pesan itu diakhiri dengan ucapan selamat malam sekali lagi dari Kyungsoo, hingga Kai terlelap.

.

Setelah itu, mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Kai salah menilai Chanyeol yang masih sakit malam itu, nyatanya dua hari kemudian pria itu kembali beraktivitas dan menjadi sibuk kembali. Dan entah kenapa, Kai juga menjadi sangat sibuk bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol bilang Kai seperti sekertarisnya, namun pada nyatanya sekertaris Park Chanyeol selalu ada bersamanya. Kai juga menjadi bingung pada Chanyeol, sebenarnya apa yang Chanyeol inginkan darinya, kenapa dia tak merekrut Kai sebagai salah satu karyawan di salah satu kantornya saja. Pernah suatu saat Kai mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia hanyalah seorang supir pribadi yang seharusnya berada di mobil. Namun Chanyeol memandangnya tajam setengah marah, pria itu sudah berkali-kali berkata pada Kai bahwa dia tak pernah menganggap Kai sebagai supir. Lalu apa? Seseorang yang Chanyeol suruh mengantarnya kemudian Chanyeol gaji setiap bulan. Bukankah itu seperti seorang supir?

Dan hal yang paling Kai benci adalah ketika dia berbicara di depan banyak orang. Kai pikir Chanyeol memang gila, menyuruh Kai untuk mempresentasikan hal baru yang dirancang Chanyeol semalam dan di buat bersamanya juga, namun bukan berarti dia tau segalanya tentang itu. Namun semua sudah menunggunya untuk memperkenalkan hal tersebut, ide karya Chanyeol yang di bawakan olehnya, seorang lulusan SMA yang lahir dari desa, merangkap menjadi supir pribadi Chanyeol , dan belakangan ini merangkap seperti sekertaris pribadi Chanyeol. Membuat pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo terhambat, mereka hanya sesekali saling bertukar pesan, dan itu tidak sebanding dengan pertemuan langsung dengan pria bermata bulat itu. Kai sangat merindukan Kyungsoo, namun minggu ini Sehun dan kekasihnya itu sedang mengikuti ujian akhir di perkuliahan. Membuat Kai nampak berpikir untuk mengajak Kyungsoo keluar. Chanyeol melihat gelagat Kai yang resah, dia menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Merindukan seseorang?" Kai menatap Chanyeol yang masih fokus pada laptopnya. Kai sangat sadar jika dia tak bisa berbohong pada pria tinggi ini, entah kenapa Chanyeol selalu tau pikirannya seperti ikatan batin.

"Aku memberimu ijin keluar. Tapi, kau juga harus focus untuk belajar bersamaku. Aku beritahu, bahwa masa depanmu bukan hanya Kyungsoo." Kai menatap Chanyeol, untuk seseorang yang memiliki kenangan cinta yang buruk tentu saja hal seperti itu wajar untuk di katakannya.

"Aku tau kau…"

"Tidak, ini bukan tentang cintaku yang hilang. Ini tentang hidupmu juga, kau harus belajar lebih banyak." Kai hendak protes, karena jujur dia bukan pribadi yang suka belajar. Namun akhirnya dia hanya menagangguk, menyadari bahwa betapa baiknya Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Kabari dia." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

Kai segera menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo dan meminta bertemu walaupun hanya lima menit saja.

.

Kai tidak tau tempat yang pantas untuk bertemu selain sungai Han. Jarak strategis antara rumah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo membuatnya memilih tempat itu. dia melihat Kyungsoo mendekat kearahnya, dan memberikan sebuah senyuman penuh kerinduan pada orang itu. Lama sekali waktu yang di butuhkan untuk bertemu, yah walaupun hanya tiga minggu menurut Kai itu adalah ribuan tahun. Kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum untuknya dan mereka duduk berdampingan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kata Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya. Pria itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

 **TBC**

Maafkan untuk yang terlambat ini, ceritanya agak-agak nih kyknya pusing abis UAS sih. Semoga kalian terhibur


	8. Chapter 8

Kai. Hanya itu yang ada di kepalanya ketika ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat janjiannya. Debaran jantungnya tak berhenti seiring dengan hentakan langkahnya. Kyungsoo terlalu bahagia hingga ia rela meninggalkan setumpuk vcd atau malah melupakan ujian akhirnya besok. Jujur saja Kyungsoo bukan orang yang dapat menyampaikan perasaan dengan baik, dan ia juga tidak berani menuntut terlalu banyak karena Kai adalah seorang kantoran yang tentunya selalu sibuk, meskipun ia adalah seorang Mahasiswa, namun terkadang dia juga tak kalah sibuk untuk melakukan banyak hal. Kyungsoo menggertak rahangnya ketika ia melihat Kai yang tengah duduk dan sesekali menoleh kesana kemari. Hingga pria itu melambai dan Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Katanya, namun Kyungsoo tak punya hal lain untuk menjawab semua itu selain sebuah anggukan dengan senyuman. Setelah lama mereka terdiam, kemudian Kai menggiringnya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai Han. Awalnya pria itu menautkan jemarinya pada tangan Kyungsoo, namun dia sadar jika Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka menunjukan kemesraan di depan umum, kemudian dia melepaskan jemari itu membuat jari Kyungsoo kembali dingin. Kyungsoo menatap Kai kecewa, melihat jari-jari mereka terlepas.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" Kyungsoo memasukan jarinya ke kantung jaket untuk mendapatkan kehangatan dari benda itu.

"Sudah ku katakan. Aku merindukanmu!" Bagaimana Kyungsoo berpikir sangat lambat.

"Oh baiklah." Hanya itu? Kai memandang Kyungsoo kecewa, bahkan mereka mungkin saja belum tentu bertemu besok atau dua hari lagi atau malah sebulan lagi, dan Kyungsoo hanya menjawab demikian.

"Mungkinkah, hanya aku yang merindukanmu?" Kai tersenyum masam, "maaf mengganggu jam belajarmu Kyungsoo. Kau bisa melanjutkan aktivitasmu sekarang." Kai beranjak dari sana membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Kai. Atau mungkin jawabannya menyinggung Kai, Kyungsoo merasa hatinya sakit melihat Kai menjauh, diapun sama. Bahkan tak ada semenitpun ia lewatkan untuk melupakan wajah Kai di kepalanya. Kyungsoo mengejar Kai, dia menggapai tangan dingin itu, menggenggamnya sangat erat. Ini setelah sekian lama mereka bertemu lagi, dan dia menghancurkannya.

"Kai," Kai terdiam memandang Kyungsoo "aku juga rindu padamu. Sangat." Bibir itu tersenyum perlahan namun pasti hingga matanya menyipit lucu sekali, Kai tidak bisa menahan senyumnya di hadapan Kyungsoo meskipun ia ingin berpura-pura marah pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, peluk aku." Kyungsoo melotot, dia melihat sekitarnya yang terlihat begitu ramai tentunya Kai sudah tau apa artinya bukan?

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Kyungsoo pada akhirnya memeluk Kai erat, dan Kai menikmatinya, ia bahkan mengusap-usap punggung sempit Kyungsoo dan beralih mengusap helaian rambut di kepalanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berjalan-jalan berkeliling sungai Han. Tangan mereka terpaut satu sama lain yang Kai masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya yang cukup lebar, sehingga tak seorangpun melihat tangan mereka, jarak mereka yang sangat rapat menyamarkan semuanya. Lagipula, apa salahnya? Semua orang di sekitar sungai Han pun banyak yang tengah bermesraan. Salahnya terletak pada Kyungsoo, dan Kai adalah kekasih yang paling mengerti akan kondisi itu.

Kai menceritakan banyak hal tidak penting pada Kyungsoo, dan si pendek kesayangannya mendengarkan sambil sesekali tersenyum ataupun tertawa bersamanya, rasanya sangat normal seperti orang-orang lain. Namun Kai lupa bahwa ada hal yang masih disembunyikannya dari Kyungsoo, satu hal yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo harus tau dan Kai masih enggan untuk mengatakannya. Tidak sekarang tentu saja, permainnya masih sangat mengasyikan untuk dirusak. Kai ingat bahwa besok adalah hari dimana Kyungsoo akan melaksanakan ujiannya, dan dia tak mau Kyungsoo melewatkan waktu belajarnya lebih lama lagi, dia akhirnya mengajak Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke rumah, meskipun kecewa namun mereka harus segera pulang. Kai sedikit merasa bersalah ketika ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo datang kemari menggunakan taksi karena mobil Luhan dibawa oleh pemiliknya.

"Kyungsoo, sebelum kau mengenakan sabuk pengaman, boleh aku…" beberapa detik setelah mereka memasuki mobil dan Kyungsoo hendak mengenakan sabuk pengamannya, suara Kai mengurungkan niat Kyungsoo, digantikan dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Menciummu?" Kyungsoo tampak kaget, namun pada akhirnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai, mempersilahkan kekasihnya itu untuk menciumnya. Bukan apa-apa, namun Kai sudah menantikan untuk merasakan bibir kenyal yang seksi di matanya itu. katakan saja dia seorang mesum, namun tidak ada yang tahu betapa bahagianya dia ketika dapat merasakan bibir itu. Kai menciummnya sangat lembut mengecap bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo membalas perlakuannya dan memeluk tubuhnya yang kini semakin menghangat. Rasa manis di hatinya bahkan jauh lebih memukul daripada lumatan-lumatan mereka berdua secara fisik. Kai menghindari untuk ciuman yang dapat membuatnya panas parahnya lagi terangsang. Maka setelah beberapa menit ia melepaskan ciuman mereka bedua dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, bibir Kyungsoo tampak mengkilap karena ciuman basah mereka, tentunya Kai tak mau melewatkan se-momenpun untuk menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan tangannya dan menghilangkan bekas mereka berdua.

"Aku harap kau mengingatnya." Kyungsoo berdeham dan Kai terkekeh dengan sikap kesayangannya itu.

.

Chanyeol sedang memainkan game di ponselnya ketika Kai masuk ke kamarnya. Kai melompat ke kasur dan memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat membuat pria tinggi itu di buat kaget olehnya. Tak lama pintu terbuka kembali menampakan sosok Sehun yang kini memandang mereka aneh. Bukan, ini bukan aneh lagi, Sehun pikir ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua karena terlalu sering menghabiskan hari. Atau mungkin, Kai mengkhianati Kyungsoo dan berpaling pada Chanyeol. Konyol kau Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" keduanya menoleh pada Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Memeluk Chanyeol hyung…" kata Kai dengan nada menggoda. Sehun mengernyit, namun dia melihat bagaimana lengan Kai yang memeluk Chanyeol melingkar di bahu namja, dan dia berpikiran untuk bergabung dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kai. Pada akhirnya dia ikut melompat di kasur yang kosong di sebelah Chanyeol dan ikut melakukan hal seperti yang Kai lakukan.

"Yak! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua!" protes Chanyeol

"Threesome, sepertinya tidak buruk." Celoteh Sehun yang di tatap garang oleh dua orang lainnya.

"Kau pernah melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Pernah. Dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo." Kai melotot, matanya nyaris keluar hampir sama seperti Kyungsoo. Dia mengahampiri Sehun untuk memberikan sebuah bogeman mentah, namun sebelum itu terjadi Sehun tertawa keras dan berkata hanya bercanda. Namun rasa kesal Kai tidak sampai disitu, otaknya berpikir begitu cemerlang ketika Chanyeol mengerling padanya dan syukurlah pada otak jenius Kai, dia mampu mengerti bahasa mata Chanyeol. Mereka bergerak saat itu juga, begitu sigap dan mengabaikan Sehun yang berteriak, bahkan Chanyeol hampir beberapa kali mendapat tendangan dari pria itu jika saja tak pandai menghindar. Kai bertugas mengikatnya dan Chanyeol menahan pergerakan Sehun, sekaligus menelanjanginya. Semua terjadi begitu singkat dan insiden itu sedikit menyakitkan untuk Sehun karena mulutnya yang salah bicara, ia berakhir mendapatkan hukuman dari Kai dan Chanyeol. Sungguh, dia sekarang sedang telanjang bulat di atas tempat tidur Chanyeol, Sehun mengerang meminta ampun pada keduanya, berusaha mengambil semua pakaiannya namun tangannya terikat, dan pakaiannya ada di tangan Kai.

"Sehun-ah, kau bilang sudah melakukannya kan, dengan Luhan. Pasti dia sudah biasa melihatmu telanjang kan?" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sehun-ah, tersenyumlah. Dan tunjukan betapa gagahnya kejantananmu pada Luhan. Apa kau juga meminta resep dari Luhan untuk membuatnya seperti itu?" Kai tertawa dan beberapa saat terdengar bunyi.

CEKRIK.. yang dia yakini sebagai ponselnya.

"Berpose yang bagus Sehun, kami pemotretmu." Kata Chanyeol yang menggenggam ponselnya sendiri.

"Tidak, jangan lakukan. Aku bersumpah kami belum pernah melakukannya. Luhan bahkan tidak pernah melihat kejantananku. Aku mohon, aku akan malu nanti, jangan kirimi padanya." Sehun meronta berusaha menutupi kemaluannya yang berada di bawah, namun tangannya tidak sampai karena terikat.

"kalau begitu Kyungsoo, kau bilang pernah dengannya kan?" Kai tersenyum setan pada Sehun.

"Kai aku bersumpah hanya bercanda. Jangan kirimkan padanya, aku bisa di bunuh Luhan dan Kyungsoo berbarengan. Aku mohon!" Sehun hampir menangis saat itu, ketika bunyi kamera silih berganti datangnya. Dia terus berontak hingga kedua orang tersebut akhirnya lelah tertawa dan melepaskannya. Sehun memakai bajunya lengkap kembali dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Aku bersumpah, kalian tidak akan makan nasi gorengku besok pagi!" Chanyeol mengendikan bahu siapa peduli. Kemudian Sehun ngambek menuju kamarnya dan kedua orang itu masih terbahak.

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya, hyung." Kai berkata demikian, namun tawanya tentu saja tidak berkurang sejak tadi. Chanyeol masih menggeleng, entah apa yang mereka tertawakan padahal sebenarnya itu tidaklah lucu.

"Kai, istirahatlah. Besok kita ada kegiatan." Kai mengangguk dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Tidurnya pasti nyenyak malam ini, karena bagaimanapun dia telah bertemu Kyungsoo barusan. Dan wajah itu akan ia simpan sebisa mungkin, hingga mereka dapat bertemu lagi. Kai bahkan tak habis memikirkannya sampai ia jatuh tertidur dengan tenang.

.

Pagi sekali, sebelum bahkan dia sempat mandi. Ponselnya bergetar. Kai pikir kekasihnya menelpon untuk mengingatkannya mandi atau bangun pagi, dan dia akan berkata bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertamanya ujian, atau mungkin mengirimkan kata-kata semangat untuk pagi mereka berdua. Nyatanya, semuanya meleset. Bukan Kyungsoo. Tapi bibinya.

…

"Ya, aku akan mengirimnya nanti siang." Kai menghela nafas dalam, pengiritan adalah hal yang paling ia benci. Kai benci terkadang untuk mengeluarkan uangnya dari rekening ke rekening lain. Namun, tak ada yang dapat diperbuatnya selain mengirimkan kebutuhan semua orang itu. Bulan ini bahkan ia telah mengirim uang sebanyak dua kali, dan tabungannya hampir tak tersisa untuk bekal hidupnya selama bulan terakhir. Namun ketika ia mengingat lagi, jika rumah di desanya akan sangat nyaman nantinya ketika ia pulang, membawa Kyungsoo mungkin sebagai pasangan hidupnya atau apapun yang dapat menampungnya dari dunia luar yang kelam. Gambar-gambar rumah impiannya telah terbayang dalam kepalanya, sedikit mirip dengan rumah Chanyeol saat ini, kecil namun nyaman, dan dia mempercayakan semuanya pada bibi dan pamannya.

.

Kai sudah pernah bilang bahwa menunggu Chanyeol adalah salah satu hal membosankan yang dia geluti, meskipun memang bahwa Chanyeol mengajarinya banyak hal untuk dimengerti. Mulai dari istilah ekonomi, politik atau semacamnya yang amat berat untuk dibahas. Kai sadar, bahwa ketika mereka berada dalam rutinitas perkantoran, dan berkelana adalah favorite Chanyeol, dia bahkan sedikitnya harus mengerti dalam situasi apa dia menempatkan diri, Chanyeol mengajarinya banyak hal lengkap dengan personality dan mau tak mau Kai bertingkah seolah-olah dia memang seorang anak dari pemilik jabatan di sebuah perusahaan, lebih tepatnya 'adik Chanyeol' begitu namanya yang sering disebut oleh rekan-rekan Chanyeol. Kai bahkan merasa menjadi bayang-bayang Chanyeol, namanya dikenal karena Chanyeol. Tidak, sampai dia bertemu seorang pria dengan suara unik yang kebetulan duduk disebelahnya.

"Menunggu seseorang?" tanyanya, bibirnya unik tipis dan manis namun Kai hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Ya, aku menunggu bosku yang sedang berbincang sebentar. Namaku Chen, dan aku seorang supir pribadi." Katanya kembali menyodorkan tangannya pada Kai. Entah di sengaja atau tidak, Kai tersentak mendapati raut wajah bahagia dari Chen. Dengan bangganya dia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang supir disaat bahkan semua orang hendak menolak dikatakan seorang supir. Ya, termasuk dirinya. Secara tidak sengaja,Chen mengembalikan dirinya pada kelas dimana seharusnya ia berada.

"Kai. Aku juga seorang supir." Dapat dilihatnya mata Chen melotot kaget dan bibirnya membentuk huruf O. Sungguh, ekspresinya berlebihan.

"Kau supir? Tapi kau tampak seperti bos."

"Karena pakaianku? Kau tidak tau saja supir kelas modern sepertiku." Chen tertawa dan itu terdengar nyaring di telinga Kai. Namun rasa bosannya berkurang ketika orang ini datang. Bahkan dia berharap selalu dapat bertemu dengan Chen kemanapun Chanyeol pergi sehingga dia tidak mendapati dirinya duduk bosan sendirian, atau duduk bosan mendengar Chanyeol mengajarinya. Tidak untuk kedua pilihan itu.

.

Waktu dan hari yang terus berjalan sudah cukup mengingatnya bagaimana umurnya bergulir seiring pagi yang juga berubah menjadi malam. Dan setiap waktu di harinya, bukanlah hal yang mudah, namun Kai tak jauh lebih bersyukur karena dia masih dalam tahap baik-baik saja. Chanyeol adalah hyung sangat baik, bertingkah seperti kakaknya dan membimbingnya dalam banyak hal, dia juga guru untuk Kai selain teman dekat di rumah. Sehun adalah teman yang suka cemberut, namun di balik semua itu dia adalah seseorang yang menyebalkan sekaligus orang yang berwajah datar. Sekalipun begitu, Kai pikir, dia tidak akan menemukan orang-orang seperti mereka berdua di tempat lain. Kyungsoo, dia kekasihnya sampai pada detik ini. mereka sering bertengkar, namun Kyungsoo dan Kai adalah tipe pendiam ketika marah, dan itu terlihat lucu untuk dibicarakan, sejauh ini hubungannya dan Kyungsoo masih baik-baik saja.

Sudah setahun sejak kelulusan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Dan hubungannya dan Kyungsoo bisa di bilang terhitung berjalan tiga tahun dengan konyolnya. Sehun dengan Luhan menikah setelah kelulusannya, umur pernikahan mereka menginjak satu tahun, jangan kaget jika Luhan yang melamarnya bahkan saat Sehun baru saja menghadiri acara wisudanya. Sehun menjelaskan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia perlu menikah dnegan Luhan sebab selain umur Luhan yang bertambah, Sehun juga ingin cepat memiliki pasangan hidup. Memang, Sehun bukanlah anak ingusan yang tiga tahun lalu masih merengek pada Chanyeol untuk dibelikan sesuatu, dia adalah seseorang yang baru setelah kelulusan, seorang pengusaha baru yang mengaktifkan kembali perusahaan yang telah bangkrut, semua orang meragukannya karena dengan modal terbatas tentu saja itu adalah hal sulit. Namun atas bantuan Chanyeol, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertindak membeli segala macamnya dengan pinjaman modal pada ayahnya yang dia berjanji akan mengembalikannya setelahnya. Luhan masih menjadi seorang dokter, dan itu cukup menyenangkan untuk Sehun dan yang lainnya. Sebab, berobat gratis menunggu di depan mata.

Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai karyawan magang di kantor ayahnya. Meskipun dia adalah anak dari pemiliknya, namun ayahnya tidak akan semudah itu memberikan langsung jabatan besar pada Kyungsoo, sebab ia beranggapan bahwa Kyungsoo perlu pengalaman lebih untuk itu. Dan tentang dirinya, Kai masihlah orang yang sama. Bahkan jika dibilang dengan kondisi yang berbeda, tidak ada yang lebih menganggetkan lagi setelah Luhan mendesak seorang Kim Jongin untuk segera menikahi adiknya. Kai akan berpikir melamar Kyungsoo di saat yang tepat.

.

Chanyeol datang ke kamarnya, seperti biasa pria itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Sementara Kai hanya menunggu apa yang akan Chanyeol ucapkan padanya. Namun tidak. Pria itu tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun hingga membuatnya bingung, dia hanya menatap Kai begitu intens, dan Kai merasa bahwa tatapan Chanyeol terasa berbeda untuknya. Ada yang mengganjal dan Kai belum siap untuk tersandung oleh tatapan mata itu. Hanya dengan kedua mata lebar itu saja sudah mengartikan apapun. Sebelum Kai sempat bertanya, Chanyeol lebih dulu mendekat padanya dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka begitu intim. Kai tidak kaget, tapi lebih dari itu dia terdiam, tidak menyangka apa yang kini Chanyeol lakukan. Tentu saja hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang biasa di lakukan oleh teman sepermainan ataupun teman dekat. Bahkan ketika Kai memaksa untuk mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh dia dapat melihat air mata pada kedua iris Chanyeol. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat Chanyeol menangis di depannya, dan secara terang-terangan. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya lagi, tiba-tiba saja bayangan itu menghilang dan Kai tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi karena itu hanya sebuah mimpi yang hilang karena ia terbangun.

Dia mengusap peluhnya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kai bernafas lega karena di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya sendiri tanpa menunjukan kehadiran Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun ia akan melamar Kyungsoo hari ini, bila perlu jam ini juga. Mimpinya barusan cukup menganggu moodnya. Kai melihat Chanyeol yang tengah memasak di dapur, ia mulai berpikir tentang mimpi barusan namun dia ingin menepisnya jauh-jauh karena itu hanya mimpi. Setelah kepergian Sehun yang memilih membeli apartemen sendiri dengan Luhan, mereka hanya hidup berdua dan setiap harinya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bahkan Kai lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol ketimbang dengan kekasihnya, itu alasan kenapa ia terganggu dengan mimpi konyolnya barusan. Chanyeol tampil seperti biasa hari ini.

"Selamat pagi." Katanya dengan senyum lebar. Kai tersenyum singkat sebelum duduk di dekat Chanyeol memasak.

"Hyung, kau menyukaiku?" Kai tau ini pertanyaan yang terlalu tiba-tiba untuk menyambut sapaan pagi Chanyeol, salahkan rasa penasaran dan firasat buruknya yang macam-macam.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, "tentu saja aku menyukaimu."

"Tidak. Maksudnya kau mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut pada Kai. "Ya, aku mencintaimu." Entah kenapa, Kai merasa sama sekali tidak kaget dengan pengakuan Chanyeol tersebut. Seperti terbiasa atau apalah semacamnya. Dia merasa biasa saja walau bahkan Chanyeol hampir tak pernah mengucapkan hal itu.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo."

"Ya, menikahlah."

"Kau?"

Chanyeol tertawa sedikit, sangat sedikit tidak seperti biasanya namun beberapa saat ia memandang Kai lembut. "Aku tidak mencintaimu sedangkal itu." Chanyeol memindahkan makanan yang baru saja ia masak ke atas piring kemudian mebersihkan tangannya.

"Cepat mandi, dan berpakaianlah yang rapi jika kau ingin mendapat kepercayaan dari keluarganya." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Kai sebentar, "Oiya Kai, hari ini aku akan keluar kota untuk beberapa hari. Aku harap ketika aku pulang, aku mendapatkan kabar baik dan mungkin undangan yang diletakkan di kamarku." Chanyeol terkekeh dan Kai hanya tersenyum. Entah ini mungkin terdengar terlalu kejam untuk Chanyeol, atau cara Kai menyampaikannya dengan kekanakan, namun dari semua itu Kai tidak menemukan sorot mata terluka dari Chanyeol, padahal baru saja Chanyeol mengakui bahwa dia mencintai Kai. Chanyeol entah kenapa, terlihat bahagia ketika Kai mengatakan akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo, dan dirinya baru tau ada manusia seperti Chanyeol. Kai merasa menjadi seseorang paling buruk untuk Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol adalah seseorang paling baik untuknya.

.

Kai telah memikirkannya matang-matang. Hari ini ia akan mengatakan banyak hal pada Kyungsoo. Mengenai dirinya, kehidupannya, profesinya, dan semuanya, dia tak mau setelah menikah nanti kebohongan masih saja berperan dan Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang korban dalam dramanya. Entah kenapa hari ini hidup Kai dipenuhi oleh ketidaksempatan. Baru saja ia membuka kalimat dan belum saja ia sempat menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu telah menyeretnya kerumah untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya segera. Kai pikir bahwa, yang dimaksud Kyungsoo dengan keluarga adalah ayah, ibu dan mungkin Luhan. Di luar pemikirannya, keluarga yang Kyungsoo maksud adalah keluarga besarnya. Orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Do dan seluruh lapisan darahnya. Untuk itu, Kai berkeringat dingin meskipun sejak tadi Kyungsoo menenangkannya, namun itu tak banyak membantu. Meskipun perempuan yang Kyungsoo sebut sebagai ibu adalah seseorang yang terlihat ramah, dan orang yang berkali-kali pula memuji warna kulitnya, bukan berarti ketegangan itu sirna begitu saja.

Sampai pada bibi-bibi disana menarik Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya membeli bahan makanan. Kai ditinggal sendirian bersama dengan ibu Kyungsoo dan neneknya yang duduk anggun di sofa di depan Kai. Mereka mengobrol banyak hal tidak penting dan kadang-kadang memberikan nasehat berumah tangga yang baik, yang di jawab hanya dengan anggukan oleh Kai. Sampai pada Kai merasa punggungnya di tepuk dan ia menoleh. Orang tersebut langsung memberikan senyuman sumringahnya pada Kai. Kebiasaan mengocehnya tidak berhenti sampai kapanpun.

"Hei supir modern Chanyeol!" suaranya yang melengking bagaikan hantaman di ulu hati Kai. Detik itu juga dia merasa bahwa hari ini tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Chen, mengapa kau berkata begitu. Sopanlah sedikit!" tegur Xiumin, bos Chen yang baru saja Kai tau memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hei, bos. Dia temanku. Chanyeol, kau mengenalnya kan? Dia ini supir modernnya, sama sepertiku." Ya, Kai ada di ujung jurang. Dan siap tidak siap dia harus mati sekarang.

"Supir?" kali ini ibu Kyungsoo yang bicara.

"Ya, eomonim. Saya adalah seorang supir."

Semua orang di ruangan tersebut menatap Kai, dan Chen tahu bahwa bibirnya salah bicara, karena mungkin dia telah menghancurkan sesuatu.

TBC

Mood saya lagi kurang bagus. Makanya chapter ini berantakan banget, chapter yang lain juga sih. Next, semoga aku bisa buat yang lebih bagus lagi. Terimakasih yeorobun, yang meninggalkan jejak terimakasih tambah saranghae. Sampai bertemu lagi…


	9. Chapter 9 : Rumah

Chanyeol tidak punya firasat baik tentang Kai. Ia seperti gelisah dan entah kenapa, pikirannya berkecambuk. Chanyeol pikir bahwa proses lamaran itu terlalu cepat dan Kai tak meminta saran padanya. Tapi, tidak ada yang dapat ia perbuat. Dirinya telah ada dalam maskapai yang mengharuskannya untuk duduk saja menunggu dirinya sampai pada tempat tujuan. Awan-awan lembut di samping jendela maskapainya seperti menyapa untuk beberapa saat, mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang begitu menginginkan melihat awan dalam jarak dekat. Orang itu dan Kai menginginkan hal yang sama, entah kebetulan darimana. Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia belum sempat mengajak Kai untuk melihat awan dalam jarak yang dekat sebelum ia menikah. Namun tidak, pikiran itu harus Chanyeol tanam sebentar, sebab ia ingin Kai tumbuh mandiri, dengan keringatnya sendiri dan merasakan apa itu perjalanan yang sesungguhnya, dia sadar bahwa mungkin dia terlalu banyak memanjakan Kai dalam banyak hal. Chanyeol mengajarinya dengan cara yang ia rasa benar, namun anak itu tetap saja bandel dan kadang enggan belajar. Tidak ada waktu lagi, Kai akan menikah maka dia tidak akan punya banyak hal untuk mengajarkan Kai atau hal semacamnya. Kyungsoo pasti bisa melakukannya. Chanyeol pikir keturunan keluarga 'Do' tentu dapat dipercaya. Hasil didikan tegas Do Jongwoon tidak akan sia-sia untuk kedua anaknya. Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang yang diam-diam belajar bagaimana cara mendidik ayah tersebut untuk di terapkannya pada Kai. Tapi, tentu saja dia tak sehebat Jongwoon. Dia beberapa kali bertemu dalam rapat pemegang saham yang kebetulan mereka miliki di beberapa perusahaan yang sama.

Sejak menikah dengan Luhan, Sehun berubah drastis menjadi seorang yang benar-benar pria. Chanyeol memberikan cap Luhan sebagai hasil didikan keluarga 'Do' dan itu semakin menguatkan presepsinya tentang Do Kyungsoo calon pasangan hidup Kai. Kai tidak perlu dirinya, tentu saja setelah ini, dan dia akan kembali menjadi orang yang hidup sendirian tanpa Sehun atau Kai di rumahnya. Mungkin dia akan kembali pada kegiatan lamanya dengan situs chatting yang dulu pernah ia geluti, dan bertemu dengan orang itu. Chanyeol melupakan sesuatu, bahwa orang itu telah menikah, dan tentu dia tak akan mengusiknya lagi.

.

Kai masih di sana. Namun kini orang-orang keluarga Do yang sebelumnya tengah sibuk sendiri mendekat kearahnya. Ryeowook selaku sang ibu hanya menatap Kai dengan intens. Dia hanya kaget dengan pengakuan itu, sebelumnya Luhan bilang bahwa Kai bekerja di perusahaan bersama Chanyeol atau apalah pekerja kantoran. Namun kini ia mendengar sendiri dari mulut calon menantunya bahwa dia adalah seorang supir pribadi. Terdengar masuk akal juga, dan dia yakin pengakuan itu benar. Orang-orang di sekitar mulai menatapnya intens bertanya-tanya penuh penasaran. Chen ada di sebelahnya seperti bergumam maaf pada Kai.

"Kau seorang supir?" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah sang calon ibu mertua menuju orang yang sedikit keriput, entah apa hubungan kekeluargaannya pada Kyungsoo. Namun sebagai lelaki dia mengangguk pasti. Beberapa orang mendecih. Apa sehina itu dirinya?

"Jadi kau berbohong, Nak?" suara lembut Ryeowook kembali menatapnya. Kai sedikit menunduk kemudian mengangguk setelah mengucapkan maaf.

"Bersyukurlah. Supirmu ini memberitahu Ryeowook dan keluarganya tentang kebohongan jalang ini." Kai dapat mendengar orang-orang mulai menghinannya, entah siapa dia tidak berani bahkan mengangkat kepalanya dari lantai. Apakah semua orang kaya seperti ini? Kai lupa belajar pada Chanyeol bagaimana ia bersikap ketika menghadapi orang kaya seperti ini, sehingga ia tampak seperti pengecut sekarang.

"Berapa yang ingin kau kuasai? Keluarga Do punya banyak, kau pasti berpikir jika menikahi Kyungsoo kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, benar kan?" Kai mendongak, kali ini ia melihat siapa yang mengatakannya, menatapnya dengan instens seorang bibi dengan perhiasan dimana-mana wajahnya angkuh mendiskriminasinya.

"Aku memang berbohong, tapi aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu!" katanya dengan rahang mengeram. Kai berani bersumpah Ia menyayangi Kyungsoo sangat tulus dari hatinya bukan karena alasan harta.

"Heh, itu sudah biasa dikatakan oleh orang-orang sepertimu. Tidak akan ada yang mau mengaku."

"Kalau kau benar mencintai Kyungsoo tanpa bermaksud apa-apa, kenapa tidak kau katakan yang sebenarnya sejak awal." Orang-orang mulai bergiliran menghakiminya.

"Benar. Kau adalah penipu paling ulung." Senyum-senyum remeh merendahkan ia dapati sekarang. Kai benci mengatakannya namun ia harus terluka disaat akan mempersunting kekasihnya yang bahkan telah ia sayangi setulus hati sejak 3 tahun lebih. Ungkapan cacian dan raut wajah mereka membuat hatinya tergores dalam.

"Mungkin orang tuanya sengaja mendidiknya seperti itu."

"Hei jalang penipu, jangan nikahi Kyungsoo."

 _Kalianlah yang jalang._

Kai melihat calon mertuanya hanya terdiam sejak tadi, memandangnya sayu penuh kecewa.

"Berikan saja dia uang agar pergi dari kehidupan kalian." Kai mencengkram bajunya sendiri, makian ini sungguh keterlaluan untuknya. Atau mungkin dia yang keterlaluan membohongi Kyungsoo selama bertahun-tahun. Detik itu juga ia tersadar bahwa tempatnya bukan di sini. Benar kata mereka semua, mereka berdua tidak sederajat, jauh dan sangat jauh.

"Tidak, kalian tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun agar aku pergi. Aku tidak butuh uang kalian." Kai kembali menatap ibu Kyungsoo.

"Eomeonim, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Aku tidak memiliki maksud lain selain menikahi Kyungsoo dan memilikinya menjadi suamiku. Aku hanya takut mengatakannya karena bisa jadi Kyungsoo akan langsung menolakku ketika tau profesiku. Aku berkata sungguh-sungguh, dan aku minta maaf untuk semua yang terjadi. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan kalian lagi. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Kai membungkuk sebentar kemudian berjalan menuju pintu utama. Kyungsoo ada di sana, terdiam dan memandangnya entah bagaimana, yang pasti Kai yakin anak itu mendengarnya sejak tadi seorang pria berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan tegas namun terlihat tak banyak bicara. Kai membungkuk beberapa saat kemudian berlalu.

Kyungsoo tidak akan mengejarnya, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin dikejar. Anak itu mungkin sekarang sedang menyalahkan diri sendiri mengapa bisa tertipu oleh seorang supir. Entahlah, harusnya ia tau jika memulai sebuah kebohongan maka akan berakhir seperti ini. Kai tersenyum kecut membayangkan tentag rencana-rencana indah mereka yang baru beberapa jam lalu dia dan Kyungoo bicarakan, mengenai rumah tangga sederhana, pekerjaan, rumah dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Kai sangat terkejut karena semua hal itu dapat hilang dalam hitungan jam. Ia sadar tidak ada yang dapat disalahkan dalam hal ini selain dirinya sendiri, kebohongan yang ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun berakhir dengan mengenaskan. Kyungsoo yang ia sayangi tidak ada di dekatnya.

.

Ketika sampai di rumahpun, Kai tak menemukan siapapun. Kai ingat Chanyeol meninggalkannya keluar kota dan tidak mengajaknya. Pria itu mungkin ragu untuk mengajaknya, sebab Kai sudah mengatakan akan melamar Kyungsoo hari ini. Hari itu, Kai menangis di bilik kamarnya sendirian. Ucapan cinta Chanyeol tadi pagi mengingatkannya bahwa ia terlalu kejam pada pria itu. Haruskah ia menghubungi Chanyeol mengadu apa yang telah terjadi padanya dan pada Kyungsoo. Tidak, itu terkesan tidak tahu diri setelah menyakiti hati Chanyeol dia masih saja berdiam di sini menggunakan semua fasilitas yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Kai merasa harga dirinya terhina, dan hatinya sangat sakit, bagaimanapun dia merasa tidak akan pernah pantas untuk berada di kota yang tak bersahabat ini. Penghinaan keluarga Kyungsoo terlalu menyakitkan untuknya hingga dia tak punya wajah lagi untuk bertemu mereka. Maka di tengah pikiran yang berkecambuk dan hati yang gelisah, Kai menghubungi satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, berharap mereka akan memeluknya ketika ia sampai di rumah nanti. Ya, dia memang seharusnya pulang. Rumahnya adalah tempat yang paling nyaman untuknya.

 _Aku ingin pulang._

Kai menemukan Sehun berlari kearahnya ketika ia tengah duduk di stasiun menunggu kereta. Kai tersenyum, tentu Luhan di sana menyaksikan semuanya, Sehun terlalu hapal dengan kebiasaan Kai melarikan diri, tentu saja karena tidak menemukan pria itu di rumah.

"Brengsek." Sapanya duluan, sementara Kai hanya bertatap dengannya tanpa suara. "Mau kemana kau?!" masih dengan nafas tersengal, Sehun sempat menaikan nada suaranya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Satu hantaman ia dapatkan talak dipipinya, Kai belum sempat meringis ketika kerahnya diremas.

"Meninggalkan Kyungsoo? Kau menjanjikan banyak hal padanya!" matanya melotot menahan amarah. Sementara Kai meringis tidak kentara nyeri dan ngilu mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Ya. Aku berjanji banyak hal. Dan dia, keluarganya, seluruh lapisan darahnya menolak semua janji yang kutawarkan." Kai hampir menangis lagi jika mengingat bagaimana dia dihakimi beramai-ramai. Tidak hanya caranya yang menyakitkan namun kata-kata yang bagaikan silet tajam menggores. "Mereka semua, menyuruhku untuk tidak menepati janji itu." cengkraman Sehun mengendur Kai tampak akan rubuh tak memiliki tenaga, bahkan kerangkanya seperti mati rasa. Sehun tau Kai sangat terluka.

"Kau berpamitan pada Chanyeol?"

"Tadi pagi aku bertanya apa dia mencintaiku, dan dia menjawab dia mencintaiku. Aku menyakiti hatinya, aku tidak perlu mengatakan apapun padanya karena aku memang seharusnya pergi."

"Kai, kau harus bilang padanya. Chanyeol…" Sehun terdiam beberap saat menyadari sesuatu yang mungkin saja salah bila dibicarakan sekarang, maka sebagai gantinya dia hanya memeluk Kai erat sebagai seorang teman.

"Chanyeol bilang, dia selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu. Dan aku harap kau dapat mengabulkannya." Kai mengangguk beberapa saat, kemudian pelukan mereka terlepas. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kai mengangguk kemudian ia bergegas menaiki keretanya. Pergi kembali kepada rumah dimana dia berasal.

.

MENGENASKAN. Semuanya hancur. Termasuk hatinya. Tidak ada rumah impian. Tidak ada perbaikan rumah. Tidak ada anda-tanda pembangunan, dan yang lebih ironis lagi tidak ada paman dan bibinya. Setelah ia mengabarkan mereka tadi siang mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang, mereka bilang akan menyambutnya dengan sukacita menunjukannya bagaiamana rumah yang telah ia bayangkan dengan susah payah. Dan Kai sangat percaya bahwa semua itu hanya BUALAN belaka. Sambutan sukacita itu adalah sebuah surat dengan kata-kata mengenaskan untuk Kai. Kai tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Mereka membangunkannya bahkan sebelum pagi menjelang, meminta kiriman won darinya yang bersusah payah mencari, ternyata bukan rumah impian yang ia dapatkan melainkan dua pendusta yang kini melarikan diri setelah menghabiskan hasil keringatnya. TEGA. Bahkan lebih dari kata paling kejam yang ada di muka bumi ini. Bagaimana bisa, seorang kerabat bahkan lebih kejam daripada musuhnya sendiri.

Kai mengamuk di rumahnya sore itu. mengahancurkan tempat tidur yang digunakan oleh sepasang suami istri itu. Dia berniat untuk membuang bantal dan tempat tidurnya karena benci aroma mereka. Setelah menghabiskan uangnya mereka dengan seenak hati meninggalkannya sembari memberikan hadiah yang menyakitkan. Kai malam itu tidur tanpa tempat tidur dan alas di lantai yang dingin meremas surat tersebut. Jangan tanyakan seberapa hancur dirinya. Itu akan menyakitkan.

 _Untuk Kai…_

 _Maafkan bibi dan paman karena pergi tiba-tiba. Kami sangat perlu uang dan kami tak punya siapapun selain dirimu. Jangan khawatir, kudengar kakakmu ada di kota. Mungkin kau bisa mencarinya, mungkin dia berada di keluarga kaya sekarang. Sekali lagi paman dan bibi minta maaf._

.

Kyungsoo memeluk lututnya, menyandarkan punggung yang kini terlihat lebih ringkih. Sesak rasanya ketika janji-janji indah mereka kandas seketika dan Kyungsoo pastikan hidupnya tidak akan pernah tenang mengingat bagaimana keluarga jauhnya menghina Kai secara keterlaluan. Dirinya sendiripun dalam keadaan berpikir banyak hal. Tentang Kai yang pergi, dia tau dari Luhan. Tentang cintanya yang kandas atau tentang janji mereka yang haruskah dia tepati setelah Kai menipunya begitu lama. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah, dia telah jatuh hati pada namja tan itu, dan setelah hatinya yang terjatuh dalam dia tak bisa mempersalahkan apapun mengenai kekurangan Kai. Semakin dirinya menyangkal maka semakin pula ia tersiksa dengan perasaannya. Apa jatuh cinta memang selalu sesakit ini? apa semua orang pernah mengalaminya?

Keinginannya untuk memiliki Kai lebih besar bahkan dari apapun, mungkin juga lebih besar dari ikatannya tentang keluarga jauhnya. Kyungsoo merasa marah sedih dan kecewa pada keduanya. Kai dan juga keluarganya yang keterlaluan. Kecewa karena Kai membohonginya, marah dan sedih karena keluarga yang begitu ia hormati malah memberiikan penghinaan bahkan seperti orang yang tak memiliki etika. Kyungsoo kini yakin, pendidikan tidaklah selalu akan merubah seseorang menjadi penuh etika, dia telah melihat buktinya tadi pagi. Kyungsoo bahkan malu mengakui bahwa ia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga itu. ia ingin menghubungi Kai, tapi tentu saja hari ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bermanis-manis. Kyungsoo telah menghubungi satu teman terdekatnya untuk meminta saran dan pertimbangan. Saran tersebut adalah meninggalkan Kai. Bahkan ibunya yang darahnya mengalir pada setiap tubuhnya mengatakan pada Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan seorang Kim Jongin kekasih pertama Kyungsoo yang juga sebelumnya menjadi calon suaminya. Tidak. Bukan hal itu yang ia butuhkan, bukan saran itu yang ia inginkan. Mereka tidak mengerti perasaan Kyungsoo, tidak mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi bahkan mencoba untuk mengerti. Mereka hanya berpikiran cukup dangkal pada masalah itu, hanya melihat permukaan tanpa tau seberapa kedalamannya. Kyungsoo merasa belum seorangpun mengerti dirinya bahkan ibunya.

Meminta saran dari Sehun itu tentu salah besar. Mereka berkerabat, walaupun pura-pura. Kyungsoo mencoret Sehun dari daftar temannya saat ini, bahkan Luhan kakaknya. Dia juga mencoretnya karena Luhan selalu ada hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun. Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Pintu kamarnya terbuka tanpa diketuk, ayahnya masuk ke kamarnya dengan tangan yang ia tautkan di balik punggungnya, sekilas menatap Kyungsoo namun seakan tak peduli.

"Bagaimana caramu menghadapi masalah ini?" katanya begitu tenang, namun seperti menantang Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Ayahnya mendecih, "kau sudah dewasa, harusnya kau berpikir lebih cepat." Secara tidak sengaja ayahnya mengatakan dia berpikiran lambat. Itu benar.

"Aku bingung."

"Aku sudah menuntaskan kewajibanku, membesarkanmu, memberikan pendidikan padamu. Sekarang, pilih jalanmu sendiri. Lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan. Menikah adalah pilihanmu dan soal pasangan itu sepertinya bukan urusanku."

"Ayah menyuruhku menikah dengannya?"

"Aku tidak berkata begitu. Jika kau yang memilih siapapun itu menjadi resikomu sendiri."

"Tidak masalah jika dia supir?"

Jongwoon menghela nafasnya agak panjang, " sudah kukatakan itu bukan urusanku. Jika kau memilihnya, ya begitulah kau hidup. Dengar, pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral. Kalian akan saling jatuh cinta, bermesraan tapi itu mungkin hanya beberapa bulan, sisanya adalah tanggung jawab. Kau memilihnya, maka itu menjadi tanggung jawabmu akan apapun yang terjadi." Seperti tidak mau mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo selanjutnya, Jongwoon keluar dari kamar tersebut membiarkan anaknya kembali hanyut dalam sunyi dan kesendiriannya.

.

Hari ini, setelah pemikiran yang amat panjang. Kyungsoo berdiri di depan sebuah pintu usang, menjinjing tasnya dan merapatkan jaket hitamnya. Beberapa kali diketoknya pintu itu, namun tak seorangpun seperti akan membuka. Di kota udara cukup dingin, dan di sini berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin. Tidak menyerah, ia mengetuk kembali pintu itu sampai pintu dibuka. Kai cukup kaget mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di depan rumahnya, namun ditepisnya ekspresi itu dan digantikan oleh wajah datar dan tatapan mata tajam, kembali seperti dirinya ketika belum mengenal Kyungsoo. Tidak cukup bodoh, Kyungsoo tau bagaimana cara mata itu menatapnya, bukan tatapan penuh kasih yang biasa ia berikan.

"Kalau kau kemari untuk menghinaku. Lakukan, lalu kemudian cepatlah pergi." Kyungsoo mendadak lemas, jemarinya seperti tak kuat menjinjing tasnya, dia menggeleng perlahan.

"Bukan itu ingin minta maaf membawa nama keluargaku."

"Tidak. Keluargamu tidak salah, akulah yang salah, aku seharusnya minta maaf padamu."

"Bukan tentang masalah itu. Bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita?"

Kai tertawa remeh, "setelah tau siapa aku, kau masih mau menikah denganku?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Menikah denganku tidaklah mudah."

"Kita sama-sama bekerja, dan itu tidak masalah."

"Aku akan bekerja di sini, aku tidak akan kembali ke kota." Kyungsoo menatap Kai serius "Aku akan bekerja di desa ini, apapun itu. Jika begitu, kau masih mau menikah denganku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan, seperti ada keraguan di hatinya.

"Dan jika kau menikah denganku, aku melarangmu untuk pergi dan bekerja di kota. Aku menolak segala bantuan yang diberikan kelaurgamu, karena aku sendiri yang akan menghidupimu tanpa mereka. Kau mau?" Kyungsoo masih terdiam, "jika kau ragu, kau boleh kembali ke rumahmu yang nyaman itu." Kai hendak menutup pintunya namun Kyungsoo mengganjalkan kakinya agar pintu tidak tertutup.

"Kita akan menikah." Seberapapun ragunya Kyungsoo, dia lebih menginginkan Kai.

Kai tersenyum miring "Kalau begitu, pulanglah ke rumahmu dan kembali kesini seminggu lagi aku akan menyiapkan semuanya dengan sederhana. Jangan undang banyak orang, cukup keluarga seperlunya karena aku tak punya banyak uang." Kemudian pintu tersebut benar-benar tertutup meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menggigil, bukan karena kedinginan namun karena hatinya terluka.

TBC

maaf chinggudeul, kalau mengecewakan :)


	10. Chapter 10 : Selamat Datang

Gelombang ombak terlalu pasang, sehingga deburannya terdengar riuh dan ribut, membuat seorang Park Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur. Chanyeol sengaja mencari penginapan di dekat pantai, karena menurutnya pantai selalu menjadi tempat yang menenangkan walaupun kadang menakutkan. Bukan keributan ombak yang ia permasalahkan, atau kesunyian kamarnya, selalu ada hal lain yang ia pikirkan sebelum waktunya terlelap. Gelisah, hampir setiap waktu ia rasakan. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang banyak hal tak mampu mencegah menelisik dalam rongga otaknya. Kemarin tentang orang lain, lusa tentang pekerjaan dan hari ini tentang Kai. Chanyeol merasa bahwa, dia seharusnya ikut dalam keputusan yang Kai ambil. Jika Kai tidak mengikutsertakannya hanya karena pengakuan cinta di dapur waktu itu, Kai salah besar. Chanyeol tak punya banyak orang untuk ia perhatikan, dan Kai adalah orang terkahir itu sebelum dia menikah. Mungkin perih itu datang beberapa saat mengingat ia akan kembali hidup seorang diri di rumah, membersihkan rumah sendiri, berangkat kerja mungkin juga sendiri. Memang seperti itu, dia memang selalu ditinggalkan, tidak seharusnya ia menjadi sesedih ini, bukan?

.

Luhan mendekati Sehun yang sejak tadi memijat pelipisnya. Pria itu belum makan sejak siang, dan hari beranjak lebih malam. Beberapa kali ia memanggil untuk mengajaknya makan namun Sehun tidak menyahut, dia hanya duduk sesekali memandangi TV,ponsel atau meja atau apapun itu yang ada di sekitarnya. Luhan tahu bahwa focus Sehun tidaklah pada benda-benda mati itu, demi menunggu Sehun untuk bersedia makan ia juga belum memasukkan apapun kedalam perutnya. Semenjak kejadian tadi pagi di rumanhnya. Luhan amat mengerti, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apapun ketika menyaksikan semua itu, maka pilihan terakhirnya adalah menghubungi Sehun yang kemudian ia berubah menjadi seperti itu.

"Sehun, makan." Panggil Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sehun tetap acuh. Kini Luhan mendekatinya menyentuh pundak lelaki itu yang di tepis dengan sedikit keras oleh sang suami membuat Luhan terkaget.

"Keluargamu, sangat kejam." Tatapannya menusuk mata Luhan dan ia sadar kini Sehun marah padanya.

"Ya, keluargaku sangat kejam. Kau berhak marah." Luhan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sehun seorang diri kini. Sehun melihat tatapan kecewa dari mata Luhan dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, dia telah melukai Kai tadi dan sekarang Luhan. Ia melukai dua orang yang tidak bersalah, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Ketika pandangannya mengarah ke meja makan, ia melihat makanan mereka masih utuh tanpa tersentuh. Jadi, Luhan belum makan juga? Seketika ia menjadi menyesal, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun membuka pintu dengan perlahan membawa makanan serta air yang telah disiapkan Luhan tadi. Sehun meletakkan nampan tersebut di mejanya sebelum naik ke atas ranjang bersama Luhan.

"Luhan?" Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dan memberikan sedikit senyuman, ini yang ia suka dari Luhan dia adalah seorang pria dewasa yang dapat mengerti perubahaan mood Sehun. "Luhan belum makan sejak tadi?" suara Sehun terdengar lucu membuat Luhan melebarkan senyumnya dan tertawa kecil.

Ia mengusap kening kemudian ke pipi Sehun, "bagaimana denganmu?" Sehun hanya tersenyum, ia menyukai waktu bebasnya berkumpul bersama Luhan.

"Maaf, soal yang tadi. Ayo makan, aku akan menyuapi kalian."

Luhan terkikik, "kau juga."

"Baik berarti kita."

Acara makan malam di atas ranjang itu berakhir dengan tegukan air putih di tenggorokan Sehun. Kemudian ia menyusul Luhan yang sejak tadi bahkan tak berpindah posisi, bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Maafkan ayah Luhan yang tidak memberimu makan, ya. Sekarang kau sudah kenyang kan?" Sehun menidurkan dirinya di atas paha Luhan sembari memeluk pinggang Luhan sehingga ia bisa berkomunikasi lebih dekat dengan HunHan kecilnya. Sehun mengecup perut itu sebentar sebelum mengecup Luhan. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat wajah menenangkan dari suaminya itu. wajahnya kecil dan manis bonus imut, kadang terlihat cantik kadang juga terlihat tampan mengenakan jas putih kebesarannya itu.

"Adikku akan menyusul Kai."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Memangnya aku punya adik yang lain?"

"Ya, dia memang seharusnya melakukan itu."

.

.

Kai baru saja membersihkan rumahnya. Terdapat banyak ruang kosong karena memang rumah itu tidak berisi banyak barang selain lemari dan tempat tidur juga beberapa meja dan peralatan dapur, atau mungkin isinya telah ikut dibawa lari bersama dua sekutu itu, Kai tidak begitu perduli bahkan ia tidak peduli jika malam ini harus tidur tanpa kasur lagi. Sampahnya terasa sangat banyak setelah kemarin sore Kai menghancurkan beberapa perabotan. Ketika ia keluar untuk membuang sampah, betapa kagetnya ia menemukan Kyungsoo tengah duduk di dekat pintu rumahnya masih menjinjing tas yang barusan Kai lihat.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Kai, dan Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menemukan mata itu lagi namun memandangnya berbeda, entah kenapa ia merasa lega mengetahui bahwa mata itu tidak menatapnya seperti anak panah yang siap meluncur dari busur.

"Kau masih di sini, aku menyuruhmu pulang dan kembali seminggu lagi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, "perlu kau ingat Kai, aku bukan anak sekolahan lagi, aku sudah lulus setahun lalu jadi aku tidak perlu menurut." Mata Kyungsoo sedikit berkaca-kaca namun ia tidak menangis, karena kelopaknya menghalangi air itu untuk keluar Kyungsoo berusaha mengedip-ngedipkan matanya agar ia tak terlihat cengeng dan membuat Kai makin muak.

"Kembalilah seminggu lagi." Kai hendak masuk sebelum terkaget lagi karena tangan yang sangat dingin itu menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang, aku sudah sampai di sini mencarimu, memastikan hubungan kita. Dan ketika semua sudah jelas kau menyuruhku pulang membiarkanmu mengurus semuanya sendirian, kau pikir ini hubungan satu orang. Dan kau pikir aku seorang wanita yang terus menunggu?!" Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan berat.

"Ini tentang sebuah rumah tangga Kim Jongin. Sebagai dua orang lelaki, kita punya tanggung jawab yang sama, bukan hanya dirimu! Aku tahu keluargaku sudah keterlaluan menghinamu dan sekarang aku di sini, minta maaf atas nama mereka. Setelah hubungan kita selama 3 tahun belakangan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa lagi untuk pergi darimu, terlepas dari siapa dan apa profesimu sebenarnya. Hanya saja aku merasa sangat bodoh, saking bodohnya aku, aku masih mau mencari seorang lelaki yang membohongiku selama 3 tahun kemudian menyuruhku pulang dan dia bilang akan menyelesaikan semuanya selama seminggu sendirian, sementara aku masih diam di sini setelah diusir dengan sangat kejam. Bodoh sekali bukan?" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, ia merasa sangat emosional dan kemudian menyesal telah membentak Kai.

Kai masih mematung, lalu ia mengambil tas Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan pemiliknya membuka pintu rumah lebih lebar agar mereka dapat masuk tanpa masalah. Kyungsoo kini duduk di sofa mengamati teh hangat yang mungkin telah di buat Kai dalam termos, mereka masih terdiam sebelum Kai mengamit tangan Kyungsoo yang sangat dingin.

"Dingin?" Kai menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang sama dinginnya, yang di jawab anggukan pelan oleh Kyungsoo. Kai meletakkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo pada pipinya mencoba memberikan kehangatan. ia melakukan hal yang sama pada kedua tangannya yang menempel di pipi Kyungsoo, sambil menghangatkan ia menarik sedikit kepala Kyungsoo untuk memberikan satu kecupan pada bibir Kyungsoo.

"Bawa aku pergi bersamamu." Bisikan Kyungsoo membuat Kai tersenyum dan mengecup sekali lagi bibir itu.

"Terima kasih telah memilihku." Kemudian Kai membawa Kyungsoo untuk mendekat ke dada bidangnya dan merengkuhnya dalam hangat tubuhnya. Perasaan menyesal seketika hinggap pada dirinya ketika merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo dingin, Kai memeluknya makin erat dan mengecup kepala pria itu. Lama mereka seperti itu hingga kini punggung Kai telah bersandar pada sandaran kursi sedangkan Kyungsoo masih betah berada dalam rengkuhan Kai.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" Kyungsoo mendongak sebentar untuk melihat Kai.

"Tidak masalah." Jawabnya acuh.

"Kau tidak sedang lari dari rumah kan?"

"Apa? Tidak tentu saja, ayah membebaskanku pergi atau diam."

"Ibumu?"

"Jika ayah sudah mengijinkan, maka siapapun tidak bisa melarang." Kai mengangguk, dia mengerti seberapa berperan seorang kepala keluarga kini. Entah kenapa pikiran kini melayang pada seorang pria tinggi dengan senyum lebar, teman serumahnya yang bahkan mungkin ia anggap sebagai kepala keluarga dulu saat tinggal bersama Sehun dan kini mereka berdua, dirinya dan Sehun akan menjadi kepala keluarga untuk orang baru.

"Chanyeol bagaimana? Dia tinggal sendiri?" suara Kyungsoo memanah langsung pada jantungnya yang berdetak, pria mungil itu seperti tau apa yang tengah dipikirkan Kai. Apa ini yang orang-orang sebut sebagai ikatan batin pasangan yang akan menikah?

Kai menggeleng pelan, "ponselku mati dan aku belum berniat menghubunginya."

"Mungkin dia belum kembali, karena tidak ada tanda-tanda ia sudah tau kau pergi."

"Sehun ada di sana, dia yang akan menjelaskan."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau yang harus menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi, tidakkah kau merasa bersalah telah meninggalakannya tanpa kabar?"

"Ya, Sehun…"

Kyungsoo mengeram kesal, "kenapa kau selalu menggantungkan sesuatu padanya, kau bilang kita akan menikah sekarang kita yang memiliki tanggung jawab untuk banyak hal, bukan kau dan Sehun." Kai hendak membuka suaranya lagi, namun Kyungsoo lebih cepat menyalipnya, "atau jangan-jangan, sebenarnya kau menyukai Oh Sehun?"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo, tampangnya datar antara hanya kesal atau memang marah. "Ya, aku menyukai Oh Sehun. Dia orang kedua yang kutemui setelah Chanyeol, dan kami membagi rumah bersama cukup lama, bahkan aku lebih dulu menyayanginya jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu, dia keluargaku meskipun tak ada darah apapun yang mengalir sama pada diri kami."

Kata-kata Kai berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terdiam membuat sentuhan hangat mereka terlepas beberapa waktu lalu, Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya duduk dengan canggung kini dengan tatapan mata Kai yang seakan mengintimidasinya, walaupun ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya, namun jawaban Kai membuat moodnya turun dan seakan ia merasa paling bersalah atas semua kekesalan hari ini, semua kegaduhan yang membuat Kai marah adalah karena dirinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud bertanya seperti itu. Kalau kau memang tidak benar-benar menyukaiku tak apa, kita bisa menghentikannya. Selain keluargaku yang menyakitimu, mungkin sebab ini juga yang membawamu lari ke desa. Tapi sayangnya, kini aku menemukanmu dan kau tak punya pilihan. Aku benar, kan?"

Kai meremas baju bagian sampingnya, "aku berani bersumpah aku memang menyukaimu! Dan kata-katamu membuat aku tersinggung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring meremehkan. "Sejak awal, kaulah yang membuat aku tersinggung. Setelah bagaimana aku bertarung dengan pikiranku, menahan rasa sakit hatiku melihatmu, kemudian mendapat tekanan ibuku dan keluargaku yang bahkan menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu dan hampir semua orang melakukannya, hingga ayahku datang dan memberikanku kebebasan perasaanku lega, namun hanya sebentar," Kyungsoo memberikan jeda untuknya menarik nafas.

"yang kemudian pada hari itu juga aku mencari Sehun untuk bertanya alamat di desamu, dan akhirnya aku melakukan perjalanan jauh ini dengan semua cinta yang kubawa. Tapi kau mengusirku bahkan sebelum aku tau bagaimana kabarmu. Tepat di depan rumahmu, aku tetap menunggu seperti orang bodoh. Awalnya aku tak mau menceritakan ini padamu, namun sikapmu yang seperti itu membuatku ingin memakimu. Dengar, bukan hanya kau yang sakit di sini."

Kyungsoo menaikkan dagu Kai agar manik mereka beradu, "lihat, aku sudah cukup lelah bertengkar dengan semua orang untuk pergi denganmu, dan bahkan sekarang aku bertengkar untuk orang yang aku kejar."

Kai menghela nafasnya, menyadari kesalahan yang ia buat kemudian ia menyentuh pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Kau perlu istirahat." Dia membimbing tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya namun Kyungsoo menghempaskannya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mandi, aku perlu mendinginkan kepalaku." Kyungsoo menyadari dirinya terlalu sensitive dan mungkin berlebihan saat ini, ia hanya mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya pada Kai, dan Kai memang seharusnya tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Kemudian genggaman tangan Kai menuntunya untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Sambil menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang mandi, Kai mempersiapkan tempat istirahat untuk Kyungsoo ia bahkan lupa jika dirinya tidak memiliki tempat tidur, maka ia hanya menumpuk beberapa selimut yang ia miliki setidaknya itu terlihat lebih empuk untuk istirahat Kyungsoo. Kai mengambil ponselnya mencoba untuk menimbang apakah ia harus menghidupkannya atau tidak, dan benda itu berakhir di lacinya lagi dalam keadaan mati.

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, menyaksikan Kai yang tengah membersihkan sedikit tempat tidurnya. Dia tersenyum kemudian setelah melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, maaf karena aku belum membeli tempat tidur yang layak." Kai meringis sedikit untuk menyampaikan ketidakenakan hatinya.

"Bukan masalah, aku dan Sehun adalah mahasiswa pecinta alam ketika di kampus dulu. Aku biasa tidur tidak beraturan." Katanya kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Kai.

Pria tan itu mendekat kearah Kyungsoo kemudian mengelus bagian samping kepala kekasihnya,"kau lapar?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Kai yang menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makanan.

.

Chanyeol tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, rapat barusan bahkan tidak dapat sedikit menghiburnya. Jika saja semua hal tidak menurun dengan tiba-tiba maka ia tidak akan merenggut sekarang. Chanyeol kini berada dalam ambang antara overthinking atau akan menjadi gila setelahnya. Ia perlu jalan keluar ketika kurva bergerak turun dan entah kapan akan kembali meningkat. Kepalanya lelah berpikir maka ia memutuskan hanya akan berada di sini dalam waktu beberapa hari, atau kembali secepatnya. Di sini, tidaklah nyaman meskipun ada begitu banyak tempat indah yang mestinya ia kunjungi tapi ia sendirian, tidak ada siapapun yang dikenalnya atau yang menyayanginya. Semua orang tersenyum termasuk service hotel yang bagus, tapi perlu diketahui bahwa Chanyeol tak perlu senyuman seperti itu, ia perlu sesuatu yang menyayanginya, menemaninya atau memeluknya ketika ia berada dalam keadaan terpuruk.

Jujur saja, ia merasa lelah harus menjadi teladan dan contoh untuk Kai dan Sehun, dimana ia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab pada dua bocah ingusan itu, tapi diluar dugaannya mereka menikah lebih cepat dibandingkan dirinya. Chanyeol perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri, ia ingin dimanja, ingin dipeluk dan sebuah ciuman dikepalanya dan itu ia dapatkan dulu, sangat lama bahkan ia lupa kapan, dari ibunya.

.

Luhan berada dipangkuan Sehun. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu lebarnya sedangkan tangan Sehun berada diperutnya untuk berinteraksi dengan 'si kecilnya' sesekali ia mengecup bibir, dahi, pipi, atau leher Luhan. Mereka berdua baru sama-sama pulang dari bekerja sore ini, dan berakhir seperti ini.

"Bagaimana si kecil?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus lembut perut Luhan.

"Dia nakal, menendang sepanjang hari jika tidak ada dirimu tapi kini ia terdiam setelah aku bertemu denganmu."

Sehun terkekeh lucu. "Ia tak bisa jauh dariku rupanya."

Luhan hanya mengangguk menanggapi kata-kata itu, beberapa kali ia mengecek kandungannya pada dokter kandungan di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja atau kadang-kadang jika bisa ia memeriksakan dirinya sendiri. Jangan heran tentang laki-laki hamil yang berkeliaran di rumah sakit, walaupun terdengar jarang namun bukanlah hal yang baru lagi. Teman-temannya biasa menangani hal seperti itu, dan kalaupun ada yang tidak menyukainya Luhan hanya akan memilih tersenyum dan kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Kebanyakan pasien yang ia tangani tidak banyak bertanya karena mereka pikir Luhan adalah seorang perempuan dengan potongan rambut pendek dan tentunya seorang lelaki berwajah cantik.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" Sehun menaikan wajahnya untuk menatap mata Luhan menandakan bahwa mereka tengah bicara serius.

"Ia baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jenguk mereka?"

"Jangan. Mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan, Kyungsoo yang meminta kita untuk datang saat hari itu saja."

"Kenapa? Kita tidak dapat membantu mereka untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan?"

"Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya menyetujui apa yang ia suruh, dia berharap kita dapat mengerti."

Sehun menghela nafasnya dalam,"sebenarnya berapa lama aku mengenal Kai, kenapa dia tetap seperti itu bahkan padaku!" Luhan mengelus pundak suaminya mengatakan secara tidak langsung untuknya meredam emosi.

"Mengertilah. Mungkin saja ada masalah lain yang bahkan tak bisa ia ceritakan padamu."

"Aku tebak, anak itu belum mengabari Chanyeol tentang kepergiannya." Sehun terlihat sedikit marah dengan nada bicara yang begitu datar. Luhan memutuskan untuk turun dari pangkuan suaminya karena ia merasa mood pria itu memburuk.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun ketika Luhan mencoba turun dari pangkuannya.

"Kau sedang emosi, jadi mungkin-"

"Tidak, jangan turun biarkan kita seperti ini. aku merindukanmu dan si kecil." Katanya merengkuh Luhan kembali.

.

Ketika Chanyeol sampai pada rumahnya, pintu itu terkunci dan ia menebak bahwa Kai sedang keluar. Maka ia masuk dengan tergesa karena tangannya yang begitu penuh dengan oleh-oleh yang dibawanya untuk Sehun dan Kai. Namun ada yang janggal, rumahnya tampak sangat sepi bahkan untuk menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan tak ia temui, lantainya sedikit berdebu padahal jika Kai ada dia adalah pria yang paling rajin untuk membersihkannya. Kemudian ia menengok ke tempat cucian piring, dimana sisa piring kotor yang terakhir kali dipakainya masih di sana dalam keadaan belum tercuci. Chanyeol punya firasat buruk, dia segera menuju ke kamar Kai dan kamar dalam keadaan rapi hanya beberapa bagian tempat tidur yang terlihat lecek seperti habis diduduki. Pada akhirnya ia membuka isi lemari yang hampir kosong tak terdapat apapun, jantungnya berhenti berdetak bahkan hingga laci meja lelaki itu tak terisi apapun.

Hanya ada sebuah memo di dalamnya yang bertuliskan 'aku kembali pulang. Maaf dan terimakasih Hyung.' Dan pada saat yang sama ketika ia selesai membacanya kaki panjangnya terasa melemas dan terjatuh begitu saja, ia merasa jantungnya berdenyut perih paru-parunya seperti berhenti bekerja, nafasnya tercekat bahkan untuk mengambil nafas-pun terasa sulit untuknya. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya untuk menannyakan keberadaan Kai. Ia takut jika pernyataan cintanya pada Kai waktu itu menjadi penyebab hubungan mereka yang tidak nyaman, Chanyeol hanya ingin minta maaf dan mengajak Kai untuk tinggal bersamanya lagi, itu tidak masalah sama sekali, sekalipun ia tinggal bersama Kyungsoo di rumahnya itu tidak apa-apa dan Chanyeol tidak keberatan, dirinya hanya tidak mau tinggal sendirian.

Namun ponsel Kai tidak aktif, dan ia telah menghubunginya beberapa kali. Ia melesat ke kantor Sehun menerobos pintu itu hingga bertemu dengan pria pucat yang duduk memangku wajahnya di depan meja. Sehun melihat Chanyeol terengah, dan dia sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sehun mengeluarkan dua kaleng minuman dari mini barnya dan meletakknya di atas meja untuk Chanyeol minum.

"Kau pasti mau mendengar cerita dariku."

Sehun menceritakan semua yang Luhan ceritakan padanya, dan Chanyeol menangis. Melihat Chanyeol seperti itu membuatnya merasa teriris. Mereka tinggal bertiga cukup lama dan dia mengerti perasaan Chanyeol sekarang. Masih dengan ceritanya Sehun tetap melanjutkan hal yang tertunda karena membiarkan Chanyeol menangis sebelumnya, bagaiamana cacian keluarga Kyungsoo yang ia ceritakan padanya membuatnya tersedu menyakitkan.

"Aku harus menemuinya."

"Jangan. Kyungsoo telah menyusulnya kesana dan mereka telah merencanakan pernikahan berdua."

"APA? TANPA MEMBERITAHUKU?!"

"Aku juga hyung, dia bahkan tidak memberitahuku. Kyungsoo yang memberitahu Luhan tentang pernikahan mereka."

"Anak itu keterlaluan!"

"Kita hanya menunggu hingga ia mau mengabarkan pada kita."

.

Kyungsoo mengambil paksa ponsel Kai kemudian menghidupkannya kemudian ia segera menghubungi Chanyeol dan menyerahkannya pada Kai. Kai terdiam ketika mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya beserta dengan makian, dan di akhir kalimatnya Kai mendengar suara pria itu teredam oleh emosinya sebuah akhir yang di gantikan dengan kata-kata yang membuat Kai bahkan ingin menangis.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf."

"Kapan kau menikah?" suara berat di seberang menyadarkan Kai kembali.

"Lima hari lagi, aku harap kau dan Sehun datang."

"Tentu."

Panggilan itu berakhir cukup lama, karena keduanya membicrakan banyak hal. Kyungsoo tersenyum di belakang Kai.

.

.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan pernikahan mereka, sangat sederhana yang bertempat di gereja dekat rumah Kai. Undangan yang tidak banyak hanya beberapa orang terdekat dan beberapa penduduk desa Kai. Kini mereka sedang berada di rumah Kai untuk mengobrol setelah acara selesai, Chanyeol mengoceh sejak tadi bersama orang tua Kyungsoo. Ibu Kyungsoo memberikan beberapa nasihat pada mereka, sementara Luhan bersandar pada dinding untuk mendengarkan hal yang sama ketika dirinya menikah dengan Sehun dulu. Tidak ada yang istimewa memang dalam acara mereka, namun dalam hati masing-masing Kyungsoo dan Kai tentunya hal tersebut sangat luar biasa. Setelah berpacaran 3 tahun lebih mereka tak akan pernah menyangka akan menikah muda, sementara Kai merasa sangat lega karena ia tak harus membuat scenario drama yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk membohongi Kyungsoo tentang siapa dirinya. Orang tua Kyungsoo pamit lebih dulu karena Yongwoon yang cepat mengantuk jika menyetir jauh, Chanyeol yang semobil dengan Sehun masih mengoceh banyak pada bajingan Kai.

"Jaga dirimu." Kai memeluk Chanyeol di akhir pembicaraan mereka bergantin dengan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan? Jaga hal tersebut. Jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku segera." Kyungsoo menaikan jempolnya pada Luhan, kemudian ia merunduk untuk mengecup keponakannya sebentar dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang mengecup kepalanya.

Mereka akhirnya pulang dan meninggalkan rumah yang kembali sepi. Kyungsoo membersihkan dirinya lebih dulu sementara Kai menunggunya sambil membereskan kekacauan yang ada di ruang tamu. Setelah Kyungsoo keluar dengan aroma sabun murah yang ia beli di warung, kini gilirannya untuk masuk dan membersihkan dirinya. Sejak tadi, Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar gugup, tangannya tak berhenti bergerak dan matanya tidak fokus, ia merasa khawatir dengan malam pertama mereka. bukannya ia anak yang polos, Kyungsoo bahkan sering menonton porno bersama teman-temannya dan Sehun dulu ketika kuliah. Tapi entah, bermain solo mungkin saja terasa berbeda jika ia memiliki pasangan. Luhan selalu melarangnya untuk melakukan seks bebas karena alasan kesehatan maka dari itu ia tidak bahkan pernah mencoba seks dengan orang lain selain bermain sendiri di kamar mandi dan lagi-lagi itu atas saran Luhan.

Kyungsoo mememilih membuka kado-kado yang ada di hadapanya. Kebanyakan dari mereka memberikan alat rumah tangga seperti sprei dan bed cover namun pengecualian untuk pasangan bodoh HunHan mereka memberikan gel pelumas untuknya dan itu membuatnya melotot, Kyungsoo membaca keterangan pemakaian dan ia melotot, itu sedikit vulgar. Berbarengan dengan itu, Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah menggenggam sebuah benda seperti tabung, ia mencoba mendekat untuk melihat benda itu.

"Ini hadiah dari HunHan." Katanya polos dengan mata bulatnya. Kai terkikik kemudian mengusak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita gunakan."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan tidak normal.

"Ini malam pertama kita kan? Ayo gunakan itu." Kai sangat vulgar, namun pipi Kyungsoo memerah dan kepalanya terasa panas. Tidak ada respon dari Kyungsoo, Kai menggendong pria itu menuju ranjang yang baru saja ia beli beberapa hari lalu lengkap dengan bantal baru yang empuk. Kyungsoo kaget ketika tubuhnya terpelanting halus di atas ranjang.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Kai karena mata Kyungsoo terlihat tak mengurangi besarannya, Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan Kai kembali terkikik.

"Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan. Kurasa Luhan sudah banyak mengajarimu."

"Tidak. Luhan tidak pernah mengajariku tentang hal ini."

"Tentu saja, ini tidak perlu belajar. Kau akan langsung bisa dengan melakukannya sekali." Kyungsoo melotot.

"Apa?" ayolah, Kyungsoo tidak sepolos itu. ia hanya malu menannggapi ajakan Kai.

"Mari kita mulai dengan ciuman." Kai tak mau berlama-lama mengulur waktunya untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Beberapa hari yang ia lewatkan bersama Kyungsoo membuatnya sedikit tersiksa ketika kulitnya dan Kyungsoo bersentuhan di atas tempat tidur atau tubuh mereka yang kadang menempel ketika tertidur. Pernah waktu itu Kai hampir kelepasan karena mereka berciuman di atas ranjang, namun kesadaran Kyungsoo tak hilang dan ia mengatakan tak akan melakukannya sebelum menikah, padahal mereka adalah dua orang lelaki yang seharusnya telah melakukannya jauh-jauh sebelum menikah karena ia merasa itu bukan masalah. Tapi ia menghormati Kyungsoo yang terlahir sebagai adik satu-satunya dari seorang Do Luhan yang seorang dokter dan anak bungsu dari Do Yongwoon yang melarang anaknya untuk menghamili anak orang sebelum menikah, jika dengan Kai maka maknanya adalah dilarang berseks sebelum menikah.

Tapi semua itu sudah terlewatkan, kini mereka menikmati ciuman sebagai sepasang suami-suami yang berperan ganda sebagai istri-istri, bibir tebal masing-masing bergerak dengan sendirinya mengikuti naluri dan posisi yang nyaman untuk mereka, tangan Kai mulai bermain-main di tubuh Kyungsoo, ia mengelus pelan leher Kyungsoo membuat bulu kuduk lelakinya itu berdiri, ciumannya berhenti di bibir ia menatap Kyungsoo sebentar dan menurunkan kepalanya ke leher putih Kyungsoo. Ia menghisap dan menggigitnya kecil, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dengan mata terpejam dan ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, Kai berpindah dari leher kanan menjadi leher kiri, seperti vampire ia menggigit leher itu pelan, tangannya membuka kancing baju tidur Kyungsoo hingga terbuka keseluruhan menampilkan betapa putih dan menggiurkannya tubuh lelaki mungilnya. Namun ia tak ingin terburu-buru, Kai masih bermain dengan leher Kyungsoo bagian tengah menyesap jakun kecilnya yang membuat suara Kyungsoo menjadi serak, ia bisa merasakan kini Kyungsoo sering menelan ludahnya ketika ia menghisapnya. Kai turun kembali, mencium pundak Kyungsoo dan kini ia berada di salah satu titik sensitive kesukaannya, Kai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat nipple Kyungsoo seduktif, membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan geli secara bersamaan.

"Ahhh…" desahannya mulai keluar dan Kai semakin gencar, ia menyesap benda itu seperti bayi kehausan dan membiarkan tubuh Kyungsoo menggelinjang.

"Mmmmhhhhh…" Kyungsoo membusungkan dadanya mendapatkan sensasi geli dan nikmat di kedua nipplenya satu dengan mulut satu dengan tangan Kai. Tangan Kyungsoo beralih pada helaian rambut coklat Kai dan meremasnya.

"Engggghhhh…" suaranya terdengar sensual karena Kai baru saja menggigit kecil benda itu, kini ia berpindah pada nipple sebelah kirinya dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyungsoo yang tengah mendesah dengan suara merdunya. Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya terduduk dan ia memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, ia mencium leher Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum menurunkan celana Kyungsoo sekaligus celana dalamnya hingga kini lelekinya benar-benar telanjang bulat, memperlihatkan junior Kyungsoo yang mengacung. Kai menggenggamnya gemas, dan itu membuat kepala Kyungsoo menengadah di bahu Kai menahan nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Ahhhh…Mmmhhh..Engghhhh…" erang Kyungsoo frustasi ketika Kai mulai memijat juniornya perlahan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kai berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali mengeluarkan suara-suara nafas yang tak bertauran dari hidung dan bibirnya. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kai yang berada di juniornya.

"Kaihhh…" panggilan itu mengisyaratkan Kai untuk bergerak lebih cepat memberi kenikmatan pada dirinya. Kai mengecup pundak Kyungsoo dan mengocoknya lebih cepat hingga Kyungsoo menggelinjang keenakan. Kyungsoo menatap kearah Kai yang berada di belakangnya,kemudian mereka terlibat dalam ciuman yang benafsu, kini keduanya saling bertukar nafas di dalam mulut masing-masing sementara tangan Kai masih terus gencar mengocok milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mencapai puncaknya kemudian dan mengela nafasnya sebentar.

"Ini tidak adil." Kyungsoo kini berbalik membuka baju Kai dengan cepat sekaligus celananya, Kai tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang nakal. Kini Kyungsoo menghisap leher Kai dan menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan bercak merah disana.

"Jangan buat di tempat yang terlihat. Aku harus mencari pekerjaan segera ahh…" Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian ia turun ke dada Kai melakukan yang Kai lakukan padanya ia membuat banyak tanda kemerahan di sana dan Kai mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

"Buat sesukamu, aku milikmu." Kyungsoo masih gencar meninggalkan jejak cintanya untuk Kai, sementara Kai menikmati setiap sentuhan Kyungsoo dengan mata yang tak lepas dari suaminya itu. Kai tak mau meninggalkan setiap incipun kecupan manis Kyungsoo di kulitnya special di malam pertama mereka. Kyungsoo menurunkan fokusnya pada kejantanan Kai yang telah mengacung tegak. Pemikiran pertamanya adalah panjang, bagaiamana benda itu nanti masuk kedalam lubangnya dan bayangan itu tampak menyakitkan untuknya.

Kai meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan membaringkannya kembali hingga kini mereka bertatapan.

"Biarkan aku masuk." Kata Kai pelan,kemudian mengambil pelumas yang Kyungsoo pegang barusan ia melumuri gel di tangannya dan tangan satunya membuka paha Kyungsoo menampilkan hole Kyungsoo yang terlihat sempit, Kai mengoleskan benda kental tersebut membuat Kyungsoo memekik, Kai tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo sebentar dan memasukan jari telunjuknya untuk membuat pemanasan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kaihhh ahhhh…" Kyungsoo merasa aneh namun juga ada sensasi menyenangkan dilain halnya. Sensasi dingin yang kemudian menjadi panas pada tubuhnya, Kai menambah jarinya dan Kyungsoo merasa lubangnya agak penuh sekarang sebelum ia membayangkan lebih jauh ia melihat Kai memasang ancang-ancang dengan mengoleskan kejantanannya dengan gel itu yang kemudian beranjak masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Aaakkhhhhhh…" kini desahannya terasa menyakitkan, dan Kai dapat menyimpulkan bahwa itu merupakan sebuah rintihan bukan lagi desahan kenikmatan, namun Kyungsoo tak mengeluh apapun padanya dia hanya melihat lelakinya meringis sebentar dan setelahnya ia hanya diam menatap Kai.

"Boleh aku bergerak?"

"Perlahan." Ucap Kyungsoo seperti kehabisan tenaga, Kai tau ini akan sakit namun ini pasti nikmat kemudian. Pinggul Kai bergerak maju mundur dengan perlahan membuat Kyungsoo meringis kuat.

"Aaaakkhhh…" Kai tak melewatkan sedetikpun tentang ekspresi kesakitan Kyungsoo saat ini, ia mendorong kejantanannya makin dalam untuk menemukan kenikmatan Kyungsoo, setelah beberapa menit pergerakannya ia akhirnya menemukan ekspresi lain dari adik Do Luhan itu, itu bukanlah ekspresi kesakitan lagi melainkan suara nafas yang memburu saling beradu dadanya naik turun dan keringat mulai membasahi seluruh wajahnya juga beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kai menusuknya lebih dalam dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat.

"Engghhh Kyungsoo, kau… menakjubkann." Kai mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang terpejam karena tusukan Kai yang memberinya kenikmatan luar biasa, suara-suara nafas dan ranjang yang berderit memenuhi kamar mereka malam itu.

"Kaiihh…saranghaaeee enggghhh… emhhh…" Kyungsoo memeluk leher Kai kedalam dadanya namun hal tersebut tak berpengaruh sama sekali dengan tingkat kecepatan maju mundurnya, Kai masih melakukannya dengan sangat baik hingga ia merasa akan mencapai puncaknya setelah sekian lama menusuk.

"Kaaii aku keluaarrr.." Kyungsoo mengeluarkannya lebih dulu hingga mengenai perutnya dan Kai menyusul setelahnya cairan yang memenuhi lubang Kyungsoo. Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi terduduk diatasnya tanpa melepaskan kontak mereka, Kyungsoo melenguh karena kejantanan Kai menusuk lebih dalam. Kai bergerak lagi dengan tempo yang agak cepat membuat mereka sama-sama mendesah lagi.

"Ahhhh…Kaii…engghhhhh."

"Apa enak Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo tidak sempat peduli dengan pipinya yang merona namun ia tetap mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh suaminya, mereka sama-sama bergerak memberi kenikmatan pada masing-masing. Malam itu terlewatkan dengan aroma cinta dan penyatuan mereka yang entah berapa ronde, mereka seperti kecanduan seks dalam semalam. Entah tenaga darimana hingga mereka bercinta begitu panas di malam pertama mereka.

Kini mereka berbaring di atas ranjang berdua tidur berhadap-hadapan melihat wajah satu sama lain.

"Kai, kuharap setelah ini kau tidak hanya mencintai tubuhku."

"Aku mencintaimu, seluruhnya yang ada padamu." Kai mengelus surai Kyungsoo.

"Ini bukan kepuasan semata, aku sedang menandai dirimu. Ini kepatuhan dan aku mengikatmu."

"Tandai aku, semua sudah jelas Kyungsoo. Aku milikmu."

"Ayah bilang jika kemesraan pernikahan hanya berlangsung beberapa bulan, setelah itu adalah tanggung jawab."

"Ya mungkin saja kemesraan kita akan berkurang, tapi sebisa mungkin rasa cintaku tidak akan berkurang untukmu."

"Kau hanya menggoda."

"Tidak, aku serius. Ayahmu mungkin benar jika kemesraan kita hanya berlangsung beberapa lama mungkin setelah ini kita akan sering bertengkar tentang hal-hal kecil mungkin akan memaki dan sebagainya, tapi setelah itu kita akan kembali meminta maaf atau melakukan hal-hal bersama seperti biasa. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Kita akan mesra sampai tua." Ucap Kai lagi.

"Aku akan memegang omonganmu!"

"Baik. Pegang saja." Kyungsoo mendengus .

"Atau kau mau pegang yang di bawah? Pegang hingga tegang." Kyungsoo kini melotot dan memukul lengan Kai.

"Ayo tidur, ini malam yang hebat." Kai mengecup Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum mereka berdua benar-benar tertidur.

.

Pagi mereka tidak bisa di bialng pagi yang indah, sebab mereka bertengkar pagi-pagi karena masalah kamar mandi dan berlanjut dengan makanan Kyungsoo yang selalu keasinan dan Kai mengejek masakannya yang selalu buruk, atas saran Kai besok biar Kai yang memasak atau mereka hanya akan makan nasi dengan garam. Kyungsoo cemberut, karena ia bangun lebih pagi jadi ia pikir dirinya yang akan menyiapkan sarapan namun ternyata percobaan awalnya gagal. Kyungsoo orang yang telaten, namun ia terbiasa di masakan oleh tukang masak rumahnya atau kadang Luhan dan ia belum sempat belajar memasak untuk bekal pernikahan. Kai tidak suka membuang-buang makanan, tapi hasil masakan Kyungsoo terlewat asin hingga tidak bisa di makan, Kai memasaknya ulang menambahkan air dan sedikit gula agar rasa asinnya berkurang. Sesekali Kai mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo yang hanya menunggu di meja makan tanpa berniat menghancurkan lagi.

"Terima kasih atas usahamu. Yah, walaupun gagal." Kata Kai terkikik Kyungsoo semakin melotot dan Kai mundur beberapa langkah.

Gebrakan di pintu menyadarkan mereka untuk bergegas melihat siapa yang datang. Dua orang lelaki dengan wajah menyeramkan dan tubuh kekar di bagian belakang, dan yang satu lagi berwajah angkuh, ia tersenyum miring melihat Kai yang baru keluar.

"Kim Jongin?" Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban, pria itu menyerahkan selembar kertas untuk Kai.

"Utangmu harus segera lunas, kau tidak bisa lari kemanapun karena ada tanda bukti di sini. Jika kau mencoba kabur kau dalam keadaan bahaya aku akan melaporkan kepolisi atau hal yang lebih membahayakan lainnya." Jelasnya, Kai mengkerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa berhutang pada siapapun."

"Dua tua Bangka itu berhutang atas namamu." Kai tercekat, dia tau siapa yang di sebut tua bangka dia adalah paman dan bibinya, Kai begitu kecewa setelah melarikan uangnya dan kini ia memberikan hutang pada Kai dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

"Kejam sekali mereka." katanya lirih.

"Kau pernah dengar kata bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang benar-benar baik? Mereka salah satunya hahahaha. Tapi aku kesini bukan untuk melihatmu meratapi mereka, hutangmu harus segera terbayar jika tidak tanahmu menjadi jaminannya!" rentenir itu memberikan beberapa berkas tanda bukti hutang, ia melihatnya sebentar dan sangat luar biasa sekali foto copy kartu tanda penduduknya ada di sana di bawahnya mungkin hal-hal lain. Paman dan bibinya adalah orang-orang cerdik yang kejam.

"Jangan ambil tanahku, orangtuaku mendapatkannya sangat susah dan aku harus menjaganya."

"Kalau begitu lunasi hutangmu segera!" kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam di depan pintu menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya, Kai bahkan belum pernah memegang uang sebanyak itu dan ia harus mengembalikan apa yang orang lain pinjam. Tubuhnya lemas, ingin rasanya ia mati saja. Namun ketika ia berbalik dan melihat Kyungsoo di sana berdiri dengan wajah datarnya ia harus memikirkan ulang niatnya untuk mati karena jika ia mati maka semua beban otomatis jatuh pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, aku harap kau tidak minta cerai setelah ini." ucap Kai serak, ia terluka benar-benar terluka. Kyungsoo sudah mendengar cerita Kai mengenai paman dan bibinya yang kejam, namun setelah melihat langsung ia tahu bahwa mereka bahkan lebih dari kata kejam.

Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya kemudian mendekat ke tubuh Kai, ia merengkuhnya dalam.

"Selamat datang di kehidupan berumah tangga, Kai." Bisiknya lembut di telinga Kai.

TBC

Anyeooongggg…

Semoga kalian gak kecewa. Terimakasih untuk semuanya…

Untuk yang menghargai karya saya dengan meninggalkan jejak, terimakasih dan aku mencintai kalian…

Aku tau cinta aja gak cukup, tapi bener deh aku bener-bener cinta kalian #Alay

Sampai jumpa! Hwating!


	11. Chapter 11 : Kita

"Aaakkhhh..enghhh umhhhh…"

"Maaf Kyungsoo."

"Tidak apa-apa hnggg… lakukanhh…"

"Akuu tidakk bergunaa."

"Berhenti!." Gerakan mereka benar-benar berhenti.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Kyungsoo menatap tajam Kai yang menunduk di atasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tegas pada mereka, sebagai laki-laki. Bukankah aku bodoh?"

Kyungsoo menarik dagu Kai kemudian membawanya dalam ciuman yang dalam, kini ia merubah posisinya sehingga Kai terlentang dan ia berada di atasnya, Kyungsoo menggerakan pinggulnya mencoba memberi kenikmatan pada mereka berdua. Namun hari ini, semuanya terasa tak sebergairah kemarin, sarapan di meja makan mereka batalkan digantikan dengan sarapan pagi di atas ranjang dengan sedikit keringat kepanasan.

"Berhenti mengatakan yang bukan-bukan, suamiku." Kyungsoo masih mengeram sesekali ia mendesah namun dalam keadaan seperti ini bukan sepatutnya ia melakukan berlebihan, karena ia pun yakin Kai dalam mood yang berbeda dengan kemarin. "Ada aku sekarang, kau tidak sendiri. Kita akan berusaha bersama."

"Dengan apa?" Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak sebentar hanya untuk menatap Kai.

"Hei, kau melupakan S1 ku." Kyungsoo merunduk untuk mengecup bibir Kai lagi. "Terimakasih, Kyungsoo." Kai menciumnya lebih beringas dari sebelumnya hingga mereka masuk kembali ke dunia panas dimana mereka akan bermandikan keringat kenikmatan yang entah kapan akan berhenti.

.

Hari berikutnya, Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama harus mencari pekerjaan. Mereka berpisah dan berjanji akan bertemu di rumah. Namun sore itu, mereka bertemu di tengah jalan dengan Kai yang mencoba mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Tapi itu tidak akan mempan, bisa bayangkan bagaimana datarnya wajah Kyungsoo. Kadang-kadang Kai berpikir, tipe wajah itu dimiliki Sehun dan Kyungsoo, atau mungkin karena mereka terlalu lama bergaul bersama sehingga memiliki kepribadian yang mirip. Bedanya, tentu saja Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, dan disambut dengan hangat oleh tangan yang ia genggam, mereka tersenyum tanpa berniat bertanya tentang pekerjaan satu sama lain. Senyuman saja sudah cukup memberitahu bahwa mereka belum mendapatkan pekerjaan.

"Jongin!" panggilan seseorang membuat mereka menoleh ke belakang, Kyungsoo dengan otomatis melepaskan jemari mereka yang terpaut. Pria itu terlihat terengah ketika sampai di depan Kaisoo.

"Kai maaf tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu. Aku tidak bisa libur dari pekerjaanku." Ceroscosnya langsung, Kai seketika sumringah melihat pria itu.

"Baekhyun hyung?!" Baekhyun mengangguk dan mereka berpelukan seperti teletubis mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang hanya berdiri dengan wajah datar.

"Kau bekerja dimana, hyung? Kudengar di kota, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"Aku buruh kecil di pabrik. Dan aku tinggal di pinggiran Seoul sedikit jauh mungkin dari tempatmu." Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu kemudian pandangan Baekhyun menuju ke belakang Kai dimana seorang Kyungsoo berdiri di sana seperti boneka sawah yang ada hanya untuk menakuti burung-burung pengganggu. Kai seketika tersadar, dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mendekat.

"Hyung, ini suamiku. Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ini Baekhyun hyung, ia lebih tua dari kita." Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah datarnya, entah mengapa ia merasa kesal padahal baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pria ini namun ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun tidak tersenyum dan tidak juga cemberut ia menjabat tangan Kyungsoo dan berakhir begitu saja.

"Hmm Soo, Baekhyun hyung juga adalah tetangga yang ada di sebelah rumah kita."

"Bukankah itu kosong?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya ia tinggal bersama nenek dan kakeknya namun mereka lebih suka tinggal di rumah lansia karena mereka memiliki banyak teman mengobrol kadang pulang sesekali. Sedangkan, Baekhyun hyung bekerja di kota."

"Ya, aku sudah dengar itu tadi." Kata Kyungsoo malas, dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kesal. Oke, Kyungsoo merebut tetangga kesayangannya, jadi mereka adalah saingan. Tidak, sebenarnya dia adalah seorang perebut.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana? Aku akan pulang."

"Oh, aku juga akan pulang. Aku baru saja dari kedai ramyun."

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang hyung."

"Kajja Jonginiee…" Kata Baekhyun manja, Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. Astaga… panggilan macam apa itu? Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului mereka berdua agar ia sampai lebih dulu di rumah, ia menemukan rumah dalam keadaan gelap gulita dan bergegas mengambil kunci di pot tanaman untuk menghidupkan saklarnya yang ada di dalam hingga rumah kembali dalam keadaan terang.

"Oh, Kai-ya. Aku lupa menghidupkan lampu rumah. Antarkan aku untuk menghidupkan lampu rumahku." Rengekan Baekhyun itu membuat perut Kyungsoo mulas, dan Kai dengan mudahnya malah mengangguk begitu saja sedangkan Kyungsoo masih cengo di depan pintunya. Kyungsoo mulai berpikir harusnya ia bertindak seperti itu tadi agar Kai memperhatikannya. Kyungsoo mematikan semua lampu lagi dan menunggu Kai di depan pintunya.

"Wae geurae? Kenapa lampunya padam? Kurasa aku sudah membayar tagihannya." Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Antarkan aku menghidupkannya." Kai menepuk dahinya melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang kekanakan itu, namun ia tetap tersenyum lembut dan menyodorkan punggungnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu dan kau hidupkan lampunya." Kyungsoo menaikan tubuhnya pada Kai dan ia tersenyum ketika lampu menyala Kai bersorak seperti anak kecil hingga Kyungsoo kadang memukul kepala pria itu, atau mungkin Kai yang sedang mengejeknya karena ia bertingkah seperti anak kecil?

.

Malam itu, mereka duduk di ruang tengah sambil meminum secangkir teh buatan Kai, bercerita tentang hari mereka dan beberapa hal yang terjadi tadi siang. Entah kenapa, Kai merindukan Chanyeol. Biasanya mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama setiap petang tiba sesaat sebelum tidur. Walaupun Chanyeol bahkan selalu bercerita dimana saja, menurut Kai waktu petang adalah pembicaraan mereka yang paling ia ingat. Walaupun ia kini bahagia telah menikah dengan Kyungsoo, namun ada terbesit rasa rindu ketika dia, Sehun dan Chanyeol masih sama-sama belum menikah. Mereka bercanda setiap hari, kadang bertengkar kecil, sedang, bahkan hebat namun akhirnya Chanyeolah yang mendamaikan pertama kali, dan berbagai hal kecil lainnya. Di tengah aksinya yang sedang bernostalgia, suara Kyungsoo membuat focus Kai kembali pada pria di depannya ini.

"Kau dan Baekhyun terlihat dekat." Kyungsoo meneguk tehnya untuk mengurangi rasa penasaran yang meletup-letup di hatinya mengingat betapa menyebalkannya orang bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Tentu saja, kami teman kecil bahkan hingga aku SMA. Namun sebelum aku lulus, dia memilih mencari pekerjaan di kota." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi kalian teman sejak lahir?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Dia lebih tua dariku, mungkin seumuran Chanyeol."

"Lalu, apa kalian pernah menginginkan satu sama lain?" Kai meletakan kembali cangkirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan serius Kyungsoo. Kai tertawa sebentar.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, kami seperti kakak beradik sungguh!"

"Tapi dia manja sekali padamu. Aku-"

"Hei sudah kubilang kan, kami ini teman kecil."

"Baiklah, baiklah kalian teman kecil!"

"Dia teman kecilku, maka kau teman besarku. Bagaiamana jika kita bermain teman besarku?"

Kyungsoo tau apa yang Kai maksud dengan kata 'bermain' itu pastilah tentang pistol-pistolan dan tembak-tembakan dalam artian sesungguhnya, lebih nyatanya semua akan terjadi di atas tempat tidur mereka.

"Mari kita berperang." Setelah mendapat jawaban tersebut dari Kyungsoo, Kai langsung menggiringnya menuju kamar setelah mengunci pintu dan mematikan lampu. Pertarungan sengit akan di mulai lagi malam ini.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja bangun tidur. Beberapa hari ini ia bangun karena suara ayam berkokok bahkan lebih awal dari suara alarm ponselnya. Kai tidak di sebelahnya maka ia memutuskan untuk mengeceknya keluar, dan benar saja pria itu ada di dapur tengah memasak nasi goreng resep Sehun, karena satu-satunya masakan enak yang bisa Sehun buat adalah nasi goreng sehingga Kai dan Chanyeol menyebutnya nasi goreng resep Sehun yang kini ia masak. Kyungsoo duduk menunggu Kai yang sedang memasak mungkin untuk mereka berdua.

"Nasi goreng resep Sehun." Kata Kai menghidangkan sepiring nasi goreng tersebut untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar nama menu hari ini, menu tersebut cukup fenomenal untuknya.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali." Kyungsoo memasukan makanan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau lupa aku harus mencari pekerjaan?"

"Aku ingat. Hanya saja mungkin terlalu pagi."

"Aura pagi selalu berbeda, bisa jadi orang menerimaku langsung."

"Betul juga."

"Baekhyun hyung pagi-pagi tadi kemari."

"Untuk apa orang itu datang?"

"Dia hanya berpamitan ingin ke kota, untuk menghadiri pelatihan."

"Oh. Tapi itu bukan urusanku." Kai berdecih mendapat jawaban macam itu dari suaminya.

"Pagi-pagi seharusnya kau tersenyum." Kai menarik kedua pipi Kyungsoo memaksanya untuk tersenyum.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang mengadakan program terbarunya. Ia baru saja mengalami kemunduran diberbagai bidang dan ia sempat melupakan pabriknya di piggiran Seoul yang bahkan hampir bangkrut. Maka dari itu ia kini berada di sini, untuk memastikan semua karyawannya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, mengadakan pelatihan selama 3 hari atau bisa jadi lebih untuk pekerja yang penuh ilmu dan memahami betul pekerjaan yang mereka jalani sekarang. Beberapa kali telah ia menanyakan hal tersebut pada penanggung jawab acara, memastikan bahwa semua karyawan tidur dengan nyaman di hotel itu.

Malam itu semua karyawan kembali ke kamar masing-masing setelah makan malam, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya menuju restoran yang sama. Suara bising bisa ia dengar di Lobi hotel. Ia tau orang itu, salah satu penanggung jawab dalam acaranya, Chanyeol menghampirinya hanya untuk menjawab rasa penasaran.

"Ada apa ini, tuan Lee?"

orang yang Chanyeol panngil menoleh, "Anak ini membuat gara-gara. Ia bahkan belum mandaftar ulang untuk acara ini namun ia datang, kami kekurangan kamar karena semua sudah pas. Aku akan menyuruhnya pulang." Chanyeol menoleh pada anak yang tadi Tuan Lee tunjuk-tunjuk sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Tunggu dulu, apa dia karyawan pabrik juga?" Tuan Lee mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tuan, maafkan saya. Saya lupa untuk mendaftar kembali karena saya pulang ke desa." Anak itu membuka suaranya ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dengan intens.

"Biarkan dia di sini. Aku ingin semua karyawanku mendapatkan pelatihan tanpa kecuali." Putus Chanyeol.

"Tapi, kita tidak memiliki kamar lagi tuan."

"Dia bisa tidur denganku, aku tidur sendirian di kamar." Tuan Lee terlihat kaget dia hendak menyela lagi namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan malah focus pada anak tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Byun Baekhyun, Bos."

"Kau sudah makan? Sebelum ke kamar mari kita makan lebih dulu." Baekhyun menatap orang menjulang di depannya ini, benar-benar bos yang baik hati. Karena perutnya lapar, maka ia mengesampingkan sisi gengsinya dan mengangguk untuk ajakan bosnya itu. Chanyeol menepuk bahu tuan Lee dan berterima kasih atas kerja keras pria itu, ia memperbolehkan Tuan Lee untuk beristirahat di kamarnya.

Makan mereka berlansung dalam keadaan yang sunyi, hanya ada dentingan sendok dan garpu. Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa bosnya adalah orang yang pediam, wajahnya tampan namun ada gurat-gurat luka di beberapa sisinya, kantung mata yang agak jelas jika ia melihat dalam sedekat ini. dahinya bisa jadi sering berkerut karena ada goresan halus pada kening putihnya. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang pengamat wajah, yang jelas aktivitasnya itu berhenti ketika bosnya itu mendongak untuk berhadapan dengannya. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya menolak untuk bertemu mata dengan mata lebar milik bosnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau turunkan tas yang terselempang di lehermu itu? apa kau menelan dengan baik?" Baekhyun meraba lehernya, ada tali tas di sana dan ia tersenyum canggung, pantas rasanya agak berat, saking laparnya ia bahkan lupa menurunkan tas di lehernya.

"Sejujurnya tidak, hehehehe." Baekhyun menurunkan tasnya dan mereka kembali makan seperti biasa. Huh, dia tidak bisa dalam keadaan sunyi seperti ini, apa di kamar nanti hal menakutkan semacam ini akan terjadi. Oh yatuhan, Baekhyun bisa mati dipeluk kesunyian. Makanan Chanyeol telah habis lebih dulu, sedangkan Baekhyun merasa ia makan terlalu lambat, tidak mau membuat bos baik hatinya menunggu Baekhyun makan sedikit buru-buru, namun tangan bosnya itu menahan sendoknya.

"Aku tidak sedang buru-buru. Makan saja pelan-pelan." Katanya kemudian menuju kasir mungkin untuk membayar. Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya, baik juga dan makan pelan-pelan adalah ide yang bagus. Bosnya kembali dengan dua cup es krim di tangannya.

"Kau mau strawberry atau pisang?" Baekhyun tidak tau apa dirinya pantas memilih, namun akhirnya ia memilih yang menurutnya benar.

"Aku suka keduanya, tapi mungkin aku lebih suka strawberry."

"Pilihanku tepat. Karena aku menyukai rasa pisang lebih." Dia meletakan cup satunya di hadapan Baekhyun dan entah mengapa es krim tersebut terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Beruntung sekali ia datang terlambat dan mendapatkan semua ini hahahaha.

"Kau suka pisang? Seperti mo-" Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya, kebiasaan mulutnya kumat dan ia tersadar di pertengahan kalimat bahwa ia tak pantas mengatakannya, apalagi dengan orang di depannya.

"Monyet maksudmu?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu hahaha bukan apa-apa."

"Ya, teman-temanku sering mengejekku seperti itu karena aku menyukai pisang." Baekhyun menggaruk leher belakangnya merasa agak bersalah, meskipun bosnya menanggapi biasa saja.

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke kamar, ruangan itu nampak biasa saja. Baekhyun pikir kamar seorang atasan akan lebih mewah dan lebih luas dari kamar-kamar lainnya, bahkan Baekhyun dengar kamar mandornya lebih mewah daripada kamar ini. Jadi apa sebenarnya jabatan orang ini, kerabat dari pemilik atau mungkin hanya atasannya saja atau atasan pak mandor Lee. Baekhyun meminta ijin untuk menggunakan kamar mandi karena ia perlu mandi setelah naik bis yang panjang ditambah banyak berlari dan berakhir dengan mengenaskan di tempat ini.

Usai mandi, orang yang ia panggil bos itu tengah duduk di atas kasur sambil menonton TV. Dia mnegibaskan tangannya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mnegisi tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Baekhyun berucap terimakasih sebelum menaiki tempat tidur.

"Kau bilang namamu, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau bisa panggil aku Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Jadi, diusia semuda ini kau sudah bekerja?" Jujur saja Baekhyun mengingatkannya dulu pada Kai.

"Aku lahir 92. Jadi aku rasa aku pantas bekerja." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, dan Baekhyun baru saja menemukan ekspresi lain dari bosnya ini.

"Aku lahir 92 juga berarti kita seumuran. Wajahmu terlihat seperti anak SMP." Baekhyun melotot.

"Hei!"

"Kau lahir bulan apa?"

"Mei."

Chanyeol kembali melotot. "Wow, mengejutkan. Kau bahkan lebih tua dariku. Aku November."

"Ya, aku lebih tua soal umur. Tapi kau lebih tua masalah jabatan."

"Yah masalah itu, aku tak punya jabatan khusus, hanya beberapa tingkat di atasmu sedikit. Jadi perlukah aku memanggilmu, hyung?"

"Tidak, tidak jangan katakan itu. Kau bosku."

"Hei, tapi kau lebih…"

"Jadi kau berniat menyebutku tua?" Chanyeol terkekeh menyenangkan.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tak pernah punya hyung." Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas, memberikan senyuman pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi, semoga kita bisa berteman. Baekhyun-a?" Ada penekanan pada akhir kalimat ketika Chanyeol menyebutnya, hanya untuk melihat bagaimana penerimaan Baekhyun terhadap dirinya.

"Tentu. Chanyeol-ie."

.

Kyungsoo kembali lebih dulu, rumahnya tampak sepi dan benar-benar sunyi. Hanya suara jangkrik dan beberap ekor kodok yang bermain di sekitar semak rumahnya. Rasa khawatir mulai menghinggapinya karena hari telah larut namun Kai belum kembali. Makanan mereka mulai menipis begitu juga dengan sisa tabungannya dan Kai. Kyungsoo harap Kai datang membawa kabar baik, karena ia belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Dia pikir menggunakan kertas S1 untuk melamar pekerjaan di desa mudah, ternyata masyarakat malah takut tidak dapat membayar lulusan sepertinya karena mereka kira Kyungsoo meminta upah yang besar. Sementara Kai, ia melarangnya untuk bekerja di kota karena bagaiamanapun ia masih menaruh sakit hati pada penghinaannya.

Kyungsoo baru saja habis mandi dan berniat untuk membuat secangkir teh. Perutnya di belit oleh dua tangan yang ototnya tampak. Ia tau, makanya dia menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang untuk menerima rengkuhan itu.

"Kau kembali?" bisiknya pelan dengan kepala belakang yang ia sandarkan pada bahu suaminya.

"Apa terlambat?"

"Malam, kau kembali terlalu malam."

"Aku menjadi supir rumah sakit." Kyungsoo membuka matanya, dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kai.

"Sungguh?" entah kenapa menjadi supir rumah sakit terasa begitu menyenangkan untuknya, dia merasa itu adalah hal paling luar biasa yang terjadi, karena Kyungsoo belum pernah merasa mencari pekerjaan akan menjadi sesusah ini.

"Ya. Yang kedua, aku bekerja di pabrik."

"Berapa kau punya pekerjaan, bukankah supir rumah sakit harus selalu siaga?"

"Tidak, supirnya lumayan banyak. Bagianku adalah hari Kamis hingga minggu."

"Di pabrik?"

"Senin hingga Sabtu." Kyungsoo mendadak berubah lesu.

"Kapan kau punya waktu luang?" Kai tersenyum merengkuh kepala Kyungsoo ke bahunya.

"Hari selasa hingga rabu aku ada di rumah pada sore hari, khusus kamis sampai minggu aku di rumah jam 9 malam. Jangan khawatir." Kai mengecup leher Kyungsoo sebentar. Lengan Kyungsoo naik untuk melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kai yang kemudian mengangguk untuk menjawab pernyataan Kai.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak usah bekerja, biar aku yang bekerja?" Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat-cepat. Melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kai.

"Kau mau membunuhku bersama kesepian?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin setelah aku pulang kau ada di rumah."

"Aku akan berusaha mencari yang bisa di rumah ketika kau pulang." Kai mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, kau menjadi seperti ini karenaku."

"Jangan bicara apapun tentang penyesalan. Karena aku sedang tidak menyesal."

"Hmm."

TBC

Ada yang nyariin Baekhyun? Dia di sini hahahahaha…


	12. Chapter 12 : Lentera

Pintunya tertutup namun tidak terkunci, ia melihat Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sore itu, seketika lelahnya menghilang. Ia tersenyum dan Kyungsoo mendekat.

"Sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo bertanya tangannya melayang untuk mendapat pelukan dari Kai.

"Jangan mendekat, Soo."

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya meletakannya di depan dada.

"Aku mendapat tugas pada bagian pengolahan pupuk, jadi kau tidak akan menyukainya." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, ia menatap Kai yang tampak kotor. Pikirannya berkelana, dulu ia terlihat begitu segar dan sangat ceria karena ada Chanyeol ia terlihat lebih terawat, Kyungsoo merasa telah gagal untuk merawat Kai. Meskipun ia suaminya, namun ia akui ia tidak bisa sehebat Chanyeol dalam menjaga seorang Kim Jongin.

"Mari kita cari tahu bagaimana aromanya." Kyungsoo mendekat untuk memeluk Kai yang berontak dan menghindar, namun rengkuhannya cukup kuat hingga Kai terlalu malas untuk melawan, tenaganya telah terkuras di pabrik.

"Baiklah, aku mencium aroma ayam, sapi, kelinci mungkin sedikit obat-obatan dan juga aroma basah fermentasi pupuk."

"Sudah ku katakan jangan mendekat padaku. Aku bekerja di kotoran!"

"Apa salah aku merindukan dirimu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh memeluk?" Kai menghela nafasnya dan ikut melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, tapi pada waktu yang kurang nyaman."

"Aku selalu nyaman bersamamu." Kyungsoo mengecup sebelah kiri kepala Kai, "kajja kita mandi lagi, aku akan membersihkan dirimu."

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan, menimang seorang bayi di pelukannya. Kai ada di belakangnya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan suaminya itu. Sejak ia menggendong bayi itu, Kyungsoo selalu tertawa kecil, dan Kai telah berulang kali bertanya ada apa namun ia menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Ia mengecup pipi mungil itu, aroma bayi selalu menyenangkan.

"Hei, jangan cium anakku terus!" Kyungsoo menoleh, mendengus dan membiarkan dia bicara dia hanya terlalu senang melihat bayi itu.

"Kyungsoo, biarkan aku anakku!"

"Sudah kau gunakan antiseptik?"

"Baru saja kugunakan." Kyungsoo memindahkan bayi itu sangat pelan menjaganya agar tak terbangun.

"Dia mirip denganku kan?"

"Kuharap dia tak memiliki ekspresi sedatar dirimu." Sehun mendengus kesal, semenjak ia sampai di sini pria itu tidak berhenti mencibirnya.

"Buatlah segera dengan Kai."

"Kami rajin membuatnya, asal kau tau." Kai kini berada di depan mereka ia ikut memperhatikan anak Sehun yang berumur 2 hari itu, demi melihatnya bahkan ia rela mengambil libur selama sehari.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Kai.

"Dia tidak di sini, kondisinya sedang susah karena semua menurun. Jadi ia pergi ke luar kota. Ia berjanji setelah kembali akan langsung melihat keponakannya."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari dua orang idiot itu menuju ke orang idiot yang lain yang kini sedang terbaring di ranjang sambil menonton televisi.

"Luhan, siapa nama keponakanku?"

"Haowen, bagus kan?"

"Terserah. Jadi kenapa wajahnya tidak mirip denganmu saja?"

Luhan mengendikan bahunya, "mungkin ia lebih hebat. Hahahahaha." Luhan menunjuk Sehun yang sedang menimang anaknya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, "idiot!"

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari senin, Kyungsoo baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari keponakan nakalnya yang kini berusia dua tahun, entah mengapa anak itu rajin menghubunginya menggunakan ponsel Luhan, ia sering tertawa mendengar suara yang belum jelas dan Kyungsoo selalu menggodanya dengan menyebutkan kata berisikan huruf 'r' yang akan susah ia ucapkan. Beberapa bulan ini Kyungsoo bekerja mengemas makanan ringan di toko dan sesekali menjadi pengantarnya. Kyungsoo beberapa kali kehilangan pekerjaan karena melakukan kesalahan dalam pekerjaannya, bagaimanapun Kyungsoo tidak belajar hal-hal semacam keterampilan wanita dan sialnya ia selalu mendapatkan itu ketika bekerja. Kai masih bekerja di pabrik juga rumah sakit kadang sesekali ia mengisi ladang tanah warisan orang tuanya untuk ditanami buah dan sayuran.

Banyaknya pekerjaan yang bisa mereka kerjakan tidak sebanding dengan hutang yang harus mereka bayarkan pada rentenir kejam itu. Mereka selalu datang setiap tiga bulan sekali untuk menagihnya dan tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam jumlah yang lumayan bisa membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai ekstra berhemat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Kai biasanya akan pulang dengan wajah kelelahan, atau Kyungsoo menguras tenaganya untuk mengangkut berkarung-karung beras dan berbagai macam hal berat lainnya sebagai isi toko. Baekhyun kadang-kadang pulang membawakan beberapa makanan ringan di pabrik tempatnya bekerja untuk Kai. Hanya UNTUK KAI! Kyungsoo tidak peduli, untuk siapapun itu ia akan tetap menghabiskannya bersama.

Waktu itu Kyungsoo sakit, maka ia diberikan ijin oleh bosnya beristirahat beberapa hari. Namun sakitnya tidak seperti biasa, Kyungsoo merasa aneh. Tidak adanya Kai di rumah membuatnya semakin uring-uringan, merindukan pria itu secara berlebihan dan sering marah pada hal sepele. Dan ia mengingat sesuatu, pada jam itu ia langsung menghubungi Luhan, yang kemudian Luhan menyuruhnya pergi ke apotik untuk membeli sesuatu.

Beberapa lama ia berdiam diri di kamar mandi tanpa melakukan apapun. Dua garis merah memperjelas semuanya. Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan entah mengapa. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Kai ke desa dulu, ia meminta Luhan untuk memberikannya obat itu dan beberapa keperluan untuk membentuk hormon lain, namun ketika semua sudah terjadi Kyungsoo merasa begitu menyesal telah meminta hal itu pada Luhan.

"Tidak dalam waktu yang tepat, kau datang saat kami sekarat ekonomi, nak. Bagaimana aku harus memberitahu Kai." Gumam Kyungsoo sendirian, Kyungsoo takut Kai akan marah dan kaget karena dia tak tau apapun dan sekali lagi mereka sekarat ekonomi.

"Kyungsoo?" suara di luar pintu kamar mandi membuat Kyungsoo menegang. Seharusnya ini menjadi kabar baik namun entah mengapa jadi menakutkan.

"Kai."

"Apa sakitmu sudah hilang, kau sudah memebeli obat?"

Kyungsoo menarik lengan Kai "Maafkan aku, tapi ini bukan sakit biasa." Kyungsoo meletakan benda yang di belinya tadi di telapak tangan Kai.

Tidak bergerak ia hanya menatapnya, tidak perlu membuka benda di dalamnya karena ia telah tau isi dari sampulnya.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, kau adik dari Do Luhan. Tentu saja bisa." Kata yang sebenarnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan, maafkan aku. Aku tau kita dalam kondisi yang buruk, dan ini bukan saat yang tepat."

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo menciumnya beberapa saat, "Hei apa yang kau katakan? Mana mungkin aku menolak hasil karya kita." Kai menaikan alisnya yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh.

"Mesum."

.

Kyungsoo berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Kai yang melarang, sebab pekerjaan itu terlalu berat untuk suaminya, belum lagi Kyungsoo sering sakit beberapa minggu ini. Luhan bilang itu wajar, namun Kai tetap tidak dapat merasa lega, ia seharian berada di tempat kerja dan pulang malam hari. Saat itu Baekhyun pulang ke desa untuk beberapa hari, dan Kai menitipkan Kyungsoo padanya. Baekhyun sebenarnya enggan, salahkan hatinya yang suci,putih dan baik makanya ia mau menjaga Kyungsoo yang sedang muntah. Kyungsoo keluar dengan wajah pucat, membuat Baekhyun merubah sudut pandangnya pada pria ini.

"Aku membawa bubur, makanlah!" ucapnya ketus, Kyungsoo berdecih dan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau berikan apa di dalamnya? Jangan racuni aku, aku sedang mengandung!" Baekhyun melotot kaget, sekaligus penasaran.

"APA? Bagaimana bisa?" dia menunjuk Kyungsoo dari ujung rambut hingga kaki, secara tidak sengaja menunjukan batang di balik celana Kyungsoo.

"Bisa. Ikuti saja ceritanya, meskipun itu terdengar mustahil!"

"Tapi…"

"Kakakku seorang dokter, kau puas?"

"Oke aku berhenti bertanya, kudengar orang hamil bisa membunuh. Aku tidak mencampurkan apapun, jadi makan saja." Baekhyun kembali menyodorkan bubur tersebut.

"Kau duluan yang makan." Kyungsoo menggeser mangkuknya kehadapan Baekhyun. Dengan emosi ia menyendok bubur tersebut dan memakannya ke dalam mulutnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo tajam, cih kebaikannya tidak dihargai ternyata. Ia melihat Baekhyun mengunyah dan perutnya tergelitik sedikit kemudian ia menyendokkan bubur tersebut dan memakannya dengan perlahan. Baekhyun melangkah keluar rumah tersebut membiarkan Kyungsoo makan seorang diri, karena sepertinya orang itu tidak perlu teman, dan Baekhyun tidak mau jadi temannya.

"Terimakasih Baekhyunah." Ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu sok baik." Ucap Baekhyun cemberut. Belum sempat mereka beradu mulut lagi, mulut Kyungsoo sudah di bungkam dengan bubur dari perutnya yang hendak keluar lagi Kyungsoo segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isinya. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, jika hamil semenderita itu kenapa Kyungsoo mau melakukannya. Niatan untuk pulang ia batalkan, ia tetap duduk dan menunggu si mata belo itu keluar. Tubuhnya seperti lemas, dan secara spontan Baekhyun membantunya untuk berjalan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Yasudah kalau begitu, lebih baik kau tidur." Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia perlahan berjalan ke kamar tidurnya dan membaringkan tubuh di sana.

"Baek, jika kau pulang tolong tutup pintunya."

"Siapa kau menyuruh-nyuruhku? Baiklah." Baekhyun keluar dari kamar tersebut, namun ia belum pulang. Ia hanya merasa bertanggung jawab atas kata 'iya' yang dia janjikan pada Kai untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Dia baru pulang ketika Kyungsoo sudah terlelap tidur.

.

Malam itu, Kai baru pulang dari rumah sakit, menemukan rumahnya dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Ia buru-buru masuk takut terjadi sesuatu yang salah, tepat ketika Kai membuka pintunya. Suara Kyungsoo terdengar di ruang tengah.

"Kau tidak membayar tagihannya?" terdengar begitu dingin, Kai baru ingat ia lupa membayarnya ketika perjalanan akan kerumah sakit.

"Ah, aku lupa maaf Kyungsoo. Kapan lampunya padam?" Kai mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, berjalan sambil meraba-raba karena hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela menjadi sinarnya.

"Sejam yang lalu. Kenapa kau pulang larut?"

"Ada pekerjaan di rumah sakit. Kenapa kau tak mencari lilin?"

"Pekerjaan melihat suster cantik, hingga kau lupa membayar tagihan listrik. Dan lilin tidak ada dalam persediaan."

"Kyungsoo aku serius."

"Aku lebih serius, kau sering pulang larut padahal dulu kau berjanji jam 9 akan ada di rumah. Apa sisanya kau mengencani suster di sana?"

"Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Atau ia memberitahumu kamar kosong di rumah sakit, dan kalian bisa berduaan di sana."

"Kyungsoo! Aku serius bekerja, untuk kita. Memabayar utang, hidup dan lain-lain. Dan setelah aku pulang untuk hal itu kau marah-marah, setelah aku lelah kau mengataiku seperti itu!" Kai menghela nafasnya memakai jaketnya.

"Apa susahnya kau pergi keluar mencari lilin, lalu kenapa tidak kau saja yang membayar tagihan listrik toh kau hanya diam di rumah berkata sakit kepala dan mual atau kau hanya menjadikan anak di perutmu sebagai penyelamatmu untuk hidup susah? Kau tak ingin bekerja dan melakukan apapun di desa ini karena kau terbiasa hidup mewah di kota."

"Kau tidak tau betapa beratnya menyalahi kodrat? Seharusnya aku tidak hamil, dan aku ingin melengkapi hubungan rumah tangga kita. Tapi kau berkata seperti itu membuat aku sakit hati." Kyungsoo telah berdiri dari duduknya, umur kandungannya baru beranjak tiga bulan dan dia mendeteksi bahwa ayahnya sendiri merasa terbebani dengan kehadirannya.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kata-katamu?!" Kai keluar dengan semua emosi yang ia bawa, menutup pintu dengan kasar dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kai salah, Kyungsoo bukan orang seperti itu. ia memang hidup berkecukupan tapi ia tidak pernah di didik seperti itu. Kyungsoo yakin sikapnya yang seperti ini hanya pembawaan dari anaknya. Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya untuk membongkar gudang dan mencari penerangan di sana, di belakang rumahnya. Hujan baru turun kemarin malam sehingga aroma rumput basah masih tercium. Tanpa penerangan sama sekali, ia mencoba meraba temboknya hanya ada dua anak tangga namun cukup tinggi untuk mencapainya.

Ia turun cukup pelan, namun tidak cukup pelan untuk menghindari lumut yang hidup di tangganya, lumut itu adalah bagian yang terlupakan dalam pembersihan rumah dan guyuran hujan membuatnya semakin banyak juga licin. Kedua kakinya terpeleset dan tubunya melayang beberapa detik. Sebelum Kyungsoo menyadari dirinya telah jatuh dengan perut yang mendarat lebih dulu dengan hantaman cukup keras, ia merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa. Kyungsoo memeluk perutnya sembari menangis, menahan sakit dan juga rasa khawatir terhadap anaknya ia mencoba berdiri namun tak bisa, tenaganya terkuras hanya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Bahkan suaranya tak bisa ia keluarkan.

Baekhyun datang membawa lentera, ia bingung karena sedari tadi rumah Kai gelap gulita pintunya tidak tertutup namun juga tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Ia masuk lebih dalam dan memang tak menemukan siapapun.

"Kai?" panggilnya pelan tidak ada jawaban.

"Kai, kau dimana?" panggilnya lebih keras, dan ia mendengar dentingan seng di belakang rumah. Baekhyun segera menuju kesana, ia mengangkat lenteranya untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Kyungsoo sedang apa kau merangkak seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat posisi Kyungsoo yang aneh, di tangannya terdapat ranting yang ia genggam mungkin di gunakan untuk mendentingkan seng tua di sana. Baekhyun baru menyadari sesuatu saat melihat baju putih Kyungsoo sedikit kotor.

"Tidak mungkin, Kyungsoo!" ia sedikit berlari dan untuk kedua kalinya tangga itu memakan korban, Baekhyun terpeleset oleh lumut namun ia baik-baik saja, lenteranya juga baik-baik saja karena ia jatuh terduduk.

"Ouch, pantatku." Baekhyun masih cukup waras untuk tidak mementingkan diri sendiri dan beranjak pada Kyungsoo. Ada luka di kepala Kyungsoo beberapa goresan di kaki dan tangannya. Namun Kyungsoo memegang perutnya sambil menangis, Baekhyun bisa bayangkan dengan melihat ekspresinya rasanya pasti sangat sakit. Suara Kyungsoo serak, Baekhyun langsung menggendongnya di punggung. Saat beberapa langkah dan dengan perlahan ia menaiki dua anak tangga tinggi itu, pinggangnya basah.

"Kyungsoo jangan mengencingiku."

Ia berusaha menghubungi Kai setelah berhasil mendudukan Kyungsoo di kursi, namun tidak tersambung. Ia merasa tak punya cukup waktu untuk menunggu kepulangannya.

"Kyungsoo tunggu di sini." Baekhyun segera berlari ke rumah tetangga yang berjarak 100 meter dari rumahnya dan Kai, yang kemudian mendapatkan peringatan oleh tetangganya jika baju bagian punggung hingga pinggangnya berdarah, Baekhyun yakin itu bukan darahnya mungkin rasa hangat cair yang ia kira kencing Kyungsoo adalah air mani bercampur darah. Desa mereka memang bukan desa padat penduduk dengan rumah yang berdempetan. Ia meminjam motor dan mengendarainya secepat yang ia bisa, Kyungsoo ia bawa dan ikat menggunakan tali yang biasanya di gunakan penduduk untuk mengikat jerami atau rerumputan lainnya.

.

Kai berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, ia baru saja menghidupkan ponselnya dan mendapat puluhan panggilan juga pesan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun di sana, duduk tertunduk, Kai punya firasat yang kurang baik.

"Bagaiaman Kyungsoo?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, kau masuklah!" Kai mengangguk dan dia langsung masuk. Baekhyun kembali terduduk sebenarnya ia tau hanya saja tidak tau harus bicara apa pada pria itu, biarkan ia tau dengan sendirinya.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilan lembut Kai tidak berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari atap kamar.

"Dia tau Kai, kau tidak menginginkannya." Air mengaliri sudut mata seperti sungai. Kai berlutut di samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo, ia menggenggam tangan yang tidak di infus dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, aku menginginkannya. Hanya tadi aku sedang emosi, jadi aku berbicara apapun. Aku benar-benar menginginkan ia hadir Kyungsoo. Sungguh." Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan air mata yang semakin banyak.

"Terlambat! Dia memilih pergi!" Kai melemas, apakah ada rasa yang melebihi terluka atau kecewa atau sedih? Maka itu yang dia rasakan. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo erat sekali, dan Kyungsoo seketika menangis seperti anak kecil, isakannya begitu memilukan.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku!"

Setelah beberapa jam yang terlewati,semuanya menjadi lebih tenang, namun Kai dan kyungsoo masih bergelut di atas tempat tidur sempit itu saling memeluk.

"Kai?" seorang dokter masuk dan memanggil namannya.

"Suho hyung." Dokter teman bekerja Kai di mobil ambulan. Dia bisa melihat dokter itu kaget melihat siapa pasiennya.

"Dia pasanganmu?" Kai mengangguk lemah melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menghampiri dokter itu. "Kai, aku turut berduka cita." Suho memberikan toples dengan berisi gumpalan darah yang terlihat telah terbentuk, ia meringis pilu anaknya seharusnya masih berkembang sekarang di perut Kyungsoo. Kai bersyukur Kyungsoo tidak menangis lagi setelah ia membawa toples itu padanya.

"Dia sangat mungil." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Kai terluka.

"Kami baru saja membersihkan perutnya, jadi tidak ada yang membahayakan lagi. Kau bisa merawatnya di rumah sakit hingga sembuh."

"Bisakah aku pulang dok? Kau bilang tidak ada yang membahayakan, kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Bisa, tapi pastikan kau istirahat yang cukup." Suho tersenyum Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Bolehkah kami mengawetkan bayi kalian untuk di letakkan di rumah sakit? Sebagai bahan pelajaran." Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju dan dokter itupun keluar setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kenapa kau tidak di rumah sakit saja, aku bisa bekerja sambil merawatmu."

"Kita baru saja membayar utang. Jangan menambah utang." Kai menunduk, Kyungsoo sebenarnya benar jadi ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ketika ia keluar dengan Kyungsoo di punggungnya Kai menemukan Baekhyun masih duduk di sana, di depan kamar Kyungsoo. Kai melupakan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo juga terlihat kaget melihat Baekhyun masih di sana. Pikirannya kembali pada siapa yang membawanya kemari. Kyungsoo tersenyum miring, dia punya utang budi pada si sialan Baekhyun.

"Baek, hyung. Maaf melupakanmu." Baekhyun berdiri, mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Emm.. sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku membawa motor paman Shindong kemari."

"Baekhyun." Panggilan Kyungsoo membuatnya menoleh, "terimakasih." Ucapnya, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk bersyukur pria itu sedang sakit jadi ia tak mau mendebatnya seperti biasa.

"Baekhyun hyung, kau dengan Kyungsoo saja di mobil ambulance biar aku yang mengembalikan motornya."

"Tidak, kau harus bersamanya. Kau sudah meninggalkannya sebelumnya dan dia hampir sekarat." Kai menghela nafasnya, untuk kesekian kalinya dia hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan Kai yang berada di sampingnya memeluk perutnya dalam kehangatan, pria itu bahkan tak merubah posisinya sejak tadi dari ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tau seberapa bersalahnya Kai pada dirinya, tapi itu bukan salah Kai sebetulnya. Dirinyalah yang salah, berjalan ke belakang rumah tanpa penerangan dan terbawa emosi. Kyungsoo mendekap kepala Kai di lehernya.

"Ini bukan salahmu." Bisiknya sangat lembut.

"Semua yang terjadi padamu itu salahku!" ada rasa basah dan hangat di lehernya dan Kyungsoo yakin itu adalah air mata suaminya, dia hanya terpaku membisu sebab tak ada yang dapat ia ucapkan pada Kai, ia baru saja kehilangan buah hatinya dan kini perutnya terasa kosong. Bukan karena lapar, ia bahkan hampir setiap hari mengisi perutnya karena mengidam. Namun kosong itu disebabkan oleh, buah cintanya yang telah hilang, memang benar mereka dalam kondisi ekonomi yang kurang baik tapi Kyungsoo berani bersumpah ia betul-betul mencintai buah hatinya selama 3 bulan ini, dan ia menyesal telah mementingkan emosinya ketimbang keselamatan mereka. Tapi semua sudah berlalu, bayi kecilnya yang bahkan baru membentuk jenis kelamin ada di rumah sakit, di awetkan dan dia akan selalu di kenang.

Entah mengapa, Kai menurunkan tubuhnya mengecup perut Kyungsoo yang kembali seperti semula, datar. Tidak ada bekas operasi karena ukuran bayi mereka masih kecil sehingga Kyungsoo cukup untuk melakukan pembersihan perut, mengangkat sisa-sisa janin. Kai dengar sejauh ini Kyungsoo tidak memiliki masalah serius setelah keguguran seorang pria yang hamil.

"Jika punya uang nanti, kita akan minta bantuan Luhan lagi. Kau mau?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Kai kembali memeluknya.

Terhitung dua hari Kyungsoo hanya berbaring, dan Kai mengambil libur untuk menjaganya. Kyungsoo menolak karena bagaimanapun ia harus tetap bekerja begitupun dengan dirinya, jika ia merasa lebih baik maka ia akan kembali mencari pekerjaan baru.

Tapi pada malam itu, ketika Kyungsoo baru saja tertidur setelah meminum obatnya. Ryeowook datang berkunjung, bukan wajah hangat miliknya yang Kai dapatkan ketika membuka pintu. Ia tau wanita itu sedang marah.

"Kyungsoo baru saja tidur." Kata Kai menghidangkan teh dengan cangkir sederhana miliknya.

"Itu bagus, aku akan lebih mudah membawanya." Kai seketika membeku,ia menatap lekat wanita itu menuntut penjelasan yang lebih.

"Apa maksud ibu?" Ryeowook menatap cangkir teh yang bahkan tidak ia sentuh, menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Perjalanan cukup jauh membuatnya sedikit lelah, namun jika boleh jujur kursi Kai keras dan tidak membantu punggungnya.

"Aku sudah dengar soal kehilangan cucuku, dan anakku pulang begitu saja tanpa perawatan rumah sakit? Bagaimanapun aku pernah mengandung. Tapi keguguran terdengar begitu menyakitkan." Ya itu menyakitkan juga untuk Kai.

"Tapi dokter mengatakan baik-baik saja."

"Itu karena kau tak mampu membayar biaya rawatnya!" kata-kata itu sebenarnya bukan maksud Ryeowook, hanya saja jawaban menantunya terlihat sangat enteng. Bagaimana sesuatu yang bernama keguguran itu terdengar biasa saja.

Raut wajah Kai berubah, ia kini menunduk menyadari apa yang kurang dari kehidupan rumah tangganya. Ia baru sadar bahwa cinta saja memang belumlah cukup, uang adalah segalanya itu benar kan? Untuk mempertahankan cintanya ia perlu uang, ibu mertuanya mengajarkannya tentang itu sekarang.

"Kau tau kan, anakku laki-laki. Mengandung bukan kodratnya, dan ketika ia keguguran aku tidak tau apa hal yang lebih buruk. Aku hanya sangat khawatir padanya, jadi jika kau tak bisa merawatnya dengan benar biarkan aku membawanya. Ia perlu perawatan setelah apa yang ia tanam pada perutnya sebelum menikah denganmu. Dan dia kehilangannya…" nada Ryeowook melemah pada bagian akhir kalimatnya.

Entah kenapa, Kai melihat supir dari ibu mertuanya kini telah menggendong Kyungsoonya yang tertidur. Harusnya Kai tidak memberikan obat pada Kyungsoo sehingga pria itu tidak tertidur kini, obat dengan efek kantuk yang seharusnya ia berikan di tengah malam setelah ibu mertuanya datang. Sehingga Kyungsoo mungkin saja dapat menolak ikut dan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi…

Mungkin saja tidak, mungkin saja Kyungsoo bersedia ikut setelah apa yang mereka lewatkan dua hari belakangan, dan itu adalah jawaban paling menyakitkan. Tubuh Kyungsoo hilang dari tempat tidurnya berpindah di mobil mewah milik keluarganya. Kesadaran Kai tidak berfungsi, ia mencekal pergelangan tangan ibu mertuanya, air matanya menggenang namun ia tak bisa menyangkal semua yang di katakan wanita ini padanya.

'Jangan bawa Kyungsoo. Biarkan dia bersamaku.' Batinnya bergumam demikian, tapi bukankah itu terdengar egois menahan Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit di rumah kecilnya dan dia tak mampu membayar biaya rawatnya.

"Tolong jaga dia." Kata itulah yang kemudian keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku akan menjaganya lebih baik darimu. Jaga dirimu dan kesehatanmu." Ryeowook memeluk Kai sebelum meninggalkannya bersama asap mobil yang mengganggu kesejukan udara desa bahkan yang paling parah adalah kesejukan hatinya, bagaimana dia bisa sehat jika obatnya telah ibu mertuanya bawa.

Ia akan tetap seperti ini…

Kai perlu lentera untuk penerangan hatinya…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 : Saat kau tak di sini

Kai. Adalah nama pertama yang Kyungsoo sebutkan ketika ia bangun tidur. Sebab, ia merasa aroma ruangan ini bukanlah aroma kamar mereka, dan dingin udaranya adalah buatan bukan udara pagi desa yang membuatnya menggigil. Seketika ia membuka matanya, Kai tidak di sana tidak juga dengan suara cempreng Baekhyun yang bisa saja membangunkannya ketika tertidur. Kyungsoo melihat Luhan, duduk di sampingnya sambil memangku Haowen.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kini ia tengah terduduk, aroma obat-obatan memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau di rawat di rumah sakit." Jawab Luhan singkat, dia tidak menatap Kyungsoo. Perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Haowen

"Di mana Kai?"

"Ibu membawamu ke kota, dan meninggalkan Kai di desa."

"Jadi penculikan. Lalu apa Kai berusaha menahannya?"

"Mungkin tidak. Karena kau berada di sini sekarang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, merasa lucu. "PENGECUT."

.

Baekhyun masuk ke rumah Kai untuk membawakan makanan, namun Kai terlihat sedang kacau. Perlahan ia menyentuh pundak Kai dan menyamakan tingginya yang tengah berdiri. Pria tan itu sedang terduduk di dekat kompor, mungkin ia menunggu air hangat yang ia masak.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun perlahan.

"Biasanya Kyungsoo akan kedinginan jika mandi pagi, aku membuat untuknya." Baekhyun hanya menatapnya, merasa iba pada tetangganya itu.

"Oh, aku lupa. Ia kembali pada keluarganya karena aku tak bisa merawatnya." Kai mematikan kompornya dan membiarkan air itu begitu saja. Ia kini berpindah duduk di ruang tengah, Baekhyun mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping Kai. Ia yakin sebenarnya Kai sedang tak ingin diganggu siapapun termasuk dirinya, melihat bagaimana cara pria itu menatapnya dengan berjuta angan yang tak dapat ia tebak. Sedih, kecewa, marah dan ingin sendiri artinya Baekhyun tak seharusnya di sana dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak mau. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan orang yang bahkan sendirian, dan kesendiriannya bisa jadi lebih buruk dari kehadirannya di sini.

"Aku akan mencari hyung-ku hari ini, aku perlu bantuannya, bibi bilang ia di kota." Baekhhyun terdiam, ada sudut hatinya yang terluka dan ia ingin mengakuinya. Ia cukup bersalah selama ini mengabaikan tentang kebenaran pada Kai, seperti biji yang di tanam di dalam tanah kebenaran itu terus terkubur. Dan lebih parahnya, biji itu tumbuh sebagai kebohongan yang kejam.

"Kai, maafkan aku. Aku kakak yang kau cari selama ini." Kai menoleh pada Baekhyun menunjukan betapa terkejutnya ia, namun Baekhyun memeluknya terus sambil meminta maaf yang sebenarnya bukanlah hal-hal yang berguna untuk sekarang. Kai muak dengan semua maaf yang Baekhyun sampaikan, hanya saja. Jika benar, Baekhyun memang kakaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kai merengkuhnya dalam dan ia menyesal, karena ia pikir kakak yang bibinya katakan adalah seseorang dengan kemampuan ekonomi cukup yang tinggal di kota. Tapi, ini adalah Baekhyun, yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta bantuan yang begitu rumit ini padanya.

"Setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal, aku hanya takut pada paman dan bibi dan kemudian lari ke rumah nenek dan orang tuaku sekarang. Aku bersalah, maafkan aku." Entah kenapa Baekhyun telah menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu bagus, aku merasa bersyukur kau tak merasakan hal sepertiku."

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kai bekerja seperti biasa. Dia tak dapat berharap bantuan banyak, sebab kakaknya adalah Baekhyun, mereka punya masalah ekonomi yang hampir mirip namun ia senang, karena kakak yang selama ini yang ia dengar dari paman bibinya itu sudah ia temukan. Sementara Baekhyun harus kembali ke kota untuk bekerja, Kai tetap berakhir sendirian di rumah. Bayang-bayang Kyungsoo dan senyumannya tak dapat ia musnahkan walaupun dengan membiarkan dirinya kedinginan, bahkan kadang ia sengaja untuk menambah jam kerjanya, menghindari aroma Kyungsoo dari tempat tidurnya. Kadang, jika ia begitu merindukannya, Kai sengaja tidur sambil memeluk baju Kyungsoo. Aromanya tercium begitu nyaman, sedikit pewangi pakaian murah yang biasa Kai belikan untuknya.

Hari itu Chanyeol datang, memergokinya tengah memuja pakaian Kyungsoo.

"Hei pecundang." Sapanya lebih dulu, Kai hanya mampu mengangguk mendengarnya ia merasa itu benar dirinya. Chanyeol bukan orang yang berbasa-basi. Maka ia di sini duduk begitu saja, menyaksikan si pecundang tengah memuja baju yang bahkan tak bernyawa.

"Jangan hanya pakaiannya, bawa pemiliknya kembali." Katanya lagi pada si pecundang.

"Tidak, tidak bisa." Jawab si pecundang pada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau punya sekarang? Kau kehilangan anakmu dan kau ingin kehilangan suamimu juga?"

Kai terdiam.

"Berapa banyak hutang bibi? Dan berapa banyak kau membuat dirimu dan teman hidupmu menderita akibat ke-keras kepalaanmu itu?"

"Jual tanah itu, gunakan untuk membayar hutangmu dan semuanya akan berakhir. Kau tak mesti melakukan apapun selain menghidupi keluarga kecilmu. Tidak peduli seberapa berat orang tuamu mencarinya, tapi mereka telah berikan padamu agar kau dapat menggunakannya, membantumu saat seperti ini. Inilah gunannya. Kau bisa membelinya kembali ketika punya uang nanti." Kai sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli bagaimana Chanyeol tau semuanya, ia hanya merasa omongan Chanyeol memang ada benarnya, namun dalam situasi seperti ini kehilangan Kyungsoo membuatnya berpikir lambat.

"Chanyeol, kau tau?" Kai berkata begitu pelan seakan tenaganya terkuras semua oleh suaranya.

"Apa?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Ternyata aku punya kakak. Aku membacanya di surat bibi."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, menunggu selanjutnya apa yang akan Kai katakan padanya.

"Dia ada di kota, bekerja katanya."

Chanyeol masih diam.

"Dan dia ternyata teman masa kecilku juga. Aku menemukannya, dia kemarin yang mengakuinya. Namanya…"

"Tidak peduli siapa namanya, yang jelas… selamat untukmu. Ternyata kau tidak sendiri."

Kai mengangguk, memperlihatkan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya. Terima kasih untuk Chanyeol karena hari itu dan dua hari ke depan pria itu akan menemani Kai untuk mengurus semuanya, menjual tanah pada orang lain dan membersihkan utangnya. Kai tau Chanyeol adalah pria yang tulus meski kadang suka berubah mood dan tidak suka di cela, harapannya hanya Chanyeol.

Sebelum sempat menjual tanahnya, Kai mengambil hasil panen sayuran dan buah yang ia dan Kyungsoo tanam di sore hari jika berkesempatan libur dulu. Malam itu, Chanyeol memasak untuknya. Kai tidak rindu masakan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa memasak dengan benar, namun ia rindu kursi kosong yang biasanya menjadi tempat duduk favorit Kyungsoo, bahkan ia melarang Chanyeol untuk duduk di sana. Selesai makan, mereka menghitung uang yang masih tersisa dan lumayan banyak. Meskipun terluka, Kai tau ini adalah pilihan terbaik untuk mereka semua, tanah adalah barang mati yang kapanpun dapat ia beli lagi. Dan mengapa ia berpikiran begitu kolot hingga mengorbankan semuanya. Terima kasih untuk Chanyeol.

Esok paginya, Chanyeol mengantar Kai untuk membeli beberapa ekor sapi perah dari sisa pembayaran utang kemarin, Kai dapat membeli dua ekor sapi. Satu betina dan satu jantan, dan keberuntungan karena si betina sedang hamil dan pemilik tidak menaikan harga jual terlalu tinggi pada mereka berdua. Sore itu mereka sedang sibuk membuat kandang di dekat rumah dibantu beberapa warga desa. Chanyeol menggergaji beberapa bambu untuk di jadikan pembatas antara dua sapi tersebut, ia terlihat seperti pemuda desa. Kai bahkan berpikir, jika Chanyeol tinggal di desanya pasti para kembang desa akan mengejarnya. Sama seperti saat Kyungsoo pertama kali datang ke desa ini, dan rumahnya begitu ramai oleh pertanyaan tidak penting. Apalagi ketika ia pergi ke pasar tanpa Kyungsoo, para orang tua desa mengira Kyungsoo adalah temannya, maka ia meminta anaknya untuk dijodohkan dengan pria itu. itu cukup mengganggu untuk Kai.

Petang hari, Kai memberi sapinya makan rumput dan kandang tersebut telah bisa di tempati oleh dua peliharaan barunya. Chanyeol sudah habis mandi dan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kai menyusul setelah ia mandi dan duduk bersama Chanyeol. Pria itu mengajari Kai bagaimana cara memelihara sapi dengan benar berdasarkan hal yang ia baca di internet, Kai ikut membacanya dengan seksama. Dan dia merasa mereka kembali seperti dulu, Chanyeol yang selalu ada untuk mengajarinya dan membantunya. Biasanya dia bersama Sehun, tapi mungkin pria itu sedang sibuk mengurus Haowen sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu jika yang termuda malah memiliki anak lebih dulu." Ucap Kai setelah mereka selesai membaca beberapa artikel tentang sapi.

"Apa kau mau menyindir karena yang tertua bahkan belum punya pacar?" Kai terkekeh, bukan maksudnya tapi mungkin benar.

"Apa sulit membuka hatimu itu? ayolah, dia telah menikah." Kai menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Dan kau juga." Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, namun keduanya kembali tertawa.

"Kalau begitu move on, dari dia dan aku hahaha."

"Hei kau tau, aku mencintai tidak pernah main-main. Untukmu dan dia, cintaku tidaklah dangkal." Chanyeol menjambak rambut Kai membuat pria itu mengaduh.

"Huh, aku merindukan Sehun. Dan masa lajang kita."

"Itu mengerikan, apa kau tidak berpikir untuk membawa kembali Kyungsoo?"

"…"

"Bawa dia kembali."

"Chanyeol, pukul aku."

.

Terhitung dua minggu kepergiannya meninggalkan Kai. Kyungsoo tak sekalipun menghubungi pria itu karena ponselnya ada di desa. Dan saat itu pula pria pengecut itu tak pernah mencoba mencarinya. Ia menyimpan amarah dan rindu yang bersamaan. Beberapa hari lalu Luhan mengijinkannya untuk pulang, dan entah mengapa ia bingung pulang kemana. Sementara ibunya menyeretnya untuk pulang ke rumah tanpa berkata apapun. Kyungsoo mengurung dirinya di kamar, membaca beberapa buku jika bosan, atau lebih sering bermain bersama Haowen yang Luhan titipkan karena ia menganggur di rumah. Ibunya pergi bekerja begitu juga dengan ayahnya.

Siang itu ia tengah duduk di sofa sambil bermain dengan Haowen, Jongwoon datang mungkin sudah kembali dari bekerja. Ia memutuskan untuk mengendong cucunya dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Kau tidak akan pulang?" kata ayahnya setelah ia duduk di samping Haowen.

"Pulang kemana?" Kyungsoo menolak melakukan kontak mata dengan Jongwoon, sebab mata itu biasanya akan menatapnya tajam penuh ketegasan. Ia ingin ayahnya tau bahwa dirinya tengah kecewa dengan keadaan. Ibunya, Kim Jongin anaknya bahkan dirinya sendiri termasuk ayahnya. Semuanya.

"Kau baru saja kehilangan harta, terililit hutang, kehilangan anakmu. Jadi kau mau menambah daftar, dengan tambahan suamimu?" Kyungsoo berhenti membenahi rambut Haowen yang sedang menonton TV.

"Bukankah kau yang memilihnya?"

Kyungsoo masih tak menemukan jawaban yang pas.

"Jika kau memang sudah tak mencintainya, kau bisa mengirimkannya surat cerai dan kau bisa kembali ke rumah ini." Jongwoon mencium gemas pipi Haowen. "Kakek akan kembali ke kantor, jangan nakal. Oke?" Haowen mengangguk dan Jongwoon meninggalkan dua orang berbeda generasi itu kembali ke kantornya.

Kyungsoo teridam. Ia tidak ingin bercerai, ia hanya sedang kecewa pada Kai, namun dalam hati kecilnya Kyungsoo tahu bahwa hatinya tetap untuk Kai. Tangan mungil itu mengusap pipinya yang tengah berlinang air mata, Haowen menatapnya dengan tanda tanya di matanya, namun Kyungsoo mendekap anak itu dan menangis tanpa suara kemudian. Ia akan pulang, tidak peduli Kai si pengecut itu tidak berjuang untuknya, daripada ia harus menyiksa diri sendiri lagi maka ia akan kembali mengalah lagi. Kyungsoo akan pulang.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah pelatihan tersebut, Chanyeol datang ke pabrik untuk melihat perkembangan semuanya. Menurut laporan, pabrik tidak seburuk sebelumnya. Chanyeol berkeliling seorang diri, suara gaduh mesin tak membuatnya berhenti. Ia mampir sebentar ke kantin pabrik untuk melihat apakah makanan cukup untuk semua karyawannya. Tapi setelah sampai di kantin, ia malah merasa kelaparan itulah sebabnya kenapa ia kini mengambil nampan dan ikut berbaris dalam jajaran antrian. Chanyeol tidak menggunakan jas layaknya seorang bos, ia memakai seragam sama seperti karyawan lain hanya saja warnannya terlihat lebih muda. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia berbalik untuk mencari tempat duduk. Dan ia melihat sosok itu sedang berjalan di depannya.

"Hei…" Chanyeol menyapanya dengan tepukan pundak. Orang itu Baekhyun, ia menoleh sebentar dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol.

"Hei juga." Sapanya sedikit canggung.

"Boleh kita duduk bersama?"

"Tentu." Mereka mengambil duduk di tengah-tengah, tidak di belakang ataupun di depan. Baekhyun merasa canggung, bahkan kini pipinya memerah entah mengapa, sebisa mungkin ia mengontrol perasaannya, ia makan seperti biasa. Sementara Chanyeol terlihat biasa saja, melahap makanan seperti biasa seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh pernah terjadi pada mereka. Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang akan melupakan cepat sebuah kejadian, maka jangan salahkan kini ia merasa canggung pada pria tampan di depannya ini. Baekhyun berdeham sebentar, rasa laparnya seketika menghilang.

"Chanyeol, soal di hotel waktu itu…" Chanyeol meninggalkan makanannya dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun, pria itu mengernyit. "Soal, pagi hari."

"Ohh, astaga itu sudah lama. Lupakan saja, kupikir kau belum mengumpulkan nyawa waktu itu." Chanyeol menyendokan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya.

"Sampaikan maafku pada kekasihmu." Baekhyun menunduk tanda menyesal.

"Terimakasih untuk penyesalanmu, tapi kau sedang beruntung karena aku tidak memiliki kekasih."

Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat Chanyeol, namun pria itu hanya tersenyum, ugh… IDIOT. Tapi tampan

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang membereskan pakaiannya, rencananya ia akan kembali esok pagi. Ia ingin melepaskan dirinya dari derita yang bahkan tak ia sadari, bahwa merindukan bisa jadi seburuk ini. ia bertanya-tanya, apa Kai makan dengan baik, tidur dengan baik? Dan Kyungsoo tau jawabannya. Pria pengecut itu tidak akan melakukannya, sama seperti dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk menahan seseorang yang akan menyaikitinya. Dia terlalu halus sehingga orang-orang dapat dengan mudah menyakitinya. Kyungsoo menatap tempat tidurnya. Setelah lama tinggal di desa dengan kesederhanaan, tempat tidurnya terasa mewah. Tidak ada Kai adalah alasan kekosongan di dalam ruangan dan hatinya, langit memang biru, pendingin ruangan memang dingin tapi kehangatan tubuh seseorang jauh lebih menenangkannya bahkan sekalipun langit mendung dan menjadi abu-abu, Kyungsoo merasa jiwanya tetap biru. Kulit gelapnya terasa begitu menyenangkan untuk disentuh, bahkan bibirnya memang yang paling indah untuknya. Alam desa memanggilnya, termasuk salah satu penghuninya.

Malam semakin larut, namun ia masih terjaga. Pintunya terbuka yang kemudian ditutup lagi setelah sang pembuka masuk. Kyungsoo belum sempat berpikir dan telah mendapati menerjang bibirnya. Kai datang, ia menciumnya bahkan disaat mereka belum bicara, Kyungsoo juga belum ingin bicara maka ia hanya menikmati lumatan yang Kai berikan untuknya. Dia memeluk leher Kai dan menggerakan kepalanya mengikuti irama ciuman mereka. ia menangis saking bahagianya, air matanya tercampur dengan bibir mereka yang saling terpaut. Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, mereka saling menatap.

Kyungsoo menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang erat sambil memukul punggung Kai pelan.

"Pengecut!" ia merasakan Kai mengangguk, ia tetap memeluk seakan tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yakin pria itu kini menangis sebab pria itu cengeng, dan Kyungsoo merasa dirinya terhibur dengan kecengengan Kai. Mereka hanya berguling di tempat tidur untuk saling memeluk.

"Aroma lamamu kembali." Kata Kai setelah ia menghirup seluruh aroma Kyungsoo

"Apa?"

"Pewangi pakaianmu." Kai mencium lagi bahu Kyungsoo, sejak awal ia memang menyukai aroma pewangi pakaian Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya di rumah tidak?" Kyungsoo tidak tau mana yang ia sebut rumah, karena mereka juga sedang berada di rumah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Pakaianmu beraroma matahari. Di rumah tidak ada mesin pengering jadi di jemur seharian." Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta pewanginya untuk kita bawa pulang."

"Percuma. Aromanya akan hilang di makan matahari."

"Yasudah, aku akan mencuci dan mengeringkannya di sini." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka, namun Kai malah menariknya lagi. Ini sangat memalukan untuk diucapkan, tapi ia sangat merindukan Kyungsoo jika kalian perlu tau.

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus pulang, bersamaku, ke rumah, kita. Kau dengar?" Kai meraih belakang kepala Kyungsoo dan menciumnya cepat, sedangkan Kyungsoo mengangguk paham sambil terus tertawa.

"Besok. Sekarang sudah malam. Oh, dan bagaimana kau masuk biasanya pintu terkunci."

"Ayah mertua mengijinkan aku masuk."

"Begitu saja?" Kai menggeleng.

"Tidak. Dengan sedikit omelan dan lama."

"Jadi kau berada di sini dari kapan?" Kai nampak berpikir sebentar.

"Sejak siang. Aku di rumah Sehun dan juga Haowen. Setelah di jemput Sehun dari rumahmu, ia bersamaku."

Kyungsoo menunjuk Kai kesal. "Kau kejam!"

"Hei, aku datang malam ini."

"Tapi aku merindukanmu sejak siang! Bahkan jauh sebelum hari ini." Kai kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut penuh cinta, jika ia muntah pun sekarang pasti yang keluar adalah muntahan cinta hahaha.

"Maaf untuk waktu yang lama itu. Sekarang, aku di sini menjemputmu untuk pulang."

Kai masih waras untuk tidak melakukan porno di rumah ayah mertuanya. Makanya ia mencium Kyungsoo pelan-pelan agar hasratnya tak terbangun,lagipula besok pagi mereka akan kembali dan Kai tidak mau menunda kepulangan. Ia ingin pulang secepatnya membawa Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo menganga, sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah, Kai mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi kebun yang kini terlihat gersang. Beberapa tanaman mati begitu saja dan beberap lagi kosong. Dua minggu. Hanya dua minggu dan semuanya berubah sebegini banyak.

"Kemana semuanya? Sayuranku? Buahnya? Kacang?" Kai berjongkok sebentar, ia merasa sedih tiba-tiba mengingat tanah itu kini bukan miliknya lagi, padahal ia tau itu adalah peninggalan orang tua satu-satunya yang sangat dipertahankan kedua orang tuanya dulu, untuknya.

"Aku menjualnya. Kita terbebas dari hutang Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tidak tau ia harus gembira atau malah bersedih, namun ia tersenyum karena Kai juga tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi. Mari hidup dengan baik dan saling menyayangi." Kai kembali bicara, ia merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya pulang ke rumah.

Seperti yang ia duga, Kyungsoo kembali terkejut mendapati sebuah kandang ada di dekat rumahnya, dulunya itu adalah semak yang membuat Kyungsoo kadang-kadang ketakutan karena tempat itu gelap, semuanya berubah dengan dua sapi di dalamnya. Kyungsoo menghampiri sapi-sapi itu. ini terdengar lucu, jika orang-orang kota membeli kucing atau anjing untuk peliharaan mereka, kini ia memiliki sapi sebagai peliharaan.

"Mereka bisa menghasilkan susu." Bisik Kai di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah mencoba?" Kai mengangguk.

"Aku dan Chanyeol mencobanya waktu itu. Tapi hanya aku yang berhasil memerahnya dengan benar."

"Sungguh?"

"emm. Karena Chanyeol belum menikah mungkin, ia tidak tau cara memerah yang baik."

Aura Kyungsoo menghitam, ingin sekali Kai kini menghantam mulutnya karena salah bicara namun sudah terlanjur keluar dan ia tidak dapat menariknya. "Kau mencoba menyamakanku dengan sapi?" Kai hanya menyengir tanda bersalah, ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk masuk rumah lebih dulu dan mengurung dirinya di kamar mandi.

.

Malam itu sangat dingin, Kai mencoba menghangatkan suami mungilnya itu, dengan mencumbunya dan membuat beberapa kemerahan di lehernya. Ia bebas, karena Kyungsoo belum ada jadwal bekerja besok, suara-suara nafas kenikmatan kembali memenuhi kamar itu. Kyungsoo melenguh beberapa kali.

"Mau tau bagaimana aku memerah susu?" Kai tidak perlu jawaban, karena kini ia telah berada di dada Kyungsoo. Memainkan putingnya, Kai memperagakan cara ia memerah susu dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak waras. Ibu jari dan jari awalnya menarik-narik nipple Kyungsoo untuk beberapa lama.

"Kenapa susunya tidak keluar? Atau mungkin perlu bantuan bibir." Kai meraup tonjolan itu menjepitnya diantara bibir yang kemudian ia mainkan sesekali.

"Ahhhhh…" lenguh Kyungsoo, padahal tadi siang ia yang sempat marah-marah karena disamakan dengan sapi, namun kini ia sudah tak peduli. Kai beralih pada dada satunya lagi melakukan hal yang sama, dan ia berani bersumpah suhu tubuhnya sangat panas kini. Hanya suara, dan berhasil merubah segalanya. Seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri termasuk yang di bawah. Kai tidak tahan lagi, ia segera melepaskan celanannya dan mengurut kejantanannya sebelum siap masuk. Tangan Kyungsoo menahannya, ketika Kai hendak mengambil pelumas di meja.

"Kai, biarkan aku memasukimu." Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat memelas, merintih dan menggigit bibirnya entah bagaimana ia mendeskripsikan permintaan ini, tapi Kyungsoo terlihat lebih menggoda dan Kai tidak rela melepasnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan memasukimu sekarang, setelah menggunakan pelumas." Ucapnya tegas.

"Sekali saja, hanya sekali. Aku ingin merasakan memasuki lubang juga." Kyungsoo kembali merintih melihat kejantanannya yang sama-sama menegang.

"Tidak Kyungsoo!" Kai mengalihkan kepalanya mencari pelumas yang ada di atas meja, dan Kyungsoo dengan sengaja merajuk dan mengenai meja sehingga pelumas itu terjatuh ke kolong tempat tidur.

"Kalau begitu cepat masuki aku!" bentaknya.

"Sebentar botolnya jatuh."

"Kalau begitu cepat ambil!" Kai merangkak turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil botol tersebut, kondisinya terlihat gelap sehingga ia menunduk lebih dalam untuk melihatnya, dan saat ia mendapatkannya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba telah ada di belakangnya yang kemudian menusuk holenya dengan sekali hentakan membuatnya berteriak keras.

"AHHHHHHKKKKK KYUNGSOOOOOO!"

"Rasakan Kim Jongin HAHAHAHAAHA."

TBC

Mwahahahahaha *ketawa iblis

Btw Ching, rekomendasiin dong ff Chanbaek Hunhan atau Kaisoo yang bagus, tapi yang happy ending hehehee, lagi perlu asupan gizi (?).

Gomawo semuanyahhhh #kissbaii


	14. Chapter 14 : Tiga

Kyungsoo tidak menemukan siapapun di sampingnya, ketika ia bangun di pagi hari. Dia pikir Kai mungkin saja marah padanya setelah kejadian semalam, mereka menghabisakan dua ronde special Kyungsoo yang bermain kemarin dan mungkin saja Kai kini telah melarikan diri setelah Kyungsoo membuatnya susah berjalan.

Tapi, ternyata tidak. Ketika Kyungsoo mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya di tempat tidur, Kai berjalan memasuki kamar dengan seragam pabriknya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sebelum berangkat bekerja.

"Kai, maaf untuk semalam." Kyungsoo dapat melihat Kai sedikit kesusahan untuk berjalan dan harus bekerja hari ini, penyesalannya tiba-tiba datang ia tak seharusnya memikirkan diri sendiri.

Kai tersenyum mengacak rambut Kyungsoo sebelum menciumnya kembali. "Tidak apa-apa, sarapanmu di atas meja. Aku berangkat!" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut melepaskan kepergian Kai. Kini ia berpikir untuk segera mencari pekerjaan. Dua minggu berdiam diri membuatnya berubah sedikit malas.

Ia bertemu Baekhyun di depan rumah ketika sedang menyapu halaman, sepertinya pria itu baru saja kembali dari kota karena ia menenteng tas selempangnya di kepala seperti biasa, dia memang sering kembali di waktu liburnya. Masih pagi, udara bahkan masih sejuk namun Baekhyun sepertinya sudah mengibarkan bendera perangnya di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Wah, nyamuk desa banyak sekali ya…kau mendapatkan tiga di leher." Baekhyun tersenyum remeh. Kyungsoo memegang erat sapunya, jika tidak benda itu akan melayang.

"Tidak hanya tiga, bahkan seluruh tubuh." Kyungsoo membuka kemeja longgarnya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang penuh kissmark hasil cintanya dan Kai semalam, Baekhyun bergidik menuduh Kyungsoo orang gila karena memamerkan hal semacam itu di depan umum. Padahal baru saja ia yang bilang hal tersebut gigitan nyamuk,pria itu melengos masuk dengan tampang masam. Kyungsoo membawa bendera kemenangannya, dan ia bahagia.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Haowen mengunjungi Kyungsoo di desa. Anak itu bahkan sudah bermain dengan liar, sampai Kyungsoo menggendongnya dan memberikan susu sapi murni hasil perahannya yang telah di rebus oleh Luhan.

"Mau tau darimana susu ini?" Haowen mengangguk, Kyungsoo menggiring anak lelaki itu ke kandang sapinya dan menunjukan dua sapi peliharaannya. Anak laki-laki dari Luhan dan Sehun itu terlihat begitu senang melihat hewan berkaki empat tersebut. Kyungsoo membiarkan Haowen menyentuh dua sapinya yang sedang merumput di dalam kandang.

"Mong…Guu…" ucap bocah yang baru saja bisa bicara itu, Kyungsoo tau bahwa itu hanya celotehan biasa dari anak yang baru saja tumbuh, namun entah mengapa ia memilik ide untuk menamakan sapinya seperti itu. anak itu terkikik kecil melihat bagaimana cara sapi itu mengunyah.

"Namanya sekarang Monggu." Kyungsoo menunjuk sapi jantannya dan Haowen mengangguk.

"Appa…" katanya lagi, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Mana mungkin sapiku mirip Appamu, tentu saja lebih tampan sapiku." Haowen menunjuk belakang Kyungsoo dan menemukan Sehun di belakangnya. Pria itu menatapnya datar.

"Jangan iri karena aku lebih tampan dari si Jongong." Sehun mengambil alih Haowen dan menggendongnya.

"Kau bisa tampan karena Appamu tampan, arrachi?" Haowen mengangguk. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal karena ternyata mereka bersekutu.

.

Entah mengapa rumahnya teras begitu sepi, ia baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya dan ia rasa itu tak terlalu lama, baru saja Haowen ada di sampingnya tertidur juga namun kini bocah foto copyan Sehun itu menghilang. Apa mereka pulang ke kota tanpa berpamitan padanya?

Dia menemukan Sehun sedang menonton di ruang tengah yang artinya mereka belum kembali, sedangkan ia tak menemukan Luhan dan keponakannya ada bersama pria datar itu. Kyungsoo ke dapur untuk meminum segelas airnya kemudian menyapa Sehun yang anteng menonton Chanel ekonomi, mungkin sama seperti Chanyeol, atau pria ini ketularan Chanyeol?

"Dimana Haowen dan Luhan?" Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Berkunjung ke tetangga." Ucap Sehun datar. Kyungsoo berpikir, di sini tetangga yang paling dekat adalah Baekhyun, sedangkan tetangga yang lainnya memiliki jarak rumah yang agak jauh. Kyungsoo menunjuk rumah Baekhyun untuk bertanya, dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kyungsoo melotot bola matanya hampir keluar.

"Tadi Haowen terjatuh di depan rumah, dan tetanggamu menolongnya. Entah mengapa Luhan dan tetanggamu itu cepat sekali akrab. See?" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Si cerewet Baekhyun memang begitu, dia selalu mudah akrab. Hanya satu orang yang tak bisa akrab dengannya, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah juga, dirinya! Alasannya tentu karena presepsinya mengatakan dia telah merebut tetangga kesayangannya.

.

Kai baru kembali bekerja, dan menemukan Sehun serta Luhan ditambah keponakan lucunya ada di rumah. Kyungsoo telah menyiapkan makanan, mungkin Luhan yang memasak. Malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu sebelum Sehun sekeluarga kembali ke kota. Dan entah mengapa Baekhyun adalah orang yang di undang dalam acara makan malam tersebut. Pelakunya adalah Luhan, tidak ada yang berubah kecuali wajah Kyungsoo dan moodnya yang tiba-tiba turun. Sementara Luhan terlihat cekikian bersama pria itu, Haowen ada di pangkuan Sehun, yang tengah menikmati makanannya dengan anteng dari suapan Sehun. Sementara Kai, ikut tertawa dengan lelucon Luhan dan Baekhyun yang Kyungsoo anggap garing itu.

"Oiya, aku ingin memberitahu kalian." Suara Kai mengintrupsi, membuat semua perhatian ada padanya. " Kakak yang bibi dan pamanku bilang dalam suratnya, ternyata dia adalah Baekhyun hyung. Aku sudah menemukannya." Sambung Kai membuat semua mata melotot kecuali Haowen dan Baekhyun yang terlihat gugup. Mata ketiga orang di sana tertuju pada Baekhyun, dia hanya tersenyum kikuk di pandang seperti itu. Tidak ada yang bertanya apa alasannya sejauh beberapa menit ini.

"Oh…" respon Kyungsoo

"Itu bagus!" kata Luhan yang kembali cekikian pada Baekhyun. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyuapi Haowen. Kai memandang Kyungsoo sebentar, dia hanya terdiam sejak tadi tanpa menyapa Kai seperti biasanya. Apa ketidak sukaannya menampilkan kemesraan di depan banyak orang masih ada hingga kini? Kalau begitu, Kai harus melakukan hal lain karena ia tidak bisa tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo ataupun mendapat sikap dingin pria itu.

Tangannya ada di bawah meja, sementara kedua tangan Kyungsoo ada di atas meja, Kai meletakkan tangannya di paha Kyungsoo menimbulkan tatapan membunuh dari Kyungsoo. Setelah melihat Kai tersenyum tulus padanya, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangan yang di atas pahanya. Kai menunjukan telapak tangannya meminta uluran tangan Kyungsoo. Mengerti, Kyungsoo menurunkan satu tangannya dan menggenggam jemari Kai erat.

"Lakukan saja di atas meja, itu bukan masalah." Kata Sehun dengan nada yang datar, ia membisikan sesuatu pada Haowen dan anak kecil itu menyatukan kedua tangannya untuk menggoda KaiSoo. Secara reflek Kyungsoo melepaskan jemarinya dari Kai dan menghampiri keponakannya itu, kemudian membawanya kepangkuannya. Posisinya berganti, meskipun ada di pangkuan Kyungsoo Kailah yang menyuapi Haowen.

"Uh manisnnyaaa…" Heboh Luhan dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

"Kai, kau tidak cocok menjadi adiknya. Mereka berdua yang cocok menjadi saudara." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya. Sementara Kai hanya mengendikan bahunya sambil tersenyum dan kembali menyuapi Haowen.

.

Rumah mendadak jadi sepi karena semua orang telah kembali. Kai duduk di ruang tamu tanpa melakukan apapun, Kyungsoo baru saja datang dari kamar setelah menggunakan pakaiannya sehabis mandi kemudian ia duduk di samping Kai memperhatikan pria itu.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Kai mengangguk manja pada suaminya itu ia menarik pinggang Kyungsoo membawanya duduk di pangkuannya. Mereka menyatukan bibir sebentar, namun berakhir dengan cepat. Kyungsoo merasa Kai sangat kelelahan, jadi dia membiarkan kepala pria itu bersandar di dadanya.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" Kyungsoo membelai rambut Kai yang menurutnya halus meskipun dengan pekerjaan kasar. Kai mendongak, mempertemukan mata mereka untuk memulai komunikasi malamnya.

" Kau tau Kyungsoo, ada hal lucu di pabrik tadi. Ketika aku dan Chen mengangkat pupuk mentah, Chen terpeleset dan seluruh tubuhnya tersiram kotoran hahahaha, wajahnya dan suara cemprengnya yang melengking sangat cocok untuk di tertawakan." Kai tertawa begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, namun senyuman Kyungsoo menghilang lebih cepat di bandingkan tawa Kai yang lepas. Kyungsoo menarik bajunya agak ke atas, sebab dari hidung Kai keluar cairan merah. Ia menaikan dagu Kai untuk mencegah darahnya mengalir lebih deras, sementara kaosnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap darah di bawah hidung tersebut.

"Kau tau kan, kalau kau bukan Superhero? Kau perlu istirahat." Kai menyentuh bawah hidungnya dan meninggalkan sisa darah di jarinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo masih mengusap darah itu dengan kaosnya, sampai ia bangkit dan memetik beberapa lembar daun sirih di samping rumah. Kyungsoo mencucinya dan menyumpalnya di hidung Kai.

"Ayo tidur."

Kai membaringkan tubuhnya, tempat tidur terasa begitu nyaman dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Lelaki itu kini tengah menyentuh rahangnya, menyuruh Kai untuk menatapnya. Kyungsoo mengelusnya begitu lembut membuat Kai terhanyut akan sentuhan itu. Kyungsoo kini punya tekad untuk segera mencari pekerjaan, dan tak membiarkan Kai bekerja sendirian.

"Kim Jongin sayang, jangan terlalu lelah." Kai terkekeh, karena Kyungsoo jarang memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Gombalan yang murahan.

"Kau tau, aku merasa selama kita masih seperti ini aku rasa kita tidak akan kaya dengan cepat." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk setuju, tapi jadi usahawan juga perlu modal yang tidak kecil atau mungkin ia akan memikirkannya juga.

"Kita bicarakan di waktu senggang, sekarang mari tidur." Setelah mengecup seluruh wajah Kyungsoo Kai benar-benar tertidur.

.

 _Flashback_

Waktu itu setelah mereka berdua berada di ranjang yang sama tengah malam yang datang. Baekhyun terlihat telah tertidur sementara Chanyeol masih terjaga, dia gemar mendengarkan music atau sekedar menonton acara music tengah malam. Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur, namun entah mengapa pria itu tidak dalam tidur yang nyaman, dia gelisah dan berganti posisi tidur sepanjang waktu membuat bahkan acara tv nya tidak menarik lagi. Baekhyun lebih menarik sepertinya, ia bisa melihat bibir pria itu bergumam terus menerus.

Chanyeol kemudian naik ke atas tempat tidur mencoba untuk membangunkannya, karena ia pikir Baekhyun hanya sedang mimpi buruk.

"Baekhyun, apa kau sedang mimpi buruk?" Chanyeol mengguncangnya pelan.

"Tidak. Tidak, tidur saja dan peluk aku." Chanyeol mengernyit, ia menatap Baekhyun namun pria itu sepertinya masih tertidur. Namun benar kata Baekhyun, dia harus tidur sebab besok kegiatan akan sangat padat.

"Begitu, tidurlah. Akan kupeluk." Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya melingkar pada dada Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu bergerak risih, sebab belum ada orang lain yang sefrontal ini padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau aman disini." Chanyeol hanya diam, sementara Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Namun setelahnya pria tinggi itu tersenyum. Dia merasa, ada yang menjanjikan sebuah rumah untuknya.

Berbahagialah Park Chanyeol.

.

Ketika pagi datang, lagi-lagi Chanyeol bangun lebih awal sementara Baekhyun masih bergelut dengan sedikit ujung bajunya yang tertarik karena lengannya kini memeluk lengan Chanyeol. Dia biasa melakukannya, membangunkan Sehun si pemalas adalah rutinitasnya bersama Kai dulu. Baekhyun tidak berbeda juga sepertinya. Chanyeol mengguncang lengan Baekhyun untuk membangunkan pria itu, tanpa sebab yang jelas Baekhyun menariknya dan menciumnya tepat pada bibir. Apa bibir juga punya mata? Sehingga ia bisa mencari bahkan dengan mata tertutup. Tidak melumat, mereka hanya menempel yang kemudian Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun agak keras hingga pria itu mengaduh.

"Apa aku melakukannya? Oh ya tuhan maafkan aku!" Baekhyun baru saja sadar apa yang ia lakukan, ia mengusap-usap bibir Chanyeol dengan jemarinya.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh. Aku punya gangguan tidur jika kelelahan. Maafkan, jangan pecat aku tolong." Baekhyun membungkuk.

"Kau punya gangguan tidur?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seimut mungkin.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Jika di sini sendiri, tapi jika di desa dengan nenekku."

"Kau melakukan hal yang sama pada nenekmu setiap kali kelelahan?"

"Aku tidur sendiri di kamar, tuan." Chanyeol terkekeh sementara ia mengambil handuk dan bergegas mandi.

"Cepat mandi, sebelum terlambat. Tapi, aku tidak mau mandi denganmu. Kau menyeramkan." Baekhyun mendengus.

"Siapa yang akan mandi denganmu!"

Baekhyun berani bersumpah, ia harus pindah kamar setelah ini. Tidak apa-apa jika ia tidur di lantai asalkan itu dapat menghindarinya dari Park Chanyeol.

Flashback end

.

"Haowen…" Sehun baru saja pulang bekerja pada jam 5 sore, dan nama pertama yang ia sebutkan adalah nama anaknya. Biasanya dia di rumah bersama pengasuh harian yang Sehun bayar untuk mengasuh Haowen, dia akan kembali jika salah satu diantara dirinya dan Luhan pulang. Namun anak itu tidak nampak sedang berlari atau menghampirinya.

Sehun mengernyit, rumahnya tampak sangat kosong kemudian ia melangkah menuju kamar setelah menutup pintu utama. Suara gemercik air dan kikik anak kecil ada di dalamnya. Sehun tersenyum lega ternyata Haowen sedang mandi.

"Haowen kemari, Baba akan menyabunimu."

Sehun baru saja hendak keluar untuk mengambil air, suara Luhan membuatnya berhenti. Jadi yang di kamar mandi bukanlah pengasuh bersama Haowen, karena biasanya Luhan datang setelahnya. Tidak berpikir lama, Sehun terenyum nakal ia membuka seluruh bajunya dan membalut tubuh telanjangnya dengan handuk di pinggang. Pintu kamar mandi tidak di kunci, ia bisa melihat Luhan dan Haowen berada dalam bathup dengan banyak busa. Haowen terlihat begitu gembira dengan busa-busa itu sementara Luhan sibuk mneyabuni seluruh tubuh anaknya itu.

"Haoweennn." Girang Sehun, ia melepaskan handuknya dan ikut bergabung menjadikan bathup terasa makin sempit.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan. Kau membuat bathup sempit." Protes Luhan.

"Biarkan saja, Haowen menyukainya kok." Luhan mendengus namun ia tetap mananggapi tingkah manja suaminya itu. mereka berdua, Sehun dan Haowen sama persis, berbeda umur namun dengan tingkah laku yang sama. Luhan merasa ia bahkan mengasuh dua anak sekarang.

Haowen baru saja tertidur setelah Luhan mendongenginya. Luhan sudah bilang kan, dia merasa mengasuh dua anak, setelah bayi kecilnya tertidur, bayi besar telah siap memanggil dari kamar sebelah. Kamar yang seharusnya kosong karena mereka menggunakan satu kamar bertiga, dan itulah tempat rahasia malam mereka untuk menghindari Haowen yang terbangun. Luhan membuka pintunya perlahan, melihat Sehun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Memberi kabar pada selingkuhanmu, eoh?" Luhan mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun.

"Ya." Sehun tetap memainkan ponselnya sedangkan Luhan mendengus.

"Dadanya besar atau bokongnya yang besar?" dia mencondongkan kepalanya untuk mengintip ponsel Sehun.

"Keduanya."

"Wow." Kemudian ia ikut mengambil ponselnya dan memainkannya.

"Miranda Kerr." Gumam Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum, mengecup pipi Sehun gemas.

"Aku minta C-E-R-A-I!" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Luhan belum pernah cemburu pada gadis manapun kecuali nama itu, yang baru saja di sebutkan Sehun. Ia akan beranjak karena saking cemburunya, dan Sehun lumayan membuatnya emosi. Namun pria itu tersenyum nakal.

"Akhirnya, marah juga." Melihat Luhan marah adalah hal langka, dan Sehun senang melakukannya.

Tidak perlu berkode untuk masalah ranjang, Sehun cenderung to the point. Maka sekarang ia membalik tubuh Luhan menjadi tengkurap, ia melepaskan celana tidur pria cantik itu menyisakan celana dalam yang di kenakannya. Luhan? Ya tentu saja dia telah terbiasa dengan ulah suaminya tersebut dan tidak berdaya (?).

Sehun melebarkan kedua kaki Luhan membuatnya mengangkang, ia menunduk sedikit untuk mengecup beberapa bagian wajah dan tentu saja bibir. Bibir Luhan sangat seksi, apalagi ketika mendesah kenikamatan. Pria cantik itu masih tenang dan rileks membiarkan kepalanya tergeletak begitu saja di atas bantal empuk. Tangan Sehun kini mulai bermain, menempatkan telapak tangannya terjepit oleh kasur dan junior Luhan. Sehun meremasnya, yang seketika kepala Luhan secara reflek bangkit seiring dengan irama remasan. Luhan menegang dengan cepat. Sehun kini hanya menggunakan jari telunjuknya, naik menggesek setiap inci area bawah, melewati kedua bola kembar dan lubang Luhan, menusuknya sedikit membuat Luhan menahan nafasnya.

Sehun meremas bokong yang menurutnya sangat seksi itu. ia membalik Luhan dan mendudukannya menyandar pada kepala ranjang, wajahnya telah memerah artinya dia telah memiliki rangsangan yang cukup dan siap bekerja malam ini, Sehun gemas ia membuka celana dalam Luhan menampilkan juniornya yang mengacung. Sehun bersiap memasukannya ke dalam mulut, sebelum tangan Luhan menahan kepalanya dan Sehun mendengus. Luhan membuka laci meja tersebut dan mengambil selembar tisu agak basah, ia mengelapkannya pada seluruh juniornya dan juga lubangnya beberapa saat.

"Rasanya akan seperti obat Luhan, aku tidak suka."

"Sehun anti bakteri dan virus perlu, ini adalah hal yang sensitive. Lakukan padamu juga." Sehun mendengus, susah memang punya suami seorang dokter.

Luhan terlihat siap, dan Sehun mulai beraksi. Menghisap dan menjilat atau menggigit kecil adalah favoritnya sebab Luhan akan mengeluarkan suara merdu yang membuatnya ereksi.

"Enggh…Engghh…Enghhhh." Kira kira seperti itu suaranya saat Sehun mengeluar masukan junior Luhan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ahhhh..Ahhh Ahhh…" Seperti itu jika Sehun mulai menghisapnya lebih kuat.

"Mngghhhh hmmmmhhhh.. mnggghhhhhh…" seperti itu jika Sehun menggigit kecil kepala juniornya.

Dan jika masuk ke permainan inti, Luhan akan menggabungkan semua suara desahan itu.

3 jam kemudian…

"Sehunie?" Sehun baru saja memejamkan matanya.

"Apa sayang?"

"Lagi…"

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah tertidur tanpa selimut dan menggigil. Kai bisa melihatnya sekarang. Ia menaikan selimut di pinggang Kyungsoo dan menyelimutnya, di tambah memberikan satu kecupan lagi. Sedangkan Kai masih terududuk, beberapa ronde malam bersama Kyungsoo tak membuatnya untuk kelelahan dan cepat tidur. Sebab, malam membuatnya lebih banyak berpikir tentang banyak hal. Kata orang berumah tangga adalah hal paling rumit dalam sejarah hidup, Kai rasa itu adalah hal yang benar. Sebab, kini ia di gandrungi semua rasa bersalah, penyebabnya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Suaminya. Bagian hidupnya kini. Dan hal yang harus paling ia pikirkan. Kai tidak pernah menginginkan Kyungsoo untuk tidur meringkuk karena kedinginan tanpa penghangat ruangan, atau ia tidak bisa tidur karena hawa panas penggantian musim yang membuatnya berkeringat setiap waktu karena tidak ada pendingin ruangan. Tapi ini bukan hanya tentang suasana, bukan juga tentang cuaca atau bahkan pengahangat pendingin ruangan. Ini tentang hidupnya bersama Do Kyungsoo. Ya, Do Kyungsoo anak orang kaya yang bahkan rela melarat dan lebih memilihnya. Kai harusnya tidak ragu pada pria ini, suaminya.

Percayalah, ini bukanlah akhir.

Ini belum berakhir.

TBC

Jangan bosen ya, kkkk


	15. Chapter 15

Mereka pernah merasa bahwa semua ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat, dan itu memang terjadi. Pada tahun dan bulan yang berbeda namun dengan musim yang sama. Baekhyun sengaja memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah pekerjaan, dan itu lumayan menakutkan. Pemiliknya adalah seorang kakek tua galak dan kesepian, Kyungsoo bahkan sering pulang dengan kesal. Pekerjaannya adalah memotong daging, mengkategorikannya dan mengemasnya. Bukan pabrik besar, namun cukup memberinya penghidupan. Kyungsoo tau Baekhyun sengaja memberikannya pada kakek tua galak itu, dia ingin melihat dirinya dimarahi sepanjang hari karena tidak berhasil bahkan untuk memotong daging, atau ia tidak tau bagaiamana cara mengkategorikan daging dan jenisnya. Dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Tapi, terimakasih untuk Baekhyun sebab, ia telah bekerja. Dan bahkan ia akan membawa sisa daging yang tak dikemas untuk di makan di rumah, menyenangkan bukan?

Tidak sampai di sana, awal mulanya dari sini dan Kyungsoo bahkan tidak berpikir jernih. Ketika, ia sedang melakukan pekerjaannya, sapaan misterius yang membuatnya terjatuh.

"Kyungsoo?" seorang perempuan.

Kyungsoo mendongak, ia cantik manis dan anggun. Gaunnya terlihat mahal, meski sedikit sederhana, aroma parfumnya bahkan mengalahkan aroma daging yang dipotongnya, rambutnya panjang terurai dengan indah, terlihat selalu terawat dan dia yakin dia memang merawatnya setiap menit, matanya di sapu oleh eyeshadow coklat yang samar juga garis dari eyeliner yang membuatnya semakin tegas. Ia punya rahang indah dan tubuh yang indah. Terlalu banyak bicara keindahan, kali ini bukan saatnya membicarakan seorang wanita karier yang cantik. Sayangnya, dia teman kuliahnya dulu. Saingannya bisa jadi.

"Kau sedang apa?" wanita itu buka suara lagi, setelah tidak mendapatkan respon dari Kyungsoo.

Dia terdiam, di balik keindahannya ia punya busuk yang tak tercium. Ia menyimpan bangkai. Seorang teman menepuk bahunya, menunjuk ke arah utara, artinya Kyungsoo harus membantu di sana dan waktunya tidak tepat kini. Wanita itu adalah saingannya, sebenarnya tidak untuk Kyungsoo, entah kenapa dia menyimpan dendam dalam padanya tanpa tau kesalahannya. Mereka sering bersaing dari SMA hingga kuliah, bahkan perusahaan keduanya juga kerap kali bersaing. Lama-kelamaan Kyungsoo mencatatnya sebagai musuh juga meski ia tak ingin. Sebab wanita itu sangat angkuh dan kukuh. Dan…suka menjatuhkan harga diri seseorang.

Kyungsoo masih mematung, perempuan itu menampilkan senyumannya yang meremehkan.

"Aku tidak tau, Sarjana sepertimu menjadi pemotong daging dan em… bagaimana menyebutnya dengan halus , Movers?" dia tertawa sedikit.

"Jangan merendahkan sebuah profesi, dan jangan rendahkan aku."

"Ups." Kata wanita itu menyebalkan. "Kau sih, memilih menikah dengan si dungu dan membiarkan semuanya hanya untuk cinta butamu itu, seperti ini kan jadinya." Kyungsoo baru hendak pergi dan meninggalkan perempuan sialan itu, namun langkahnya terhenti. Sebutan 'dungu' adalah hal paling kasar yang pernah ia dengar dari perempuan itu. ia mengurungkan niatnya, membela diri sepertinya memang perlu untuk perempuan macam ini. itu adalah hal yang benar, dia rasa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh. "Itu karena ayahmu nona, bukan siapa dirimu. Jika kau bilang suamiku dungu atau aku yang cinta buta. Itu memang benar, itu identitas asli kami, tanpa siapapun kami mampu hidup begini. Dan kau, berlindung di bawah nama besar ayahmu tanpa mengerjakan apapun selain menjual kecantikanmu. Aku tau dirimu, kau adalah orang bodoh, tapi Tuhan sayang padamu maka kau di berikan kecantikan agar semua mata tertuju padamu, mendengar pembicaraanmu yang tidak berkelas bahkan membuatku mual, namun karena kau cantik mereka orang-orang bodoh akan tepat jatuh pada lubang itu." Kyungsoo merasa ia bicara banyak, tapi itu belum cukup banyak.

"Jangan bicara tentang cinta buta, jika kau bahkan tidak tau apa itu maknanya. Hari ini kau menghinaku karena aku bekerja di sini, dan aku akan kembali menertawakanmu karena satu-satunya hal yang kau bisa adalah tersenyum dan menggoda para investor untuk mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaanmu, padahal dengan otak kosongmu itu kau tak akan mampu berdiri sendirian. Jika kau baru masuk, hati-hati hidupmu akan lebih keras jika kau kehilangan kecantikanmu."

Seharusnya Kyungsoo tau, bicara dengan gadis itu tidaklah berguna, terlebih ia punya lidah yang pandai membela dirinya dan hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo dipermalukan. Namun, tidak menyerah sampai di sana, Kyungsoo akan mencatatnya dalam kepala, apapun itu. Dan kini ia pulang dengan cemen, karena di marahi kakek tua pemilik tempat yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang lebih awal karena membuat kerusuhan di tempatnya, bonus bertengkar dengan pelanggan yang akan membeli dalam jumlah banyak. Kyungsoo malu jika dia harus menangis hanya karena seorang perempuan yang menghinannya, tapi itu nyata penghinaan yang sangat dalam dan belum lagi terlalu masuk dalam akalnya. Hingga kini untuk pertama kalinya, ia berpikir ulang untuk hidup macam ini. Kepalanya kembali ke masa lalu, dimana ia tinggal bersama orang tuanya, bersama Luhan dan tidak ada yang pernah berani untuk menghinannya karena… tentu saja ia anak dari Kim Jongwoon. Kepalanya terasa sakit kali ini. ia merasa letih, dan ingin sendiri.

.

Kai menyadari perubahan yang ada pada Kyungsoo. Dia jarang bersikap manis lagi, dan merespon seadanya selama dua hari ini. Seperti malam ini mereka makan dengan sangat tenang, Kyungsoo tak menanyakan apapun seperti biasanya, dan mereka tak bercinta karena sama-sama kelelahan. Kai menyentuh jemari Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" dua mata Kai menetapnya dengan pandangan bertanya membuatnya menjadi merasa bersalah karena tidak membicarakannya sejak awal.

"Ada sedikit masalah." Katanya sekedar.

"Tentang?"

"Aku takut jika bercerita kau akan tersinggung."

"Kau lupa aku suamimu? Masalah tersinggung atau yang lain adalah hal biasa." Pandangan Kai kini menegas, untuk mengingatkan Kyungsoo.

"Temanku kemarin datang ke tempat aku bekerja, dan dia melihatku…"

"Sebagai pemotong daging?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Lalu kemudian dia membicarakanmu?" Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

"Kau menyesal menikah denganku?" Kyungsoo tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng beberapa saat, kemudian Kai menghela nafasnya. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Ti-tidak." Katanya ragu.

"Kau ragu." Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

"Jangan mudah tersandung oleh kata-kata orang, menyesal atau tidak kini itu bukan masalah untukku. Beberapa tahun hidup denganmu menyadarkanku untuk hal-hal penting. Asal kau tau, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, karena aku mencintaimu dan kau harus bersamaku, jangan pandang aku sebagai Kai yang lemah seperti dulu membiarkanmu di bawa dan seorang diri, aku Kim Jongin sekarang, ini ancaman untukmu. Aku tidak akan melepasmu!" Kai meninggalkan meja makan, membiarkan Kyungsoo sendirian untuk kembali melagukan bahasa yang ia lontarkan barusan, dan ia harap Kyungsoo mengerti dia juga sudah cukup lelah dengan semua ini.

Kyungsoo duduk di depan rumahnya, menyaksikan malam yang mencekam dan kesunyian memeluknya. Suara jangkrik dan kodok bersahut-sahutan, dan suara air dari sungai mengisi pendengarannya. Kyungsoo sedang merenung, membiarkan tubuhnya digigiti hewan penghisap darah. Kalung sapinya berbunyi pertanda bahwa leher mereka sedang bergerak menghindari nyamuk-nyamuk pengganggu. Rumah Baekhyun kosong dan lampunya hanya menyala di bagian luar, Kai yang menyalakannya dengan rutin kadang juga dirinya jika Kai pulang larut, pria itu kini berada di kota dan kembali di hari liburnya. Kyungsoo belum pernah punya teman dekat selain Sehun. Setelah pria itu menikah teman berceritanya adalah Kai, dia bukan orang yang tepat kini untuk diajaknya bercerita. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya menelpon Sehun malam-malam. Ia perlu teman bercerita sekarang.

"Orang-orang seperti mereka akan selalu mencari kelemahan kalian. Kai yang bukan lulusan sekolah baik dan tidak berpendidikan tinggi, tak punya prestasi atau apapun yang dapat dikenang, atau kau yang lulusan sarjana tapi bekerja di desa sebagai buruh kasar. Itu diskriminasi yang terjadi, dan akan selalu mengejar meskipun kita berlari. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua, aku yakin yang kau butuhkan sepenuhnya adalah kalian saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Kadang berusaha tidak perduli adalah perlu."

Kyungsoo menutup panggilannya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun. Kalimat yang dilontarkan pria itu padanya adalah kata-kata yang biasa ia tonton dalam acara televise, sering bahkan terlalu sering diucapkan. Tapi itu benar, Kyungsoo mempercayainya karena itu kebenaran. Bahkan dulu, dalam lingkungan keluarganya Kyungsoo terlalu biasa mendapat perbandingan seperti itu, dengan Luhan contohnya. Orang tuanya terlalu bangga memiliki Luhan yang pintar, menarik dan tentu saja berprestasi, belum lagi ia menjadi dokter dan Kyungsoo makin terpojok. Mereka sering membanggakan kakaknya itu pada tetangga, kerabat atau orang-orang lain yang baru ditemui. Sedangkan dirinya, apa yang bisa ia banggakan? Kampusnya biasa saja dengan jurusan yang biasa orang ambil, selama ini belum ada yang hebat yang pernah ia bentuk, setelah luluspun perusahaannya sendiri yang merekrutnya, tidak ada hal hebat. Dan Kyungsoo tidak menyalahkan siapapun atas ketidakhebatan dirinya dalam mempertahankan harga diri, itu murni salahnya. Dia juga tidak menyalahkan Luhan yang beruntung atau mungkin memang lebih pandai darinya. Ia hanya merasa sedikit kesal pada semua orang.

Kyungsoo masuk menuju kamarnya, melihat Kai telah meringkuk disana, sepertinya ia telah tertidur. Kyungsoo menghampirinya, mencium kelopak mata dan pipi suaminya. Bergumam maaf sebentar sebelum ikut tertidur di sebelahnya, jika dipikir-pikir mereka adalah sama namun dengan persoalan berbeda, Sehun benar bahwa kini ia tak bisa lari kemanapun, sebab Kai selalu menunggunya dan akan mengejarnya. Dan orang-orang sialan itu, dengan semua pandangan sebelah matanya tak akan pernah berhenti sampai di sana, mereka akan tetap seperti itu. Dimana tanah dipijak disana langit dijunjung. Itu benar kan?

.

Keesokan harinya Kai menghilang pagi-pagi sekali, Kyungsoo juga harus bekerja dan ia bahkan tak sempat memikirkan apapun. Hubungan mereka terbilang agak buruk sejak perdebatan kemarin. Kyungsoo pikir itu salahnya, ia akan minta maaf setelah pulang dari bekerja nanti.

.

Kai pikir tidak akan ada hal lain yang akan ia khawatirkan setelah hutang, namun ia salah. Kyungsoo membuatnya khawatir kini. Kemarin, ia menelpon Chanyeol dan bercerita banyak hal tentang hal tersebut dan pria tinggi itu menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya. Kai bolos bekerja dengan keterangan hari ini. Komputer yang Chanyeol tunjukan padanya, tak begitu saja membuatnya mengerti, berbagai angka bahkan huruf capital serta grafik melengkapinya. Kai tidak suka matematika, dan itu benar. Ia tak pernah punya minat akan pelajaran tersebut.

"Sekarang kau menyadari? Ada saatnya sebelum menikah kau belajar dengan baik." Pembicaraan ini mulai serius dan Kai membencinya, ia sudah cukup kalut dan Chanyeol menambahnya.

"Ini jumlah uangmu." Kai melotot ketika melihat nominal yang ada pada layar, ia bahkan tak pernah merasa punya uang sebanyak itu.

"Aku tidak…"

"Itu gajimu, aku memotongnya setiap bulan dari gaji aslimu karena aku tau paman dan bibimu akan mengambil semuanya, dan kau yang dungu tidak akan punya simpanan apapun."

"Bohong, kau pembohong." Kai menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku benar, ini bukan pemberian karena rasa kasihan. Ini serius milikmu. Aku menginestasikannya dalam beberapa lembar kertas kepemilikan, dan ini resmi."

"Tapi, aku tidak…"

"Aku yakin Kyungsoo mengerti, kau bisa bicarakan dengannya." Kai memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat untuk Chanyeol, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu bersyukur memilikinya sekarang.

"Tapi, itu masih ada di bawah tanggung jawabku."

"Ya, terimakasih."

.

Ia tak mengerti tentang hal semacam kertas ekonomi, tapi Chanyeol bilang Kyungsoo pasti mengerti. Maka dari itu, sepulangnya dari kota dan belajar singkatnya bersama Chanyeol. Kai menjemput Kyungsoo ke tempat kerjanya. Melihat bagaimana pria itu bekerja sampai berkeringat. Tentu saja berbeda apa yang mereka jalani beberapa tahun ini dengan ketika sebelum mereka menikah. Tapi Kai tak mau mempermasalahkannya lagi dan menimbulkan perselisihan diantara mereka. Tepat, jamnya berakhir dan Kyungsoo terlihat akan membersihkan semuanya.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang melihat senyuman dari seseorang yang kita sayangi bukan? Kai melakukannya sekarang, Kyungsoo melihatnya dan ia tersenyum menawarkan kehangatan yang berbeda dengan penolakan yang mereka dapatkan di dunia luar. Entah mengapa, magnetnya berfungsi, Kyungsoo mendekat dan memeluk Kai begitu erat. Ia merindukan Kai sungguh. Aroma keringat Kyungsoo membuat Kai semakin memeluknya, tidak ada yang dapat membuat mereka menjauh sekarang. Kai menggiringnya untuk pulang tanpa banyak kata-kata.

.

Malam itu adalah hari yang serius, setelah mereka sama-sama membersihkan diri setelah bercinta. Kyungsoo nampaknya mengerti tentang kertas saham yang Chanyeol berikan padanya, pria itu mulai menerka-nerka tentang naik turunnya nilai, Kai memperlajarinya sesekali dan mengerti apa yang bisa ia mengerti.

"Jika kita mendapat keuntungan, mari beli sapi lebih banyak." Senyum Kyungsoo sangat cerah lebih cerah dari matahari dan Kai yakin ada kabar baik dibaliknya.

"Lakukan sesukamu, sayang." Kai mengusap kepala Kyungsoo mengecup pelipisnya.

"Kita akan punya banyak sapi, beberapa yang bagus kita jual lebih mahal, susunya bisa kita olah lebih baik dan dagingnya bisa kita jual juga. Oh… atau sapi-sapinya kita bisa jual utuh-utuh." Kyungsoo mengambil selembar kertas, Kai pikir itu hanya sebuah impian orang yang ingin kaya. Tapi ia serius, suaminya itu menuliskannya dalam lembaran tersebut dan Kai punya firasat bahwa mereka tidak sedang main-main atau tentang celotehan Kyungsoo yang harus ia catat juga dalam memorinya.

"Semuanya akan terjadi, aku janjikan padamu." Kai menatapnya dalam.

"ini tidak instan Kai, kita punya waktu yang panjang."

"Tapi, ini pasti akan terjadi. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Untuk kita." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih untukmu."

.

Hari terus berjalan, waktu semakin mengejar, musim beruah dan tahun terus berganti.

Kai benar, ia hanya lulusan SMA tapi ia selalu benar tentang kata-katanya. Mereka punya banyak sapi, dan itu benar, mereka punya susu yang berlimpah itu juga benar, daging sapi dengan kualitas bagus adalah makanan langka yang mahal untuk mereka, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, mereka bahkan dapat mengambilnya dengan cuma-Cuma. Bantuan Chanyeol dah Sehun Kai membuka satu pabrik kecil sebagai pemotongan daging, pengolahan susu merangkap ternak sapi pada bagian belakangnya. Kyungsoo memintanya di bangun di kota dan Kai benar membawanya kesana.

Ilmu yang Kyungsoo dapat dari kakek-kakek galak tentang pemotongan daging dan hewan ternak tidak sia-sia, dia harus berterimakasih banyak sekali pada Baekhyun sebenarnya, tapi tidak. Mereka tetap seperti itu. Chanyeol dan Sehun menjadi investor untuk perusahaan kecil baru berkembang itu. Semua berjalan dengan sangat baik.

Tapi…

Ada satu hal yang kini berkurang. Kehangatan. mereka sama-sama sibuk, dan pulang dengan kelelahan. Kadang tak melihat satu sama lain, atau kadang ada hal lainnya. Mereka lebih sering membicarakan tentang urusan ekonomi ketimbang percintaan dan keluarga. Di tambah lagi, Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan restoran terbarunya. Ya, ia punya usaha kini dengan keringatnya atas bantuan Kai dan dengan bekalnya beberapa tahun bekerja di pabrik daging dan ia menghabiskan banyak waktunya di sana.

Suatu malam. Kai baru saja kembali dari bekerja, jangan salahkan jika ia kini bahkan lebih sibuk dibandingkan dengan memiliki dua pekerjaan di desa dulu. Orang-orang mencarinya sekarang berbondong-bondong ingin bekerjasama dengannya. Kyungsoo menyadari hal itu, Kai terlalu tergila-gila dengan hartanya sekarang dan tergila-gila disegani orang. Mereka bicara malam itu, meskipun Kai mengaku telah lelah dan ingin tidur, tapi Kyungsoo selalu menahannya untuk tetap terjaga. Dan dia marah, ia memilih bungkam setelah nada tinggi itu diarahkan untuknya.

Dia tidak ingin memilih, sebab kadang pilihan bukanlah yang terbaik. Ia tak mau hidup menderita seperti dulu, dan juga tak ingin hidup kesepian seperti sekarang. Kyungsoo harus cepat-cepat berpikir apa yang akan mendekatkan mereka kembali dengan cara yang baik, dengan perasaan, cinta dan kehangatan yang belakangan ini diimpikannya. Kyungsoo ingin semua itu, dia serakah sekarang.

Bagaimana dengan anak?

TBC

Guys, kalian bosen? Ya, aku juga hmm.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Yang bersedia review, fav dan follow kalian punya tempat spesial dihatiku mwahahahaa.


	16. Chapter 16

Semua terjadi begitu saja, angin berhembus dari barat ke timur, matahari terbit dari timur terbenam di barat. Laut mengalami pasang surut sedangkan gerhana bulan berada di atasnya. Semua itu alamiah, bahasa alam. Tapi, yang terjadi pada mereka entah apa namanya, itu bukan sekedar keberuntungan, KaiSoo menyebutnya perencanaan. Bukan juga sekedar simpanan, KaiSoo menyebutnya investasi dan tabungan, bukan pula hutang mereka menyebutnya pinjaman, tidak mencari orang dengan murahan mereka menyebutnya jual saham, bukan hanya teman ngopi mereka menyebutnya investor. Ini bukan sekedar hari baik tapi inilah waktunya. Mereka cukup lama membangun semuanya dan hari baik datang. Itulah permainannya sekarang.

Sore waktu itu ketika pabrik belum selesai renovasi dan peralatan belum lengkap. Kai Kyungsoo duduk di depannya, angan-angan mulai menghinggapi mereka meskipun hari sudah sore dan mereka seharusnya pulang. Rumah sederhana yang mereka beli beberapa kilo dari pabrik tersebut. Walau lelah Kyungsoo tidak berhenti tersenyum dalam rengkuhan suaminya. Cuaca mendingin, angin berhembus sedikit kencang, dan keadaan mulai sunyi sementara nafas Kai terdengar teratur di puncak kepalanya.

"Sampai dirumah, aku ingin makan daging. Aku ingin kau masakkan untukku." Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar gumaman Kai. Dulu, Kai akan meragukan kemampuan Kyungsoo untuk berada di dapur karena itu ia yang selalu menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi itu dulu, pada awal pernikahan mereka, sebelum Kyungsoo mencoba pekerjaan dimana-mana dan belajar cara memasak dari kakek tua, galak dan kesepian tempat terakhirnya bekerja, dan di sana Kyungsoo menemukan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada hidupnya.

"Jika pabrik ini sudah jadi, apakah aku boleh menggunakan beberapa daging dan susu untuk sebuah tempat makan?"

"Kau ingin membangun Restoran?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "hanya tempat makan kecil, kita memasukan daging dan susu sebagai bahan pokoknya."

"Tentu saja, itu ide yang bagus. Lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan." Ia mengecup kepala Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Kai ayo kita pulang, disini dingin." Diusapnya tangan Kai yang mendingin, dan pria itu mengangguk.

"Di rumah sudah ada penghangat ruangan, ayo pulang."

.

Semua cepat berubah, dan Kyungsoo tak akan membiarkan perubahan yang buruk mempengaruhi hidup mereka. Hari sebenarnya telah larut, dan Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya lelah, Restaurant baru beroperasi selama dua minggu dan itu barulah awal, Kyungsoo tau. Namun ia membiarkan dirinya terjaga, menunggu Kai yang belum kunjung pulang. Hingga pria tan itu, membuka pintu dengan wajah yang tak jauh beda dengan dirinya, ia kaget melihat Kyungsoo masih duduk di sofa dengan semua lampu yang menyala.

"Hei, belum tidur?" sapanya lebih dulu, Kyungsoo merindukannya sungguh, Kai yang biasa bermanja-manja atau memanjakannya.

"Merindukanmu." Katanya singkat. Kai tersenyum lembut menyadari kesalahannya belakangan ini.

"Bagaimana aku harus mengatur jadwalku ya?" Kai mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat pada pundak sempit itu.

"Kau kini lebih banyak beraroma pendingin ruangan." Celetuk Kyungsoo membuat dirinya terkekeh.

"Kau lebih suka yang mana?" Kyungsoo tampak berpikir keduanya pilihan yang sulit.

"Kau tanya bagian yang mana? Jika secara ekonomi tentu aku menyukai yang sekarang, tapi tentang penghangat ruangan yang telah kita beli, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar menghangatkan tubuhku. Aku lebih suka kita tanpa penghangat dan kau tetap memelukku." Kai melembut ia juga menyadarinya, kesibukan mereka berdua.

"Cup cup cup, ada yang merajuk ternyata. Aku akan mencari sekertaris untuk mengatur jadwalku, tapi aku ingin orang yang tepat karena aku belum berpengalaman jadi, kau mengerti bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sekejap.

"Jangan membentakku seperti kemarin!"

"Kapan?" Kyungsoo melotot karena Kai pura-pura lupa. "Ah iya iya, maafkan aku itu karena aku setengah sadar dan kau membangunkanku, tidak akan lagi. Kecuali, kau nakal." Kai terkekeh dan Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Kyungsoo, aku mau mandi kau tunggulah di kamar." Kyungsoo mengangguk yang kemudian beranjak mematikan Tv dan juga lampu yang menyala menyisakan lampu kamar mereka.

.

Kai keluar dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya dan rambut yang basah, Kyungsoo sedang membaca buku di atas tempat tidur sebelum Kai meloncat ke sebelahnya membuat tekanan kasur bertambah.

"Ini sudah lama sekali bukan?" Kai terdengar seduktif di telinganya dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengangguk, setelahnya Kai membantunya menutup buku tersebut sebelum mereka berciuman panas di atas ranjang.

Tangan Kai beralih pada rahang Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk bermain lebih intens, sementara Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya menuju dada yang semakin turun keperut dan berakhir melepaskan simpul lipatan handuk terebut, tangannya mencari-cari benda tak bertulang tersebut dan berhasil menggenggamnya erat membuat Kai sedikit tersentak.

"Hei, kau nakal." Ucapnya menggoda, sementara ia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan mengurut benda tersebut, Kai mendesah tertahan dan membiarkan Kyungsoo memainkannya sesuka hati. Ciuman mereka terlepas dan bibir Kyungsoo kini beranjak turun ke dadanya, menghisap dan mengigitnya dengan cepat membuat Kai tersenyum, dadanya terdapat tiga kissmark buatan suaminya kini. Tidak berhenti di sana, Kyungsoo menuju kejantanan Kai dan menghisapnya dengan cepat ke dalam mulut.

"Ughhh..." Kai bergumam merasakan betepa panasnya rongga mulut Kyungsoo, gigi yang menyapa kejantanannya memberikan nilai plus atas kenikmatan yang di dapatnya, Kai bersandar pada kepala ranjang, ia mengusap kepala Kyungsoo yang sedang memberikannya service tersebut. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan pasokan oksigen sedikit berkurang ia hirup, Kai merasa cukup dengan mulut ia mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk menyamakan diri dengan dirinya, Kai memutar posisi membuat Kyungsoo bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan melucuti semua pakaiannya, sama seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika bercinta. Kai akan memberikan lebih banyak kissmark pada dada dan perutnya atau pada rusuk. Kejantanan Kyungsoo telah mengacung tegak, dan Kaipun kini telah siap masuk, dalam keadaan duduk dan punggung bersandar pada kepala ranjang, Kai mengangkat sedikit pinggul Kyungsoo dan menyelipkan dirinya di bawah Kyungsoo. Mengarahkan kejantanannya yang siap tembus, Kai menurunkan perlahan-lahan pinggang Kyungsoo, mengarahkan hole itu pada bendanya. Kyungsoo meringis, ketika kepala penis menyentuh kulit lubangnya, seperti terbakar ketika benda itu masuk seperempat bagian ke dalam.

"Ahhhhh…" ia memekik kemudian ketika semuanya tertanam dalam dirinya.

"Hangat." Kai mengusap mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam hingga sang pemilik membukanya dan tersenyum menyambut bibir Kai, dia selalu menyukainya ekspresi kenikmatan yang Kyungsoo tunjukan padanya selalu memberi efek positif di setiap hubungan mereka. "Bergeraklah Kyungsoo, cari yang baik untukmu." Kai membiarkan dirinya mengatur permainan dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia menyimpan tenaga pada lutunya dan menaik turunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan merasakan setiap inci milik Kai yang ada di dalamnya.

Kai memejamkan matanya menahan rasa nikmat yang Kyungsoo ciptakan, sementara tangannya bertumpu pada pinggul Kyungsoo yag terus bergerak liar diatasnya, Kai merasa senang saat ia merasakan bahwa pinggul itu telah sedikit berisi ketimbang dulu, sebab tulangnya begitu terasa namun kini ia menemukan hal yang baru. Entah kenapa kenaikan berat badan mungkin membuat seseorang merasa tak nyaman dan tidak suka. Tapi, itu berbeda untuk Kai, ia membuka matanya melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang tembam dan menggemaskan, perutnya kini lebih terisi ketimbang di desa yang tak memiliki isi. Kai tak berhenti mengulas senyum, kenapa ia merasa sebahagia ini melihat Kyungsoo yang mungkin berat badannya bertambah padahal kebanyakan orang atau suami tidak akan menyukainya.

Mata Kyungsoo begitu serius terpejam menikmati sensasi luar biasa hasil gerakannya, desahan nafas berat terus keluar dari bibirnya. Sementara ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kai sejak tadi membuang nafas sambil memperhatikannya.

"Berapa beratmu sekarang?" pertanyaan Kai membuatnya menghentikan gerakan, ia menyadari sesuatu kini.

"Kalau begitu kau yang di atas, kau merasa berat dengan tubuhku." Kai menggeleng dan tersenyum jenaka, ia meraih pinggul Kyungsoo untuk membuatnya kembali bergerak.

"Aku senang kau terlihat lebih berisi, ketimbang di desa dulu kau tau?" Kai kini bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mereka sama-sama duduk untuk mengecup pipi tembam Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangat senang melihatmu yang seperti ini." Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kau bohong. Aku akan menurunkan berat badan dan membuat abs." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tau betapa susahnya aku membuatmu menaikan berat badan seperti sekarang, dan kau mau menyia-nyiakannya, setidaknya nikmatilah dulu sayang, makan apapun yang kau inginkan, lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Kita sudah susah payah, dan aku serius aku senang sekali."

"Aku takut kau melakukan hal ini dengan yang lain, jika kau tidak suka katakan saja." Kai menepuk keningnya.

"Serius Kyungsoo, itu tidak mungkin. Astaga, bagaimana kau berpikir serendah itu terhadapku."

"Kai, akan ada banyak hal yang kau lalui sebagai seseorang yang penuh kuasa, dan…"

"Aku tau, semua itu sudah kulihat dari Chanyeol ketika aku menjadi supirnya dulu. Dan dia juga telah mengajariku, jangan khawatir berlebihan."

Kini Kai yang mulai bergerak dan Kyungsoo mengerang karenannya, Kai tau kekhawatiran Kyungsoo adalah beralasan ia juga kadang memikirkan hal yang sama. Tapi sungguh ia hanya mencintai Kyungsoo seorang, rasanya seperti cinta setengah mati. Semoga itu menjadi selamanya.

Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menuduh dan memulai permainan mereka lagi. Kai kembali bergerak sebentar untuk memberi kode pada Kyungsoo dan semuanya kembali begitu saja.

Malam itu begitu panas, keduanya tak ada yang peduli akan hal lain selain saling memuaskan dan juga menyalurkan cinta mereka. Kyungsoo mengerang dengan suara yang hampir serak karena permainan mereka yang begitu hebat, Kai datang untuk memeluknya dan mereka kembali berciuman panas tanpa berhenti menggoyang.

"Engghhh ahhh..." Kai menumbuknya makin dalam, dan Kyungsoo masih sempat tertawa disela-sela suara nafasnya yang menderu. Bukan hanya dirinya, Kai kini sedang tertawa bersamanya dan pada akhirnya mereka mencapai puncak untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Meskipun mereka merasa lelah sekali, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluh dan hanya tertawa bersama diatas tempat tidur.

.

Kai telah setuju bahwa Kyungsoo ingin punya anak, dan saat itu mereka pergi berdua ke rumah sakit tempat Luhan bekerja. Rasanya sangat nyaman ketika semuanya terbuka, ada Kai di sampingnya yang kini sedang menemaninya, tidak seperti sebelumnya ia pergi seorang diri dan hanya ada Luhan yang menemani tapi semua itu berakhir begitu saja.

"Kai, kau ingat anak pertama kita kan?" mereka sedang menunggu, wajah Kai terlihat sedih kemudian ia mengangguk lemah.

"Beberapa minggu atau bulan mungkin dia akan punya adik."

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik. Hmm?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia serius bahagia sekali. Mendapat perhatian suami dan juga sebentar lagi bisa jadi mereka memiliki penghuni rumah baru.

"Kau ingin laki-laki atau perempuan?" Kai terkekeh, beginilah yang ia inginkan kehidupan berumah tangga seperti orang-orang biasa membahas berapa jumlah anak, apa jenis kelaminya atau hal tak penting lainnya.

"Apa saja." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Hingga namanya kini dipanggil untuk segera masuk ke ruangan.

Sore itu angin berhembus kencang, sementara Kai masih setia duduk di ruang tunggu, dokter melarangnya untuk menemani Kyungsoo, mereka bilang program ini tidak perlu operasi hanya beberapa suntukan hormone atau apalah namannya Kai sudah melupakannya di saat pertama kali ia mendengarnya. Kai merasa gugup entah mengapa, padahal Luhan bilang ini akan baik-baik saja Kyungsoo pernah melakukannya dulu. Hingga Luhan keluar dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk menjemput Kyungsoo.

Kai diberikan beberapa saran dan resep obat untuk ia tebus, sementara ia berbicara dengan dokter Kyungsoo masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya, ia merasa lemas dan begitu lelah, dokter bahkan menyuntiknya pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kamar praktek itu, mereka berdua adalah laki-laki tapi entah mengapa ia yang bersedia mengandung dan bukannya Kai. Karena ini kemauannya, dan ia rela berkorban untuk ini sekarang.

"Merasa aneh?" Kai muncul membuka tirai dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku merasa lemas sekali."

"Dokter bilang, kau boleh pulang. Biarkan aku menggendongmu." Kyungsoo mengangguk, merentangakn tangannya untuk dapat digendong. Punggung Kai hangat, lebar dan tegap karena itu kepalanya bersandar dengan nyaman di sana.

"Kau bertambah berat, Soo-ya." Kai terkekeh, Kyungsoo memukulnya lemah, tenaganya terasa habis entah apa yang dokter masukan padanya.

.

Kyungsoo serius telah berubah, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berada di restoran kecilnya daripada di rumah. Kai melarangnya berpegian sendiri, maka dirinya yang mengantar Kyungsoo pada pagi hari dan menjemputnya di sore hari. Ngomong-ngomong mereka baru saja punya mobil, meskipun kredit bulanan namun itu tidaklah terlalu banyak karena mereka membelinya dengan uang muka cukup besar. Seperti saat ini, Kyungsoo sedang duduk melahap makanannya bersama Kai, jangan salah mereka selalu sarapan dan makan malam di restoran dan mengabaikan rumah hanya sebagai tempat tidur.

Ini adalah piring ketiga Kyungsoo dengan menu andalan steak dagingnya, ia menatap ragu Kai yang hanya terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"Kai, tidak apa-apa kan?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo terlewat polos membuatnya gemas sendiri, Kai mencubit pipi tembam Kyungsoo.

"Makan sesukamu." Katanya, tanpa buang waktu ia memasukan makanan tersebut kedalam mulutnya seperti orang kelaparan, beberapa kali Kai menegurnya untuk makan hati-hati. Kyungsoo memang berubah, ia lebih bulat, lebih banyak makan, dan lebih buncit, bukan karena hanya makannya yang banyak, buncit itu di sebabkan oleh kandungannya yang akan masuk bulan ketiga karena itu Kai super protektif padanya.

Untung Kyungsoo tidak ngidam aneh-aneh yang dapat menyusahkan Kai, sepertinya bayi mereka tenang dan tidak suka merajuk. Ia makan semua makanan dan tidak pilih-pilih bahkan morning sick Kyungsoo terbilang singkat dibandingkan dengan Luhan dulu.

.

Malam itu Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur, dan Kai juga enggan untuk tidur. Ya, bagaimanapun ia memiliki sedikit kenangan buruk dulu di triwulan kandungan Kyungsoo. Walau Kyungsoo telah menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur, Kai tetap menolak. Ia kemudian pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan Kyungsoo segelas susu.

"Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Kyungsoo bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil menatap Kai yang berbaring di sebelahnya, ia meneguk susunya perlahan dan senang sekali karena Kai terlihat seperti calon bapak yang baik.

"Bagaimana jika menceritakan tentang kisah cinta masa lalumu?" Kai tertawa.

"Apa?"

"Iya, tentang cinta masa lalumu sebelum denganku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. "Kau yakin tidak akan cemburu?"

"Tidak tentu saja, kau sudah jadi milikki sekarang."

"Kalau begitu kau duluan."

Kai menggeleng menolak, "kau yang duluan. Aku akan mendengarkan."

"Oh, baiklah."

.

 **Flashback**

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Sehun menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah baru. Pindah sekolah di kelas dua semester ganjil memang bukan pilihan bagus tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika dia ingin naik kelas maka dia harus segera pindah sekolah dan orang tuanya mendepakknya kerumah sepupunya Chanyeol, yah meskipun hanya sepupu angkat tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada hidup penuh aturan di rumah.

.

Dalam waktu empat minggunya di sekolah baru Sehun tak berhenti mengeluh setiap hari. Tinggal bersama Chanyeol tidak membantu, nyatanya laki-laki itu mengaturnya lebih banyak ketimbang orangtuanya yang sangat sibuk, tapi nilai plusnya entah kenapa ia malah lebih menurut pada Chanyeol ketimbang orang tuanya. Sehun tidak berbuat ulah dengan membolos lagi dan jarang masuk sekolah yang membuatnya naik kelas bersyarat seperti sekolah lamanya. Ia tidak bodoh kok, hanya saja ia jarang pergi ke kelas dan lebih baik menghabiskan banyak waktunya bersama teman-teman club dancenya lagipula itu lebih menyenangkan. Tapi, ya begitulah karena itu ia harus berada di sini sekarang.

Tidak punya teman ternyata bukanlah hal menyenangkan. Sehun mencari-cari sekelilingnya hingga ia menemukan seseorang yang terlihat aneh. Ya meskipun ia mungkin pria yang ramah tapi di mata Sehun dialah yang paling aneh. Matanya bulat dan besar, bola matanya kecil karena lebih banyak warna putih yang dia tau pria itu punya kebiasaan nonton film, tempat duduknya di baris kedua tidak di depan tidak juga di belakang. Tapi ya, mungkin mereka bisa berteman,ia merasa bosan karena wanita disini agak genit padanya.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Sehun menepuk pundaknya.

"Kyungsoo, aku sudah perkenalkan diri padamu di hari pertama kau di sini." Ada nada sedikit kesal, dan Sehun terkekeh.

"Maaf, aku lupa."

"Aku tau, mungkin kau tak suka begitu bergaul. Tapi anehnya setiap orang mendekat padamu."

"Aku juga tidak tau, aku sadar aku sedikit tidak ramah. Karena apa ya?" Sehun tampak berpikir.

"Karena kau tampan. Hidup akan lebih mudah untuk orang yang berpenampilan menarik." Entah mengapa Sehun merasa tersindir.

"Hei, tidak selalu seperti itu. Memangnya kau tau apa?"

"Aku tau walaupun tidak banyak."

"Kau salah."

"Tidak itu memang benar, kakakku. Dia berpenampilan menarik, manis dan pintar. Mahaiswa kedokteran tahun pertama di Universitas negeri paling terkenal, bahkan lulus dalam tes tahap pertama. Menarik semua perhatian orang-orang dan juga di banggakan keluarga. Itu bagus kan?"

"Kau melakukannya pada semua orang? Kita baru bertemu dan kau menceritakan kakakmu. Kau sedang curcol?"

"Tidak. Kau kesepian, dan tidak mau berteman dengan anak-anak nakal seperti di sekolah lamamu untuk menghindari akan bolos setiap hari. Kemudian kau mencari seseorang yang terlihat aneh dan mungkin baik-baik, dan kau mencariku. Tapi pilihanmu salah, aku tidak sebaik-baik itu. Tapi, aku tidak akan mengajakmu bolos setiap hari."

"Wow kau peramal."

"Semua orang yang memperhatikanmu akan tau."

"Tunggu, kau memperhatikanku?"

"Ya, karena kau murid baru yang tampan. Semua orang akan menaruh perhatian padamu."

"Baiklah, itu tidak penting. Kau suka film kan? Aku juga suka. Kita bisa sering menonton bersama-sama."

Kyungsoo tertarik pada Sehun, ia menyukainya di semester genap karena mereka sering mengjhabiskan waktu bersama. Di sekolah selama berjam-jam bahkan ketika bel pulang telah berbunyi mereka akan menghabiskan waktu hingga sore untuk menonton film berdua di perpustakaan.

Suatu hari Sehun datang berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo, dan melihat Luhan. Sehun menyukainya pada waktu pertama kali Luhan tersenyum dan menyapanya. Ya, Luhan sangat ramah dan manis bukan salah Sehun untuk tidak menyukainya. Dan Kyungsoo kini percaya, bahwa tidak akan ada yang pernah menyukainya karena ia terlihat aneh.

Di awal perkuliahannya, Sehun masih dengannya. Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa melihat Sehun yang mendekati Luhan dan dia pikir ia sudah tidak tertarik dan tidak menyukai Sehun sebagai seorang laki-laki yang bisa ia jadikan pacar. Tapi, hubungan mereka lebih merapat sebagai seorang teman dekat. ia merasa seperti ini saja terasa lebih baik.

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

"Dan kemudian kau datang sebagai sepupunya, menjemputnya dan kita bertemu." Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan Kai yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Kai, jangan kekanakan. Kau yang memaksa bercerita tadi."

"Kalau aku tau itu Sehun, aku tidak akan pernah mau dengar."

Kyungsoo berdecak, ia membalik paksa tubuh Kai hingga mereka kini berhadapan. Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya di pipi Kai.

"Bagaimanapun, kau membuatku merasakan bahwa aku pantas untuk dicintai seseorang." Pandangan Kai melembut, ia balas menepuk pipi Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau selalu pantas dicintai, tapi kau hanya milikku. Arachi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, Kai memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kisah cinta masa lalumu?"

"Aku sering mengencani gadis desa dulu."

"Yak!" Kyungsoo menepuk pipi Kai agak keras hingga membuatnya mengaduh.

"Dulu, waktu aku masih kecil, aku pernah rebutan dengan temanku. Aku lupa namannya, kami sama-sama menyukai Baekhyun hyung. Tapi dia yang menang karena Baek hyung memilih dia untuk diajak memetik bunga."

"Aku tidak tau kakak beradik bisa saling suka." Kyungsoo berkomentar.

"Yah, mana aku tau kami kakak adik. Aku saja baru tau beberapa tahun lalu."

Kyungsoo mulai menguap, Kai mengelus rambutnya dan mengusap punggungnya. Kebiasaan baru Kyungsoo semenjak hamil, ia akan selalu merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Kai.

"Selamat tidur Kyungsoo. Cup."

TBC

guys, ini cerita murni dari kepalaku, kalau emang ada kesamaan cerita dan tempat, itu juga murni ketidaksengajaan. So, aku gak copas cerita sipapun, karena aku juga menghargai karya authornim yang lain. Kalau ff ini banyak kurangnya aku minta maaf kkkk.

Jinjja gomawo untuk dukungan kalian di setiap chapter, ada beberapa akun yang gak bisa aku bales tapi aku tetep baca kok . Sampai jumpa ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Tau lagunya ChenBaekXiu-For You kan? coba sambil dengerin, kayaknya sih cocok kkkkk

.

.

Baekhyun benci angka satu. Kenapa? Dia punya pengalaman buruk tentang angka itu. Dulu, waktu masih sekolah dia pernah mendapatkan nilai 1 dan lebih sialannya lagi dialah satu-satunya orang yang mendapatkannya.

"Ada sesuatu dengan wajahku, Baek?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak, wajahmu baik-baik saja. Aku yang ada sesuatu."

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak suka angka satu."

"Ya, aku tau."

"Tapi kenapa dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa kulihat."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Ada unsur satunya, Pabbo!"

"Yayaya."

Chen tertawa jenaka, dia mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Baekhyun mendekat. "Aku mengerti maksudmu. Diantara banyak orang kau hanya melihat satu." Baekhyun memutar pandangannya mengikuti telunjuk Chen. "Dan dia adalah orang yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu. Senyumnya membuatmu ikut tersenyum juga, bahkan kau akan memperhatikannya di setiap aktivitasnya walaupun kecil."

"Kau benar." Katanya dengan suara ragu.

Chen kembali tertawa, "aku bercerita tentang diriku sendiri. Aku menyukai Xiumin. Neo?" Baekhyun mengarahkan telunjuknya.

Chen kaget. "Baek, aku tau jatuh cinta itu perlu tapi kusarankan padamu jangan. Walaupun dia sangat baik dan sering menyendokan nasi untukmu tidak, untuk semua karyawan pabrik tapi Ahjumma itu sudah punya anak dan suami."

Baekhyun menatap Chen cengo. "Aku tidak menyukai ahjumma baik hati! Aku menyukai yang bicara bersamanya!" Bentak Baekhyun sebal. Chen melongo melihat siapa di sana yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada rendah dan ragu.

"Apa?" Chen masih syok menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Ya. Mandor kita, aku menyukainya. Dia satu-satunya yang bisa menarik perhatianku di tengah banyak orang." Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk menceritakannya pada Chen, tapi suaranya keluar begitu saja,

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Ya, kami tidur sekamar saat pelatihan."

"Mwo?!"

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Tidak ada. Oh, pagi-pagi saat syndromku kumat aku menciumnya."

"Mwo?!"

"Kau kenapa sih, kaget sekali."

Chen ingin bertanya tapi tidak jadi, karena orang yang mereka bicarakan ada di belakang Baekhyun kini.

"Hai, boleh aku pergi berdua dengannya?" orang itu bertanya,Chen hanya dapat mengangguk dan Baekhyun masih syok karena tangannya ditarik dengan lembut.

"Bisa ikut denganku, Baekhyunnie?" Chen dan Baekhyun melongo dengan ekspresi berbeda. Melihat Chanyeol yang menunggu, Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian Chanyeol membawanya ke belakang pabrik.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Baekhyun bersemu antara malu dan kaget.

"K-kau mendengarnya?" Chaneyol mengangguk imut.

"Ya, semuanya."

"Ani, itu tidak benar. Aku hanya…"

"Jangan menyangkal Baek. Soal ciuman waktu itu, aku menolak melupakannya. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau jadi pacarku sekarang."

"T-tapi…"

"Ssst…kau menyukaiku, dan aku menyukaimu. Lalu apalagi? Kita saling menyukai."

Baekhyun masih melongo. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tampang memohon.

"Jangan tolak aku, itu memalukan. Anggukan kepalamu seperti ini." Chanyeol memegang belakang kepala Baekhyun dan mendorongnya kedepan dengan pelan.

"Ah, choa. Coba lakukan sendiri." Baekhyun benar-benar mengangguk selanjutnya dan Chanyeol tersenyum sangat cerah, ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun membuat pacarnya itu kaget untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kita sudah cukup tua, ciuman tidak apa-apa kan?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk dan mereka saling menyesap beberapa detik di tempat itu.

"Ah, sudah jam kerja lagi. Kita harus kembali." Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

"Baek…" panggilan dengan suara bass namun lembut itu berhasil membuatnya menoleh.

"Jangan benci angka satu, karena aku ingin menjadi angka satu yang kau sukai." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, kini dia berjalan di samping Baekhyun. Pria manis dan imut itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bye!" ia langsung melarikan diri tidak mau menunggu keterkejutan Chanyeol atau wajah dirinya sendiri yang sudah merah.

"Pulang kerja kutunggu di depan gerbang, arra?" Baekhyun menaikan jempolnya untuk menjawab ajakan Chanyeol. Mulai kini sepertinya ia akan belajar menyukai angka satu.

.

Kai mengayuh sepedanya, ini kemauan Kyungsoo. Peluhnya menetes deras, sedangkan Kyungsoo ada di belakangnya berpegang pada pinggangnya. Kai menoleh ke belakang, ada Kyungsoo yang memberinya semangat sambil tersenyum geli.

"Kyungsoo turun." Katanya, namun Kyungsoo seolah acuh. Bukan maksudnya untuk bertindak jahat. Tapi, demi tuhan ia sudah kelelahan. Jalanan menanjak yang hadir terus menerus membuatnya kehabisan tenaga.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo menampilkan mata bulatnya.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi, kau dan si kecil…"

"Shireo!" Kai menghela nafasnya, ini ngidam yang melelahkan dan dia hampir putus asa.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku istirahat sebentar." Kai menuntun sepedanya, Kyungsoo merasa iba juga ini sepertinya sedikit keterlaluan untuk suaminya. Kyungsoo turun begitu saja dari boncengan sepeda membuat bebannya menghilang.

"Wae?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku pikir orang hamil harus banyak berjalan juga." Kai mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Berikan aku minum, eommaaa.." Kai merengek, meskipun Kyungsoo memukulnya pelan tapi ia tetap memberikannya. Kai mengusap keringatnya, ini sebenarnya adalah hukuman Kyungsoo untuknya sebab ia hampir jarang menghabiskan waktunya di rumah atau berkunjung ke rumah makan Kyungsoo, hingga membuat suami dan si kecil di dalam perutnya mesti repot-repot mengantarkannya makanan.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah tanpa harus menaiki sepeda lagi, karena hukuman Kyungsoo yang meminta Kai membonceng dirinya melewati banyak tanjakan sepertinya sudah cukup. Mereka berdua mandi bersamaan. Tidak, tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukan selain hanya mandi kkkk. Setega apapun Kai yang sering melupakannya dan berdiam diri di kantor, Kyungsoo tetap tidak pernah tega melihatnya kelelahan. Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menyentuh punggung Kai, ia memijatnya pelan.

"Kyungsoo tidurlah…" kata Kai.

"Aku akan memijatmu sebentar, maafkan aku membuatmu kelelahan." Kai menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mendekat dan berbaring di paha Kyungsoo memeluk perutnya yang sedikit agak keras.

"Tidak usah ke rumah makan besok, kau akan kelelahan."

"Tidak, pengunjung baru saja ramai. Aku harus kesana, lagipula aku baik-baik saja."

"Ck, nakal sekali."

"Siapa yang peduli?"

"Aku!"

"Ck, tidak usah ke tempat itu. Datang saja ke kantor dan temani aku."

"Tidak, akan sangat membosankan. Menunggumu di dalam ruangan sedangkan kau berkeliling kesana kemari. Bukan hanya kau yang sibuk, aku juga punya banyak urusan di rumah makanku. Tapi kelebihanku adalah, selalu ingat mana jam pulang dan mana jam bekerja, aku pikir kau akan menunggu atau ingin bersamaku ketika di rumah. Tapi hanya aku yang ingin pulang lebih cepat."

"Yah…" Kai membaringkan Kyungsoo dan memeluknya di dada, "dengarkan aku, aku hanya lupa bukan tak menginginkanmu. Jangan bicara begitu. Oke-oke aku minta maaf, bagaimana jika akhir pekan kita liburan ke suatu tempat."

"Jinjja?"

"Eumm…tempat dimana saja yang kau inginkan."

"Aku memegang janjimu, Kim Jongin."

.

Hari ini Baekhyun sangat bersemangat untuk bekerja, entah kenapa paginya terasa sangat indah sekali dan matahari terasa begitu hangat di kulit, walaupun dingin sisa semalam masih terasa. Biasanya, untuk bangun pagi saja ia merasa susah, tapi kali ini mengejutkan ia bahkan bangun 30 menit lebih awal dari jam pagi biasanya. Kemarin mereka bertukar nomor ponsel dan email dan malamnya mereka megirimkan kata-kata menggelikan namun Baekhyun tetap tertawa. Pagi ini Chanyeol belum mengirimkan pesan apapun dan Baekhyun masih ragu untuk menyapa lebih dulu.

Bekerja adalah hal yang biasa Baekhyun lakukan, mengecek beberapa produk , mengaplikasikan mesin dan sejenisnya. Suara mesin dan gesekan kemasan yang di bungkus memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Chen pagi tadi sudah menggodanya dengan kedipan mata, Baekhyun bersemu ia merasa malu seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta padahal ia sudah kepala dua. Adiknya Kai bahkan sudah akan memiliki anak, sementara dirinya baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta. Tidak apa-apa, tidak akan ada yang menyalahkannya Baekhyun, biarkan saja semua terjadi. Oh iya, ia juga belum bertemu Chanyeol hari ini, mungkin nanti di jam makan siang. Baekhyun mencatat produk yang baru saja keluar dari mesin dan akan di kemas, beberapa ada yang gagal dan itu tugasnya. Sementara ia memilah, ahjumma rekan kerjanya membuka pembicaraan.

"Baek, kudengar kau dekat dengan si tampan?" Baekhyun tau siapa yang di maksudnya. Ia mengangguk, sedikit tersenyum membayangkan wajah Chanyeol yang memang tampan.

"Kalian pacaran?" Baekhyun sedikit kaget karena belum bahkan sehari penuh tapi kabar itu menyebar begitu cepat.

"Wae, ahjumma?"

"Para gadis bicara tentangmu, mereka bilang kau mata duitan. Ssstt… jangan beritahu mereka, arra?"

"Yah! Kenapa? Memangnya sebegitu besarnyakah gaji mandor hingga mereka membicarakanku seperti itu."

"Mandor? Siapa yang kau sebut?"

"yang ahjumma maksud Chanyeol kan? Si tampan?"

"Ya, dia yang kumaksud. Tapi dia bukan mandor, Baek. Dia Bos dari semua karyawan disini, dia pemiliknya!" wajah Baekhyun berubah, senyumnya hilang, rasa bahagianya kandas bahkan ia tak bergairah lagi untuk melakukan apapun. Matanya berkedip tapi nafasnya tertahan. Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut, ia sungguh tidak tau.

"Baek, kau tidak tau?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Mengenai gadis-gadis, prasangka mereka tidak salah. Seorang Byun Baekhyun dari desa kehidupan sederhana dan tak punya apapun berpacaran dengan pemilik pabrik itu terkesan sangat matre.

"Sudah kuduga. Chanyeol hari ini tidak di sini kudengar, ia pergi ke pabrik lainnya."

"Dia punya lagi?" kata Baekhyun kaget.

"Dia punya banyak Baek, tidak hanya ini." tambahan Chanyeol yang punya banyak usaha dan pastinya dengan uang berlimpah, bersama seorang Baekhyun yang uangnyapun bisa ia masukan kedalam kantongnya.

Baekhyun bertemu Chen di loker ketika hendak makan siang, pria itu masih menggodanya seperti tadi pagi bahkan lebih parah kini.

"Chen, kau tau Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja aku tau Baek, dia bos kita dan kekasihmu sekarang." Ada nada menggoda pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Dia pemilik pabrik ini." kata Baekhyun lemah, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bersedih dengan fakta tersebut. Baekhyun tidak ingin kekasih kaya seperti Chanyeol, pasangan yang ia impikan adalah seseorang sederhana, sama dengannya namun rajin bekerja itu saja cukup. Ia tak ingin CEO tampan dan kaya seperti Chanyeol yang di kelilingi wanita,tahta dan harta, karena sebenarnya meski ia benci angka satu, ia selalu ingin menjadi yang pertama dan satu-satunya. Tapi kini, itu tidak mungkin. Baekhyun berpikir untuk mencari seseorang yang mungkin untuknya.

"Tentu saja, memang siapa lagi pemiliknya!" Chen tertawa.

"Jadi hanya aku yang tidak tau." Baekhyun mendadak lemas.

"Kau bilang kalian pernah sekamar, lalu kenapa kau tak tau?"

"Dia bilang, jabatannya hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Jadi kupikir…" Chen tertawa sebelum Baekhyun bahkan selesai.

"Pikiranmu dangkal, Baek. Oh iya, para gadis…"

"Yayaya aku tau, aku kini sadar para gadis benar. Jika tau Chanyeol adalah pemiliknya aku sejak awal berusaha tidak akan menyukainya."

"Kenapa? Jangan dengarkan mereka. Mereka hanya iri, tapi jelaskan pada Chanyeol yang sebenarnya karena kabar itu akan menyebar sampai telinganya."

"Tidak perlu Chen, biarkan saja."

"Tapi, nanti ia akan salah paham."

"Biarkan saja."

"Kupikir kau benar menyukainya."

"Ya aku benar, awalnya. Tapi sekarang aku merasa salah."

.

Baekhyun mengabaikan semua pesan Chanyeol pada malam harinya, tidak mengangkat teleponnya dan lebih memilih berguling di kasurnya. Padahal rindu sudah menerjang luar biasa, tapi apa boleh buat ia sangat kecewa entah kenapa, Chanyeol terasa terlalu istimewa.

Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol di hari ketiga, ia sudah mencoba mengabaikannya tapi Chanyeol menariknya agak keras. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan ketika mereka berdua berhadapan Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Apa kabar itu benar?" Baekhyun tersenyum miring, sudah sampai rupannya.

"Berapa orang yang bicara?"

"Banyak, tapi mungkin aku tidak akan percaya jika kau menjelas..."

"Itu benar."

"kan."

"Aku ingin terbuka saja, aku lahir di desa besar di sana dan terbiasa dengan hal yang serba pas-pasan. Jadi, ketika aku tau pemilik pabrik menyukaiku itu adalah keberuntungan bagiku. Aku bisa memanfaatkanmu selama kau masih punya uang, tapi jika uangmu habis jangan harap aku masih menyukaimu." Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Baekhyun pribadi yang berbeda. Ia tidak kenal yang ini, Baekhyun adalah sosok lucu dan lugu, imut dan bertingkah menggemaskan. Tapi akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku punya banyak uang sekarang. ku pastikan itu tidak akan habis kau manfaatkan, jadi tidak ada alasan kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku benar bukan?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mencengkramnya kuat,jarak mereka dekat sekarang.

"Kau ada dalam pengawasanku, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun terpaku, bukan jawaban itu yang ia harapkan. Tapi Chanyeol akan pergi atau mungkin saja meminta putus darinya kemudian ia hidup normal lagi seperti semula. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat dari dalam sakunya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kembalilah bekerja, dan makanlah. Ini ganti rugi karena aku telah mengambil waktu makan siangmu." Ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan pergi lebih dulu.

.

Kyungsoo mengapung. Ia kini berada di kolam renang. Di sebuah tempat luas, dan indah dan sunyi dan romantic dan seharusnya ia menikmatinya dan seharusnya lagi berdua. Tapi ia sendirian, tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya, atau mungkin ada tetangga yang menikmati liburan atau bulan madu. Ia berada di villa, Kai yang berjanji mengajaknya liburan, Kyungsoo juga lupa seharusnya Kai membuat janji untuk selalu bersamanya juga. Dia bilang tempat ini indah dan sesuai dengan Kyungsoo, tapi mana? Ia barusan pergi, menemui rekan bisnis katanya yang kebetulan berkunjung di tempat yang sama. Mereka mungkin bicara tentang hal berat bagaimana menambah cabang atau hal lainnya. Meskipun lulusan ekonomi Kyungsoo bahkan jarang membicarakan hal seperti itu. Ya itu semua gara-gara menikah dengan Kai, ia terluntang lantung bekerja banyak hal hingga terlempar dan menemukan dirinya sendiri.

Usia kehamilannya empat bulan sekarang, perutnya sedikit buncit dan ia kini terlihat seperti orang yang cacingan, pinggulnya sering sakit dan ia menjadi sedikit lebih malas moodnya sering buruk. Seharian itu membosankan, harusnya Kai tau itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa menuntut apapun karena Kai hanya berjanji untuk mengajaknya kemari bukan menemaninya sepanjang hari. Malam ini, Kyungsoo membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya dingin sebab perutnya terasa panas ia yakin bayinya tidak apa-apa berendam outdoor malam-malam, ini juga sebuah bentuk protes. Suasanannya begitu tenang, Kyungsoo yakin ia menyukainya tubuhnya mengapung begitu saja terbawa air tenang. Ia merasa terusik ketika air mulai berisik, ia yakin itu karena langkah kaki yang mendekat dan ia yakin itu si lelaki kardus. Ia merasa bibirnya di kecup lalu ke mata dan kembali ke bibir.

"Ayo masuk, malam bisa membuatmu sakit." Bisiknya di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdiri, mengkhiri sesi mengapung tenangnya, lelaki kardus ini ia pikir tidak akan pulang hingga besok.

"Kita pulang besok saja."

"Kenapa, Soo?

"Aku harus ke Restoran." Kai takut salah bicara pada ibu hamil, emm atau bapak hamil lebih mengerikan. Makanya ia hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan kemauan Kyungsoo.

.

Kai baru pulang dari kantor sore itu, dan seperti biasa ia menjemput Kyungsoo di restoran. Namun pria mungil yang kini bersama si kecil tidak ada di sana, jadi Kai memilih pulang dan berpikir Kyungsoo pulang duluan karena lelah. Ya, belakangan ini suaminya lebih gampang merasa kelelahan. Kai juga tidak menemukannya di rumah, ia memutuskan untuk mencari ke rumah HunHan mungkin saja ia bermain bersama Haowen. Ia bertemu Sehun, dan pria itu bilang Haowen dan Luhan pergi kerumah mertuanya. Kai mencarinya juga di sana tapi Kai tidak menemukannya dimana-mana. Kemudian Kai mencari di rumah Chanyeol dan bertemu sang pemilik rumah yang baru kembali dari bekerja. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo di sana sedangkan kunci rumah ada pada Chanyeol. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di rumah.

Kai tertidur, dan terbangun lagi pada pukul 3 dini hari. Kyungsoo masih belum pulang, ia menelpon semua saluran yang bisa di telpon dan berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo tapi semua menjawab tidak tahu. Kai mulai panik, khawatir pada si kecil dan juga suaminya, ia harus mencari tapi tidak tau kemana harus mencari.

.

Kyungsoo serius, ia merasa pusing dan mual. Kakinya hampir tak sanggup berjalan lagi, Kyungsoo masih sadar ia tau jalan ini, dulu ia sering melewatinya ketika menjadi mahasiswa. Masih di kota tapi cukup jauh dari Seoul. Ya, Kyungsoo kabur. Ia muak dengan Kai dan semua kesibukannya, terdengar egois tapi Kyungsoo ingin di perhatikan terutama ketika ia mulai merasakan susahnya mengandung. Ia bersumpah ia rasanya akan benar-benar jatuh jika melanjutkan perjalanannya, hari bahkan sudah petang dan si kecil harus makan, tapi Kyungsoo tak mampu untuk berjalan lebih jauh dari ini. ia memutuskan duduk dimana saja, asalkan tidak di pinggir jalan. Ia memegangi perutnya yang mual dan kepalanya yang berputar.

"Kyungsoo?" seseorang memanggilnya tapi ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Itu bukan Kai, Kyungsoo tau suaranya. Itu orang lain, Kyungsoo tidak ingat dimana ia kenal suara itu. ia merasa sakit, sakit sekali…

TBC

Ada Yang nungguin gak? gak ada ya? hehehehe

maaf ya kalau banyakan Chanbaek. Aku Cuma pengen membuat mereka terlibat juga dalam cerita Kaisoo ini. gak adil rasanya kalau mereka gak ikut andil dalam cerita. see you next chapter...


	18. Chapter 18

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai sedang berada di Restoran Kyungsoo. Tempat itu tetap buka meski sang pemilik hilang entah kemana. Kai tidak tidur semalaman, dan sudah lelah mencari. Lay salah satu karyawan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo menitip pesan bahwa ia pergi ke suatu tempat dan minta tolong pada Lay untuk bertanggung jawab atas rumah makannya. Penjelasan Lay tidak banyak membantu, karena ia pun tidak tau kemana arahnya Kyungsoo pergi. Sehun dan Chanyeol juga ikut membantu tapi belum ada hasil baik yang membuat Kai dapat berlega. Luhan ada di rumah sakit, dirinya tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat itu sebab beberapa pasien tergantung padanya, ia masih menunggu informasi dari ketiganya. Haowen ia titipkan di rumah ibu Sehun dan lebih sering bermain di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian, uh?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan, Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Harusnya kau lebih mengerti, Kai. Luhan melakukannya dulu dan orang hamil jadi lebih sensitive." Sehun memberikan saran.

"Tapi, aku masih sering menjemputnya."

"Ia menginginkan sepanjang hari bersamamu, Luhan melakukannya. Tapi Kyungsoo, dia punya control diri yang lebih baik. Kau tau kan, Luhan ikut kemanapun aku pergi dalam seminggu saat ia hamil."

"Jadi apa semua penyakit orang hamil sama?"

"Tidak, tapi Luhan dan Kyungsoo kakak adik. Mereka punya gen yang sama, dan bisa jadi keluhan yang sama."

"Jadi maksudmu, Kyungsoo terlalu banyak mengontrol dirinya?"

"Ya. Aku teman dekatnya Kai, dia terlalu sering tidak mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan pada akhirnya menunggu kau yang akan mengerti dirinya. Tapi sampai batas, kau belum juga mengerti apa keinginannya dan ini adalah sebagai bentuk protes."

Chanyeol memilih diam, ia paling dewasa tapi ia belum punya pengalaman meladeni suami yang sedang mengandung apalagi sudah punya anak seperti Sehun. Makanya ia takut salah bicara dan hanya menyimak.

"Kemana aku harus mencarinya?"

"Dia pasti berada di tempat yang aman dan baik-baik saja." Akhirnya Chanyeol yang bicara.

.

Baekhyun bergerak cepat ketika Kyungsoo ada tanda-tanda sadar. Barusan ia memanggil dokter yang praktek dekat rumahnya untuk memeriksa Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba pingsan di jalan. Untung saja ia melihatnya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, dan menemukan Baekhyun ada di hadapan wajahnya. Pusingnya sudah hilang, dan perutnya tidak mual lagi, ia merasa lebih segar sekarang.

"Ini dimana Baek?" tanyanya setelah bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Di rumahku."

"Kau bohong, aku tau rumahmu. Ini jaraknya jauh sekali dari rumahmu, apa ini rumah pacarmu? Pacarmu yang menyelamatkanku?"

"Yak! Ini rumahku, aku baru saja pindah rumah. Dan yang menyelamatkanmu bukan pacarku, tapi AKU!" Kyungsoo tersenyum miring.

"Kau pindah rumah? Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar?"

"Kau tidak penting, aku tidak memberi Kai kabar karena aku tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain sepertimu."

"Oh, apa aku menyusahkanmu? Terimakasih Baek, kau penyelamatku dua kali."

"Tidak butuh! Apa yang terjadi padamu, ah? Aku akan menelpon Kai untuk menjemputmu." Kyungsoo menahan ponsel Baekhyun di tangannya.

"Jangan. Jangan katakan padanya, aku mohon."

"Wae? Aku curiga kau kabur." Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Apa? Dalam keadaan hamil seperti ini, kau tau bayimu berontak tidak kau beri makan sejak siang dan tubuhmu kelelahan, dokter segera memberimu infus dan vitamin tadi. Kau ingin kehilangan anakmu dua kali ah?!" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Jangan hubungi Kai, aku mohon. Aku hanya ingin mengasingkan diri sementara waktu, menenangkan diriku sendiri, aku merasa terlalu banyak menuntut dan dia terlalu sibuk. Aku hanya ingin tau seberapa berharga aku di matanya, aku... aku… hanya ingin diperhatikan seperti dulu." Ini kedua kalinya Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo menangis, yang pertama adalah ketika ia mengantar Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit dan ia kehilangan anaknya. Baekhyun menurunkan ponselnya, sebenci apapun dia pada Kyungsoo, ia tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

"Baek, biarkan aku tinggal sementara waktu di sini. Kai belum tau rumah barumu, kan? Aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkanmu." Baekhyun mengangguk, tak ingin lebih mengacaukan lagi suasana hati Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang makanlah dulu, anakmu berontak ingin makan karena kau tak memberikannya makanya ia mengambil tenagamu." Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil berucap terimakasih.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Kyungsoo secara reflek menyentuh perutnya, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Buktinya ia berontak, tentu saja baik-baik saja."

.

Kai memangku tangannya, Chanyeol melarangnya untuk melapor polisi sebab kepergian Kyungsoo berdasarkan keinginannya dan bukan tindak kriminal. Sekarang ia sendirian, meninggalkan kantornya dan meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk mengontrolnya sedikit. Beberapa hari ini, ia berada di Restoran Kyungsoo, menjaganya dan berharap menunggu kepulangan suaminya itu. Kai berusaha melakukan semua hal, menghubungi nomor Kyungsoo yang tidak aktif, melacak keberadaan ponsel dan semua hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Tapi semuanya nihil, ponsel Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak aktif sehingga tak dapat melacaknya. Luhan berkali-kali bertanya dan kadang marah karena Kai memperlakukan adiknya hingga seperti itu.

Ia juga memikirkan perkataan Sehun tentang Kyungsoo. Ya, dia benar. Kyungsoo terlalu banyak mengontrol dirinya. Kai tidak apa-apa jika Kyungsoo mengamuk padanya, sehingga ia dapat mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Seperti Luhan, ia terbuka pada Sehun dan ia ingin Kyungsoo seperti itu.

Kai mengambil kunci mobilnya untuk pergi mencari Kyungsoo. Sebelum Lay datang, dan menghidangkan piring di depannya.

"Makanlah dulu, Kai." Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih, hyung. Tapi aku sedang tidak berselera."

"Kau makan tidak teratur, dan kadang lupa. Aku memperhatikanmu sejak beberapa hari lalu. Kau selalu disini."

"Aku khawatir, gelisah dan rindu dan juga… kau mengerti maksudku, hyung."

"Ya, sekarang makanlah dulu baru pergi."

.

Baekhyun terduduk di kursinya dan menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang terduduk di depan kamar mandi. Ia baru saja muntah dan berkali-kali seperti yang pernah ia lihat sewaktu di desa. Sementara ia, masih mengunyah makanan yang Kyungsoo siapkan tadi pagi untuk sarapannya sebelum bekerja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendirian?" kata Baekhyun ragu.

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya, "pergilah, aku terbiasa sendiri."

"Kemana Kai?"

"Dia harus ke kantor, pabbo!"

"Bahkan ketika status kalian membaik? Suruh dia menemanimu sekali di rumah katakan padanya kau sakit, kau mau kejadian di desa terulang?"

"Kau bicara apasih? Tidak akan ada yang terulang. Cepatlah pergi, melihat wajahmu aku tambah mual."

"Aishh, dasar tidak tau diri." Baekhyun akhirnya menenteng tasnya dan pergi bekerja.

Sementara Kyungsoo kembali mengalami morning sicknessnya.

.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari loker, mereka pulang bersama setiap Chanyeol mengunjungi pabrik. Meski jam kerja Baekhyun terbilang lama itu bukan masalah untuknya.

"Baek." Baekhyun menoleh ketika ia berjalan bersama Chen, Chanyeol melambai. Chen membungkuk sebentar kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Kenpa kau di sini?"

"Menunggumu."

"Pulang saja, kau seperti orang bodoh selalu menungguku."

"Orang jatuh cinta tidak ada yang pintar tau." Chanyeol menautkan jemarinya di jari-jari dingin Baekhyun dan menyempatkan diri mengecup pelipis Baekhyun. Meski ada keterkagetan dari yang lebih pendek, bukan masalah untuknya. Lagipula mereka sama-sama telah dewasa. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun balas menggenggam jari-jari panjang dan hangat itu, mereka berjalan menuju halte sambil membahas hal-hal kecil. Kemana mobil Chanyeol? Special ke pabrik tempat yang ada Baekhyunnya, ia tidak pakai mobil dan lebih memilih naik bus, jadi mereka bisa bersamaan sampai halte dan berduaan di bus kemudian berpisah di halte tujuan masing-masing.

"Baek, ayo berkencan."

"Tidak bisa, aku ada urusan di rumah."

Chanyeol mendesah kesal, " sejak seminggu lebih tiga hari lalu kau terus saja menolakku untuk berkencan, demi Tuhan aku mengajakmu setiap hari dan sejumlah hari yang sama kau terus saja menolakku, memangnya ada hal apa di rumahmu hingga sepenting itu setiap harinya?"

Kyungsoo. Ada Kyungsoo di rumah Baekhyun dan ia tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kyungsoo perlu pengawasan menurutnya, apalagi ia sering mual muntah dan pusing tiba-tiba. Meski biasanya pada pulang kerja Baekhyun selalu melihat Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, rasa khawatir itu tetap ada. Hal-hal yang tak terbayangkan bisa saja terjadi seperti waktu di desa, selain bekerja ia tak akan meninggalkan rumah terlalu lama sampai hubungan Kai Kyungsoo membaik. Ia ingin bersama Chanyeol sungguh, tapi ya begitulah.

"Ada urusan dan sangat penting."

"Apa kau punya pacar lain?" genggaman tangan Chanyeol melonggar seperti akan melepaskan tautan mereka. Tapi dengan segera Baekhyun kembali meraihnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Yak, bicara apa kau. Tidak mungkin!" Baekhyun takut Chanyeol meninggalkannya, ini serius.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku alasan." Baekhyun bingung.

"Berikan aku alamat rumahmu, kita kencan di rumahmu." Baekhyun berpikir, benar kencan di rumah tidak apa-apa kan. Ia bisa mengawasi Kyungsoo sekaligus kencan bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun meraih ponsel Chanyeol dan menuliskan alamat tersebut di memo. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Baek. "

"Hmmm."

"Boleh kucium?" Baekhyun menahan nafasnya karena jarak mereka sangat dekat, sebelum ia sempat mengangguk, Chanyeol menempelkan bibir kenyalnya pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Dan memanggutnya lembut, mereka sama-sama menikmatinya, kedua bibir yang bersentuhan menimbulkan letupan tak terhingga di dalam dada keduanya. Jemari Chanyeol beralih kini berada pada sisi kepala Baekhyun sementara tangan Baekhyun merangkulnya di pinggang. Sesapan-sesapan kecil yang menyenangkan membuat mereka beberapa kali menggerakan kepala, sesekali gigi mereka sama-sama beradu dan keduanya tertawa karena ketidaksengajaan itu, lidah keduanya terpaut dan Chanyeol menyesapnya membuat Baekhyun entah kenapa menahan nafasnya. Chanyeol tidak mau hilang kendali karena hormonnya, itu sebabnya ia mengakhirinya dengan perlahan.

"Hal yang lain kita lanjutkan setelah menikah." Baekhyun tertawa mendengar celotehan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya aku mau menikah denganmu?"

"Kalau jodoh kau pasti mendekat."

.

Kyungsoo sedang mengupas jeruk dan meluruskan kaki di depan Tv. Jarang-jarang ia dapat melakukannya di sore hari seperti ini, biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu seharian berada di Restourant melihat Lay hyung memasak ataupun ikut ambil andil dalam memasak, rumah Baekhyun kecil tapi menurutnya sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Kyungsoo menghitung jarinya, berapa minggu ia telah tinggal di sini, mungkin seminggu lebih tiga hari dan dia merindukan Kai juga. Tapi tidak, ia tidak boleh kasihan dan jatuh dalam pesona atau bujuk rayu pria itu lagi, dia selalu menyebalkan menurutnya sekarang.

Baekhyun membuka pintu tergesa dan membuat Kyungsoo memandangnya heran, ia segera membersihkan rumahnya termasuk membuang kulit jeruk yang ada di lantai bekas makan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, buang ini di tempat sampah pabbo!" Baekhyun melemparkan kulit jeruk tersebut ke tempat sampah.

"Yak, aku sudah membersihkan rumahmu tadi."

"Mana? Ada debu di sini!" Baekhyun mendelik padanya.

"Yak, kau kenapa sih. Biasanya kau tidak begini dan lebih memilih bermalas-malasan." Baekhyun mengusap keringatnya, ia berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tau, pacarku akan datang malam ini." Kyungsoo menahan tawa.

"Pfft… orang sepertimu punya pacar?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Kau tau pacarku sangat tampan, bahkan lebih dari pada adikku yang hitam itu."

"Ya! Dia orang paling tampan di dunia!"

"Kau tidak tau saja pacarku."

"Baik, mari kita lihat nanti malam, seberapa tampankah dia." Baekhyun tersenyum menunjukan matanya yang sipit pada Kyungsoo yang artinya ia menjawab tantangan Kyungsoo.

.

Malam hari tiba…

Baekhyun membenarkan rambutnya yang masih basah, sayang ia tak punya pengering rambut untuk mengeringkannya. Tapi tidak apa, ngomong-ngomong ia harus menggunakan pelembab bibir, sebab tadi siang bibirnya kering dan mereka berciuman mungkin Chanyeol merasa kurang nyaman, atau lebih baik yang berasa saja agar lebih… hahahaha.

Pintu rumahnya diketuk, dan beberapa saat yang lalu ia memang mendengar suara mobil. Baekhyun yakin itu Chanyeol, ia segera membuka pintunya dan menemukan seorang—Baekhyun yakin dia bukan manusia, Chanyeol sangat tampan dengan baju santai itu, ia mengenakan hoodie dan celana kain panjang hitam rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena di luar turun salju tapi tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Baju Chanyeol terlihat sangat santai, tapi mampu membuat Byun Baekhyun jatuh di bawah kakinya. Baekhyun kini pecaya, ada peri yang turun dari langit dan hidup di bumi.

"Hai Baek. Kau baru habis keramas? Rambutmu basah." Chanyeol menyuntuh rambut Baekhyun dan mengacaknya sedikit.

"Emmm, apa aku tidak boleh masuk. Di luar dingin…" Baekhyun tersadar, ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan membiarkan Chanyeol masuk.

"Kau mau minum apa? Aku akan buatkan." Pintu kamar terbuka begitu saja dengan tiba-tiba membuat Chanbaek terkaget.

"Pacar Baekhyun datang, mari kita lihat lebih tampan dia atau suami—ku" mata mereka bertemu, Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo syok berat melihat Chanyeol. Dia akan menutup pintu kamar lagi, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menahannya.

"Di sini kau rupanya, ayo pulang Kai menunggumu." Katanya sambil menahan pintu

"Shireo! Katakan padanya tinggal saja di kantor!"

"Tidak mau, kau katakan sendiri, sekarang ayo pulang!"

"Tidak mau Yoda! Baek tolong aku, Baek!" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon, namun disisi lain tatapan Chanyeol juga mengharapkan bantuannya. Pada akhirnya ia tersenyum jahil pada Kyungsoo.

"Bawa saja dia Chan, dia sudah cukup menyusahkanku."

"Yah, idiot!" Chanyeol segera menyeret kerah Kyungsoo hingga ia keluar dari ruangan dan menggendongnya di pundak.

"Chan, perutnya!" Baekhyun mengingatkan, sebab perut Kyungsoo tertekan pundak Chanyeol. Sementara yang di gendong masih berontak. Atas bantuan Baekhyun, ia berhasil menggendongnya bridal style dan membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil.

"Baek, ikut denganku. Kau harus pastikan dia tidak kabur."

"Penghianat! Kau bilang kau membawa pacarmu ke rumah, tapi kau mengabari si tiang ini!" Kyungsoo meneriaki Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya sementara Chanyeol memacu mobilnya.

"Dasar Baekhyun penghianat!" Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya. "Kau sengaja membawanya kerumah agar bisa membawaku pulang. Aku yakin sejak awal kau tak punya pacar." Baekhyun mengusap telinganya yang sakit karena teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Hei Kyungsoo-ya, berhenti memaki pacarku." Kata Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun meminta jawaban.

"Seperti katanya." Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa?"

"Baekhyun bekerja di pabrikku. Dan kami pacaran, apa itu cukup. Jangan memakinya lagi karena kini aku tau, dia berulang kali menolak kencan denganku karena harus menjagamu!" Baekhyun memasang raut wajah sedih yang di buat-buat pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan korbankan aku lagi, dan Kyungsoo,Kai sedang sakit demam sekarang." Chanyeol menatap spionnya untuk melihat eskperesi Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang berubah, ekspresinya datar dan Kyungsoo memilih melihat Baekhyun dengan kesal, tidak mau kalah Baekhyun menatapnya balik. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ia seperti membawa dua anak kecil yang berebut mainan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tau apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak tau Chanyeol mengenalmu." Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak tau kau kenal Kyungsoo, Baek." Chanyeol kini yang bertanya.

"Sebenarnya aku memang tidak pernah dan tidak mau mengenalnya, hanya kebetulan." Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Baekhyun, yang di teriyaki oleh yang punya rambut.

"Kyungsoo kubilang Kai sakit." Chanyeol kembali buka suara, karena pemberitahuannya tadi tidak ditanggapi.

"Ya demam, itu sakit yang wajar." Kata Kyungsoo acuh.

"Tidak, dia sakit Karena merindukanmu."

"Please Yeol, kita bukan remaja lagi. Jangan berlebihan."

"Aku tidak. Kau lihat saja nanti di rumah."

Pertama kali lagi sejak seminggu lebih tiga hari Kyungsoo kabur, ia memasuki rumahnya dan langsung duduk di sofa, bagaimanapun berjalan dan berontak sambil membawa perut terasa melelahkan.

"Kai di kamar Kyung, cepatlah naik. Selesaikan urusan kalian."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "suruh dia turun."

"Astaga, dia tidak bisa bangun sejak kemarin!" Chanyeol memukul kepala Kyungsoo pelan, menyuruhnya cepat bergegas. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kesal. Tidak sepenuhnya, itu hanya acting di depan Chanyeol, ia mengkhawatirkan Kai dan ingin segera bertemu tapi dalam dirinya jiwa berontak masih tertanam, tapi ia ingin bertemu Kai. Kyungsoo bingung.

Ketika dia membuka pintu, Kai membuka matanya perlahan. Mungkin tadi dia sedang perjalanan untuk tidur. Chanyeol tidak bohong, Kai pucat bibirnya sedikit biru matanya sembap rambutnya basah karena keringat, Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan dirinya ia sangat merindukan pria brengsek ini.

"Kyungsoo, kau kembali. Akhirnya. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kau tinggal dimana, apa si kecil makan dengan baik?" Kyungsoo mendekat, duduk di piggir ranjang. Kai memeluk perutnya segera.

"Maafkan aku, Soo. Maaf. Jika kau marah padaku, kau boleh pukul atau hajar aku. Tapi jangan lakukan ini padaku, jika kau ingin aku bersamamu katakan, katakan apapun maumu jangan disimpan." Keringat Kai membasahi baju bagian perut Kyungsoo. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kai kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo mengusap rambut Kai yang basah karena keringat.

"Kau makan dengan baik?" Kai menggeleng manja tangannya berada di perut Kyungsoo mengelusnya. Entah kenpa ia merindukan keduanya.

"Lay hyung tidak memberimu makan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan jika aku tidak tau kau dimana." Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Aku akan masak bubur untukmu, kau mau mandi? Mandi membuatmu lebih segar."

Kai mengangguk, kemudian Kyungsoo bangkit perlahan menuju dapur.

.

"Rambutmu wangi."

"Karena aku baru habis keramas, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol yang sejak tadi mencium rambutnya. Masalahnya dadanya berdegup bukan hanya sedetik melainkan berkelanjutan. Tapi Chanyeol sepertinya enggan menjauh, kepalanya masih menempel di pucuk kepala Baekhyun. TV Tetap menyala, tapi tak satupun dari mereka focus akan gambar dengan suara tersebut. Sampai suara Kyungsoo berdeham dari belakang. Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol lebih kuat dan akhirnya ada jarak.

"Aku mengizinkan kalian bermesraan. Lanjutkan." Kata Kyungsoo berlalu menuju dapur. Baekhyun tidak mau berlama-lama berdebar makanya dia mengikuti Kyungsoo ke dapur.

"Kau buat apa Kyungsoo?"

"Kau peduli? Kupikir ini bukan masalahmu."

"Yak, aku lelah jantungku memompa sangat kencang. Makanya aku menjauh darinya. Biarkan aku di sini." Kyungsoo tersenyum miring.

"Chanyeol, dia bilang dia lelah karena jantungnya memompa sangat kencang, dia tidak ingin berdekatan denganmu."

Baekhyun mendelik, "yak! Nappeun saekkiya!" sementara Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

.

Makan malam hari itu tampak rusuh. Rumah Kaisoo terlihat ramai dengan kehadiran dua manusia aneh ini. Tapi toh nyatanya mereka tetap makan dengan tenang tanpa merasa terganggu. Kai sangat manja, Ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk menyuapinya, tangannya lemas katanya. Tapi Kyungsoo tau itu sebuah bualan belaka. Suapan Kyungsoo meleset hingga mengotori baju dan bibir Kai.

"Kyungsoo bersihkan." Ucapnya manja, Kyungsoo segera meraih tisu dan hendak membersihkan bibir Kai. Tapi pria itu menolak, ia menunjuk bibir Kyungsoo sebagai kode. Si mata bulat melihat sekitar, dua idiot itu masih sibuk bertengkar. Kemudian ia memajukan wajahnya untuk membersihkan sisa bubur di bibir sang suami. Jangan mengaku Kai jika ia tidak bisa menjebak Kyungsoo, saat lidah Kyungsoo terasa lembut, lunak dan basah di bibirnya membersihkan sisa bubur, Kai bahkan mengurung bibirnya tidak membiarkannya lepas. Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Kai sebagai peringatan, namun pria itu tetap melumat hingga Kyungsoo pasrah sendiri.

Saat mereka menyelesaikan sesi ciuman tersebut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan pandangan melongo. Kyungsoo berdeham.

"Kalian lakukanlah berdua." Katanya, Kai terkekeh lucu.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" Kai bertanya, sambil tetap mendapat suapan dari Kyungsoo.

"Dia karyawan di pabrik, kami pernah satu kamar ketika pelatihan. Lalu kalian, bagaimana bisa saling kenal?" Kai tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, dia kakakku. Aku pernah mengatakannya, kan? Kakak yang tinggal di sebelah rumah di desa, ternyata dia yang kucari-cari." Kai tetap tertawa.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatap kaget pada Baekhyun, sejak tadi mereka selalu berhimpitan namun kini Chanyeol seakan membuat jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Dia kakakmu? Di sebelah rumah?" Kai tetap mengangguk tanpa beban, Kyungsoo tak banyak membantu karena dia terlihat acuh saja. Baekhyun menyadari ada yang salah dengan Chanyeol dan hanya dia yang merasakannya.

"Ada apa, Chan?" mata besar Chanyeol masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip, mata itu seperti menahan sebuah air yang akan keluar dari sana.

"Baekie—kau masih ingat dengan, Teoli, Yeoli dan—Seoli?" Baekhyun mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah menyebutkan nama itu yang jelas tentu saja itu adalah hal yag sudah lama sekali.

"Dan sepucuk surat." Lanjutan kata Chanyeol membuat ia ingat seketika Baekhyun melebarkan matanya memandang Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Yeolie?" Baekhyun kini berdiri dari posisi duduknya membuat perhatian seluruhnya tertuju padanya, Baekhyun berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol meminta maaf atas segala hal yang pernah ia lakukan. Kai dan Kyungsoo menjadi bingung apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua.

"Aku salah,Yeolie. Aku minta maaf." Baekhyun menangis sesegukan seperti seorang anak kecil yang permennya hilang, atau menjatuhkan vas bunga dan takut terkena marah ibunya.

"Kau bohong, Baek. Kau terlalu banyak berbohong pada adikku."

TBC

Tidak ada yang sempurna, apalagi tulisan ini. Review juseyoo


	19. Chapter 19 : Seoli

Chanyeol sering main ke hutan, alasannya mencari kayu bakar, tapi sesungguhnya ia bermain. Selalu ada alasan lain di balik mencari suatu hal. Pada nyatanya ia hanya pergi dan bermain bersama Baekhyun. Ya, dia tetangga , teman sepermainan, juga siapa yang paling sering membuat Chanyeol menangis. Tapi anehnya, mereka tetap bermain bersama. Suatu hari, Ayah Chanyeol mengajaknya, adiknya, serta ibunya untuk berlibur ke kota, Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan menangis ingin ikut, sementara nenek Byun tidak mengijinkan cucu nakalnya untuk ikut pergi. Sepulangnya dari kota, Baekhyun merengek bukan main padanya, ia meminta Chanyeol untuk mengajarinya bahasa Inggris karena orang-orang kota jago berbahasa Inggris. Sementara Chanyeol bahkan tak tau apapun, maka ia memberitahu Baekhyun satu kata yang pernah ia dengar di Kota.

"Teoli."

"Apa artinya, Yeoli?"

"Artinya Maaf."

Mulai sejak itu hampir setiap hari Baekhyun mengucapkannya di sekolah, Baekhyun sangat percaya pada Chanyeol bahkan ketika teman-teman kelas menertawakannya karena salah menyebutnya, Chanyeol bilang itu adalah abjad yang tepat untuk lidah orang Korea. Itu untuk menutupi kemampuan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang payah, Baekhyun jadi korbannya.

.

Suatu hari di hari yang gelap, Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk pada sisi kanan pintu sementara yang lain ada di dalam. Hari itu adalah hari kematian kedua orang tuanya, Usia mereka 7 tahun dan Baekhyun memanggilnya 'Seoli' yang artinya adalah embun yang beku. Chanyeol seperti embun kala itu, ia begitu lembut mengisi pagi, tapi kini ia tampak beku dan kaku. Chanyeol tidak menangis walau ingin, karena semua orang di sini menangis.

"Seoli? Kata nenek tidak apa-apa menangis, waktu aku kehilangan kedua orangtuaku aku menangis keras sekali."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "tidak, tidak boleh. Nanti surga banjir." Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada adiknya yang ada dalam gendongan Bibinya, ia menangis karena adiknya itu pemalu, ia tidak mau berdekatan dengan orang lain selain keluarganya sendiri. Baekhyun masih ada di sampingnya menemaninya walau ia acuh. Ayahnya pernah bilang padanya, bahwa seorang pria harus memiliki tanggung jawab.

Pagi itu, setelah pemakaman ia pergi ke hutan dan duduk di pondok kecil tempat biasa ayahnya beristirahat setelah berkebun atau mencari kayu bakar. Chanyeol menangis, ia tidak peduli hutan yang sudah mulai gelap atau apapun yang mampu membuatnya takut, ia hanya menangis dan berharap ayahnya tidak marah karena seorang lelaki menangis. Ia menyebut nama ayah ibunya bergantian, mengadu kalau ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka. Chanyeol ingin pergi juga, tapi tidak. Adiknya masih kecil, dan bisa jadi dia lebih membutuhkan mereka ketimbang Chanyeol yang sudah sedikit dewasa.

.

Waktu itu usia Chanyeol 9 tahun, lebih tua Baekhyun 6 bulan dan lebih muda adiknya 3 tahun. Di luar hujan, mereka bertiga pulang dengan basah kuyup setelah bermain. Kai adiknya, merengek minta di gendong pada Chanyeol setelah mandi ketika mereka duduk di depan rumah melihat hujan dan air yang menggenang, padahal usia Kai waktu itu sudah 6 tahun tapi Chanyeol tetap menggendongnya seperti adik bayi, tangan Chanyeol berada di bawah bokong Kai menahannya agar tidak terjatuh, sementara yang satu lagi diletakkan di punggung untuk membuatnya tetap hangat. Kai sudah tertidur dalam waktu singkat, namun Chanyeol masih enggan meletakkannya di tempat tidur, ia masih saja melihat hujan dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama, anak itu bahkan melambai-lambai padanya dari seberang rumah memasang ekspresi sedih karena tidak bisa bermain bersama. Chanyeol tertawa menutup mulutnya dengan jari memberitahu Baekhyun kalau Kai sedang tidur.

Kemudian bibinya datang, ia ikut duduk di teras bersama Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk Kai. Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa membiayai dua orang sekaligus untuk kehidupannya. Maka, ia sudah mencari orang tua angkat bagi Chanyeol yang akan menjemputnya seminggu lagi. Chanyeol menggeleng tidak mau, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk berpikiran lebih dewasa, ia ingin di sini, di rumahnya yang nyaman tidak mau kemana-mana.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai?" tanyanya ragu.

"Kai masih kecil, bibi akan menjaganya. Nanti ketika ia telah sedikit lebih besar, dia akan pergi ke tempat yang sama untuk menemanimu." Chanyeol terlalu bodoh hingga dia hanya mengangguk.

Tapi nyatanya, seminggu berlalu begitu cepat. Chanyeol pergi dibawa orang lain. Kai menangis lagi, karena ia tak bisa dekat dengan orang lain. Chanyeol pergi ke kota, menitipkan adiknya pada bibi dan memberikan seluruh kepercayaanya. Tapi—itu salah, semua kepercayaannya. Ia salah memberikan hal -itu pada bibinya. Paman orang yang pemabuk, ia jarang pulang dan bekerja berpindah-pindah sebagai tukang bangunan, dari awal ia tak pecaya pada pria itu. Dan kini, ia tidak percaya pada bibinya. Ini hari ke tujuh Chanyeol berada di kota, rumah yang besar dan mewah orang-orang yang kaya yang angkuh. Chanyeol tidak merasa baik, dari seluruh ruangan,ia berada pada ruangan belakang yang lembab dingin panas di musim panas dan hidup bersama banyak buku tua, orang-orang disini adalah pembual. Mereka kasar, memukul kadang menendang Chanyeol ketika pekerjaannya tidak memuaskan. Mereka selalu bilang membayar mahal atas dirinya, mulai sejak itu Chanyeol tau bahwa dirinya telah di jual, bukan sebagai seorang anak yang di sayang, melainkan buruh kasar yang seharusnya belum cukup umur. Chanyeol sering merasa sakit karena harus bekerja terlalu keras. Umurnya baru 9 tahun tapi pekerjaanya disamakan dengan orang-orang berumur dewasa.

Chanyeol pernah menangis sekali, karena badannya terlalu sakit tapi mereka memaki yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding hal lain. Bahkan ketika malam hari saat hendak tidur, ia memikirkan Kai. Adiknya tidak boleh datang ke tempat seperti ini, sama sekali tidak boleh! Apa ayah dan ibunya kini berada di surga dan melihatnya? Chanyeol lagi-lagi menangis, ia merasa sangat cengeng.

"Ayah, Ibu. Yeoli ingin pulang ke desa, tidak mau disini. Di sini orang-orangnya jahat, dia memukul Yeoli, memaksa Yeoli bekerja. Paman dan bibi juga jahat, dia menjual Yeoli memisahkan Yeoli dari Kai dan Baekhyun." Air matanya tak dapat berhenti mengalir dan itu terjadi hingga ia tertidur.

Pada suatu kesempatan, ada hal mendadak yang membawa Chanyeol serta pekerja lain untuk mampir sebentar di desa kelahirannya. Setelah tau kemana mereka akan menuju sekarang, Chanyeol meminta sebuah kertas dan alat tulis untuk membuat surat dadakannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya paman pengawas padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin meminjam kamar mandi di sekolah itu." jarak yang paling dekat dengannya adalah sekolahnya dulu, dimana pasti ada Baekhyun.

"Awas kau mencoba kabur, aku akan membunuhmu ketika ketemu." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kemudian mengangguk.

Ia berlari menelusuri koridor, menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang beristirahat. Ia punya harapan agar Baekhyun cepat ketemu karena ini kondisi genting. Di depan kelas, ia berdiri melihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk diam, Chanyeol menghampirinya segera dan memberikan lipatan surat tersebut.

"Seoli?" Baekhyun berbinar melihat Chanyeol dihadapannya. Tapi ini bukan kesempatan yang baik untuk melepas rindu, Chanyeol tergesa.

"Baek, dengarkan aku. Baca suratku dan jangan biarkan paman dan bibi mengirim Kai juga. Katakan pada mereka aku tidak butuh teman. Terimakasih Baekie." Sebelum mendapat sambutan dari Baekhyun Chanyeol melarikan diri lebih dulu.

 _Surat Chanyeol…_

 _Hidup di kota bukan hal menyenangkan, jangan coba-coba datang ke tempat ini. Mereka jahat, jahat sekali makanya jangan biarkan paman dan bibi mengirim adikku bersamaku. Baek, aku akan mencari cara untuk kembali pulang, jadi bisakah kau menjaganya untuk sementara waktu. Apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan Kai pergi._

.

Bulan kedua, hari kamis Chanyeol mendapatkan darah di hidungnya setelah di hajar karena melupakan pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Tidak membersihkan rumah karena hari menjelang sore tapi pekerjaan di luar terlampau banyak. Ia budak, bekerja serabutan apapun yang disuruh. Bibirnya pecah-pecah dan sudut bibirnya perih, Chanyeol ingin menangis tapi tidak boleh di hadapan mereka. Maka ketika ia punya kesempatan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang tipis, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengemas pakaiannya kedalam tas ranselnya. Ide ini datang berkali-kali tapi ia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya, namun malam ini jiwanya berontak begitu hebat. Ia harus pergi sekalipun akan mati jika ditemukan.

Chanyeol melihat sekelompok anak-anak dan satu orang dewasa. Mereka tersenyum padanya, orang dewasa itu menawarkan sebuah kehangatan padanya dan Chanyeol merasa aman. Ia diberi makan di hari pertama dan diijinkan untuk beristirahat, membersihkan diri.

"Kau salah, Kim Chanyeol." Kris. Dia teman barunya, beberapa jam lalu berkenalan.

"Kurasa tidak, walaupun sesak tapi mungkin disini lebih aman." Kris tertawa.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, sebagai hyung aku sarankan jangan mudah percaya pada orang." Kemudian Kris pergi begitu saja.

Kris benar, di hari ke-3 mereka mendapatkan pekerjaan pertama sebagai tukang copet. Merampas barang orang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia harus melakukannya, orang dewasa itu mulai mengaturnya dan mengancamnya begitu keras. Semua berubah begitu saja, ia mendapat pelatihan dari Kris yang tertawa melihat wajah Chanyeol masam.

"Sudah ku katakan,kan?" Chanyeol menatap Kris.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya?"

"Aku dari Cina, dibuang dan tak punya orang tua, tak tau tujuan dan tak tau arah lain. Aku sepertimu, mudah percaya dan inilah yang kulakukan sekarang."

Mereka menjadi tim mulai sejak itu, Kris orang yang pintar walau dingin ia mengajarkan banyak hal. Tentang kegesitan, sikap tenang, dan persembunyian. Lama-lama Chanyeol menyukai pekerjaannya, tidak susah menurutnya ia hanya perlu bersembunyi dengan tangan yang gesit, ia bisa mendapatkan banyak uang.

"Men, jangan lakukan banyak-banyak. Kau bisa tertangkap!" ini peringatan kesekian kali Kris Wu, tapi Chanyeol tersenyum miring, ia bisa mendapatkan banyak uang kenapa harus berhenti.

"Aku suka mendapatkan banyak uang dengan mudah."

"Hei, dengar. Yang kita lakukan ini salah kau tau?! Orang itu menjebak semua anak-anak gelandangan seperti kita, merusak karakter kita. Jangan percaya mereka, Yeol."

"Kris, jangan bicara lagi. Mereka pantas. Terakhir kali aku berhubungan dengan orang kaya, mereka menyiksaku menyuruhku bekerja overtime bahkan hanya dibayar makan 2 kali sehari dengan lauk yang seadanya. Mereka buruk."

"Tidak semuanya bodoh, kupikir kau anak kecil yang pandai. Ternyata anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil!" Kris berdiri dari duduknya, ia benci mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Bahkan dirinya ingin bebas dari perlakuan seperti ini, Chanyeol malah sebaliknya.

Suatu hari Chanyeol pergi tanpa Kris, pada target pertama tidak begitu sulit dan ia mendapatkannya. Namun target berikutnya, ia salah sasaran karena kini tangannya telah terpelintir dan diborgol. Polisi, mereka menyebar dan sengaja melakukan rencana tersebut karena pengaduan masyarakat. Chanyeol melihat Kris yang juga tertangkap. Ketakutan menyerangnya, Chanyeol takut di penjara.

Ketika mereka semua duduk dalam sebuah ruangan dengan besi di sekitar mereka, Kris Wu ada di sampingnya menatapnya khawatir. Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya. Orang tuanya bilang penjara adalah tempat orang-orang jahat makanya ia sangat takut untuk masuk tempat ini.

"Jangan takut, aku disini." Kris menepuk pundaknya, untuk pertama kali kata-kata murahan itu dapat menenangkan perasaannya yang kalut, Chanyeol mengangguk melepas bebannya yang bergelayut di pundak sejak tadi. Beberapa waktu kemudian namannya dipanggil, dan seorang polisi membawanya keluar sendirian tanpa teman-temannya, ia menatap Kris dengan takut, namun Kris seperti meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik saja.

Pilihan yang buruk untuk ikut keluar. Sel yang dingin terasa hangat karena kehadiran teman-teman tapi tempat yang hangat terasa begitu dingin karena kini ia meringkuk ketakutan di belakang punggung polisi tersebut, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang polisi tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa nak, mereka ayah ibumu,kan?" Tanya polisi tersebut. Namanya Hyuk Jae, Chanyeol membacanya dari tanda pengenal yang ia gunakan, Chanyeol menggeleng ketakutan.

"Mereka…mereka hanya orang tua angkat."

"Lalu kenapa? Kembalilah, penjara menyeramkan."

"TIDAK!" Chanyeol membentak. "Mereka, bukan siapa-siapaku. Merekalah yang lebih menyeramkan!" mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca.

"Chanyeol, sayang?" itu suara ibu angkatnya, ia menghampiri Chanyeol kini, sebelum bahkan Chanyeol sempat bersembunyi lagi di punggung Hyuk Jaem, ayah angkatnya telah menggendongnya menyisakan Chanyeol yang menarik ujung lengan baju sang polisi. Ia kini duduk diapit kedua orang tua angkatnya berhadapan dengan polisi lain yang menerangkan banyak hal.

"Sebaiknya anda lebih menjaga anak anda, karena penculikan anak sering terjadi dan berakhir seperti ini. Dalangnya sudah kami tangkap namun anda tetap harus berhati-hati."

"Ne, terimakasih Pak. Kami akan menjaga putra kami."

.

Chanyeol ingin mati saja rasanya, perut dan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Hidungnya berdarah dan ia tak tau apa ada luka serius di tubuhnya sebab ia kini tak mampu untuk melihat apapun, cairan dengan rasa besi menghalangi pandangannya. Ini pukulan kesekian kali yang mampu ia rasakan bahkan untuk mengangkat tangannya ia merasa susah.

"Ayah…" sambil menangis ia bergumam.

"Jangan panggil aku goblok!" kini punggungnya terasa begitu sakit. Chanyeol yakin itu benda tumpul.

"Bawa aku bersamamu, ayah Chanyeol ingin bersamamu saja." Chanyeol sekilas melihat ada benda yang diarahkan ke kepalanya, namun seperti hembusan angin benda itu hanya mengenai rambutnya sedikit. Ia merasa tubuhnya di gendong kemudian dan dekapan yang begitu nyaman terasa melindunginya.

"Ayah, kau benar membawaku? Bersamamu?"

"Nak istirahatlah, jangan bicara dulu."

"Heung…aku lelah, benar-benar lelah."

.

Chanyeol tersadar di rumah sakit, ada polisi di sebelahnya dan mungkin ia kenal. Ya polisi itu adalah orang yang membebaskannya di kantor polisi waktu itu. Hyuk Jae. Dia tersenyum, namun Chanyeol tak dapat membalasnya karena wajahnya terasa kaku.

"Mereka sudah ditangkap." Chanyeol tak bisa lebih lega dari ini, ia benar-benar bebas sekarang.

Hari berlalu lebih cepat, semenjak Chanyeol diizinkan pulang, Hyuk Jae membawanya ke panti asuhan untuk hidup dan tinggal di sana bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Termasuk Kris. Namun kebersamaan mereka tidak lama, keluarga jauh Kris dari Cina menemukannya dan berjanji untuk mengasuhnya, mereka terbang ke Cina hari rabu jam tujuh pagi. Chanyeol akan merindukannya, sebab Kris adalah teman dekatnya dan juga seperjuangan, juga siapa yang mengajarinya dengan lebih baik.

Hyuk Jae sering datang untuk menengok dirinya dan teman-temannya. Ia adalah polisi muda yang baik, dan juga tampan. Namun kedatangannya kali ini berbeda, ia membawa sebuah map di tangannya dan hanya bicara berdua dengan Chanyeol.

"Chan, temanku baru saja kehilangan anak lelakinya dan ia mengalami gangguan mental sekarang. Apa kau mau membantunya? Menjadi anaknya?"

"Tapi, aku bukan anak kandungnya. Bagaimana jika dia tau?"

"Tidak, dia tau mana anaknya dan yang bukan. Ia hanya perlu sosok anak untuk menemaninya seperti anaknya dulu, kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Sejak itu Chanyeol resmi diangkat menjadi anak dari keluarga Park Jongsoo. Namun ternyata mereka mesti berangkat ke Cina untuk pengobatan mental ayahnya yang belum pulih total, Chanyeol awalnya enggan. Karena Kai masih ada di Korea dan ia khawatir paman dan bibinya akan menjualnya juga yang kemudian bernasib sama dengannya. Hyuk Jae bilang, ia akan memastikan Kai tidak diperlakukan buruk oleh paman dan bibinya, itu kabar baik sehingga Chanyeol dapat pergi dengan sedikit ringan. Walaupun rasa rindu tetap ada.

.

Saat itu usianya 19 tahun, dan telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Dia cinta pertama Chanyeol tapi mereka belum pernah bertatap muka. Namun Chanyeol telah mencintainya lewat media social yang kala itu sering di gunakan anak muda, tapi setelah bertahun-tahun hubungan mereka. Hubungan mereka berakhir itu permintaannya karena jarak mereka jauh, dia di Korea Chanyeol di Cina. Yah begitulah, walaupun masih menyukainya tapi ayah barunya bilang tidak boleh memaksa. Lagipula, teman-temannya bilang bahwa cintanya itu konyol karena dia lebih terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan ponsel.

Setelah umurnya setahun lebih tua, ia mulai menyukai dunia pembangunan. Ayahnya punya banyak uang, tapi Chanyeol memilih mandiri, ia meminjam uang dari banyak perusahaan modal yang bisa ia gapai. Membangun pabrik di Cina dan Korea tempat kelahirannya.

Tak beberapa lama, Park Jongsoo meninggal dan Chanyeol mengalami kebangkrutan di Cina. Usianya masih belia dan dia depresi berat, kepergian ayahnya menimbulkan luka yang mendalam sekaligus kebangkrutannya menambah beban hidup. Chanyeol memutuskan kembali ke Korea.

Dan di sini adalah awal pertemuannya dengan Kai…

Ini sudah sedikit lama di Korea saat mobilnya mogok, dan Kai datang dengan tas ransel lusuh di punggungnya. Waktu itu Kai bekerja di sebuah bengkel mobil. Mereka kebetulan bertemu, mungkin ini namannya takdir. Kai memperbaiki mobilnya dan menolak di bayar karena ini bukan jam kerjanya dan dia sudah pulang. Ketika mereka bertukar nama, Chanyeol baru tau bahwa Kai adalah adiknya. Ia sungguh berbeda dari saat waktu masih kecil. Kulitnya coklat karena di desa panas atau mungkin teralu sering berkutat dengan mesin, senyumnya mengingatkan Chanyeol pada ibu mereka karena Chanyeol lebih mirip ayahnya, tapi Kai masih pemalu seperti dulu. Ini terlalu cepat untuk Chanyeol mengungkapkan jati diri, ia melihat Kai baik-baik saja, ia tak mau Kai bergantung dan manja padanya. Seperti Kris, ia mendidik Kai dengan cara yang berbeda. Alasan utamanya adalah ia takut Kai membencinya, menolaknya sebagai kakak. Atau bahkan menuntut kehadirannya yang tak pernah menjenguk Kai.

"Apa kau mau tinggal di rumahku?" kata Chanyeol ketika Kai mulai berbenah.

"Maksudmu bekerja? Dan aku mendapatkan tempat tinggal sekaligus?" Chanyeol tidak bermaksud memperkerjakan adiknya sendiri, tapi biarlah kesannya seperti itu untuk menghindari penolakan.

"Ya, tinggal di rumahku. Sepertinya usiamu sama dengan sepupuku, kalian bisa berteman baik. Lagipula, rumahku terlalu sepi untuk ditinggali hanya dua orang pria. Bagaimana?"

"Berapa bayaran yang aku dapat? Hmmm maaf tidak sopan, hanya perbandingan dengan pekerjaanku sekarang."

"Dua kali lipat dari yang kau dapat sekarang, dan tempat tinggal gratis."

"Oke, aku akan pindah secepatnya hahahaha."

.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun yang sedang menonton di ruang tengah. Pria berwajah datar itu berdecak sebal.

"Sehun, besok kusuruh kau membantu kepindahan orang baru yang akan tinggal di sini."

"Apa?"

"Kalian lahir di tahun yang sama jadi kalian harus berteman baik!"

"Apa?"

"Dan dia adikku."

"Jongin? Bagaimana kalian bertemu? Terakhir kau mencarinya di desa rumah itu sepi bahkan tetanggamu yang kau bilang Baekki itu juga tidak ada."

"Ya, tetangga yang lain bilang anak muda bekerja di kota. Pamanku pergi dan bibiku bekerja."

"Oh baiklah berikan aku alamatnya."

"Hmm Sehun, jangan jatuh cinta padanya. Karena kulitnya coklat."

"Yak, itu dulu ketika kita masih di Cina. Bule wanita di sana seksi dengan kulit coklat, sekarang tidak! Aku menyukai Luhan, pabbo!" maki Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Luhan lebih pantas untukku. Kau bocah ingusan."

"Yak kau mau mati!"

"Ingat rahasiakan statusku pada Jongin."

.

.

Mereka kembali duduk dengan tenang, tidak ada reaksi berarti dari ketiga orang di sana, kecuali Kyungsoo. Matanya memandang melingkar, menatap satu persatu orang di meja makan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menunduk.

"Aku tau, setelah ini kau akan membenciku." Suara berat dan serak Chanyeol membuat semua mata mengarah padanya. Kini BaekSoo menatap ke arah Kai karena keputusan ada padanya.

Apa yang Kai rasakan? Marah. Pasti. Kesal? Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan dari seorang kakak yang bahkan telah tinggal serumah namun ia tak tau statusnya. Tapi dari segala hal buruk yang ia rasakan kini, Kai merasa sedih. Chanyeol tak pernah memperlakukannya buruk, ia mengenalkan Kai pada semua rekan sebagai adiknya, memberikannya baju yang bagus , membawanya makan enak dan menyimpan uangnya dari paman dan bibi. Bicara soal mereka, Chanyeol punya kejadian lebih buruk dari dirinya dan Kai merasa ia tak melakukan satu apapun untuknya. Maka yang bisa ia berikan kini adalah sebuah cinta. Cinta untuk pengorbanan Chanyeol selama ini, Cinta karena telah mengajarinya banyak hal, Cinta karena bahkan disadari atau tidak Chanyeol telah menggantikan posisi ayah dan ibu, Cinta karena Chanyeol adalah kakak yang sebenarnya ia tunggu-tunggu, ia dambakan dan sebenarnya dia sangat dekat.

"Aku membenci paman dan bibi. Mereka memperlakukan kita dengan buruk." Kai menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergiliran.

"Baekhyun hyung, terimakasih untuk tepat janji pada kakakku. Melarangku mencarinya karena kau tak ingin aku bernasib sama, kan? Kai tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang dapat kuberikan padamu lagi, selain menyambut kakakku yang baru ingat jalan pulang. Euuh, kupikir kau mencintaiku sampai hampir membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Kyungsoo." Kai tertawa, sedangkan Kyungsoo menatapnya datar.

"Sudah ku katakan, cintaku tidak sedangkal itu."

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu secara resmi sekarang. Kyungsoo, ini kakakku Kim Chanyeol, tapi karena dia lebih cocok bermarga Park jadi namannya Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku lega sekali, kakakmu Chanyeol bukan si sialan ini." Kyungsoo menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun hyung juga akan segera menjadi kakak iparku, kok. Iya kan Chanyeol?"

"Ya tentu saja." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" Chanyeol bingung mendapat reaksi seperti itu.

"Marah?"

"Ya, karena aku berbohong banyak pada Kai."

"Asal kau mau menikah denganku, akan kulupakan semuanya." Tampang Baekhyun langsung masam yang kemudian mengabaikan Chanyeol.

.

"Sehun, aku ingin cerai."

"Apa?" Sehun yang baru saja meletakkan tas kerjanya terdiam kaku mendapati hal tersebut dari sang suami. Pasalnya sebesar apapun mereka bertengkar kata cerai tidak pernah terlintas dari pikirannya.

"Mari urus secepatnya."

"Luhan tunggu, apa maksudmu? Dan apa alasannya, kita bahkan tidak bertengkar hebat atau hal lain yang mengacaukan rumah tangga kita." Sehun mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Kau lebih sering main game dan terlalu lama di kantor." Sehun melongo, ini serius atau Luhan bermaksud bercanda dengannya.

"Aku memang harus ke kantor, Luhan. Baiklah untuk game aku akan menguranginya. Tapi ini tidak masuk akal, hanya karena game kau ingin bercerai denganku? Atau ada orang lain di hatimu?" Tangan Luhan melayang dan mendarat di pipi Sehun kencang, ia menangis kini Sehun bahkan tak mengerti kenapa, Luhan melarikan diri ke kamar sementara Sehun akan mengecek Haowen yang tertidur untuk selanjutnya menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Di kamar tempat biasa mereka bercinta ini Luhan menangis sesegukan seperti Haowen yang minta susu dan Sehun merasa sangat ganjil pada perubahan Luhan tersebut. Namun entah kenapa, ia kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil tas Luhan, dan memeriksanya. Sehun baru mengerti sekarang, pantas ia merasa tak asing dengan hal ini, surat di tas kerja Luhan yang menjelaskan padanya, dari tanggalnya ini sudah surat lama, namun Luhan menyimpannya dengan rapi atau mungkin sengaja akan di perlihatkan untuk Sehun. Ia menyusul suami rusa kesayangannya itu ke kamar sebelah, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa tak bilang jika kau sudah program lagi? Sudah bulan keberapa?" Luhan berbalik matanya sembap dan ia masih sesegukan, uuughh imut sekali.

"Dua minggu." Sehun terkekeh, mengusap mata Luhan.

"Seperti perintahmu, aku tidak akan main game ketika di rumah, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah pulang kantor. Setuju?" Luhan mengangguk imut dan mereka berpelukan saling memberi kehangatan di malam yang dingin.

.

"Baek?"

"Hmm."

"Setelah tau, kau itu Baekki. Kurasa aku bukan hanya sekedar suka padamu. Aku mencintaimu."

.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hmm."

"Apa kau mau melakukannya?"

"Kau sakit Kai."

"Bagaimana dengan 69?"

.

.

TBC

Lah kok chap ini banyakan Chanyeol? Karena Chanyeol punya pengaruh besar untuk kehidupan Kai, sampe dia ketemu kyungsoo dan nikah hahahahaha.

See you guys…


	20. Chapter 20

Malam yang dingin. Kata Kai, tapi anehnya sehabis makan malam tadi dia mandi lagi. Mungkin rasa dingin datang dari air di kamar mandi atau memang ia sedang sakit? Yang jelas kini ia merapat tanpa jarak pada tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga pria mungil dengan perut buncit itu dapat merasakan nafas hangat Kai. Ini aneh, Kyungsoo pikir. Sebab dirinya yang hamil dan mungkin saja rentan sakit atau sakit manja dan lainnya, tapi Kai disini bertingkah seperti dirinya yang mengandung. Kai meraih pinggang Kyungsoo untuk membawanya lebih rapat pada tubuhnya, ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengusap kepalanya seperti bayi sementara ia bersidekap di dada Kyungsoo.

"Aw…" rintihan Kyungsoo membuat Kai tersentak, ia segera menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya.

"Dia menendang, Kyungsoo." Ujarnya kaget dengan wajah lucu.

"Dia setiap malam melakukannya."

"Kenapa aku tidak tau?" Kyungsoo melirik Kai.

"Kau tidak pernah menyentuhnya, kertas-kertas itu lebih penting, kan?" wajah Kai melunak, ia menatap Kyungsoo sendu.

"Lain kali katakan, aku bukan Park Soo Ha yang bisa membaca pikiran. Hmm?" jemari Kai kini turun ke perut Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya perlahan. Ia memberi kecupan pada perut buncit itu, membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Kai rasanya hangat." Kai mendongak menatap Kyungsoo.

"Dimana?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dadanya, Kai membawa jemarinya ke dada Kyungsoo untuk merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Aku tidak tau, setelah sekian lama tapi kau selalu membuat hatiku terasa hangat." Kyungsoo bicara lagi, sementara Kai ada di sampingnya menopang kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Karena kau mencintaiku, Kyungsoo." Kai mengecup bibir dengan bentuk unik itu. "Kau, begitu mencintaiku. Kau bahkan rela meninggalkan rumah nyaman demi hidup di rumah tua dan harus bekerja keras bersamaku, itu bukti kau mencintaiku. Kan?"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Ada yang lebih dari kata cinta?" Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak tahu. "Jika ada, maka itu aku. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari sekedar cinta."

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Kau pembual dan kita tidak dalam drama. Kita di funfiction!" Kai beringsut, frustasi dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Kyungsoo tidak percaya kata-kata dan sangat sulit untuk membuatnya percaya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak akan percaya apa yang kukatakan. Jadi kau lihat saja sendiri bagaimana aku mencintaimu." Kai merajuk, memang begitulah yang di lakukan anak kecil tiap kali keinginannya tak tersampaikan. Tapi Kai, bukan anak kecil. Kyungsoo yang anak kecil, ia menghancurkan suasana romantis. Lihat, kini Kai bahkan enggan untuk menghadap kearahnya.

Kyungsoo tidak pandai merayu. Tapi ia bisa menaklukan Kai dengan mudah. Hanya dekapan, sebuah pelukan dan gesekan pipi manja di punggung Kai, itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya berbalik melihat Kyungsoo. Ketika ia berbalik maka Kyungsoo akan menunjukan senyuman terbaiknya untuk sang suami. Ini hebat bukan?

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hmm."

"Apa kau mau melakukannya?"

"Kau sakit Kai."

"Bagaimana dengan 69?"

"Kau,mesum."

"Kau juga."

Kyungsoo sangat hebat sebenarnya, hanya saja ia harus menjaga gerakan agar tetap terkontrol mengingat ada si kecil dalam perutnya. Kyungsoo memulai start dengan posisi 69 seperti yang mereka rencanakan. Kyungsoo mnegusap kejantanan suaminya hingga sedikit demi sedikit menegang. Kai melakukan hal yang sama. Kai merasa lucu dengan gaya ini, sebab kejantanan Kyungsoo ada di depan wajahnya, ia menunggu Kyungsoo yang melakukannya lebih dulu karena jujur saja, sentuhan jemari Kyungsoo menaikan birahinya.

Tidak ada aba-aba untuk malam ini, Kyungsoo langsung melahap kejantanan yang tegang tersebut hingga membuat Kai terlonjak kaget, namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli ia melakukan tugasnya, sementara Kai terlihat lebih rileks yang kemudian mulai menjilat ujung kejantanan sang suami. Kyungsoo merasa geli, juga tidak sabaran. Maka ketika Kai melakukan hal lebih untuknya ia tak dapat menahannya, retakan gigi yang menguat karena desahan yang tertahan membuat Kai bahkan merintih. Sakit.

"Kyungsoo, jangan menggigitnya terlalu kencang nanti terluka." Kyungsoo baru sadar, mulutnya tak berfungsi sempurna untuk memberikan sensasi juga pada Kai. Ia terlalu sibuk, terlena dengan sentuhan lidah Kai dan ia tak dapat mengontrolnya. Kai adalah pemain yang hebat.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kita lanjutkan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, sementara Kai kembali bermain-main.

Kyungsoo merapatkan pahanya ketika dorongan dirinya dan seluruh selnya menegang, sesuatu akan membuncah keluar, ia hendak mengeluarkannya dari rongga mulut Kai namun pria itu menghisapnya lebih kuat, seperti menariknya untuk keluar.

"Kai, akuhhhh…".

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan sentuhan di kepalanya. Wajah Kai adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat pagi ini. ah… entah berapa lama mereka tak melakukan hal romantis seperti ini, badai terus menerjang dan kesibukan itulah badai yang sesungguhnya. Mereka melupakan satu sama lain, lupa memberi perhatian satu sama lain dan tak sempat melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan yang sederhana. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa tapi mereka berdua, kadang satu hal menyenangkan membawamu untuk melupakan banyak hal yang pantas untuk diingat melebihi apapun. Cinta contohnya, dalam artian umum. Kai mencintai Chanyeol sebagai kakaknya, sangat. Ia juga mencintai Sehun sebagai adiknya, itupun sangat. Dan ia mencintai Kyungsoo sebagai semuanya, lebih dari kata sangat. Ia tak perlu kata cinta, karena yakin Kyungsoopun tak begitu suka dengan itu, daripada ia mengirimkan begitu banyak omong kosong untuk suaminya, ia lebih memilih untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo, apapun yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia bekerja begitu keras, demi kehidupan mereka yang lebih baik. Rumah yang nyaman, dan tenaga yang cukup. Kai yakin Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama untuk dirinya, itu alasannya kenapa mereka menjadi terlalu sibuk. Tapi hari ini, ada kesempatan. Kepergian Kyungsoo menyadarkannya akan hal-hal yang sempat terlewati. Disisi lain, Kyungsoo merasa pelarian dirinya di rumah Baekhyun menyadarkannya akan seberapa besar arti Kai dalam hidupnya.

Lewat senyuman keduanya di pagi hari, mereka saling berbagi sebuah pengalaman akan kesadaran yang harusnya mereka sadari jauh sebelum ini. Tapi semua telah berlalu dan siapa yang akan peduli lagi? Mereka ada di ranjang pagi ini, berdua. Seingat Kyungsoo ia tertidur dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa busana, namun pagi ini ia menemukan dirinya di balut jaket sedikit tebal yang membuat dirinya tetap hangat.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo-ya." Sapa Kai terdengar menyenangkan.

"Hmm." Jawabannya singkat, namun bibirnya tersenyum.

"Ayo, sarapan." Kyungsoo bangun perlahan sementara tangan Kai menggenggam jemarinya.

.

Sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya di rumah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak dapat makan apapun karena mual, ini morning sick biasa dan ia telah dua kali mengalaminya namun entah kenapa Kai tampak begitu khawatir. Jelas, ia tidak pernah benar-benar ada di rumah ketika Kyungsoo mengalaminya. Dulu, karena sibuk bekerja untuk ekonomi mereka, sekarang adalah alasan yang sama meskipun semuanya tentu jauh lebih baik. Itu kenapa, Kai merasa menyesal untuk kejadian ini. Sehabis mandi, Kyungsoo hanya mampu duduk di depan kamar mandi untuk mempersingkat jarak, sebab kakinya cukup pegal untuk mondar-mandir sejak tadi. Kai datang dari dapur membawakan minyak pijat aroma terapi yang biasa mereka gunakan dan juga segelas susu. Aromanya membuat Kyungsoo semakin mual dan ia muntah lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kai telah membaringkannya di tempat tidur sambil memijat lembut pelipis Kyungsoo. Ia beranjak untuk mengambil sebuah ember kecil dan meletakkannya pada sisi bawah ranjang.

"Muntah saja di ember ini." Kyungsoo melihat sekilas sebelum ia kembali memejamkan matanya mual.

"Terima kasih, Kai. Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Kau menyuruhku meninggalkanmu ketika kau seperti ini?"

"Kau biasa melakukannya."

"Apa? Ya, mungkin benar. Tapi sekarang tidak, kau dalam pengawasanku." Masih memejamkan mata Kyungsoo terkikik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, pergilah ke kantor."

"Kyungsoo, istirahatlah. Aku disini."

Kai mencari sebuah kontak dan menghubunginya dengan segera.

"Halo, Luhan?" terdengar decakan dari seberang.

"Oh, kau cadel. Berikan pada Luhan."

…

"Luhan, Kyungsoo muntah-muntah. Aku harus bagaimana?" Kyungsoo melirik Kai yang masih menghubungi kakaknya tersebut, sementara Kai terlihat menyimak dengan antusias.

"Gomawo, Luhan hyung."

"Kai jangan ganggu mereka, Luhan sedang mengandung." Kyungsoo bicara beberapa detik setelah telepon di tutup.

"APA?" Kyungsoo melirik Kai yang menganga tanpa berniat menjawabnya. "Si cadel itu ternyata hebat juga." Gumam Kai, Kyungsoo menghela nafas bosan.

"Ya, dia hebat dalam segala hal." Kata Kyungsoo.

Kai beringsut, mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan mata. "Aku tidak hebat?" Kyungsoo berdecak sebal.

"Kai diamlah, aku mual dan kau memperburuknya." Kyungsoo menutup telinganya menghindari suara-suara Kai yang akan mengganggunya, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kai benar-benar diam. Ada rasa yang menggetarkan di hatinya ketika jemari Kai terasa menyentuh perutnya, rasa mualnya sedikit menghilang dan Kyungsoo telah dapat membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Apa begini terasa nyaman?" bibir Kai sangat dekat dengan telinga Kyungsoo dan itu punya sensasi tersendiri untuknya. Tangan Kai hangat, bergesekan dengan kulit perutnya yang mengeras namun terasa begitu halus.

Kyungsoo mengangguk untuk beberapa detik, ia merindukan Kai. Dan memang, ingin diperhatikan lebih. Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping dengan mata besarnya, dan Kai tersenyum di sana. Senyum yang selalu menenangkannya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak menyamping dan lengannya melingkari pinggang Kai. Kai terkekeh, balas memeluk punggung suaminya sembari mengusapnya. Sesekali ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Ini hari yang menyenangkan, pagi yang di buka dengan ciuman dan siang yang diliputi kenyamanan.

.

"Kyungsoo, aku berangkat. Nanti ku jemput jam 5, oke?" Kyungsoo mengangguk setelah mendapat kecupan di keningnya. Kemudian mobil Kai menghilang dari depan Restoran kecilnya, melindas beberapa genangan air hingga menimbulkan suara gemercik. Kyungsoo mengeratkan jaket kesayangan Kai di tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam.

Menemukan Lay yang sangat sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan, ada rasa bersalah dalam dirinya meninggalkan Hyung baik hati itu kerepotan mengurus segalanya setelah kepergiannya.

"Perlu bantuan?" Lay menoleh dan berpikir agak lama, sementara Kyungsoo tertawa melihat ekspresi yang lama tak ia jumpa.

"Astaga Kyungsoo! Kau kembali!" Lay menerjangnya dengan pelukan dan lengan yang melingkar di leher ia begitu kaget dan juga terharu Kyungsoo maklum, ia mengerti. Lay adalah seorang pria dengan hati lembut, dan punya perasaan yang begitu tulus, dia sangat bersyukur ketika orang pertama yang melamar di tempatnya dan siapa yang paling ia percayai kini,adalah seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Aku kembali dua hari yang lalu." Jelas Kyungsoo setelah mereka kini duduk di sofa dekat dapur.

"Kau tinggal dimana? Kai?" Lay memandangnya bertanya.

"Aku tinggal bersama Baekhyun di rumah barunya, yang Kai belum tahu. Dan yah, aku dan Kai kemarin menghabiskan liburan sehari bersama."

"Baekhyun? Kakak Kai?" Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat ekspresi Lay yang amat lucu, dan mengenai pertanyaannya ia harus menjelaskan panjang lebar sepertinya. Tapi biarlah hari itu menjadi cerita panjangnya buat Lay, dia juga rindu dengan pria ini.

.

Sore itu tampak seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo duduk di kursi kasir sambil memanjakan perutnya. Lay selalu mengisi mangkuk kosong Kyungsoo dengan buah-buahan tiap kali dilihatnya tempat itu kosong. Udaranya bagus, Kyungsoo suka dingin dan angin yang masuk jika para pelanggan membuka pintu. Sore sama seperti biasanya, selain kedatangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Ia tergesa, nafasnya bahkan belum normal.

"Apa Chanyeol kemari?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo ingin sedikit bermain dengannya namun wajah Baekhyun sangat panik dan Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak." Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo lelah, ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kemana dia!" decaknya kesal.

"Dasar pasangan baru, tidak melihat sehari saja bingung." Baekhyun berdiri dengan segera.

"Ya, dan ini serius!" Baekhyun kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa pamitan.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan pundaknya tidak mengerti.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kai datang, tampangnya begitu lesu ia seperti telah mendapat beban berat hari itu, Kyungsoo pikir hal buruk telah terjadi. Kai seperti biasa menghampirinya untuk memberi sebuah kecupan di kening.

"Kau lapar?" Kai mengangguk, sementara Kyungsoo langsung beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan sesuatu.

Beberapa lama setelah Kai makan, Kyungsoo menatapnya perlahan memang benar ada yang berbeda. Itu bukan hanya sekedar kelelahan yang biasa Kai keluhkan padanya, mungkin lebih serius.

"Kai, ada apa?" Kai menoleh padanya, pandangannya sayu penuh kesedihan seperti anak kecil yang hampir menangis.

"Terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol." Jawabnya, dan otak Kyungsoo langsung berputar pada Baekhyun yang mencari pria jangkung itu.

"Baekhyun tadi mencarinya, ada apa?"

"Chanyeol. Dia— aku tidak tau seberapa buruk tapi ia kehilangan hampir semua asetnya. ia aku tidak yakin tapi-"

"Bangkrut." Sela Kyungsoo, Kai mengangguk lemah seperti menyesal mendengar itu dari Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo tidak pula lepas dari rasa kagetnya.

"Selama ini, ia tak pernah bilang apapun. Dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang rasa lelah yang ia rasakan apalagi berbagi keluhan seperti yang sering aku lakukan padamu. Tidak pernah. Aku baru tahu hari ini, penjelasan dari sekertarisnya, aku dan Sehun kesana tadi setelah mendapat kabar dari warta bisnis. Sekertaris itu bilang, bahwa keuangan mereka memburuk setelah terjadi penghianatan dari orang dalam entah siapa, akibatnya rahasia perusahaan dan keuangannya bocor ke tangan pesaing dan mereka mulai menjatuhkan semua rencana perusahaan, dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan semuanya."

"Ini gila Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa ia tidak memberitahuku ataupun Sehun tentang hal ini. ia menjual semua yang ia miliki dan perusahaan itu bukan miliknya lagi, sebab terjadi sesuatu sehingga perusahaan memiliki banyak utang sehingga Chanyeol harus mengalihkan kepemilikan. Semuanya terlalu gila. Aku sangat kesal padanya, apa yang dia lakukan selama ini sedangkan aku adalah adiknya, seharusnya ia bisa mengeluh, marah atau apapun itu terhadap semuanya. Aku yakin sekarang dia telah gila!" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kai, ia mencoba untuk menenangkan emosinya sekaligus mengingatkan bahwa mereka masih di restaurant.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Aku menghubunginya tadi, dan dia mengirimkan email padaku dan Sehun jika di pergi beberapa hari untuk menenangkan diri. Ia bilang dia tidak akan bunuh diri dengan emoticon lucunya. Dia sudah gila Kyungsoo, benar-benar gila. Bahkan di saat seperti ini ia masih bisa berlaga sok imut dan—"

"Kai, berhenti…" Kyungsoo mengusap bahu suaminya, "ini bukan saatnya kau memakinya hanya karena ia tak pernah mengatakan padamu, aku tau Chanyeol, dia tak mau menyusahkanmu ia merasa dirinyalah seorang kakak dan seharusnya ia yang memberi perlindungan padamu. Itu maksudnya, Chanyeol terbiasa hidup sendiri sejak dulu dan terbiasa mandiri aku yakin ia baik-baik saja sekarang. Tugasmu kini bukan memakinya, sayang. Buka tanganmu, pegang jemarinya dan jangan biarkan ia jatuh kau harus menggenggamnya sekarang, seperti ini." Kyungsoo menggenggam jemari Kai.

"Kau bisa mengurus pabrikmu berdua dengan Chanyeol. Lagipula ia lebih berpengalaman darimu dan sekaligus memberimu lebih banyak hal untuk dipelajari, jika berkembang kalian bisa saja membuka cabang lagi. Atau memberikamu banyak waktu bersamaku juga." Kai menatap Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum lega. Kekalutannya berakhir dan saat itu juga ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada Chanyeol untuk menjaga dirinya.

Kyungsoo memangku dagunya menatap Kai yang sedikit lebih tenang.

.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dan minum susu, Kyungsoo naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di samping Kai.

"Istirahat, Kai. Chanyeol baik-baik saja." Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di kepalanya isyarat untuk Kyungsoo mengelusnya. Tidak mau menolak Kyungsoo melakukannya hingga Kai benar-benar tertidur.

Malam ini pukul setengah Sembilan, Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya.

"Halo, Chanyeol. Ini Kyungsoo."

"…"

"Aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik." Kyungsoo merasa nada Chanyeol melemah, ia seperti menghela nafas namun pelan dan selanjutnya entah mengapa, Chanyeol bercerita secara singkat padanya apa yang ia pikirkan atau rasakan. Ia juga merasa aneh, bahwa Kyungsoo tidak begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol, ini hanya sebuah kebetulan karena Kai akan tergoncang jika tau terjadi sesuatu pada hyungnya. Ini hanya sekedar inisiatif Kyungsoo untuk memastikan keadaan Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyun mencarimu sepanjang hari." Kerongkongan Chanyeol terasa kering, ia kembali ketakutan hebat mendengar nama itu.

"Baiklah, akan aku rahasiakan." Beberapa saat sambungan terputus dan Kyungsoo menuju kamar sebelah yang sebenarnya kosong, namun hari ini kedatangan tamu. Baekhyun, ia datang sore tadi setelah mencari Chanyeol dimana-mana dan memutuskan menginap di rumah Kai agar lebih dekat dengan rumah Chanyeol, jika ada kabar darinya.

Sebenarnya ini rahasia, mengenai keberadaan Chanyeol dan semua yang baru saja ia ceritakan. Tapi Kyungsoo ingkar, sebab ia tau Baekhyun tidak akan bisa tidur dan terus gelisah selama Chanyeol tidak berkabar. Kyungsoo membuka pintunya perlahan, Baekhyun tidak berbaring ia duduk di lantai seperti menunggu ponselnya bergetar. Ingkar untuk kebaikan semua orang menurut Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa dalam hal ini.

"Baek." Baekhyun menoleh dengan kaget. "Kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku menunggu kabar."

"Ia ada di rumah… di desa."

Baekhyun menolak tawaran Kyungsoo untuk mnegantarnya sampai di desa mengingat keadaan Kyungsoo yang tengah hamil muda, walaupun Kyungsoo bilang itu bukan masalah namun Baekhyun tetap merasa ragu. Ia sangat bersyukur bahwa bus terakhir tidak meninggalkannya padahal hari telah larut.

.

Chanyeol terduduk di teras rumah kecilnya, jalanan sudah terlihat sepi. Suara jangkrik dan kodok menemaninya, suasana itu mengundang kenangan-kenangan yang pernah ia lakukan di rumah ini. Rumahnya kecil, namun lebar. Ada halaman belakang yang dulu digunakan ayahnya untuk memelihara beberapa ayam dan hewan ternak lainnya, kini menjadi gudang dan tangga dengan lumut yang tumbuh, di halaman depannya, ibunya biasa menanam bunga untuk di jual maka meski halamannya tak begitu luas namun bunganya lumayan banyak, penduduk desa biasa membelinya untuk upacara tertentu seperti pernikahan atau kematian atau mungkin pesta ulang tahun. Di depan rumahnya ada teras yang nyaman untuk mengobrol bersama para tetangga pada sore hari, ibunya biasa melakukan arisan desa dulu bersama ibu-ibu tetangga di tempatnya duduk kini. Di dalam rumahnya setelah pintu masuk, ada sebuah ruang keluarga, dulu itu kosong tidak ada tempat duduk, ayahnya memberikan sebuah lentera sebagai pencahayaan ketika sedang mengajarinya cara menulis sedangkan ibu waktu itu sibuk menidurkan Kai yang masih bayi. Ada dua kamar di rumahnya, satu adalah kamar ayah dan ibunya juga dirinya sebelum Kai lahir, ruang sebelah adalah tempat pakaian biasa. Namun setelah Kai lahir ayahnya bilang bahwa Chanyeol harus belajar untuk tidur sendiri, kamar itu jadi milik Chanyeol.

Sampai pada tragedy itu, dimana ia harus belajar lebih banyak sendirian. Tidak ada ayah yang mengajarkannya menulis ataupun ibu yang meniduri Kai. Dia harus melakukan keduanya sendirian. Rumah itu beralih, paman dan bibinya mengisi kekosongan dan akhirnya kamar itu di tempati oleh Chanyeol dan Kai.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada rumah di sebelah. Rumah Baekhyun. Dimana ada nenek yang penyayang dan kakek yang lucu, juga cucunya yang imut. Chanyeol tidak dapat menghapuskan semua memori itu dari kepalanya, itu terlalu indah dan juga menyedihkan.

"Chanyeol—" suara itu mengintrupsinya dari khayalan masa kecil yang menyenangkan.

Apakah kini, ketika semuanya menjadi berubah dan mereka punya tubuh yang lebih tinggi, lebih besar suara yang berbeda semuanya akan sama seperti apa yang terjadi ketika mereka kecil?

"Kau melarikan diri?"

Tidak. Chanyeol sadar, semua kenangan indah itu tidak akan terulang.

"Kyungsoo—" Chanyeol menunduk tersenyum miring, ia kecewa pada Kyungsoo karena memberitahukan tempatnya .

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan marah pada Kyungsoo, aku mendengar percakapan kalian tadi." Bohong Baekhyun.

"Aku mencoba mengulur waktu, tapi ternyata kau datang lebih cepat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin kita berakhir? Aku tidak punya uang banyak sekarang, kau ingin mendengar itu? baiklah aku akan mengatakannya secara langsung padamu. Mari kita—" Baekhyun menarik kerah Chanyeol geram, menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Itu bohong. Mereka semua bohong. Apa kau bodoh? Kau percaya begitu saja pada omongan para gadis?! Mereka hanya iri padaku, Karena mereka yang seorang gadis tidak bisa memilikimu dan kau malah memilihku yang seroang pria!" nafasnya tersengal, akibat suaranya yang tinggi.

"Aku.. aku… Baekki, masih Baekki temanmu, teman kecilmu. Seoli."

Entah kenapa perasaannya lega, bebannya hilang. Takut kehilangan Baekhyun adalah hal utama pelarian dirinya, tapi kini mungkin ia telah mengatasinya. Baekhyun ikut duduk di sampingnya, menariknya untuk masuk kedalam pelukan badan kecil yang hangat.

"Aku sudah berusaha melakukan hal terbaik dalam hidupku, berusaha mempertahankan apa yang bisa kupertahankan, berkelakuan baik sekalipun dengan musuhku. Tapi, mereka tetap seperti itu mereka selalu seperti itu, merebut hakku dan menendangku jauh." Suaranya parau, rahangnya mengeras dan Baekhyun yakin air mata tengah mengalir walaupun tidak ada isakan.

"Lupakan mereka, Seoli. Baiarkan mereka dihukum Tuhan. Masih ada Kai dan Sehun bersamamu. Mereka akan membantumu."

Chanyeol terkekeh, sementara Baekhyun mengaduh karena pipinya kena serangan tangan gemas Chanyeol.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Baek." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam sakunya.

"Ayo masuk, di luar dingin."

"Kupikir kau tak membawa kuncinya, kenapa kau tidak masuk dari tadi?"

"Aku berencana tidur di luar. Tapi karena kau datang, aku harus bertanggung jawab atas anak orang."

"Kau gila!"

"Kakek dan nenek masih di rumah jompo?" Chanyeol memutar kunci untuk membuka pintunya

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Besok, mari kita temui mereka."

"Untuk apa?"

"Melamarmu." Pintu rumah terbuka, Baekhyun diam sesaat sebelum kata kasar kembali keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau gila!"

"Ya, aku harap kau sudah tau aku sebelum kita menikah."

.

KaiSoo dan HunHan sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga milik Sehun, di tambah Haowen yang ada di pangkuan Kyungsoo, dan Luhan yang ada di pangkuan Sehun, dia manja sangat manja sementara Sehun terlihat sudah biasa dengan sifatnya, Kai yang mengerti dengan penjelasan Sehun sebelumnya. Sementara Kyungsoo yang memaki kakaknya tiap melihat kelakuan pria dewasa dengan satu anak itu, Haowen terlihat biasa saja, dan anak itu masih polos. Sehun mendidiknya dengan baik untuk urusan ini.

Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, dirinya hamil lebih tua namun Luhan terlihat lebih manja. Sehun adalah orang yang penyayang, mungkin itu sebabnya Luhan sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya, sementara dirinya selalu memiliki riwayat pertengkaran di setiap hamil mudanya. Lupakan itu, sekarang tidak Kai sangat perhatian dan menyayanginya, Kyungsoo bisa tau hanya dari cara bagaimana Kai menyentuhnya dan memberikannya rasa nyaman yang tak tergambarkan. Toh, semenjak mereka berpacaran Kyungsoo tidak telalu suka mengumbar kemesraan di depan banyak orang, jadi mungkin Kai berpikir dirinya kurang nyaman jika Kai melakukan hal romantic di depan umum. Haowen turun dari pangkuannya dan memilih mainan mobil-mobilan di lantai, sementara mata Luhan masih mengawasi anaknya meski duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

Sehun dan Kai sedang membicarakan Chayeol dan bagaimana cara menolongnya, namun beberapa jam yang lalu mereka mendapat kabar baik jika Chanyeol sudah melamar Baekhyun dan itu masalah baru, bukan masalah yang buruk, masalah yang sangat membahagiakan, setidaknya Chanyeol punya seseorang yang berada di sampingnya setiap saat.

Kyungsoo melihat Luhan bersandar di bahu Sehun, sementara tangan Sehun mengalung di pinggangnya. Entah kenapa ia juga ingin melakukannya. Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Kai menempelkan bahu mereka kemudian ia mencari dada Kai untuk tempat bersandarnya, Kai mengernyit bingung namun jemari Kyungsoo cukup menjelaskan semuanya, kini lengan Kai melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo. Kai menatap Sehun bingung, namun pria albino itu berkedip menyuruhnya menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo. Meski begitu Kai tetap bingung, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang jarang manja dengannya, Kyungsoo menggesek pipinya pada baju Kai seperti anak anjing, pada akhirnya Kai luluh dan gemas sendiri pada suaminya itu.

"Sehun, Luhan hyung. Sepertinya kami harus pulang, Kyungsoo mulai kelelahan sepertinya."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

"Haowen, ppoppo." Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Kai setelah mendapat ciuman di pipinya oleh Haowen.

.

"Kai, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin Chanyeol – "

TBC

Ini udah mulai ngelantur, dan ada baiknya di tamatin dengan segera. Maaf ya, chinggudeul ffnya mulai ngaco. See you bye~


	21. Chapter 21

Kai tersenyum mengamati Kyungsoo yang terkikik. Suara Chanyeol yang menggelegar membuat suaminya itu gembira. Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya prihatin melihat calon suaminya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk menghitung, berapa rambut mati yang ia dapatkan.

Hari dimana Kai baru saja pulang dari rumah HunHan. Kyungsoo ngidam aneh. Ia meminta mencari rambut mati Chanyeol, sedangkan pria itu tidak di sini. Jam itu juga, Kai menelpon Chanyeol untuk segera kembali dan beginilah hasilnya. Untung saja Chanyeol mau mengikuti kemauannya, jika tidak Kyungsoo akan merajuk sepanjang hari.

"Sudah cukup?" Tanya Kai ketika melihat Kyungsoo menyandarkan diri di sofa, Kyungsoo menggeleng menunjukan telunjuknya artinya masih ada satu keinginan. Chanyeol dengan rambut berantakan mengeram heran, tidak terima dirinya harus menderita.

"Aku ingin mendengar suara Baekhyun menyanyi."

"Apa?" Baekhyun yang duduk kalem sejak tadi bangkit tak percaya.

"Aku lelah, dia menendang terus. Nyanyikan lullaby untuknya Baek." Kyungsoo menunjuk perutnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap Kai, pria tan itu memasang wajah memohon pada mereka berdua.

"Baiklah." Kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

Suara Baekhyun lembut dan sedikit berat, membuat Kyungsoo menjadi benar-benar mengantuk. Kepalanya berkali-kali akan jatuh kesamping jika saja Kai tak menahannya.

"Kyungsoo, benarkan posisimu dulu." Kai mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk menggunakan pahanya sebagai alas kepala, sedangkan dua tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap kepala dan perut Kyungsoo. Sementara lagu Baekhyun terus mengalun indah, memanjakan semua telinga yang mendengarnya.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum kepadanya, membuat lagu Baekhyun berhenti sebentar.

"Baekhyun hyung, dia belum benar-benar tidur." Itu ingatan Kai jika ingin mereka berdua selamat. Baekhyun melanjutkan lagunya, sementara Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium keningnya dengan gemas, membuat Baekhyun mengeram antara ingin berteriak tapi tak bisa menghentikan lagunya, juga malu.

.

.

Suatu hari, Kai terbangun di tengah malam. Mendapati bocah kecilnya tengah menangis. Kai menengok kesebelah, Kyungsoo menggeliat karena merasa terpanggil. Kantung matanya tak jauh dengan milik Kyungsoo, ia dengan buru-buru menggendong bayi kecilnya menimangnya agar tak menangis. Tapi tidak berhasil, anak yang satu ini menolaknya dia tetap menangis jika bukan Kyungsoo yang menggendong. Meskipun begitu ia belum menyerah, dia tetap menggendongnya dan mengayunkannya perlahan agar bayi kecilnya tenang. Tangisannya semakin keras dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang ternyata telah mengambil duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil tersenyum maklum padanya.

"Aku buatkan susu untuknya." Kyungsoo berisyarat pada Kai untuk menunggu.

"Kau dengar jagoan, Appamu membuatkan susu untukmu. Jangan menangis lagi, tenanglah." Tidak menghiraukan Kai tangan bayi kecil itu menggapai-gapai dan kakinya bergerak-gerak menolak Kai mentah-mentah, Kai mengehela nafasnya.

Sebuah tarikan kecil pada celana tidurnya membuatnya menoleh ke bawah, Kai mengalihkan tempat tidur lain yang lebih kecil dan rendah yang telah kosong.

"Papa, adik menangis?" katanya lucu sambil mengucek matanya mengantuk.

"Iya, noona aku haus malam-malam." Kata Kai dengan lucu memerankan adik bayi yang ia katakan tadi.

Ketika Kai duduk di pinggir ranjang, bocah yang baru bangun itu mengikutinya ia memencet pipi adiknya yang tengah menangis itu.

"Kau nakal dik, mengganggu tidurku malam-malam." Omelnya, Kai terkikik melihat tingkah bocah itu.

"Maafkan aku Hyang Gi noona, tapi aku haus."

"Taeoh yang nakal, seperti papanya." Hyang Gi menoleh pada Kai yang protes di bilang nakal oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa Papa?"

"Karena wajah kalian mirip." Kai gemas melihat pipi tembam milik putrinya maka ia mencubitnya sedikit membuat bibirnya manyun.

"Memangnya kau tidak mirip Papa?"

"Tidak! Aku mirip Appa! Mataku, gigiku, bibirku semuanya mirip Appa."

"Kecuali hidungmu yang mirip Papa."

"Tidak mau pokoknya aku mirip Appa!" anak itu mulai berontak tidak terima. Sedang Kai masih suka mengerjainya, melupakan bayi kecilnya yang masih menangis. Kai terus menggoda anak itu hingga ikut menangis juga, tangisannya jauh lebih keras ketimbang dengan adiknya. Mereka kini bersahut-sahutan menangis, dan Kai mulai gelagapan menenangkan keduanya.

Kyungsoo buru-buru dari dapur membawa susu masuk ke kamar yang mendapati kedua anaknya menangis dan Kai yang gelagapan, ia berdecak sebelum mengambil alih si kecil dan menyogoknya dengan aroma susu, bayi itu terdiam begitu saja. Jemari Kyungsoo kini melambai menyuruh kakak bayi itu untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Hyang Gi, berhenti menangis. Lihat adikmu saja sudah berhenti menangis." Anak perempuan itu mengangguk imut mendapat belaian di kepalanya dari Kyungsoo, sementara ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai dan mengisyaratkan kematian pada Papanya itu menggunakan jari telunjuk yang melintasi leher. Kai tersenyum pura-pura ketakutan sementara anaknya kini berbaring di sebelah adiknya yang tengah minum susu membuat ruang di tempat tidur itu semakin sempit.

Kyungsoo mengecup kedua kening anak-anaknya setelah mereka tertidur lelap. Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Kai kita menikah terlalu muda." Keluh Kyungsoo, "rasanya melelahkan mengurus dua anak."

"Kau ingin muda lagi?" Kai ikut bergabung yang sejak tadi mengamati dari kaki tempat tidur, kini berbaring di samping Hyang Gi sambil menepuk-nepuk kecil pantat anaknya.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin muda dan bebas." Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Kai sedikit kecewa.

"Jika kau muda lagi toh kau akan menikah denganku juga. Jadi apa bedanya?"

"Tidak. Aku akan menikah dengan orang lain."

"Siapa?"

"Mungkin Sehun." Kai menatap Kyungsoo nyalang, tapi ia tak mau kalah.

"Oh itu bagus. Kalau kau menikah dengan Sehun itu artinya aku yang lebih dulu akan menikah dengan Luhan hyung. Jelas, ia lebih tua darimu."

"Yak!"

"Itu terdengar bagus bukan? Luhan hyung punya mata yang cantik tidak bulat sepertimu, ia punya senyum yang manis bukan bentuk bibir aneh sepertimu, kemudian ia juga hangat tidak dingin sepertimu, dia dewasa tidak kekanakan sepertimu, namun dia juga bisa manja yang membuat suaminya gemas." Kyungsoo menatap Kai kosong, jujur dia kalah. Kata-kata Kai berhasil membuatnya marah, dan juga cemburu dan juga kecewa dalam satu waktu.

Kai terkekeh, mengerti jika Kyungsoo kini marah. Namun ia mengalihkan matanya pada anak-anak mereka yang tertidur lelap.

"Tapi, jika tidak denganmu. Bibir seperti ini, mata seperti ini dan tubuh seperti ini tidak akan ada, dan tidak akan menjadi pahatan sempurna." Kai menunjuk Hyang Gi yang terlelap dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, Kai mengecup bibir anaknya itu dan beralih mencuri kecupan pada bibir Kyungsoo.

"Lihat, mereka sangat mirip." Kyungsoo terdiam. Kemudian Kai beralih pada anaknya yang satu lagi bibirya masih mungil usianya baru 4 bulan tapi tangisannya sangat keras.

"Lihat dia, gen kita sangat cocok. Mereka menjadi sangat tampan dan cantik, kan? Lalu apa yang kau sesalkan? Lagipula, jika kau menikah dengan Sehun gen kalian tidak akan cocok."

"Darimana kau tau?!"

"Lihat saja, kau dan Sehun itu sama. Kalian dingin, dan kalian terlalu banyak kesamaan. Itu tidak akan terlalu baik, pertemuan yang bagus adalah ketika kita memiliki perbedaan sehingga kita dapat saling melengkapi dan bersatu. Itu cukup masuk akal."

Kyungsoo tersenyum beberapa saat, merasa lucu dengan pemikirannya barusan.  
"Walau aku ingin sekali muda kembali, bebas. Namun aku tidak menyesali apapun yang terjadi sekarang, denganmu ataupun dengan anak-anak kita. Kau benar, bahwa kita membuatnya secara benar pahatan-pahatan mereka adalah hasil buah cinta kita. Cinta yang sangat besar hingga aku tak bisa beritahu padamu bagaimana bentuknya, aku sangat mencintai keluarga kecil ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus mengusap pipi Kai sebentar.

"Aku bahagia Kyungsoo." Ia mengangkat badannya sedikit untuk menggapai bibir Kyungsoo.

.

Luhan turun dari ranjang setelah memeriksa seorang anak lelaki yang sedang demam, ia tersenyum gemas melihat bagaiamana mata itu tampak polos dengan wajah memerah. Ia mencubit sebentar hidungnya, berkata bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Kemudian Luhan menggendong anak itu dan mengajaknya turun menemui orang tuanya yang menunggu di depan meja kerjannya.

"Bagaiamana?" Luhan meletakkan anak itu di pangkuan pria di depannya.

"Baik, dia hanya terlalu lelah dan kehujanan. Istirahat semalam saja semua akan hilang. WUSHH…" kata Luhan mengibaratkan penyakit itu seperti angin. Anak itu tersenyum lucu.

"Baek, apa kabar dengan Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Baik, dia sangat baik. Dia sering pulang sedikit lelah, bolehkan aku minta vitamin untuknya?"

"Vitamin terbaik untuknya adalah kau. Jangan terlalu sering mengkonsumsi vitamin dengan bahan kimia, sediakan buah dan sayuran yang cukup. Dan susu untuk Taehyungie yang tampan." Luhan kembali mencubit sedikit pipi anak itu, bagaimanapun ia mengingatkannya pada Haowen sewaktu kecil.

"Ini obat yang harus ditebus, tidak terlalu banyak hanya sirup penurun panas." Baekhyun tersenyum ia memberikan beberapa lembar won pada Luhan, namun pria itu menolak mengembalikan uang itu pada Baekhyun.

"Hyung…" Baekhyun merengek, sementara Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku dokter untuk orang lain, tapi tidak untuk keluargaku. Kau hanya harus menebus obatnya di apotik." Ia mengusap kepala Taehyung, dan berbisik untuk cepat sembuh.

"Hyung, terimakasih"

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian di desa, Chanyeol benar-benar mempersunting Baekhyun mereka menikah dengan sederhana, namun sangat bahagia. Rumah Chanyeol kini tidak akan pernah sepi karena ada Baekhyun yang tiap pagi hari dan sore hari ketika mereka pulang bekerja yang mengoceh setiap saat. Baekhyun masih bekerja di pabrik kala itu, sedangkan Chanyeol lebih banyak bermain ke perusahaan Kai atau Sehun karena beberapa sahamnya ada di sana.

Sebulan kemudian, ia mendapat kabar dari teman seperjuangannya. Kris. Dia seorang pemilik sekarang, sebuah entertaiment yang belum terlihat, namun cukup terkenal. Agensi itu lebih aktif dalam pembuatan lagu atau aransemen music untuk tayangan televisi, film, iklan dan drama. Kris telah mendengar kabar tentang Chanyeol, namun waktu itu ia tidak mau menjadi pangeran berkuda putih yang membantunya sedangkan ia belum sanggup. Sekarang, setelah semua pertimbangan dan kesanggupannya ia membuka agensi di Korea dengan merekrut Chanyeol sebagai Manajemennya itu adalah awal.

Chanyeol adalah penikmat music, ia sering menulis nada dan lirik di waktu senggangnya dan ketika itu dirangkai secara serius lagu Chanyeol benar-benar merdu dan mudah di dengar. Itu kenapa kini ia lebih menikmati menjadi seorang penulis lagu yang merangkap Manajer.

Baekhyun? Dia berhenti dari pabrik, karena perusahaan itu bangkrut. Sebuah hal gila terjadi di jalanan, ketika ia sedang hamil muda dan ingin berjalan-jalan. Seorang anak menangis karena bajunya kotor dan ia takut dimarahi orang tuanya, Baekhyun mencoba menghiburnya namun itu tidak mempan, sampai akhirnya dia mengelurkan suara aneh seperti kodok dan berbagai hewan lucu lainnya, dan itu berhasil. Ketika orang tua anak itu datang, ia langsung menawarinya sebuah pekerjaan menjadi pengisi suara kartun anak-anak. Chanyeol melarangnya bekerja berat, tapi pengisi suara bukanlah hal yang terlalu berat, dan dia setuju. Menyenangkan bukan?

Baekhyun menuju kamarnya, dimana sejak tadi Taehyung terus merengek kepalanya sakit. Menemukan suaminya yang tengah menjaga si kembar yang tertidur.

"Ammii…" (sebenarnya Mommy, tapi karena Taehyung masih kecil pelafalannya berbeda) Baekhyun mengusap punggung Taehyung pelan.

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengambil alih Taehyung kedalam gendongannya. Ia merengek lagi.

"Dady…" Baekhyun mengambil kompresan di dapur dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian, ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membaringkannya di kasur.

"Hanya demam. Lain kali jangan mengajaknya hujan-hujanan." Chanyeol menunduk mendapat omelan dari Baekhyun.

"Arraso."

.

Bagaimana kabar Luhan dan Sehun? Mereka bercerai.

HAHAHAHAA

itu sangat mustahil!

Luhan dan Sehun adalah sejoli teromantis yang pernah ada sejauh ini. Dari dua lainnya, hanya mereka yang tak pernah bertengkar sangat hebat seperti yang di lakukan Kaisoo atau Chanbaek. Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan dan keluarganya begitupun dengan Luhan. Ia adalah tipe pengalah jika Luhan dalam mood yang buruk atau mereka sedang bertengkar. Dan Luhan, tentunya dia bukan Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo lagi yang jika bertengkar masih suka minggat padahal mereka telah memiliki anak. Chanbaek ada 3 Taehyung dan si kembar Jasper Jackson. Kaisoo ada 2 Kim Hyang Gi dan Kim Taeoh. Walau begitu mereka masih sering kabur dari rumah jika bertengkar dengan suami masing-masing dan entah kenapa itu selalu rumahnya dan Sehun. Kenapa mereka berdua tidak minggat ke rumah satu sama lain. Tapi terlepas dari itu, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah dua orang yang menggemaskan dan Luhan tidak bisa menolak.

Luhan pulang sore itu menenteng tasnya, begitu ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia mendapati Haowen yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Haowen melirik belakang pintu dengan matanya memberi kode pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum mengerti.

"DOOORRR!" Luhan terkikik pelan ketika merasa bokongnya di tepuk oleh tangan mungil. Kemudian ia pura-pura terlonjak kaget.

"Astaga, aku kaget." Ia mengusap dadanya, sedangkan si mungil yang pendek itu tertawa lepas berlari kearah sofa.

"Hyung lihat, aku berhasil mengagetkan Baba hahahhahaha." Tawanya lucu

Luhan bergabung dan langsung memeluk yang kecil gemas. " Kau mengagetkan Baba, eoh?"

"Ya, Ziyu selalu berhasil mengagetkan Baba."

"Anak nakal!" Luhan menepuk bokong Ziyu dengan pelan dan anak itu tetap tertawa.

"Aku pulaaangggggg." Ziyu menedelikkan matanya ketika suara ayahnya terdengar dari luar, ia langsung bersembunyi di balik pintu dengan jari telunjuk menutup bibirnya menyuruh Luhan diam. Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang ayah tampan dan maskulin, dan atletis, dan gagah, dan ugh… sexy dan tampan dan masih banyak lagi.

"DOORRRR!" Ziyu memukul bokong Sehun. Sehun tidak bergeming, Ia hanya menatap Ziyu.

"Kenapa ayah tidak kaget?" Sehun berjongkok.

"Memangnya ayah harus kaget?" Luhan terkikik sementara Ziyu telah memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, ia lalu berlari kearah Luhan seperti mengadu.

"Uh puk puk puk Ziyu." Katanya menepuk bokong anak itu.

Sehun tertawa, memeperhatikan anak bungsunya yang lucu. Sementara, di samping mereka Haowen sibuk menonton TV. Sehun menunjukan kepalan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Haowen pelan.

"Cepat mandi lalu belajar."

" Ayah, ini hari sabtu. Sedang banyak kartun." Sehun menatap Luhan, yang di tatap hanya menggeleng sementara Haowen yang sibuk menonton dan Ziyu yang kini bergabung.

"Dia malas sekali." Sehun mengacak rambut Haowen gemas.

"Sama seperti ayah."

"Apa?"

"Ya, ayah juga malas belajar sewaktu sekolah. Baba bilang Haowen lebih rajin dan lebih pandai ketimbang Ayah."

"Yang benar, Hyung?" Ziyu menambahkan dengan rasa penasarannya, Haowen mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dongeng sebelum tidur macam apa ini?" Sehun menatap Luhan ganas, sementara Luhan menampilkan mata rusa polosnya seolah tidak bersalah.

"Kalau begitu, untung Ziyu mirip baba." Ziyu meloncat untuk memeluk babanya.

"Apa bagusnya mirip baba? Baba cantik, Haowen kan ingin tampan seperti ayah."

Sehun hendak marah lagi, namun ungkapan Haowen membuatnya tersenyum bangga. Kini malah Luhan yang cemberut melengoskan wajahnya pada Ziyu seperti pembicaraan mereka berdua tidaklah penting.

"Dengar, sekarang berikan aku ciuman sore hari." Luhan melengos sementara Sehun telah mendekatkan wajahnya.

CUP

Bibir Sehun di kecup dengan bibir Ziyu yang kecil.

"Baba tidak mau, jadi biar Ziyu yang berikan." Sehun tersenyum

"Aduh anak ayah baik sekali." Sehun gemas, ia menggendong Ziyu dan menerbangkannya kelangit, tidak terlalu tinggi tapi cukup membuat anak kecil itu terbahak.

Luhan tersenyum, hidup ini sangat berharga ya apalagi ketika kita mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

.

Pagi-pagi adalah acara yang paling berisik dan juga merepotkan untuk Kyungsoo dan Kai. Sebenarnya setelah kehadiran dua bocah dihidup mereka. Tidak apa-apa bukan masalah besar. Jangan heran jika Kai mendengar kata kasar keluar dari mulut suaminya sebagai sarapan sebelum makanan datang, dan beberapa keluhan tentang mereka berdua, seperti…

"Kai seharusnya kita biarkan dulu Gi-nun besar baru buatkan adik untuknya. Lihat sekarang, kita kerepotan mengurus dua anak kecil." Yah, begitulah. Hyang Gi selalu membuat apa saja berantakan dan Taeoh yang baru belajar merangkak mengikuti jejak kakaknya.

" 4 tahun itu sudah jauh Kyungsoo. Chanbaek punya anak tiga dan semuanya masih kecil."

"Ya, aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana hancur rumah mereka."

Kyungsoo kembali membawa alat pelnya karena Hyang Gi tidak bisa dihentikan, ia menjatuhkan kardus susu dan membuat lantai lengket, Taeoh yang ada di bawahnya mendapatkan serbuk itu jatuh di atas kepalanya dan membuatnya lengket pula, tapi anak itu tetap tertawa.

"Hyang Gi berhenti melakukannya!" bentak Kyungsoo, ia mulai mengepel lantainya dan berhenti sejenak menghela nafas ketika melihat anak bungsunya persis seperti lantai yang beramburan serbuk susu, di atas kepalanya serbuk susu itu menempel, Kyungsoo pusing. Ia mengangkat lap pel tersebut menuju kepala Taeoh.

"Ya, Ya, Ya. Dia anak kita bukan lantai." Cegah Kai menggendong Taeoh yang masih menjilati tangannya yang terkena susu. Hyang Gi tertawa dengan rambut Taeoh yang menjadi putih.

"Yatuhan, aku mencintai kalian. Tapi bisakah kalian mengurangi pusing pagi hariku sedikit saja."

"Katakan tidak pada Papa, katakan tidak." Suara Kai menyuruh Taeoh untuk mengucapkannya meski anak itu belum bisa bicara. Kyungsoo pada akhirnya tersenyum melihat tangan Taeoh menggapai-gapai sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, aku yang akan memandikan dua bocah ini. Hyang Gi noona, ayo kita mandi." Ucap Kai

"Tapi, kau bisa basah dan bajumu nanti kotor." Kyungsoo khawatir dengan penampilan Kai yang siap ke kantor.

"Aku akan melepasnya dulu."

Mereka kini duduk bersama di meja makan, dengan Taeoh ada di gendongan Kyungsoo. Sang Appa menghidangkan teh dan susu pagi seperti biasa untuk Kai dan anak perempuannya, dengan satu tangan menjaga Taeoh dan satunya lagi memegang gelas. Dia canggih bukan? Secanggih apapun dia, dia tetaplah manusia dengan dua tangan. Kai melihat suaminya kini sedikit kerepotan dan ia mengambil alih Taeoh untuk sarapan bersamanya, semangkuk bubur untuk Taeoh. Anak satunya lagi dengan anteng makan apapun yang Papanya siapkan.

Kai menuang teh kedalam cangkir dan langsung meminumnya. Wajahnya merah menahan panas, namun tak mungkin ia menyemburkannya begitu saja.

"Ah panas sekali.." Kai mengipas-ngipas lidahnya yang terasa terbakar. "Kyungsoo, panas sekali." Ia merengek seperti Hyang Gi dan Kyungsoo buru-buru menghampirinya mencium bibir pria tersebut dan menyesapnya sebentar kemudian melepaskannya segera dan Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur. Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taeoh yang menertawainya, ia memasang wajah galak pada anaknya tersebut.

Keluarga yang sangat bahagia

.

Belakangan ini Kai sering sekali berangkat sangat pagi, dan meninggalkan sarapannya bersama anak-anak, pulang larut malam dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menunggunya di depan televisi. Atau kadang, menemani Hyang Gi dan Taeoh menonton kartun hingga mereka berdua tertidur dikarpet ruang tamu yang sengaja disediakan jika terjadi hal semacam ini. Kemudian ketika Kai datang barulah ia memindahkan kedua anaknya bersama Kyungsoo .

Kyungsoo pikir itu baik-baik saja untuk mereka, namun Kyungsoo menghentikan kebiasaan tidur di luar setelah Hyang Gi terkena flu karena udara yang dingin dan Kai yang terlalu sering pulang larut.

Suatu hari Luhan datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka siang hari di hari libur, sementara Kai tetap bekerja. Luhan membawa Haowen dan Ziyu yang lucu. Anak itu langsung bermain bersama Hyang Gi semetara Haowen di tugaskan menjaga Taeoh selagi Kyungsoo dan Luhan bicara.

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Entah ia merasa pembicaraan ini memang serius atau aura Luhan yang berbeda. Tapi ia benar merasa bahwa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat ketika di lihat lagi ekspresi Luhan.

"Ada apa?"

"Beberapa hari lalu, aku melihat Kai dengan seorang perempuan." Kyungsoo tidak bisa begitu cepat mengambil kesimpulan sebab ia belum melihat bagaimana interkasi keduanya.

"Mungkin temannya?"

"Aku tidak berani untuk mengatakan apapun, tapi mereka tampak berbeda. Tanyakan padanya agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara kalian." Kyungsoo tau Luhan, ia tak mungkin berani mengatakannya jika itu bukanlah sebuah fakta, apalagi ini menyangkut rumah tangga dirinya ataupun orang lain, di sisi lain ia tak bisa berbuat banyak dan ia tak punya mantra ajaib apapun untuk dapat menghilangkan rasa bedenyut di jantungnya. Kepalanya kini terasa begitu penuh. Beberapa perasaan serta merta ia deskripsikan. Kecewa, marah, sedih semuanya kini ia rasakan. Sekali lagi Luhan menggenggam jemarinya meremasnya sedikit.

"Hanya bicarakan dan pastikan."

Ketika hari sebelum matahari terbit datang, keadaan tergolong telah pagi namun matahari belum terbit. Ponsel Kai berdering untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengarnya pagi seperti ini. Sebabnya adalah ia tak bisa tidur memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Luhan kemarin, dan kini ia baru mendengarnya kepalanya kemudian bertanya-tanya siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi begini bahkan kantor mungkin belum buka. Yang jelas, seseorang di sampingnya langsung bangkit dan membawa ponselnya kedalam kamar mandi sembari ia membersihkan diri. Kyungsoo yang berpura-pura tidur segera bangkit dan mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu. Namun tak satupun yang berhasil ia dengar, sampai akhirnya ia kembali ke ranjang dan berusaha tidur.

"Kyungsoo aku berangkat." Kesadaran Kyungsoo kembali saat bibir Kai mengenai keningnya.

"Kai tidak sarapan?" Kai menggeleng, ia mengangkat arlojinya mengatakan bahwa ia terlambat, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Ia mengalihkan pada jam di meja, baru jam setengah tujuh dan apa yang perlu Kai khawatirkan tentang jam karena biasanya jam delapan adalah jam pagi untuk berangkat.

.

Pada keesokan harinya Kyungsoo mengalami hal yang sama, ia mendengar dering ponsel di jam yang sama seperti kemarin dan kelakuan Kai yang sama, entah kenapa pikirannya kemudian berkecambuk. Rasa curiga seperti lampu kuning yang menyuruhnya untuk bersiaga, namun Kyungsoo hanya perlu bersikap bagaiamana seperti biasanya, ia tidak boleh egois untuk bertindak gegabah.

Maka pada keesokan harinya Kyungsoo ada di dekat ponsel tersebut, menunggu ponsel itu berdering dan mengangkatnya secepat yang ia bisa menghindari suaranya yang akan membangunkan Kai. Tak beberapa lama di jam yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin layar ponsel itu bercahaya, bergetar sekali dan Kyungsoo langsung mengangkatnya dari atas meja di sebelah Kai, ia membawanya ke kamar mandi seperti yang biasa Kai lakukan.

"Halo, kunci pintunya oppa." Terdengar sebuah suara lembut dari ponsel tersebut entah mengapa membuat tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, namun dengan semua sisa tenaganya ia mengikuti perintah orang di seberang, terdengar bunyi ceklek yang pelan dan dia bisa mendengarnya.

"Ah, oppa apa Kyungsoo masih tertidur?"

"Emm.." Kyungsoo bergumam seperti Kai yang pernah ia dengar, dan suara lembut itu sedikit tertawa. Tertawa diatas rasa sakit hatinya.

"Cepat jemput aku oppa, aku harus sekolah." Orang di seberang terkikik "dan juga merindukanmu." Kyungsoo mencelos, ia tak dapat menahan diri dan merosot kebawah, sendinya tak berfungsi semua penopang tubuhnya seperti diambil paksa dan ia kini terduduk dalam tangisannya. Sambungan ia putus beberapa saat untuk focus mengeluarkan air matanya, sampai kepalanya lagi-lagi bekerja, ia mengirim pesan pada nomor tadi untuk menghubunginya kembali setelah lima menit dan menghapus pesan terkirim tersebut juga panggilan masuk yang mereka lakukan baru saja.

Kyungsoo buru-buru kembali ke tempat tidurnya, meletakkan ponsel sebagaimana mestinya dan merebahkan diri disamping suaminya dengan sisa tangis di hidungnya. Bisa ia dengar ponsel itu berdering lagi dan Kai buru-buru bangun dan membawanya ke kamar mandi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Jika cinta itu sudah tidak di sini, mengapa kau masih terlalu manis padaku seperti kau masih mencintaiku begitu dalam."

hari itu setelah Kai mencium keningnya untuk berangkat kerja, bukan lagi sebuah kehangatan yang ia dapatkan melainkan sayatan dalam di hatinya. Kyungsoo tak mau membuka matanya ketika bibir itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, ia samasekali belum siap menampilkan mata sedihnya pada Kai. Walaupun ia tahu apa yang ia dengar barusan belumlah sepenuhnya benar seperti dugaannya, namun apa yang dua orang lakukan saling menjemput, mengucapkan rindu dan bersembunyi darinya? Apa?

Kyungsoo telah yakin mobil itu melesat entah kemana selain ke kantor, ia bangkit mendekati tempat tidur anak-anaknya. Hyang Gi dan Taeoh tidur berdampingan dengan wajah lucu khas anak kecil, air mata Kyungsoo berhamburan keluar.

"Kenapa kalian tak pernah terganggu dengan dering ponselnya padahal kalian tidur di dekatnya? Oh, dia menyembunyikannya sangat rapi, aku saja bahkan baru menyadarinya." Isaknya bertambah dan berubah menjadi erangan menyakitkan yang pernah ia keluarkan. Tanpa sadar, kedua anaknya malah terbangun oleh suaranya sendiri, Hyang Gi lebih dulu ia turun dari tempat tidur dan mengahampiri Appanya yang terduduk di sebelah ranjang dengan bahu bergetar hebat.

"Appa, wae?" Kyungsoo tidak sempat peduli padanya karena ia sibuk menangis kini tapi bisa dirasakannya bahwa lengan kecil Hyang Gi melingkar kesekitar lehernya memeluknya erat.

"Appa, uljima." Kyungsoo memeluk anaknya juga menciuminya diseluruh yang ia bisa.

Taeoh bangun dalam keadaan menangis, karena tidurnya yang terusik oleh suara Kyungsoo dia menggapai-gapai tangannya ingin di gendong. Menyadari itu, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Hyang Gi pelan dan menggendong anaknya yang lain tangisnya telah mereda dan ia hapus sisa air matanya di pipi.

"Kalian ingin sarapan apa?" Kyungsoo menuju kedapur kini meski sisa tangisnya masih terlihat sangat jelas, ia menggendong Taeoh dan menggandeng Hyang Gi.

"Papa?" Hyang Gi bertanya setelah ia duduk di mejanya dengan wajah lesu.

"Merindukannya?" Hyang Gi mengangguk.

"Mari telpon dia." Kyungsoo menyambungkan ponselnya pada nomor Kai. Ia biasanya melarang Hyang Gi untuk menghubungi pria itu karena alasan tidak ingin mengganggu kerja kantornya namun pengecualian untuk hari ini. ia mnegaktifkan mode speaker pada ponselnya agar ia dapat mendengar suara suaminya, juga siapa yang menghancurkan hatinya. Kyungsoo segera menyiapkan sarapan setelah deringan ke tiga diangkat.

"PAPA!" suara Hyang Gi nampak bersemangat, bahkan saat Kai baru menyapa halo. Ia bisa dengar suara terkekeh milik Kai yang biasanya akan membuatnya ikut tersenyum namun kini semua terasa seperti kebohongan untuknya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Ginun menelpon Papa pagi-pagi sekali?" wajah Hyang Gi merajuk

"Merindukan Papa, Ginun tidak pernah lihat Papa sarapan bersama adik dan Appa." Terdiam di seberang.

"Oh, Papa sibuk bekerja Ginun. Papa akan usahakan nanti sarapan bersamamu, oke?"

"Papa dimana?" tidak ada jawaban dari Kai, "apa Papa sangat sibuk? Apa pekerjaan Papa banyak? Ginun bisa bantu pekerjaan Papa kalau begitu, supaya cepat selesai dan kita bisa makan bersama-sama lagi. Papa pergi untuk mencari uang kan? Tidak apa-apa Papa, nanti Ginun akan buka celengan untuk memberikannya pada Papa, jadi Papa tidak usah bekerja lagi dan bisa bersamaku setiap hari, ya?" Kai terdiam, begitupula Kyungsoo yang menghentikan aksi membuat sarapannya.

"Dimana Appa?" suara Kai terdengar lagi setelah beberapa detik terlewati

"Eung, Appa di dapur sedang masak telur."

"Katakan padanya Papa mencintainya."

"Appa, Papa bilang dia mencintaimu." Ya Kyungsoo juga dapat mendengarnya dari dapur.

Pembual. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Dia bilang, aku juga mencintaimu." Pria itu terkekeh lagi.

"Ginun, matikan telponnya biarkan Papa bekerja, ayo kita sarapan."

"Papa sampai jumpa." Kemudian telepon dimatikan oleh Hyang Gi dan lebih memilih sarapan Kyungsoo dengan bersemangat.

.

Hari ini Restorannya dibiarkan tutup begitu saja, ia telah mengabarkan Lay bahwa dia sedang sakit sehingga mungkin toko olahan daging itu harus tutup. Kyungsoo lebih memilih pergi kerumah Luhan untuk menghindari kesendiriannya di rumah, dimana hal tersebut akan membuatnya berpikiran lebih rumit, Ia perlu teman dan membawa serta kedua anaknya. Luhan juga menghubungi Baekhyun setelah mendengar dirinya akan berkunjung, dan Kyungsoo tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Ia duduk lebih dulu menunggu Luhan yang menyiapkan makanan kecil, Hyang Gi dan Ziyu saling berpelukan seperti mereka berada di planet yang berbeda dan baru bertemu sekarang, selanjutnya mereka akan bermain dengan tenang bersama tidak jauh dari ayah-ayah mereka. Haowen suka dengan Taeoh mereka berdua bermain bersama, walaupun lebih dominan Taeoh yang mengacak-acak robot milik Haowen, yang lebih tua terlihat tak begitu keberatan. Ruangan itu tampak damai, sebelum anak kecil lain datang dengan agresif dan bergabung dengan Haowen. Taehyung. Jika ada anaknya maka bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi orang tuanya masuk. Tak beberapa lama, Baekhyun masuk menggendong bayi kecilnya Jackson, di belakangnya ada Chanyeol yang membawa Jesper mereka berdua tertidur di perjalanan dan Luhan mempersiapkan tempat tidur kecil di karpet yang diduduki Kyungsoo kini. ChanBaek meletakan bayi mereka yang tertidur lelap disana.

Mata Kyungsoo teralih pada Chanyeol yang berpamitan pada mereka untuk segera bekerja, ia mencium kening Baekhyun lembut sebelum melambaikan tangan dan hilang ditelan pintu utama. Kehangatan, begitu juga yang diberikan Kai untuknya, namun apa Chanyeol pernah berselingkuh seperti yang Kai lakukan padanya kini? Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya sambil membenarkan selimut bayinya, perhatiannya teralih karena wajah si kecil yang suci dan halus mampu menyihir siapapun yang kalut.

"Jesper mirip sekali denganmu. Jackson mirip Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Jesper dan Jackson bergantian.

"Taehyung?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan matanya pada Taehyung yang bermain bersama Haowen dan Taeoh.

"Emmm, entahlah. Dia mirip denganmu, tapi kadang mirip Chanyeol juga." Baekhyun terkikik dan itu mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada kartun yang sering Hyang Gi tonton, karena jelas sekali siapa pengisi suarannya.

"Soo, ada apa? Kau muram dan apa yang ingin kau beritahu?" Luhan datang membawa gelas-gelas minuman plastic dan beberapa piring kue.

"Ini mengenai yang kau katakan waktu itu."

Wajah luhan berubah serius kemudian, ia duduk di samping kiri Kyungsoo yang kosong.

"Apa kau sudah menanyakannya?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, Baekhyun tak tau apapun dan bukan saat yang tepat dia untuk bertanya.

"Aku tak perlu bertanya karena aku sudah tau jawabannya." Kyungsoo memberi jeda sebentar untuk menelan ludahnya, mengizinkan kerongkongannya terbasahi oleh liurnya sendiri. "Ponselnya berdering setiap jam 5 pagi, dan suatu kali aku mengangkatnya. Sepertinya ia masih anak sekolahan."

Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Kyungsoo kini, namun ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Itu belum seratus persen benar Soo. Kau perlu bertanya padanya."

"Tidak. Aku yakin aku telah menemukan bagian mana yang ingin ku ketahui. Suaranya lembut, dan aku yakin wajahnya cantik, dia bilang dia merindukan Kai." Luhan dan Baekhyun menelan ludahnya seperti merasakan sendiri betapa sakitnya.

"Itu bisa jadi bukan seperti itu, mungkin maksud dia bercand—"

"Kau bisa mengelak karena kau tak pernah mengalaminya, Luhan! Sehun bahkan sangat sempurna dan dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu padam—"

"DIA PERNAH!" nada Luhan meninggi, "Dia pernah melakukannya padaku." Kemudian semakin pelan.

Giliran Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini yang terdiam dalam kaget.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bergumam

"Itu sudah lama sekali berlalu, ketika kami baru beberapa tahun menikah. Sebelum ada Haowen dan Ziyu. Itu salahku, karena aku telah mengajak menikah orang yang bahkan belum puas dengan masa mudanya, ya aku mengerti waktu itu. Sehingga kupikir itu adalah wajar, namun selalu ada batasan-batasan antara kami dan dunia di luar sana. Sehun adalah suamiku, dan dia tidak sepantasnya melakukan hal itu padaku walau aku lebih tua darinya atau dia lebih tampan dariku. Itu sangat tidak pantas." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendengarkannya.

Kyungsoo menunduk, "lalu apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu?"

"Aku minta maaf padanya karena memaksanya menikah di usia yang muda. Dan memberikan dua pilihan untuknya." Baekhyun memandangnya bertanya.

"Dia bisa melanjutkan hubungannya dan menceraikanku, atau dia tetap denganku tapi harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan orang itu."

"Ya, aku tau jawaban apa yang ia pilih." Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Tapi apa kau yakin ia tak melakukannya lagi?" Kyungsoo

"Kau tau, aku menanamkan kepercayaan yang banyak padanya dan dia bertugas untuk menjaganya, dia akan menjaganya untukku. Apalagi setelah kelahiran Haowen dan kemudian Ziyu, ia berubah menjadi dewasa sangat cepat." Kyungsoo menunduk tentunya Kai dan Sehun adalah orang yang berbeda, dan dirinya dan Luhan adalah juga orang yang berbeda.

"Kai dan Sehun adalah orang yang berbeda. Apa yang aku harus lakukan saat ini." ia tidak bertanya, ia hanya sedang bergumam namun Luhan dan Baekhyun tentu saja mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Apa kami akan berakhir bercerai?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun bersuara, "kau melewati banyak hal sulit sewaktu di desa dulu bersamanya. Krisis finansial, hidup yang pas-pasan bekerja ganda, bahkan kehilangan calon bayi kalian. Jangan mengambil keputusan begitu saja, pikirkan baik-baik. Mendengar cerita kalian aku juga merasa khawatir terhadap Chanyeol, tapi jika aku di posisimu tidak peduli apapun aku akan mempertahankan Chanyeol untukku, untuk anak-anakku, untuk anak-anak kita dan untuk semua hidup yang dia berikan."

"Baekhyun benar, yang tahu apa hal terbaik untukmu adalah dengan cara dirimu sendiri. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk rumah tangga kalian, dan bukan waktunya kini merengek seperti anak kecil." Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut, mengapa masalah ini kemudian datang setelah mereka baru saja dapat bernafas lega, mengapa Kai begitu mengecewakan kepercayaannya.

TBC

Sebelumnya terimakasih sekali buat temen-temen yang sudah bersedia fav, follow apalagi me-review cerita ini. Sebenarnya aku mau buat chapter ini langsung tamat, tapi karena aku rasa kepanjangan jadi aku lanjutin di chapter selanjutnya ya, semoga aku bisa update dengan cepat. Gomawo ^^


	22. Chapter 22 : Sakit

Coba kau katakan padaku, apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan? Hari tidak pernah cepat berlalu bagi siapa saja yang sedang terluka. Malam terasa panjang dan tak berarti, sementara pikirannya makin kalut. Dalam kesendiriannya Kyungsoo hanya dapat menerka apa yang akan terjadi besok, dan juga kemudian besok lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam bertahun-tahun pernikahannya ia merasa takut pada Kai, takut melihatnya keesokan harinya atau bahkan malam ini, atau terlalu khawatir tentang hari esok. Secangkir kopi panas tak mampu mengalihkannya dari apapun, kopi yang pahit dengan sedikit sentuhan gula yang ia tambahkan tetap tak mampu menghilangkan rasa pahit kopi.

Pintu berderit, Kyungsoo yang terduduk di meja dapur berhadapan langsung pada pintu utama. Ia menemukan sosok itu, sosok yang membuatnya khawatir begitu hebat, belum pernah ia merasakan hal ini melihat Kai bahkan jadi semakin menyakitkannya. Dia mendekat, mengelus kepalanya dan mengecup keningnya, tidak seperti biasanya sayatan itu terlalu melukainya dari setiap sentuhan yang dia berikan tapi entah mengapa itu membuat Kyungsoo tetap bertahan walau bisa saja itu menusuknya lebih dalam.

"Belum tidur?" suara itu, penenang hatinya, tapi tidak untuk sekarang semua hanya dusta.

Kyungsoo menggapai tangannya menyentuh pipi dingin Kai, mengusapnya melewati rahang tegas miliknya. "Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Kai mengambil duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Tidak."

"Sudah makan? Di kantor?" Kyungsoo berasumsi walaupun ia tau mungkin tidak.

"Emm, ya."

"Syukurlah, kau makan dengan baik di kantor." Kyungsoo menarik dagu Kai untuk mengecup bibirnya.

"Mau minum kopi?" tawar Kyungsoo mengangkat cangkirnya yang telah kosong.

"Jangan kopi, aku ingin coklat panas."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar sayang." Kai mengangkat dagunya mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo baru saja, pria ini jarang mengucapkan kata-kata berbau romatis padanya apalagi panggilan sayang untuk dirinya kecuali moodnya sedang baik.

"Kau sedang gembira hari ini?" Kai memangku dagunya memperhatikan punggung Kyungsoo.

Tidak, aku hancur. Kau yang mengahancurkannya. "Kau hanya asal tebak."

"Kau jarang memanggilku sayang."

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja boleh, sangat boleh. Aku hanya heran kau mengucapkannya."

"Apa aku orang yang tidak romantis?"

"Ya, kau sangat buruk dalam hal itu."

Pantas kau berpaling ke lain hati.

"Tapi, kau orang yang cukup perhatian, Soo."

Itu tidak cukup untuk mempertahankan cintamu padaku.

"Apa aku orang yang pemarah?" Kyungsoo kini meletakan dua cangkir coklat panas dan mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Ya, kau sangat- sangat pemarah."

Pantas kau mencari seorang perempuan dengan hati lembut dan juga bersuara lembut.

"Tapi kau pengertian, Soo."

Tidak. Tetap saja itu tidak cukup untukmu.

"Apa aku bertambah gemuk?"

Kai mengangguk, "Ya, kau bahkan naik 10 kilo dalam waktu setengah tahun."

Pantas kau mencari seorang wanita yang berbadan bagus dan padat.

"Tapi kau sangat manis, Soo."

TIDAK KAI. Semuanya belum cukup untuk membuatmu bertahan denganku.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebentar, walau sebenarnya tak sanggup. Kai bangkit dari kursinya mengambil tubuh Kyungsoo yang duduk untuk dipeluknya, ia kecupi puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, merasakan betapa hangat tubuh suaminya, yang mungkin saja cintanya telah terbagi. Apa jika ia meninggalkan Kai, pria ini akan baik-baik saja? Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk bertanya apa Kai mencintainya. Kyungsoo takut, takut hatinya akan terluka, takut kepalanya memberontak jika jawaban Kai adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Kyungsoo, ayo tidur."

.

Dering ponsel itu membangunkannya lagi. Kai bergegas, Kyungsoopun melakukan hal yang sama. Kemarin ketika di rumah Luhan, kakaknya menjelaskan beberapa hal yang ia lihat. Luhan punya pasien di SMA itu, dan ia adalah dokter khususnya yang seminggu sekali akan mengantarkan obat pada pasien tersebut ke sekolahnya. Dan hari ini, Kyungsoo yang akan mengantarkan obat itu.

Ketika mobil itu baru saja keluar gerbang, Kyungsoo bergegas mengunci pintunya menggendong kedua bocah yang masih tertidur satu di punggungnya dengan alat bantu, dan satu lagi Hyang Gi yang menggeliat manja dipelukan sang Appa. Lay menunggunya di depan rumah, Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih pada pria baik hati ini dia bangun sangat pagi. Mobil melaju kencang menuju sekolah SMA yang dimkasud Luhan, Kyungsoo menolak untuk mengikuti Kai di belakang karena ia pikir itu dapat mengundang rasa curiga.

.

Dari jendela mobil ia dapat melihat mobil yang tak asing untuknnya itu, ini adalah sebuah kenyataan. Sebuah kenyataan yang Kyungsoo tak ingin terlibat didalamnya apalagi mengalaminya. Hal buruk terjadi pada kehidupannya, kali ini bukan hanya tentang bagaimana mereka harus bekerja ekstra atau berhutang pada orang lain. Ini jauh lebih rumit, karena melibatkan perasaan. Perasaannya, perasaan Kai dan juga perasaan seorang remaja disana yang bergelayut mesra di lengannya ketika baru saja Kai keluar dari mobilnya. Kai mengelus surai gadis itu hangat, Kyungsoo ingin menutup rapat matanya tapi menutup mata hanya akan membuat perasaannya bertambah sakit. Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Lay yang tidak tau apa-apa ini tidak sengaja ikut terlibat di dalamnya, matanya bergantian memandang dirinya dan Kai, hal bagus yang ia lakukan adalah tetap diam karena Kyungsoo pastilah sedang hancur.

Kyungsoo merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menunjukan dirinya pada kedua orang tersebut, membenahi Taeoh dipunggungnya yang baru saja terbangun karena guncangan, Kyungsoo melesat keluar. Ia berperan sangat baik, seakan mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Ketika Kai melihatnya dalam jarak beberapa meter, dia langsung menarik tangannya dari kepala gadis itu, matanya kini terfokus pada Kyungsoo yang mendekat, ada siratan gelisah di dalamnya, menyadari hal lain gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan orang tersebut, Kyungsoo ia sama kagetnya.

"Kyungsoo kau disini?" nada Kai heran . Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Kai sambil mengangkat bungkusan obat yang dibawanya.

"Aku membawakan obat untuk pasien Luhan, kau tau kan ia sangat sibuk. Dan kau sedang apa?"

"Engg.. aku…" seseorang tengah mencari sebuah alasan yang masuk di akal. "Aku mengantar gadis ini, dia salah satu anak manajer yang bekerja, tadi kebetulan kami bertemu di jalan dan aku mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama."

Kyungsoo menatap gadis itu ramah. Cantik, ia lumayan tinggi untuk seorang perempuan, tubuhnya bagus dan ia memang terlihat mempesona.

"Anyeonghaseo…" kata Kyungsoo membungkuk yang dibalas bungkukan juga oleh gadis itu. Tangan Taeoh menggapai-gapai karena bertemu dengan Papanya, ia sempat merengek minta digendong Kai, tangan Kai telah terjulur untuk menimang Taeoh dalam gendongannya, namun Kyungsoo memberi batasan padanya, ia membalik badannya menghadap Kai sehingga kini Taeoh makin merengek.

"Jangan Taeoh, kau tidak pakai pempers nanti Papa kotor lagi. Dia harus ke kantor." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk bokong Taeoh.

"Hei manis, apa kau sudah membawa bekal?" Kyungsoo kini kembali focus pada gadis itu. Gadis itu nampak bingung mungkin karena memikirkan dirinya yang takut ketahuan.

"Kalau belum ambillah ini, kau bisa memakannya di jam istirahat nanti." Kyungsoo menyerahkan kotak makan tersebut pada gadis itu, sebenarnya itu adalah bekal untuk Hyang Gi namun ia bisa membuatnya lagi nanti di rumah makannya.

"Terima Kasih." Ucap gadis itu dengan suara yang amat pelan, "bagaimana caraku mengembalikan kotaknya?"

Kyungsoo memandang Kai "Kau bisa mengembalikannya pada Kai." Kai mengangguk ragu.

"Aku akan masuk, karena mungkin obat ini dibutuhkan." Kyungsoo melambai pada gadis itu dan juga Kai. Sementara Taeoh menangis terisak karena tidak dapat digendong oleh Kai.

Setelah yakin ia sudah tidak terlihat, barulah ia memindahkan Taeoh kedalam dekapannya untuk menenangkan anak itu sambil menepuk-nepuk bokongnya.

"Biarkan Papamu Taeoh. Kasian dia harus menikah dengan seorang lelaki."

.

Kyungsoo sangat tau bahwa kini dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kau tau, ia bahkan tak perlu mendapat penjelasan apapun dan dari siapapun. Ia tau dan betapa sangat mengerti, dia pernah muda dan ia sangat tahu bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo tak bermaksud untuk melibatkan banyak orang dalam rumah tangganya. Mereka hanya tau secara tidak sengaja dan kini Lay menyetir dalam diam, mungkin pria itu mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Barusan setelah dirinya kembali ia melihat Hyang Gi telah memegang ice cream di tangannya, itu adalah caranya agar Hyang Gi tak berlari mengejar Papanya.

"Kyungsoo, sepertinya kau perlu sedikit liburan." Untuk sekian lama, Lay baru saja mengucapkan beberapa kata. Kyungsoo tersenyum, Lay benar.

"Hyang Gi, mau bertemu oppa?"

"Ne Appa, Oppa bogoshipoyo."

Suara gemuruh kereta pembawa padi terdengar beradu dengan batu-batu jalanan, tubuh Kyungsoo terguncang begitu juga semua yang ada di dalam mobil, kerincing lonceng-lonceng di leher sapi yang sedang merumput menarik perhatian Taeoh dan Hyang Gi yang memandangnya dengan heran. Pasar-pasar yang mereka lalui telah ramai, rumput-rumput diangkut oleh para laki-laki tua bersepeda sedangkan para wanita memangkul beban tersebut diatas kepalanya. Gadis-gadis desa sibuk mencuci di sungai beberapa dari mereka juga memikul bunga ikat yang akan dibawa ke pasar. Ya, tidak ada yang berubah semua masih sama sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali mereka kembali kerumah itu.

Dalam waktu yang Kyungsoo tebak dalam satuan hitung ia kembali lagi kemari, bukan dengan Kai melainkan dengan Lay dan juga kedua anaknnya. Sebelumnya ia sudah sempat mengabari Kai bahwa ia akan pulang, dan itu adalah hal yang mudah untuk Kai mengatakan 'setuju' pada detik itu.

Rumah sakit desa masih sangat sederhana dengan perlengkapan yang apa adanya, aromanya masih sama seperti ketika Kyungsoo pernah masuk kedalamnya terakhir kali. Lay nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya karena ia bilang memiliki kenalan di desa ini, itu kenapa dia merasa sangat antusias datang kemari. Awal ceritanya adalah Kyungsoo seorang diri yang ingin pergi mengunjungi desa bersama kedua anaknya, namun ketika ia menyebutkan nama desanya, Lay tiba-tiba begitu senang dan ingin ikut serta dia bahkan menawarkan diri untuk membawa mobilnya pula.

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan, satu tangannya menggendong Taeoh dan satunya lagi diseret Hyang Gi yang tidak sabaran. Seperti yang sudah-sudah mereka menuju ruangan dokter terlebih dahulu, tentu saja dokter yang dikenalnya sudah lama Suho. Pria berwajah manis dan berkulit putih itu baru saja terlihat keluar dari ruanganya sebelum mereka semua mengetuk pintu. Ada keterkagetan yang luar biasa di wajahnya, dan itu tidak seperti biasa ketika mereka berjumpa.

"Oh, kalian disini?" entah ini hanya perasaannya atau memang Suho tersenyum pada Lay.

"Oppa. Mana oppaku, paman?" Hyang Gi menarik jas Suho membuatnya menjadi berjongkok di hadapan anak perempuan itu.

"Kau akan segera melihatnya," Suho mengusak kepala Hyang Gi kemudian ia beralih mengambil Taeoh dari gendongan Kyungsoo menerbangkannya sedikit kelangit membuat anak itu memasang wajah aneh namun akhirnya tertawa.

"Kau makan dengan baik ya? Tubuhmu semakin berat." Suho mengembalikan Taeoh pada Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, ini Lay temanku." Suho tersenyum aneh, entah kenapa sejak tadi pria itu bersikap aneh di mata Kyungsoo, mungkin Lay juga tapi ia tak sempat memerhatikan pria yang ada di belakangnya itu.

Suho mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut hangat seperti biasa, tidak ada penyebutan nama dari keduanya atau basa-basi yang biasa dilakukan kenalan baru, mereka berdua hanya tersenyum dan Kyungsoo tidak begitu peduli. Suho mengantar mereka semua keruangan Khusus, tapi hanya Kyungsoo, Hyang Gi dan Taeoh saja yang masuk sementara dua diantara mereka memilih menunggu di luar.

"OPPA!" teriak Hyang Gi sambil melihat gumpalan kecil di dalam ruang kaca, ia memberi hormat layaknya seorang polisi kemudian mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Opp…a" kata Taeoh meniru Hyang Gi yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca pelan.

"Taeoh aniya, bukan oppa tapi Hyung."

"Hy..ung.." gumam Taeoh tidak jelas

Kyungsoo melihat gumpalan itu, masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia lihat hanya saja airnya menjadi lebih jernih dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ia sempat kemari bersama Kai beberapa bulan setelah Hyang Gi lahir dan Kyungsoo sudah terlalu sering menceritakan tentang kakak mereka berdua pada anak-anaknya, tidak heran jika Hyang Gi terlihat begitu akrab.

"Anak-anak, sepertinya sudah cukup. Ayo kita bermain yang lain?" Hyang Gi dan Taeoh menoleh sang kakak mengangguk dan keluar lebih dulu.

"Katakan, apa yang harus Appa lakukan sekarang?" katanya mengadu tapi ia kemudian menghela nafas menyadari bahwa tak akan ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Appa akan merindukanmu." Kyungsoo menggendong Taeoh dan mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

Kyungsoo kembali membantu Luhan untuk mengantarkan obat pada siswa SMA tersebut, dan ia datang sedikit terlambat karena dari kejauhan ia melihat mobil Kai melesat menyisakan seorang gadis yang ia kenal beranjak masuk, mereka berpapasan di gerbang menimbulkan wajah keterkagetan gadis itu, Kyungsoo menyapanya dengan ramah dan menjelaskan kedatangannya adalah alasan yang sama seperti waktu itu.

Entah kenapa mereka kini duduk berdua di pinggiran kebun sekolah, keadaan terasa canggung untuk mereka berdua. Diam-diam ia meneliti gadis tersebut, dia gadis yang manis tapi mungkin saja tidak.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Gadis itu mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Kalau begitu makanlah ini saat jam makan siang." Kyungsoo menyerahkan kotak bekal yang dijawab oleh gelengan kepala.

"Ambil saja, ini untuk menghemat uang saku."

"Ba-bagaimana aku mengembalikan kotaknya?"

"Kau bisa memberikannya pada Kai jika bertemu." Kau bahkan bertemu setiap hari dengannya, menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya dibandingkan aku, mungkin.

.

Kyungsoo membawa Taeoh di sore hari mengunjungi kantor Kai, ini adalah kunjungan tak terduga dan tanpa berkabar. Setelah menanyakan pada seorang perempuan yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada jam penting untuk Kai, Kyungsoo masuk begitu saja menemukan Kai tidak sendirian, mereka duduk di sofa santai dengan dua cangkir teh setelah melihat Kyungsoo keduanya seperti menjaga jarak dan Kyungsoo tau bahwa sesuatu telah disembunyikan.

"Apa aku mengganggu pekerjaan kalian?" Kai berdiri sedikit tegang.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo kami hanya membicarakan beberapa hal." Perempuan itu mendekat, dan Kyungsoo sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi, namun dalam kagetnya ia masih tetap tenang dan berusaha mengatur emosinya.

"Hai, ternyata kau disini juga?" sambut Kyungsoo ceria

Gadis itu membungkuk "Emm ya, aku magang disini."

"Lee Ye Ji. Nama yang indah seperti dirimu." Kata Kyungsoo setelah melihat nametag di bajunya, ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal yang isinya sudah dipastikan adalah makanan.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya membawa satu untuk Kai. Tapi, karena kau disini ini untukmu."

"Oh tidak, Tidak apa-apa aku bisa makan diluar."

"Ambillah, kurasa Kai bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri." Pada akhirnya gadis itu mengambil kotak tersebut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang." Gadis itu tersenyum, dan Kyungsoo melempar senyum sekilas pada Kai kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, hatinya cukup terluka dan ia membiarakannya begitu saja.

.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia menangis, dan pertama kalinya menangis di balik meja kasir seperti drama percintaan yang menyedihkan, iringan musik sedih menggema di telinganya. Kyungsoo menutup warungnya karena ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja untuk tetap buka dan tersenyum pada pelanggan. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau sebentar lagi Hyang Gi akan bertanya macam-macam atau Taeoh yang ingin digendong dirinya, potongan-potongan kejadian dua minggu belakangan ini benar-benar menguras emosi, waktu, pikiran dan jam tidurnya. Hal- hal buruk yang tidak ingin ia bayangkan pada akhirnya memang harus ia rasakan. Dia belum pernah merasa sesakit ini pada Kai, sekalipun dulu orang itu yang membuatnya hidup miskin dan kehilangan seorang calon anak, tapi tidak sampai sakit seperti ini.

Kyungsoo tau dia sudah cukup banyak merepotkan Lay, dan kini dia sadar bahwa pria itu mengamatinya sambil menggendong Taeoh dan membiarkan Hyang Gi mangacaukan dapur dengan tepung-tepung. Ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dari lipatan tangan, sisa tangis di matanya masih tersisa merah kepedihan dan bengkak bukan hanya di matanya tapi juga di jantung dan hatinya, tangisan ini hanyalah sebuah simbol perasaan kecewa dan lain sebagainya yang dapat menceritakan kisah sedih di hidupnya. Lay datang menepuk pundaknya, Kyungsoo melihat Taeoh tertidur dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Kyungsoo, katakanlah jika kau merasa sakit, atau marahlah jika kau merasa emosi." Suara Lay lembut dan menenangkan.

"Tidak bisa Lay, aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan mengadu pada ayahku jika ada yang menyakitiku."

"Kau tau, walau kau merasa tidak percaya pada siapapun. Orang-orang yang benar-benar peduli padamu, mereka ada di dekatmu, sangat dekat." Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Lay menepuk pundaknya dengan tangan bebas. " Ini bukan pengaduan seorang anak kecil, ini adalah bentuk rasa kecewa seseorang yang perlu teman berbagi." Kyungsoo kembali menangis tidak separah tadi namun cukup memberikannya aliran air mata di pipinya.

"Lay. Aku sering iri pada Luhan karena di mataku, ia selalu hidup lebih baik dariku. Ia banyak disukai orang-orang karena manis dan lembut, ia mendapatkan nilai bagus karena ia pintar dan ia tidak pernah bimbang sepertiku. Menurutku, ia hidup sangat beruntung. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak pernah aku tahu darinya, dia menyimpan kesedihan yang ada di hidupnya seorang diri dan hanya dia yang tau."

"Tangisanmu ini untuk Luhan?"

"Tidak, aku kini bersyukur dia telah melewati masa-masa sepertiku. Dan masa seperti ini sangat berat untukku." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hyang Gi yang bermain tepung kemudian pada Taeoh, "dan juga anak-anak jika dia mengerti." Kyungsoo kini menatap Lay "Kai sedang mengalami masa pubertas keduanya."

.

Kai sedang melihat Kyungsoo menangis, darah ada di dadanya sedangkan Taeoh juga meraung di sampingnya, Hyang Gi memandangnya penuh kebencian melemparkannya tepung yang biasa ia mainkan hingga mata Kai terasa perih terkena debu dari tepung tersebut, kemudian anak itu mengambil gula dan seluruh bubuk yang ada di dapur melemparkannya pada Kai yang mematung melihat mereka semua.

"Papa, tidakkah Papa terlalu kejam padaku? Pada Appa? Dan pada Taeoh?" Kai tau Hyang Gi ingin menangis namun entah mengapa anak itu malah menahan tangisnya dan bicara seperti orang dewasa, bibirnya mengerucut sedikit dan kerutan muncul di sekitar matanya akibat tangisan yang akan keluar. Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Kyungsoo menarik anak perempuan itu untuk berada di dekatnya, kini ia bermain pada darah di dada Kyungsoo sambil menangis. Entah mengapa Kai merasa ini sangat menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Tapi, ia bersyukur itu hanya mimpi. Sebuah tangan nan halus dan ramping menyadarkannya mengusap kepalanya hingga kesadarannya kembali.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya sang wanita ketika Kai mendongak kearahnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak seharusnya tidur di meja kerja." Kai bangkit membenahi posisi jasnya atau tatanan rambutnya.

"Kau sangat kelelahan, Oppa." Gadis itu memeluknya dari belakang, dan seketika Kai teringat oleh mimpinya barusan, sikap perhatian Kyungsoo yang meningkat dan beberapa perubahan yang terkesan dipaksakan oleh suaminya. Kyungsoo jadi semakin mementingkan apapun yang kini berbau penampilan dan kepuasan Kai di rumah, ia melayani Kai berlebihan walau tidak diranjang. Kai menghitung berapa hari ia tidak bercinta dengan Kyungsoo atau mungkin dua minggu? Kai sadar dia tidak pernah memintanya, dan langsung tertidur karena lelah, entah apa yang membuatnya sampai kelelahan seperti itu. Dia juga teringat tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh Kyungsoo tentang dirinya sendiri, dan mungkin proses penurunan berat badan yang ia katakan, atau sekarang Kyungsoo lebih menata rambutnya dan jarang marah-marah lagi di pagi hari. Apa ini sebuah perubahan positif dari suaminya? Kai rasa tidak, karena ia merasa dia bukanlah Kyungsoo yang ia kenal, dia terlalu berbeda meski baik, Kai merasa hidup dengan orang lain. Hingga satu pikiran muncul.

"Tidakkah kau merasa Kyungsoo tau apa yang aku lakukan?" Lee Ye Ji hampir tertawa mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia sangat baik padaku, jika dia tau aku denganmu punya hubungan, tidakkah dia marah padaku atau padamu?" Alasan gadis itu masuk akal, tapi apakah Kai bisa percaya?

Kyungsoo terlihat lebih pucat meski ia kini suka berdandan dan merawat dirinya. Kantung matanya semakin lebar meski Kai merasa Kyungsoo tidur dengan sangat cukup, tubuhnya terlihat kelelahan meski ia bilang sering mampir ke kursi pijat, dan Kyungsoo sangat perhatian padanya, ia lebih romantis dan mengucapkan kata cinta dengan ringan meski ia dulu jarang melakukannya. Kai tidak bisa lagi berlama-lama memendam semua pikiran dan perasaan bertanyanya, maka hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang akan membantunya menjawab.

Chanyeol. Kakaknya.

.

Di suatu sore di rumah Chanyeol, Kai berpikir akan menunggu pria itu pulang kerja karena keadaan belum gelap dan Chanyeol biasa pulang ketika hari gelap. Tapi tidak, suara rumah itu sangat riuh bahkan terdengar sampai gerbang, di dominasi oleh suara Baekhyun tentu saja. Baekhyun membukakan pintu sambil menggendong jesper di tangannya, Kai langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan Chanyeol yang merangkak semenatara anak pertama pasangan tersebut Taehyung sedang berada di atasnya memukul-mukul pantat sang ayah. Kai jadi teringat, kapan terakhir kali ia menghabiskan waktu seperti itu bersama anak-anaknya?

Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya setelah Kai masuk dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk bicara.

"Jadi kenapa kau dirumah sesore ini?" Tanya Kai, mereka berada di teras rumah dengan dua cangkir teh dan beberapa biscuit yang dihidangkan Baekhyun.

"Oh, dude ayolah Baekhyun menyuruhku pulang ketika ia tak mampu mengurus anak-anak." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau tipe suami takut suami hahhaha." Kai ikut tertawa olehnya.

"Tidak bukan seperti itu. Kau pernah dengar lagu, bahwa harta yang paling berharga adalah keluarga?" Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya yang nyaman, "dulu kita tidak punya keluarga yang kita anggap berharga Jongin. Kau bahkan tidak sempat benar-benar merasakan bagaimana ayah dan ibu. Tapi kini kita telah merasakannya sendiri bagaimana menjadi ayah dan juga ibu, benarkan kataku?"

Chanyeol sangat benar Kai pikir. Sudah berapa lama ia mengabaikan keluarganya?

"Ada sesuatu yang membawamu kemari seorang diri?" Kai mengangguk menundukan wajahnya.

Meski Chanyeol adalah kakaknya dan dia yakin bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintai sosok adik dalam dirinya, ditambah lagi mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain sebagai ikatan saudara kandung. Namun siapa orang yang akan bahagia ketika membicarakan kesalahannya, Kai takut jika Chanyeol akan murka padanya dan melakukan banyak hal yang tak terduga padanya, Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling ia takuti selain hal lainnya walau ia jarang marah.

Tidak usah untuk berlama-lama, Kai pada akhirnya berbicara tentang dirinya pada Chanyeol, teh di hadapannya jadi tidak menarik lagi.

"Kau tau, ketika kau menceritakan gadis seperti apa dia, bagaimana hidupnya, kau seperti sedang bercerita tentang dirimu sendiri, kau menceritakan kisahmu tapi dengan nama yang berbeda." Untuk beberapa menit setelah pembicaraan, Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang kembali menyeruput teh, untuk meredam kekagetan dalam dirinya.

"Mungkin karena kesamaan itu kami jadi—" Chanyeol mencegah.

"Tidak, justru karena kesamaan tersebut otakmu memanipulasi, beranggapan bahwa kalian terlalu banyak memiliki kesamaan dan akhrinya kau bersimpati padanya dan kemudian kau berpikir telah jatuh hati padanya." Chanyeol menyeruput kembali tehnya, sedang Kai mulai berpikir tentang banyak hal.

"Dan dia magang di kantormu?" Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dia gadis pandai, wanita harus menggunakan kepandainannya untuk melakukan sesuatu dan itu sama sekali tidak salah." Kai mendongak tidak mengerti. Dan Chanyeol menjawab pandangan tersebut.

"Ketika seorang wanita ingin mencapai tujuannya dengan cepat, mereka akan menggunakan daya tariknya. Tidak semua melakukannya memang. Tapi aku yakin, wanita itu punya daya tarik yang kuat. Dia pasti wanita yang cantik."

"Ya, orang-orang bilang begitu."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa dia terlihat cantik?"

Kai menjawab agak ragu, "Ya kupikir."

"Kapan kau akan mencari pengacara?" Kai memandang Chanyeol bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengurus perceraianmu dengan Kyungsoo, membagi harta kalian dan membagi kepemilikan hak asuh anak kalian, dan selanjutnya kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan kekasihmu. Aku yakin Kyungsoo bukan tipe pemberontak seperti Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengecilkan suaranya ketika menyebut nama sang suami, dimata Kai bukan itu yang menarik.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa."

"Wae? Kau tidak boleh serakah Kim Jongin." Nadanya tinggi.

"Aku masih mencintainya, aku tidak bisa tanpanya. Mungkin kau benar, hanya karena kisah hidupnya mirip denganku bukan berarti aku mencintainya." Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas.

"Tidakkah kau sudah dewasa untuk menyadarinya?" Chanyeol membuang nafasnya. "Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan? Tidur seranjang?" Kai terkisap

"Tidak, aku berani bersumpah tidak melakukannya. Dia adalah gadis SMA mana mungkin aku melakukannya." Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Kai membuatnya menjadi bingung, beberapa menit mereka habiskan untuk terdiam.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasakannya?" Chanyeol menaikan alisnya bertanya atas pertanyaan Kai, "sepertiku. Apa kau tidak pernah merasakannya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kini sebelum menjawab "Aku pasti bohong jika bilang tidak pernah. Tentu saja aku pernah."

"Lalu?"

"Ya itu tidak berlanjut hanya sebatas itu, ada sebuah kata tapi ketika kau memutuskan untuk menyukai seseorang. Ini jauh sebelum aku bertemu Baekhyun atau mengenalnya, aku tidak sombong tapi dulu aku adalah seorang CEO muda memiliki beberapa perusahaan dengan usaha sendiri, aku tampan dan siapa pula gadis yang tak ingin bersamaku. Aku tertarik pada mereka, cara mereka berbicara, membantuku di perusahaan dan melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku sangat terbantu atau mungkin sesekali merayu sebagai hiburan. Tapi hanya sebatas itu."

"Hyung, yang kumaksud adalah ketika kau telah menikah."

"Aku beritahu bahwa ditempat kerjaku yang sekarang sangat banyak perempuan, dan mereka tentu saja menarik, bisakah kau menghindari wanita di dunia ini? Aku dan Baekhyun menikah di usia yang sudah cukup matang. Walau ia sangat cerewet dan tempramen atau kami berkencan dalam waktu singkat, itu bukan alasan untuk tetap mencintainya dengan tulus, kejadian ketika aku terpuruk bangkrut dan juga bahkan mengulang semuanya dari awal, Baekhyun selalu ada bersamaku. Dia juga adalah siapa yang telah banyak berjasa untukku menjagamu dari pengaruh bibi dan paman dan mengaku sebagai seorang kakak hanya untuk membuatmu merasa tidak putus asa. Ku pikir aku sangat berhutang budi padanya."

Kai masih mendengarkan ketika Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Setelah hari berganti, aku sadar bahwa ini bukanlah hanya tentang balas budi dan perasaan sesaat. Aku memang mencintainya sangat jauh di dalam hatiku. Ketika ia kesakitan melahirkan Taehyung namun ia masih mau mengandung hanya untuk membuat keluarga kami lengkap dan memberikan Taehyung teman, aku mengerti bahwa dia bukan hanya sekedar berkorban untuk cinta tapi dia memang memberikanku cinta yang tulus dan besar. Adakah alasan untukku menduakannya?

Kai menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir Kyungsoo juga melakukannya? Jika kau memang sudah tidak mencintainya, maka lepaskan, jangan membuatnya lebih sakit dari ini."

"Tidak bisa." Kai berkata lirih bahkan terlalu lirih seperti kata Chanyeol tersebut adalah kalimat paling menyakitkan dan kejam untuknya.

"Dari ceritamu, mungkin Kyungsoo tau apa yang terjadi—"

"Kyungsoo tau." Suara lain ada di belakang Kai memperlihatkan Baekhyun yang membawa sapu ditangannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguping. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu jika Kyungsoo tau mengenai hubunganmu." Kai terkisap, getaran di dadanya bertahan kini Baekhyun tidak lagi menggenggam sapunya melainkan meremas jemarinya masih berpikir apa memberitahu Kai adalah keputusan paling baik.

"Aku tau aku dan Kyungsoo jarang akur dan lebih sering bertengkar, dia juga bukan tipe pencerita yang baik bahkan dia tidak pernah bercerita hal yang menyangkut dirinya terlalu dalam. Aku tidak tau kapan ia mengetahui secara pasti tentangmu. Tapi, bisa jadi kini dia sedang menghukum dirinya sendiri, kupikir dia beranggapan bahwa karena dia bukanlah pasangan yang baik untukmu sehingga dia membiarkanmu merasakan hal lain selain padanya, dan juga memberikanmu kesempatan untuk mencintai seorang— wanita."

"Apa ada pria sebodoh dia? Harusnya dia marah padaku, harusnya dia menghajarku."

Chanyeol menatap adiknya yang mungkin tengah menangis, ia menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Baekhyun datang untuk memeluk Kai beberapa saat memberikannya sebuah ketenangan, Kai pasti sangat merasa bersalah.

"Kau hanya perlu jujur padanya." Kai mengangguk dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

.

.

Tengah malam, Chanyeol masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Baekhyun baru saja datang ke kamar sehabis menenangkan Taehyung yang mencoba belajar tidur sendiri di kamar sebelah. Chanyeol berpura-pura untuk tidur ketika Baekhyun datang. Dapat ia rasakan jemari Baekhyun menari di pucuk kepalanya, kemudian kecupan bertubi-tubi ia dapatkan diseluruh wajahnya membuatnya tak tahan untuk segera bertanya.

"Aku tau aku tampan, jadi ciumlah aku sepuasmu." Matanya masih terpejam hingga tak menyadari bahwa tangan Baekhyun beralih untuk menamparnya, hingga ia mengaduh dan akhirnya membuka matanya, Baekhyun berguling kesamping Chanyeol, tersenyum padanya.

"Aku sangat tersentuh untuk kata-katamu tadi. Astaga kau manis sekali." Chanyeol memutar matanya malas.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal, apa kau punya kisah cinta lain sebelum bertemu denganku? Yang sangat berkesan untukmu?"

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Ya, tentu saja Baek."

"APA? Ini tidak adil, aku bahkan berpacaran hanya main-main dengan beberapa gadis di desa dan tidak punya cinta berkesan selain dirimu."

Chnayeol terkekeh, "dia tidak penting lagi untukku Baek, karena dia telah meninggalkanku menikah jauh sebelum kita menikah."

"APA?! Siapa dia berani meninggalkan pria sepertimu menikah? Dia pasti menyesal sekarang karena kau sudah menikah juga."

"Hei aku bisa saja selingkuh." Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"APA?! Tidak mungkin kau melakukannya, kau tidak mungkin kan?" ada nada kecewa di dalam suaranya.

"Tidak mungkin sayangku, cintaku keterlaluan untukmu." Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega diam-diam.

"Orang seperti apa dia, dan bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

"Kau yakin tidak keberatan mendengarnya?"

"Ya, aku yakin."

"Jangan marah ketika aku menceritakannya ya…"

"Iya, aku tidak akan marah." Kata Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

"Waktu itu aku masih duduk di bangku kelas satu sekolah menengah atas, dan kami bertemu lewat media chatting."

"Wow klasik sekali."

"Dia orang Korea sehingga aku menaruh perhatian penuh pada akun tersebut karena aku tidak bersekolah di Korea waktu itu, kami bertemu setiap hari lewat situs Chatting tersebut berbagi cerita senang dan sedih dalam waktu lumayan lama. Sampai aku merasa aku jatuh cinta padanya dan kami berpacaran."

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Mungkin dia cantik."

"Apa dia perempuan seperti ulzzang?"

"Dia laki-laki Baek, tapi mungkin juga dia ulzzang."

"Kau selalu saja bilang mungkin, apa kau tidak melihat wajahnya? Apa kalian tidak berkirim foto?!"

"Dia selalu menggunakan foto profil dengan filter karakter lucu, wajahnya tidak jelas kulihat. Kami berkirim foto tapi dia hanya menunjukan sebagian kecil dari wajahnya jadi aku melakukan hal yang sama."

"Apa? Hubungan macam apa itu? kenapa kau bisa menyukai orang yang tidak jelas?"

"Menyukai tetaplah menyukai Baek, tidak peduli hal lain."

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "walau pacaran kalian aneh, tapi lanjutkan."

"Kemudian dia tidak menghubungiku dalam jangka waktu lama ketika kami akan lulus, dan hubungan itu begitu saja tanpa kejelasan. Saat aku kembali ke Korea, aku memberinya kabar dan bisa jadi kita memperbaiki hubungan lebih baik, tapi dia bilang dia sudah dewasa dan dia sudah menikah sekarang."

"Jadi kalian tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali, pacaran hanya melalui situs Chatting yang sedang tren jaman itu?" Chanyeol mengangguk polos, Baekhyun menepuk keningnya lelah dnegan semua ini.

"Dia sangat ingin naik pesawat sehingga kami sering membicarakan untuk terbang bersama suatu hari nanti, tapi yah itu hanya kenangan."

Baekhyun mengernyit merasa aneh.

"Tunggu. Kau bilang kalian bertemu di situs Chatting?" Chanyeol mengangguk , "lalu dia bilang sudah menikah? Dan suka pesawat?" Chanyeol kembali mengangguk , "dia sering memasang profil karakter lucu?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangguk, "apa kau ingat siapa namanya?"

"Tentu saja, namanya BBBuingBuing." Baekhyun lemas dan Chanyeol menyadarinya, "ada apa? Kau mengenal dia?"

"Chanyeol, aku akan buka situs itu. Semoga aku ingat passwordnya."

"Baek, kau punya situs itu juga? Tapi jangan lakukan apapun padanya, dia sudah menikah Baek tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi dan kau berjanji tidak akan marah tadi."

"Chanyeol siapa yang tidak punya situs itu pada jaman itu. Sial, aku lupa passwordnya, aku akan berusaha membuka situs itu, Chanyeol kau buka juga situsmu."

"Apa, kenapa?"

Baekhyun memekik ketika ia berhasil membuka situs itu dengan tombol bantuan. Ia mulai mencari cara apa yang tengah Chanyeol bahas kini.

"Kau sudah membuka punyamu?" Tanya Baekhyun melirik ponsel milik Chanyeol.

"Ya."

"Cepat sekali, kau masih ingat?"

"Aku menggunakan kata sandi yang sama untuk semua akun yang aku punya." Jawabnya.

"Apa kata sandinya?"

"Jadi haruskah kau tau?" Baekhyun melirik suaminya ia berdeham, "tidak tentu saja." Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya kini.

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhku membukanya?"

"Untuk memberimu kesempatan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu itu." Chanyeol mengernyit, apa Baekhyun sedang cemburu.

"Ayolah Baek itu hanya masa lalu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku memberimu kesempatan, aku juga akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihku di masa lalu."

"Apa?!" nadanya meninggi itu artinya Chanyeol marah, sedangkan Baekhyun santai-santai saja mengetik dengan sembarangan pada teman-teman yang mungkin ia kenal dulu.

"Baek?!" Baekhyun masih tidak menghiraukannya dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan tingakah Baekhyun, tadi dia sendiri yang berkata tidak akan marah ketika mendengar cerita masa lalunya, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang Baekhyun membuatnya panas seketika dengan kobaran api kecemburuan.

"Baik, jika kau ingin aku kembali padanya. Jangan salahkan aku jika nantinya aku bisa saja jatuh cinta lagi padanya." Baekhyun tersentak, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol matanya tiba-tiba meredup dan Chanyeol kini sudah memainkan ponselnya tidak menghiraukan dirinya.

"Cha-nyeol." Katanya lirih, "tolong jangan lakukan padaku." Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Terlambat, aku sudah menyapanya." Baekhyun menggenggam jemari suaminya kuat, hingga Chanyeol mau tak mau melihatnya.

"Itu aku. Orang dengan username BBBuingBuing itu aku." Chanyeol mencibir dia pikir Baekhyun hanya akan bermain-main padanya. Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar dia punya pesan dari situs itu, dan dengan tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumannya ia benar-benar mencium seorang Park Chanyeol di bibirnya singkat.

"Untuk BBBuingBuing, halo apa kabar. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku baik-baik saja disini, dan aku sudah menikah juga dengan seseorang yang aku sangat cintai. Hei, aku punya tiga orang anak sekarang, kau berapa? Aku berharap kita bisa menjadi teman sehingga suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi dengan keluarga kita masing-masing." Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya membaca isi pesan yang Chanyeol kirim dari situs tersebut

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ia nampak tak percaya dengan semua ini yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menatap Baekhyun dengan tampang bodoh.

"Kau benar sangat mencintaiku? Lalu perasaanmu pada BBBuingBuing bagaimana?" Baekhyun menunjukan pesan Chanyeol yang ia kirim tadi.

"Apa kau menggunakan aplikasi untuk hacker?"

"Kau masih belum percaya? Baiklah." Baekhyun memfoto dirinya sendiri kemudian membalas pesan Chanyeol tidak beberapa lama pesan itu masuk dan menampilkan wajah Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau bilang sudah menikah? Apa waktu itu kau memang sudah pernah menikah?"

"Biar kujelaskan padamu, waktu itu situs itu sangat terkenal hingga aku selalu datang ke warnet setiap pulang sekolah dan menghabiskan uangku untuk membayar tagihannya. Nenek selalu marah padaku karena aku menghabiskan uang bekalku yang seharusnya untuk dua hari, tapi kau terus-terusan menerorku dan aku ketagihan di situs ini, karena itu aku menutup akunnya dan tidak pernah lagi datang ke internet."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menunjukan wajahmu?"

"Chanyeol, Kamera di desa punya kualitas gambar yang buruk, jika aku ingin berfoto maka yang jelas terlihat hanya bagian-bagian tertentu huft. Tapi selain itu, nenek bilang aku tidak boleh menunjukan wajah pada orang asing." Chanyeol berkedip sebentar sebelum ia membawa Baekhyun pada pangkuannya.

"Jadi selama ini, kau BBBuingBuing yang membuatku patah hati bertahun-tahun?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, "Chanyeol itu hanya situs, lagipula siapa yang akan percaya. Kau bodoh sekali."

Chanyeol bersandar di dada Baekhyun, "Ya anggaplah begitu, tapi aku lega karena itu dirimu. Sungguh."

Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya mendekap kepala Chanyeol erat. "Maafkan aku, aku akan mengobatinya." Bisiknya ditelinga Chanyeol seduktif.

.

.

Kai berjalan melewati gerbang rumahnya, dia bisa mendengar bahwa Hyang Gi sedang menangis. Suara Kyungsoo tidak terdengar maka ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Pintu tidak tertutup,ia tahu alasan mengapa anak perempuannya menangis, Kyungsoo mengambil serbuk susu Taeoh untuk disimpan dan Hyang Gi kehilangan kesenangan, sementara Taeoh bertelanjang merangkak diantara susunya yang bersimpah. Kyungsoo memegang sapu menertawakan Hyang Gi dan Taeoh, Kai baru sadar bahwa dia melewatkan banyak hal.

"Kyungsoo." Dengan beraninya dia menyapa suaminya terlebih dahulu membuat Hyang Gi berhenti menangis dan Taeoh menggulingkan tubuhnya diantara serbuk.

TBC

Serius aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku bingung mau buat ending ini seperti apa aku bahkan udah rombak dan menghapus ulang beberapa bagian dan masih tetep bingung :v, disamping itu ini udah cukup ngebosenin pasti huft. Karena chapter ini sepertinya kepanjangan jadi aku lanjutin di chapter selanjutnya ya semoga kalian gak kecewa, aku usahain update cepet.

See you…


	23. Chapter 23

Angin malam berhembus melewati setiap tempat, terasa dingin pada kulit. Walaupun ada beberapa lapisan yang melindunginya, tetap saja terasa begitu dingin. Ada sesuatu yang lebih membuatnya serasa patah tulang ketimbang angin musim dingin. Perasaannya. Dia mengerti bahwa dia terlalu banyak melarikan diri dari hal yang tercium sebagai realita. Dia punya tempat untuk melarikan diri, itulah karenanya semua jadi begitu bagus dalam hal bersembunyi. Tapi, berlari terlalu sering juga sangat melelahkan, bukan?

"Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah melakukan ini? Membuat seseorang yang telah berkeluarga, melupakan keluarganya?"  
Mereka duduk di bawah lampu malam. Gadis itu menatapnya.  
" Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah juga karena menyakiti perasaan seorang gadis?"  
Kai menundukan wajahnya.  
" ya, aku menyakiti seorang gadis sekarang, tapi aku lebih menyakiti keluargaku."  
" itu tidak benar. Aku mencintaimu juga." Meski mungkin saja pengakuan dan suara itu meruntuhkannya, tapi ia tidak boleh goyah. Sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar muak mengetahuinya, dia harus segera mengakhirinya.  
"Itu benar. Aku yakin masa depanmu masih panjang. Aku mencintai suamiku lebih dari apapun, dan kau sempat menggoyahkannya. Baru ini aku sadar bahwa perasaan ini bukanlah cinta, tapi sebuah simpati. Kau perempuan kuat, aku yakin."  
" Tidak! Aku hancur! Kau menghancurkanku."  
" Jangan merendahkan diri untuk cinta padaku. Karena aku yakin aku lebih mencintai suamiku. Kau hanya akan tersakiti."  
"Apa begitu hebatnya dia?"  
" Tidak, dia buruk dalam banyak hal. Kau tau? dia tau segalanya tentang kita." Kai menelan ludahnya sebentar. "Tapi dia tetap bersikap baik bahkan memberikan bekal padamu."

Gadis di depannya menatapnya dengan sorot serius, air matanya sudah berhenti.

"Jadi, apa kau bisa rasakan bagaimana sakitnya jadi dirinya?" Kai lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku minta maaf tidak bisa melanjutkan ini untukmu."

.

Kai baru saja sampai di rumah saat itu, dan melihat keluarganya sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu dengan suara keributan. Itu pasti Hyang Gi, seorang perempuan memang memiliki suara lebih banyak. Semuanya tampak lucu, ketika ia mendekat dan memanggil nama suaminya, yang seharusnya itu biasa saja seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi, kali ini ia melihat ada sikap terluka di mata Kyungsoo, dia meyakini bahwa apa yang ia lihat memang adalah sebuah kesakitan yang dipendam. Kini Kyungsoo menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum, Kai yakin itu sangat berat untuknya.

"Kau pulang cepat?" Kai melihat arlojinya. Benar, tidak biasanya dia pulang secepat ini. selalu ada jadwal kencan atau makan malam seusai bekerja, jangan tanya lagi dengan siapa. Itu terdengar sangat kejam.

Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan Kyungsoo mulai menyapu lantai dengan susu berserakan ulah Hyang Gi.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak bertanya aku sudah makan?" Kyungsoo menoleh lagi padanya, menemukan Kai seperti seekor anak anjing yang tersesat dan belum makan berhari-hari.

"Untuk apa? Biasanya kau makan dengan baik. Di kantor." Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Hyang Gi yang baru sadar dengan kehadiran Kai, menangis lebih keras untuk mendapatkan simpati dari Papanya, ia berjalan memeluk lutut Kai sambil sesegukan.

"Papa, Appa melarangku bermain."

"Jangan menjadi cengeng dan suka mengadu pada orang." Suara Kyungsoo menegaskan sambil mengepel lantainya.

Orang? Kai menatap Kyungsoo, apa dirinya sudah menjadi orang lain? bukan ayah dari Kim Hyang Gi? Iya kau sempat melakukannya sebelum ini, tolong ingatkan dia.

Kai berjongkok di depan Hyang Gi membersihkan bibirnya yang penuh serbuk susu.

"Bagaimana jika kau dan Taeoh dan Papa mandi bersama? Kajja…"

Dia kemudian menggendong Taeoh dan menggandeng Hyang Gi menuju kamar mandi. Kai melipat lengan bajunya hingga ke siku, setelah memastikan air mengalir hangat ia mencemplungkan dua bocah itu kedalamnnya yang langsung mendapat sorakan gembira dari Hyang Gi dan Taeoh yang ikut-ikutan.

"Papa, apa tidak kerja?" Kai menatap gadis kecilnya yang menggemaskan, dia menggeleng, "sudah pulang." Jawabnya.

"Uh, cepat sekali. Biasanya Papa pulang jam—" Hyang Gi menunjukan kesepuluh jarinya berpikir dan menghitung, "Bagaimana cara menunjukan dua belas Papa?"

Kai menggeleng,"dengan sepuluh ditambah dua. Kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"Ya, Appa yang bilang. Katanya Hyang Gi tidak boleh menunggu Papa karena pulang larut, dan jam 12 adalah tempat para srigala memakan anak-anak kecil, aku tidak berani."

Kai terkekeh. "Appamu bohong, yang sebenarnya adalah dia takut kau ketinggalan matahari besok pagi. Matahari pagi sangat indah dan bersinar, jika kau bangun siang maka itu tidak akan bagus lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan matahari? Ada apa disana?"

"Molla, mungkin ada kakek dan nenekmu."

"Ada Oppa?!"

"Ya, Oppa juga mungkin disana."

"Papa, kalau begitu aku akan tidur cepat agar besok pagi bisa lihat matahari pagi dan juga Oppa."

Taeoh menyipratkan air pada Noonanya hingga Hyang Gi sadar bahwa adiknya sedari tadi diam.

"Kau juga Taeoh-ya, besok kita liat Hyung bersama, eoh?"

Kyungsoo membawa dua botol susu ke kamar dimana Kai menceritakan dongeng untuk kedua anaknya, Taeoh adalah satu-satunya manusia yang tidak bisa diam diatas tempat tidur tersebut ia berguling kesana kemari membuat Kai harus multifungsi, ia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memegang buku cerita Hyang Gi sementara yang lain lepas untuk menyangga Taeoh yang merosot di pinggangnya atau duduk disana kemudian membuang diri ke kasur. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo meggendongnya dan menyumpal bibirnya dengan botol susu.

"Tidakkah kau lelah, Taeoh-ya?" Taeoh menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan alis yang naik turun dan bibir yang bergerak meminum susunya, Kyungsoo mengayunkan anak lelakinya tersebut hingga tertidur. Sesekali melirik Kai dengan wajah menyakitkan, apapun itu Kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan ketika Kai adalah suaminya dia tetap berhak untuk jatuh cinta pada siapapun.

Lama dalam pikirannya, Kyungsoo terlonjak ketika dot kosong Taeoh jatuh kelantai karena sang pemilik telah tertidur lelap, ia meletakkan Taeoh perlahan diranjangnya yang lebih rendah dari miliknya dan Kai. Sebelum ia mengambil keputusan untuk itu, Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa ia lebih baik tidur dikamar sebelah, menghindari kemungkinan ia akan terbangun di jam 5 pagi hanya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka di kamar mandi, Kyungsoo lelah melakukannya seluruhnya untuk semuanya bahkan sampai pori-pori terkecil kulitnya, ia lelah. Untuk sekali saja, dia ingin melarikan diri, tidur dengan baik dengan aroma Taeoh di sekitarnya. Hyang Gi terlanjur tidur di sebelah Kai dan ia tak mau membangunkannya hanya untuk masalah dirinya. Jadi kemudian, ia bangkit kembali untuk membuka pintu dan keluar menuju kamar sebelah, tidak sebelum Kai menyadarinya dan bertanya.

"Kau mau kemana, Soo?" nadanya terdengar putus asa, Kai tau bahwa Kyungsoo menghindarinya.

"Aku akan ke kamar sebelah bersama Taeoh, mungkin aku akan mendapatkan tidur yang lebih baik." Kai tau apa maksudnya.

"Kau tidak mendapat tidur yang baik, bersamaku?"

"Bukan begitu, Hyang Gi terlanjur tidur disana bagaimana cara kita mengatasinya jika dia terbangun?" Kai menggendong Hyang Gi perlahan menuju ranjang miliknya dan Taeoh yang sengaja dirancang lebih rendah dengan kemungkinan mereka berdua bisa saja berguling kebawah saat tidur dan itu tidak terlalu berisiko. Kemudian dia mengambil Taeoh dari dekapan Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa tidur lebih baik, sekarang?" Tidak Kai bukan itu maksudku.

"Emm… Ya." Aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan tidur yang lebih baik jika ponselmu masih berdering di jam 5 pagi.

Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, dan sakit kepala mulai menyerangnya. Kebiasaannya beberapa hari belakangan ini meminum kopi di malam hari. Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya sebentar.

"Apa kau sakit, Soo?"

Ya, Di hatiku. Sangat parah. "Tidak, aku hanya lelah mungkin."

"Mengurus Taeoh dan Hyang Gi, juga Restoran?"

Ya, dan kau menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan wanita."Ya, mungkin."

Kai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menuju dapur dan Kyungsoo tidak begitu peduli tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya disana. Beberapa menit kemudian dia datang kembali dengan secangkir kopi. Kai memberikannya pada Kyungsoo untuk diminum.

"Terima Kasih. Kau tak perlu melakukannya, kau pasti juga sangat lelah setelah bekerja." Itu sindiran, dan Kai tersenyum kecut 'Tidak Soo, aku lelah melawan diri sendiri.'

Kyungsoo meneguk minuman pahit dengan tambahan krimmer yang banyak itu, bagaimanapun kopi adalah jalan keluar untuk masalah ini. Setelah ia merasa lebih tenang, Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkir tersebut di meja, menemukan Kai yang tengah memperhatikannya.

Kai mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di dadanya. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku, Soo?" dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa basa basi, Kai yakin Kyungsoo mengerti kemana arah pembicraan ini menuju. Kyungsoo menatap Kai, dengan mata yang sangat terluka kini ia menunjukkannya dengan gamblang terlalu lelah untuk kembali berpura-pura ketika nyatanya ia tahu.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu." Jawabnya singkat.

Kai terhenyak, merasa tersakiti oleh jawaban suaminya. Dimana ia merasa telah mengkhianati apa yang ia ucapkan ketika mereka menikah dulu. Kai menutup wajahnya, malu menatap Kyungsoo di depannya.

"Aku bersalah, sangat besar, sangat banyak padamu."

"Tidak ada yang mampu untuk mengontrol bagaimana ia jatuh cinta." Meski Kyungsoo sangat terluka, meski bahunya bergetar, meskipun bahkan rasanya lebih pedih dari apapun Kyungsoo siap jika dia harus menjadi yang ditinggalkan disini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan atau bahkan memintaku untuk tetap bersamamu, atau jangan pergi atau tinggalkan dia atau—"

"Apa itu bahkan berguna, untuk seseorang yang jatuh cinta? Aku pernah mengalaminya dan aku mengabaikan semua orang, dan sialnya itu terasa sakit kini."

Matanya berkaca-kaca, namun ia bisa lihat bahwa sebisa mungkin tak mengeluarkan air matanya di depan dirinya. Kai tau seberapa terluka menjadi Kyungsoo disini. Suaminya yang rapuh.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, atau pergi tanpamu di jalan hidupku. Dan kau tidak sepantasnya hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku…sungguh…minta…maaf. Aku telah membuat keputusan dan meninggalkan hubungan itu hanya sebagai kenangan yang ada di tengah-tengah kita. Aku tidak bisa berarap kau memaafkanku, tapi aku berharap kau menghargai apa yang telah kuambil." Kai mendekat, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

"Soo, bisakah kau bukakan pintu itu? karena aku kembali pulang."

Kyungsoo menangis hebat, hingga suaranya terdengar serak dan bahunya terguncang. Kai memeluknya begitu erat, bahkan sangat erat hingga tak membiarkannya bahkan bergeser sedikitpun.

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi, jangan melakukannya lagi padaku, itu menyakitiku, jangan pernah kau lakukan lagi padaku!" Kyungsoo menekankan semua kalimatnya sementara ia menenggelamkan matanya di bahu Kai.

"Bagus, kau mengucapkan banyak kata jangan. Aku menemukan dirimu lagi."

Entah ini sudah berapa kali, dari pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka sebelumnya, mereka akan selalu berbaikan dengan memeluk satu sama lain. Dari pelukannya kali ini, sesuatu yang hilang yang pernah bahkan membuatnya hampir depresi, kini kembali bukan hanya sekedar kembali tapi memang memilihnya. Ada perasaan lega yang ia dapatkan.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Kyungsoo kini bertelanjang dada dan akan segera telanjang bulat karena Kai telah menurunkan celanannya, ini sudah sekian lama mereka tidak bercinta dan pertama kalinya lagi Kai menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo menghentikannya ketika kepala kejantanan suaminya hampir memasuki diirnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Kai mengangguk, antara mengontrol nafsu yang membara dan bersabar menunggu Kyungsoo yang bicara.

"Apa kalian juga melakukan seperti ini?" Kai mendorong dirinya menjauh, ini pertanyaan serius dan perlu untuk dijelaskan, untuk sesaat ia melupakan fakta bahwa kejantanannya telah menegang hebat.

"Aku bersumpah. Tidak pernah melakukannya pada seorang gadis SMA. Aku mencintaimu Soo—"

"Jangan hanya gadis SMA, tapi semua orang selain diriku. Jangan melakukannya!" ada nada tegas dari suara Kyungsoo menandakan itu adalah sebuah perintah. Kai telah cukup bersenang-senang dan dirinya juga telah cukup untuk merasakan kesakitan jadi semua masalah ini harusnya sudah cukup untuk mereka berdua.

Kai meraih kepala Kyungsoo untuk ia kecup, sebuah kecupan sayang yang sudah lama tak dilakukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan seharusnya memang begitu." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendapatkan jawaban tersebut, ia mendorong holenya pada kejantanan Kai dibantu tangannya, hingga kini benda itu tertanam, Kai tak menduganya sama sekali sementara ia sibuk tertawa Kyungsoo meringis akan gerakannya sendiri. Dalam hati ia menghitung berapa lama kejadian ini tidak mereka lakukan?

"2 minggu Kyungsoo, hanya dua minggu." Ya 2 minggu, dan itu hari paling menyakitkan untuknya. Setidaknya sejauh ini.

"Kau bilang hanya? Itu sangat lama untukku."

Tidak peduli bagaimana ekspresi Kai, karena memang seharusnya dia merasa menyesal.

"Bergerak Kai." Perintah Kyungsoo, Kai menggerakkan pinggulnya menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang meringis tanpa suara. Kemudian ia melahap bagaian yang lain dengan rakus, Kai mengerti bahwa dia bukan anak kecil lagi tapi dia juga mengerti bahwa bukan anak kecil saja yang menyukai susu, terutama milik Kyungsoo. Ketika tarian ranjang mereka mulai semakin cepat Kyungsoo tak mampu lagi menahan suaranya yang teredam, kerongkongannya terasa tercekik, wajahnya tak terkontrol karena sensasi yang sangat luar biasa, keringat membasahi dirinya dan Kai. Sampai pada puncaknya, bahwa mereka benar-benar melepaskan kerinduan satu sama lain.

Untuk malam ini, Kai tidak melepaskan Kyungsoo dari lengannya. Ia memeluk begitu erat seperti yang pernah terjadi lagi dianatara mereka. Kyungsoo merasa ini nyata, seseorang telah kembali ke rumah.

.

Kyungsoo terhenyak, ketika ia mendengar dering ponsel. Jam di meja menunjukan pukul 5 pagi. Kyungsoo memandang Kai yang masih memeluknya erat, yang kini kesadarannya kembali setelah mendengar dering ponsel, Kyungsoo mengamati Kai yang mengambil ponselnya dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo kini telah menatapnya.

"Ini alarm." Jawabnya menunjukan layar ponsel yang bercahaya. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dadanya merosot turun, ia bernafas lega. Kai kembali memeluknya dalam pelukan yang erat, setelah ia mematika alarm tersebut.

"Aku akan bangun di jam 6." Ia kembali memejamkan matanya rapat.

.

Kyungsoo sedang dalam masa euphoria sehingga kini dia mengunjungi kantor Kai untuk membawakan makan siang. Para karyawan tersenyum dan menyapa ramah ketika ia baru saja memasuki gedung yang tak begitu mewah tersebut, memepersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk segera menemui suami tercintanya.

"Apakah Kai sibuk? Ada tamu penting?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada sekertaris Kai.

"Tidak tuan, sialhkan masuk."

"Terima kasih banyak." Kyungsoo melenggang membawa bekal makanan yang dia siapkan seorang diri. Ngomong-ngomong Hyang Gi dan Taeoh ada bersama Lay di jam makan siang.

"Kim Jongin, aku membawakan makanan." Ucapnya dengan wajah berbinar, namun untuk beberapa saat ia membeku, nafasnya kembali tertahan. Kai duduk dengan seorang wanita di tempat dimana saat ia mengetahui untuk pertama kalinya jika gadis itu adalah seorang pekerja magang di tempat ini.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu." Kata Kyungsoo. Gadis itu dengan panik buru-buru menggapai tangan Kyungsoo.

"Saya mohon jangan salah sangka, saya hanya ingin menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri dari sini." Gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Apa?"

"Bagaiamanapun, anda telah tau apa yang saya perbuat dan tentunya sangat menyakiti anda. Jadi, untuk menebus itu semua saya akan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini dan mencari di tempat lain."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang tersenyum lemah, mengangkat kedua bahunya mengatakan tidak tau juga.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya."

Gadis itu menggeleng, " Walau kau sangat baik, mustahil jika anda tidak menyimpan kecemburuan padaku jika aku masih disini, untuk itu saya akan mengundurkan diri."

Kyungsoo memeluk gadis itu, dia masih sangat muda dan seharusnya bermain bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Maafkan saya selama ini, maaf." Kyungsoo mengusap rambut gadis itu, aroma remajanya masih sangat kental terbaca dari bagaiamana aroma shampoo yang kekanakan.

"Aku memaafkanmu, aku yakin masa depanmu masih sangat panjang. Kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik dari si hitam ini." Gadis dalam dekapannya sedikit terkekeh, ia melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dengan lembut, menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak pernah bertemu orang sepertimu. Kini aku percaya, mengapa dia begitu mencintaimu, jika aku bertemu denganmu duluan aku akan memilihmu sebagai suamiku." Gadis itu terkekeh, Kyungsoo juga terkekeh.

"Kalau aku bertemu denganmu duluan, aku juga akan memilih jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita daripada laki-laki." Kini Kai melotot sementara gadis itu terkekeh dengan sisa air mata di sudut matanya.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Oppa terimakasih sudah memaafkanku." Ia memeluk Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Kemudian menghadap pada Kai untuk membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih untuk pelajarannya."

"Lee Ye Ji." Panggil Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu sudah beranjak keluar.

"Terima kasih sudah memikirkan perasaanku."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "kembali kasih." Gadis itu melambai dan benar-benar pergi dari ruangan, menutup pintu ruangan.

Lama Kyungsoo mematung disana, hingga Kai memeluknya dari belakang. "Jadi sayangku, apa yang kau bawa untukku?" Kyungsoo meraih leher Kai mendekat dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua, melumatnya sebentar sebelum ia melepasnya kemudian.

"Cinta."

.

-Haengbokhaja-

Kyungsoo bersembunyi dibelakang mobilnya, menghindari seseorang yang bahkan terus mencarinya, wajahnya ia tutup dan sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Sementara yang lain disana terus meneriakan namanya. Ketika wanita itu menemukan dimana Kyungsoo berada, ia menarik lengannya dengan keras membuat Kyungsoo meronta minta dilepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, eoh?"

"Aku- aku- hanya akan membeli minum bu."

"Kau bohong! Ayolah Kyungsoo, ini hari pertama Hyang Gi sekolah, jadi mengapa aku merasa mengurus dua orang yang akan sekolah sekarang?!" Ryeowook memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.

"Ibu, aku malu. Tidakkah kau lihat disana, hanya ada ibu-ibu dan perempuan. Tidak ada laki-laki disana." Rengek Kyungsoo.

"Astaga! Tapi kau orangtua Hyang Gi apa salahnya dengan itu?!"

"Tentu saja salah! Aku hanya laki-laki dan mereka perempuan."

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak menikah dengan perempuan saja waktu itu?!" Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku terlanjur jatuh cinta setengah mati pada si hitam itu."

"Kalau begitu, buktikan cintamu itu sekarang."

"Ibu, kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Apa kau menyuruhku untuk setiap hari menungguinya sekolah?! Aku mencintai cucuku, tapi ada Appamu di rumah yang harus kuurus juga. Cepat temani dia, kasian cucuku sendirian, aku pergi."

Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo masuk untuk mencari keberadaan Hyang Gi, ia agak kesusahan karena begitu banyak anak disana ditambah orang tua mereka. ia mencari Hyang Gi keseluruh ruangan kelas dan juga taman tapi belum juga menemukannya, kemudian Kyungsoo mencarinya diarea bermain dan melihat Hyang Gi duduk sendiri di ayunan. Kyungsoo memperhatikannya dari jauh masih ragu untuk mendekat. Hyang Gi tampak mengayunkan ayunannya seorang diri sementara sekitarnya bermain bersama orang tua mereka, ada yang disuapi bekal makan siang dan diayunkan permainan yang mereka suka.

"Hyang Gi, kau sendirian? Dimana ibumu?" Hyang Gi menggeleng bukan dengan wajah menyedihkan, wajahnya sangat imut.

"Kau mau makan siang? Berbagi dengan Saeron?" ibu Saeoron yang merupakan teman duduk Hyang Gi menyapanya. Hyang Gi menggeleng sambil tersenyum, ia mengayunkan ayunannya.

"Appaku pandai masak ahjumma, aku selalu suka makanannya mungkin dia akan membawakannya sebentar lagi."

"Oh benarkah? Wah pasti enak sekali." Kata Saeron. "Eommaku, pandai make up karena ia punya toko kosmetik, dia juga punya krim bayi untuk anak seperti kita, kau pernah mencobanya?"

Hyang Gi menggeleng, "Wah itu pasti menyenangkan, aku sering menonton di Tv. Di rumahku tidak ada yang punya make up."

"Serius? Kenapa? Apa eommamu tidak pernah make up?"

"Dirumahku tidak ada perempuan, hanya aku seorang sisanya ada Appa Papa dan Taeoh,jadi siapa yang akan make up?" ibu Saeron mengernyit ia buru-buru menghentikan pertanyaan anaknya yang berlebihan itu, ia mengerti dengan kepolosan anak kecil.

"Hei, pembicaraan macam apa ini? berceritalah tentang permainan dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya."

"Ya, papaku sering mengatakannya." Hyang Gi tertawa mendengar celotehannya sendiri, Saeron tak sempat menjawab karena mulutnya penuh makanan sementara ibunya masih menyuapinya.

Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Hyang Gi, merasa menjadi orangtua yang buruk karena padahal Hyang Gi sama sekali tidak malu punya orangtua sepertinya.

"Appa!" jeritnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo mendekat kearahnya Hyang Gi langsung turun dari ayunan dan memeluknya. Kyungsoo menangkap tubuh kecil itu. Dia menganggukan kepalanya pada ibu Saeron sebagai tanda hormat.

"Maaf, anakku mungkin merepotkanmu."

"Oh tidak sama sekali, anakmu sangat mandiri." Katanya dengan senyuman mirip dengan sang anak.

"Kalo begitu kami pamit duluan." Setelah menunduk Kyungsoo membawa Hyang Gi dalam gendongannya. Ia baru memperhatikan jika anaknya terlihat sangat imut menggunakan baju seragam yang kebesaran.

"Maafkan Appa tidak menyiapkan bekal untukmu. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau makan diluar?" Hyang Gi mengangguk.

Ia benar membelikan Hyang Gi bento di kantin taman kanak-kanak itu. Dari kejauhan bisa ia lihat sosok yang ia kenal berjalan dengan percaya diri, ia terlihat sangat aneh dengan kacamata hitam menutupi kedua matanya, bahkan terlihat bukan seperti seseorang yang mengantar anaknya untuk sekolah melainkan sedang pemotretan.

"Bukankah itu Baekhyun?" gumam Kyungsoo sendirian, namun Hyang Gi dapat mendengarnya.

"Itu Taehyungie-. Taehyungie—" panggil Hyang Gi keras hingga Baekhyun dan Taehyung menoleh disaat yang bersamaan. Pria itu Baekhyun mendekat kearahnya membuat Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas, sementara Taehyung telah duduk disamping Hyang Gi membawa kotak bekalnya sendiri.

"Wow, aku tidak tau Taehyung sekolah secepat ini. Dan kau tampak sungguh berelebihan dengan kacamata itu."

"Taehyung hanya berjarak 6 bulan dengan Hyang Gi jadi apa salahnya?"

Kyungsoo mengabaikannya dan lebih focus pada Hyang Gi dan Taehyung yang kini menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Hey, Gi-nun. Kau ada di kelas mana?" Baekhyun bertanya, sedang Hyang Gi masih mengunyah.

"mmmm. Kelas apa, Appa?"

"B2." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Ya, itu benar B2. Taengie, kau kelas apa?" Taehyung menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedang berpikir.

"Aku sepertinya memasukan Taehyung pada kelas yang salah."

"Bodoh, bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki absen nama, apa mereka tidak memanggilnya?" Baekhyun kembali berpikir.

"Ya, mereka memanggil nama anak-anak. Tapi tidak dengan Tae-ku mereka tidak memanggilnya."

"Dasar bodoh! Berarti Tae tidak disana!"

"Ya, mana aku tau. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengantar anak sekolah."

"Apa kau tidak pernah TK, eoh? Bagaiamana bisa bodoh sekali."

"Aku tidak pernah TK! Di desaku semua langsung masuk SD, kau puas?"

"Oh, aku lupa kau kembang desa."

"Ya, berhenti menghinaku sekarang apa yang mesti aku lakukan?"

"Bodoh, dengar pergi keruang guru-guru perempuan itu dan tanyakan nama Taehyung. Jangan bilang kau juga lupa siapa nama anakmu."

"Tentu saja aku ingat, kau yang bodoh!"

Baekhyun beranjak dari sana menuju runag guru, sedangkan Taehyung kini telah bangkit memanggilnya.

"Mom—"

"Tunggu, disini Tae. Mom sedang keruang guru." Tae menganguk, Kyungsoo mengambil tisu untuk mengusap mulut Taehyung yang penuh sisa makanan, sangat mirip dengan si sialan Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyandarkan diri pada tiang beton tempat mereka duduk sambil menunggu anak-anak mereka yang tengah masuk kelas, orang tua dilarang ikut masuk karena ini adalah fase pengenalan diri murid-murid. Angin terbang dengan sejuk, Baekhyun sedikit mengantuk.

"Apa kau tidak malu, berada diantara perempuan yang mengantar anak sekolah?" Baekhyun tertawa,

"aku telah mendengar ceritamu dari Luhan, dia bilang kau sangat malu bahkan menyuruh ibumu untuk mengantar Hyang Gi di hari pertama."

"Jangan menertawakanku!"

"Lagian, apa yang membuatmu malu. Hyang Gi adalah anakmu lalu kenapa kalau mengantarnya sekolah?"

"Well, orang-orang akan betanya dimana ibunya."

"Memang kau bukan ibunya?"

"Apa aku pantas dibilang begitu, aku laki-laki aku seharusnya ayah."

"Aku tidak masalah, Tae memanggilku Mom tanpa kusuruh."

" Itu kau, beda denganku."

"Menjadi seorang ibu tidak harus berjenis kelamin perempuan, tau. Aku mengandungnya Sembilan bulan melahirkannya, bukankah aku seorang ibu juga?"

"Tidakkah kita menyalahi kodrat?"

"Apanya? Dari segi yang seharusnya kita tidak mengandung? Tuhan itu maha pengasih dan maha penyayang, jika tuhan merasa kita menyalahi kodrat lalu mengapa ia berikan anak-anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan seperti mereka? mengapa program itu bisa terjadi dan berhasil kalau bukan kehendak tuhan?"

Baekhyun benar, untuk apa ia seharusnya merasa malu pada hal yang telah menjadi pilihannya. Pada hal yang seharusnya ia syukuri dan kebahagiaan yang begitu dalam. Baekhyun punya kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, dalam hal apapun dia selalu percaya bahwa apa yang terjadi padanya adalah kebaikan sang pencipta kepadanya. Meski mereka sering bertengkar, diam-diam Kyungsoo belajar banyak dari pria yang katanya sialan bernama Byun Baekhyun ini, bagaiamanapun dia berhutang budi pada Baekhyun selama di desa.

"Sedang merenung, eoh?"

"Tidak. Hanya bosan menunggu."

"Kau memang juara berbohong, tapi aku lebih juara membaca pikiran."

"Yayaya, lakukan sesukamu."

"Kyung, anak-anak pulang dua jam lagi kan? Temani aku mengisi perutku." Baekhyun merengek

"Kau yang bayar kan?"

"Tidak, kapan aku bilang?"

"Kalau begitu pergi sendiri."

"Baiklah, aku yang bayar."

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari sebuah rumah makan dengan es krim ditangan mereka. Baekhyun menjilatnya ganas dan memasukannya kedalam mulut dengan antusias, sedangkan es krim Kyungsoo masih tertutup rapat dan belum sempat masuk mulutnya, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun makan.

"Sepertinya kau dan anakmu seumuran." Baekhyun mengacuhkannya sedang asik menikmati makanannya.

"Oppa—" seseorang menepuknya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun seketika menoleh berbarengan tidak tau siapa diantara mereka yang terpanggil. Pada beberapa detik kemudian barulah Kyungsoo bereaksi.

"Lee Ye Ji?" gumamnya meyakinkan diri dan orang lain. Setelah satu tahun terlewati, dan tak mendengar bahkan melihat perempuan ini dimana-mana kini ia muncul kembali di depan matanya entah mengapa, tak terduga.

.

.

.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24 : FINAL

EPILOG

.

.

.

Suara kendaraan berlalu lintas begitu ramai, namun ketika mereka masuk dalam sebuah kafe dengan musik klasik yang tenang dan terhindar dari bising diluar. Beberapa pengunjung tampak berbincang namun tidak cukup keras, kafe ini terkesan romantic dan jadi singgahan anak sekolahan. Gadis ini mengajaknya untuk makan bersama, walau ia sudah makan bersama Baekhyun namun tidak enak untuk menolak, alhasil dia menitipkan Hyang Gi untuk bersama Baekhyun lebih dulu dan ia akan menyusul setelahnya. Mereka duduk pada sudut tengah kafe, dimana tempat itu tidak begitu ramai dan jauh dari kebisingan, dekorasinya begitu unik ada sekat kayu yang memisahkan dengan meja sebelah, terkesan begitu privasi untuk mereka yang mengharap ketenangan lebih.

"Oppa, kau makan apa?" gadis itu bertanya, sambil membolak-balik buku menu dihadapannya.

"Hanya satu jus jeruk, aku sudah makan tadi." Gadis itu mengangguk setelahnya mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi dengan antusias bermaksud memanggil karyawan.

"Satu nasi kari dan dua jus jeruk." Dia bertambah cantik, rambutnya bukan lagi berwarna coklat seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu, kini seperti warna hitam asli rambut. Dia cantik walau tanpa make up, tapi bibir dengan polesan lip cream soft pink itu membuatnya semakin manis, sejak bertemu tadi ia tidak pernah lepas dari senyumnya, Kyungsoo melihat dia adalah gadis yang ceria. Dan semua kelebihan yang ada padanya membuatnya khawatir. Khawatir mengapa ia muncul lagi, khawatir bahwa ia membawa hal buruk dan menyakiti dirinya lagi, khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi besok, tentunya Kai adalah pusat dari semua rotasi perasaannya.

"Oppa sedang apa?" suara lembut yang mendayu itu mengambil alih pikiran Kyungsoo, ia menegaskan bahwa ini nyata dan ini ada di hadapanmu.

"Hmm, Hyang Gi baru saja masuk sekolah jadi—"

"Hyang Gi sudah besar? Wahh, pasti dia sangat lucu, anak kecil biasanya sangat lucu menggunakan seragam."

"Hmm ya."

"Kau terlihat canggung padaku."

"Tidak, aku hanya bingung akan bicara apa."

"Apa kau masih mengingat kejadian lalu?

Ya tentu saja, aku tidak akan lupa.

"Oppa, biar kujelaskan sesuatu." Pembicaraan ini mulai serius, dan Kyungsoo menunggu untuk pembicaraan selanjutnya.

"Aku yakin, suamimu tidak menjelaskan ini padamu. Karena dia telah berjanji padaku, dan dia adalah orang yang tepat janji."

Janji sehidup semati? "Janji apa yang dia buat?" suara Kyungsoo meninggi tanpa disengaja.

"Aku akan memberitahumu , bahwa aku sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang menyukai wanita. Orang-orang bilang lesbian." Kyungsoo tercengang, tapi ini belum cukup jadi ia menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau dan—"

"Ya, ini adalah awalnya. Aku menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang berjenis kelamin sama denganku, dan sialnya orang-orang di sekolahku tahu tentang hal ini. Semua orang akhirnya mencaciku dan memandangku sebagai orang menjijikan, mereka bahkan dapat bertindak lebih dari hanya sekedar mengejek. Dan kebetulan waktu itu, aku bertemu dengan Kai oppa dijalan, ia menyaksikan bagaimana orang menolongku, karena mereka sungguh keterlaluan dan dari sana kami saling mengenal."

Kyungsoo menahan gejolak hatinya, cerita ini murni membuatnya kembali mengorek masa lalu yang kelam. Seharusnya ia tak mendengarkannya, seharusnya dia bisa pergi dan menghentikan cerita cinta masa lalu mereka. Tapi rasa penasaran menghalanginya melakukan hal tersebut, ia tetap diam menunggu dengan tenang mendengarkan dan membiarkan hatinya yang tercabik sesekali.

"Ketika perjalanan pulang, seharusnya pembicaraan kami berakhir hanya pada batas masalah yang baru saja kualami. Tapi semua berubah ketika ia tau dimana aku tinggal, dia bilang dia akan membantuku dan jika aku perlu bantuan aku bisa menghubunginya kapanpun."

"Dia mata keranjang." Kyungsoo tak bisa menutupi rasa kesalnya. Gadis didepan tersenyum maklum.

"Jangan cemburu dulu oppa, aku juga berpikir seperti itu waktu itu. Tapi dia menjelaskan sesuatu, bahwa dia punya hutang budi dengan ayahku, dia bilang ketika dia baru saja datang ke kota dan tidak tau apa-apa, ayahku adalah orang yang memberikannya pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal, siapa yang mendidiknya dan juga memberikannya penghidupan. Dan beliau sudah meninggal bersama ibuku beberapa tahun lalu karena kebakaran rumah, Kai tidak pernah melihatku karena saat itu aku sekolah dan tinggal di rumah nenekku.

Aku memohon padanya untuk tak mengatakan pada siapapun tentang seksualitasku. Bagaimanapun aku sangat malu, dan juga ketakutan akan mendapatkan ancaman semacam ini, pembullian itu tidak berhenti sampai Kai oppa datang ke sekolah dan melaporkan anak-anak tersebut. Mereka berhenti bermain fisik padaku, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Aku bilang pada mereka bahwa aku menyukai seorang pria dan mereka tentu saja tidak percaya, karena tak satupun pria di sekolah yang mau denganku."

Gadis itu menghela nafas sebentar, menjeda monolog panjang ini sementara Kyungsoo masih menyimaknya dengan sabar.

"Pikiranku masih dangkal waktu itu, aku berpikir aku mencintai Kai oppa. Tapi sebenarnya, aku hanya terkesima dan kagum padanya. Ia sangat baik padaku, dan juga lelaki idaman para wanita. Aku memintanya untuk menjemputku setiap hari agar teman-teman percaya bahwa aku juga menyukai seorang pria. Dan mengajaknya berkencan dengan ancaman bahwa teman-temanku akan membullyku lagi karena tidak percaya, dia ragu aku tau dia tidak bisa melakukannya terlebih padamu. Tapi sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku menggunakan ayahku mengatakan padanya bahwa ayahku bahkan membantunya disaat sulit hidupnya, dan pada akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk ragu.

Aku yakin kasih sayang Kai oppa tulus padaku. Tapi bukan sebagai kekasihnya, aku lebih terlihat sebagai adiknya. Aku perlu menjelaskan ini lagi padamu. Di pagi hari ia akan datang untuk mengantarku sekolah, dan pada sore hari sebelum ia pulang kerumah, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di ruangannya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahku. Atau mengajarkan beberapa pekerjaan untuk training sepertiku. Di setiap makan malam kita, dia akan menceritakan betapa lezatnya masakanmu, dan betapa lucunya Hyang Gi ketika membuatmu marah, atau Taeoh yang merengek padanya, ia terus bahkan membicarakannya sampai aku muak waktu itu. Tapi pada hari itu, dia bilang dia tidak bisa membantu lagi karena dia lebih mencintaimu, dan lebih takut kehilanganmu daripada mendapat karma karena mengabaikan orang yang pernah sangat baik padanya. Dia pergi dan memilihmu."

Kyungsoo melongo, ia belum kembali ke tempatnya. Pikirannya masih berada dalam potongan-potongan cerita itu.

"Oppa, aku yakin aku belum pernah minta maaf secara serius padamu. Jadi, sekarang aku benar-benar minta maaf telah melakukannya. Aku hanya terlalu muda untuk berpikir, dan juga takut pada kenyataan, jadi aku memilih berlindung pada orang yang mau melindungiku, dan berpikir itu cinta. Aku menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah cinta, itu hanya perasaan aman dan tenang karena ada orang yang bersedia menjadi tamengku, aku melakukannya dengan cara yang salah. Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus rambut gadis itu sementara pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan.

"Ceritaku ini bukan karangan, atau paksaan dari Kai oppa. Ini murni cerita yang sebenarnya, aku hanya merasa bersalah dan ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengan kalian. Kau harus percaya oppa."

Walau ia gadis pemaksa, tapi tidak ada kebohongan Kyungsoo rasa. Ceritanya memang murni adalah kenyataan. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia merasa lega karena bukan hal yang buruk yang dia dengar.

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo berucap singkat, sampai pelayan mengintrupsi mereka untuk membawakan makanan yang dipesan.

"Kau pasti lelah setelah bercerita panjang, jadi makanlah yang banyak."

"Apa kau memaafkanku?"

Kyungsoo mengambil sendok dan mengisinya dengan nasi dan kari, "ya, tentu saja. Siapa yang akan bisa marah pada gadis lucu dan manis sepertimu." Ia menyuapkan makanan itu kedalam mulut Ye Ji yang sudah menangis haru.

"Kunyah makanannya, jangan diemut begitu." Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

Ye Ji datang tak terduga kesampingnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Oppa terimakasih, aku harap aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu."

"Tentu saja bisa. Apakah kau mau membantuku?"

"Ya, apa saja hubungi aku."

"Ohh, terimakasih gadis manis."

.

.

Baekhyun menatapnya nyalang, menunggu Kyungsoo ketika semua orang sudah pulang. Hyang Gi dan Taehyung dibiarkan bermain ayunan berdua. Sementara dia menunjukan ponsel di depan Kyungsoo.

"Aku memfoto kalian berpelukan. Apa boleh ku kirim pada Kai?"

"Ya, tentu. Kirim saja padanya."

"Kau…serius?"

"Baek, kau lupa Kai pernah berselingkuh dariku. Jadi mengapa tidak denganku juga?"

"Kyungsoo, tapi jangan lakukan itu."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Pokoknya jangan. Baik, aku tidak akan mengirim foto ini pada Kai. Tapi kau harus segera mengakhiri hubunganmu!"

"Wae?"

"Itu tidak benar Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun membentak, Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu singkat tidak peduli. Baekhyun kini mencengkram lengan kaus pria itu.

"Bukan begitu cara balas dendam." Kyungsoo tersenyum kekanakan.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku, kirimkan foto itu pada Kai. Sekarang aku yang memohon."

.

.

Kyungsoo menggendong Hyang Gi di punggungnya, anak itu kelelahan dan tengah tertidur. Sementara Kyungsoo membuka gerbang pintu rumahnya, mobil Kai telah terparkir di garasi. Tidak seperti biasanya, lelaki itu pulang terbilang cepat, ini baru jam 1 siang. Ibunya mengabarkan bahwa Kim Jongin juga membawa pergi Taeoh untuk pulang ke rumah. Kyungsoo masuk tak acuh menuju kamarnya dan melihat Kai yang tengah menidurkan Taeoh dengan menepuk pantatnya.

"Sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kai mendongak, wajahnya lesu dan entah mengapa terlihat lelah dan senyumannya seakan dipaksakan sangat terlihat, namun ia tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Cepat sekali, tidak seperti biasanya." Kai tidak merespon, dia hanya kembali menepuk bokong anak bungsunya. Sementara Kyungsoo membaringkan Hyang Gi, ia duduk disebelah Kai untuk mendapatkan kecupan. Kai memberikannya, tapi tidak seperti biasanya itu terkesan begitu hambar dan datar.

"Sudah makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Belum, tapi aku tidak lapar. Aku tidak bernafsu." Kai melirik Kyungsoo ragu.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu bernafsu?" Kyungsoo berbisik sangat seduktif di telinga Kai, tapi pria tan itu mengabaikannya dan masih menepuk bokong Taeoh yang mungkin telah tertidur sejak tadi.

"Uh baiklah, sepertinya kau dalam mood yang buruk." Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk menonton Tvnya seorang diri.

.

Sekarang adalah jam 5 pagi, Kai terlonjak dengan suara ponsel. Tapi tentu itu bukan miliknya. Dia melihat Kyungsoo mengambil benda bercahaya itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bicara. Dia merasa _de javu_. Apa ini adalah upaya Kyungsoo untuk balas dendam padanya? Apa begini rasanya hidup dalam penasaran yang berlebih tanpa ada keberanian bertanya? Apa begini rasanya yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat itu?

Kemarin, Baekhyun mengirimkannya sebuah gambar, itu Kyungsoo memeluk seorang perempuan, Kai tidak tau, sebab wajahnya tak terlihat jelas. Baekhyun menjelaskan ia hanya melihat tapi tak yakin dengan hal itu, bertanya pada Kai apa ia mengenal gadis tersebut atau apakah Kyungsoo membicarakan pertemuannya, atau dia berbohong? Kai mungkin yakin Kyungsoo sedang balas dendam padanya. Mengingat bagaimana ia tersiksa selama dua minggu waktu itu sampai membuatnya berantakan.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi sambil tersenyum, dan Kai yakin dulu ia tidak pernah melakukannya ketika sehabis bicara.

Keesokan hari datang lebih cepat, berbicara tentang semalam mereka melakukan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Makan malam, atau menonton TV. Kai yakin semalam Kyungsoo lebih focus pada ponsel dibandingkan dirinya dan dua anaknya, Kyungsoo jarang menunjukan perhatiannya pada benda mati tersebut jika tidak dalam hal penting, tapi kini ia meletakkannya bahkan dekat dari dirinya dan jauh dari jangkauan Kai. Ia ingin bertanya tapi enggan untuk berdebat, menunggu Kyungsoo bicara padanya apakah hal baik? Kai memilih mengabaikan perasaannya dan lebih memperhatikan kedua anaknya yang tengah berbaring di karpet berbulu, tampak lucu berdua. Taeoh berguling-guling sambil menendang-nendang Hyang Gi yang serius menonton, di mulutnya ada dot susu yang masih tinggal setengah.

Ponsel Kyungsoo berdering tanda panggilan masuk, Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kai pelan ketika Kyungsoo berdiri hendak mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan menjauh darinya.

"Teman." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat lalu beralih ketempat lain untuk bicara.

Memang kenapa jika bicara disini? Anak-anak tidak sedang gaduh.

Kai kembali focus pada kedua anaknya mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Ini hari kelima perubahan Kyungsoo, dan Kai sudah muak dengan semua ini. Tiap kali Kyungsoo mengabaikannya dan menganggap ponselnya lebih penting dari apapun, Kai selalu merasa marah. Mobil Kyungsoo ada di depannya, seperti mata-mata ia mengintai yang lebih kecil dalam jarak beberapa meter. Kyungsoo memarkirkan kendaraannya seperti biasa di depan Restaurant miliknya, mungkin Kai akan merasa lega kemudian karena ia pikir Kyungsoo melakukan hal-hal seperti biasanya, atau hanya kepalanya yang berburuk sangka. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk dan menemui Kyungsoo atau bahkan sekalian meminta sarapan padanya.

Namun Kyungsoo duduk di dekat jendela, sehingga sosoknya dengan mudah dapat dikenali dari luar. Kai mengerem langkahnya, memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil dan hanya memandangnya darisana. Siapa gadis itu? wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ia memunggungi Kai, terlepas dari itu Kyungsoo tampak bahagia, mereka bercanda dan seringkali melakukan skinship tanpa canggung. Kyungsoo tampak seperti seorang laki-laki gentleman yang berkencan dengan seorang gadis. Kyungsoo tidak canggung untuk mengelus rambut perempuan itu, tampak benar mesra dan ia menjamin bahwa mereka bukanlah hanya teman. Serius, Kai memastikan ini adalah balas dendam Kyungsoo untuknya. Atau, memang mereka sama-sama melakukannya namun hanya dirinya yang merasa bersalah? Sehingga Kyungsoo bahkan membiarkannya saja saat sudah mengetahui dirinya yang mendua?

Kai meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan gundah, ia perlu menangis sepertinya karena bagaimanapun cerita awalnya atau siapapun disini yang bersalah, ia tetap terluka. Katakanlah ia pengadu karena untuk yang kedua kalinya ia mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol, kini ia melihat mereka tengah sarapan bersama dan ia menolak bergabung, Kai mendudukan dirinya di teras seperti biasa menunggu Chanyeol yang tengah menyuapi Jesper.

"Apa yang terjadi man?" Chanyeol menepuk bahunya, Kai langsung menunduk.

"Kyungoo mungkin balas dendam padaku." Katanya lirih.

"Apa?"

"Ya, dia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan aku melihatnya dengan seorang perempuan tadi."

"Bagaimana kau tau itu kekasihnya, bisa jadi mereka hanya berteman."

"Tidak, seorang teman punya batasan cara pandang."

"Bagaimana jika kau bicarakan ini pada Kyungsoo."

"Apa aku boleh melakukannya? Kau tau, aku pernah menyakitinya juga." Kai menutup wajahnya, sementara air mata mulai keluar, rasanya memang sesakit ini untuk takut kehilangan seseorang.

"Jika kalian tidak saling mencintai, kenapa tidak bercerai saja?"

"Chanyeol, aku mencintainya! Sangat."

"Bagaimana dengan dia? Apa dia masih mencintaimu?"

"Aku…tidak tau."

.

Kai berangkat kerja seperti biasa pada awalnya, namun ia memilih pulang kerumah kembali karena kepalanya yang berputar. Mungkin demam, semua karyawannya mengatakan bahwa wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya begitu merah pada bagian dalamnya. Seorang karyawan mengantarnya pulang karena ia merasa tak sanggup untuk menyetir sendirian. Rumah dalam keadaan sepi karena Hyang Gi mungkin sedang sekolah,Taeoh ikut bersamanya. Kai merebahkan tubuhnya, menyelimuti dirinya yang menggigil. Ini karena ia terlalu ketakutan, kehilangan Kyungsoo dan memikirkannya berhari-hari tanpa berani menyalahkan atau bicara, apalagi Kyungsoo kini sedikit tidak peduli padanya.

"Eomma, kenapa karma sakit sekali?" Kai meraung sendiri seperti orang gila.

Ketika Kyungsoo sampai di rumahnya, ia melihat mobil Kai telah ada di garasi dan pintu rumah yang tidak terkunci.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian menonton dulu oke sebentar kita mandi bersama."

"Oke." Hyang Gi berbaring di karpet berbulu bersama Taeoh disampingnya yang minum susu dengan bantal penyangga dimana-mana. Kyungsoo menemukan Kai yang berbaring pucat di tempat tidur, Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Kai, kau sudah di rumah? Kau sakit?" setelah Kyungsoo meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi itu, suhunya tampak tinggi dan Kyungsoo berdecak. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah bekerja. Keringatnya mengucur namun tubuhnya menggigil.

"Semua karena dirimu, seratus persen karena kau!" ucap Kai memandang Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau telah gila?" Kyungsoo kembali mengecek dahinya, siapa tau ada sebuah benturan.

"Tidak, aku tidak gila. Karenamu aku jadi seperti ini!" Kai kembali membentak seperti Hyang Gi yang tidak diberikan tepung untuk bermain. Sebelum berhasil menjawab, ponsel Kyungsoo berdering.

"Siapa? Jangan angkat!" Kyungsoo berdecak, mengapa Kai menjadi sungguh kekanakan. Kyungsoo tetap menjawab telpon itu mengabaikan Kai yang masih menatapnya ganas.

"Kubilang jangan angkat! Eomma!" Kia berteriak ditambah merengek kini memanggil nama ibunya.

"Sayangku, ini Baekhyun. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, kau akan mandi bersama anak-anak setelahnya. Jadi biarkan aku menjawab Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo gemas, melihat Kai yang agak tenang, Kyungsoo lalu menuju dapur sambil berbicara pada Baekhyun.

.

"Halo Kyungsoo, apa kita jadi berkumpul di rumah Luhan?"

"Baek, Kai sakit. Aku tidak tau bisa kesana atau tidak."

"Apa? Hahaha setelah menangis di rumahku kini ia sakit?" terdengar suara tawa Baekhyun yang menggelegar dari seberang sambungan.

"Menangis kenapa, Baek?"

"Kyung, dengarkan aku. Ternyata ia melihatmu sewaktu di tempatmu bersama Ye Ji. Apa kalian mesra sekali hingga dia menangis begitu?"

"Tidak, aku bertingkah seperti biasa. Seperti seorang kakak."

"Ya untukmu, tidak untuk orang yang menutup matanya karena kecemburuan. Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk bercerai saja dan kemudian dia menangis, hahaha lucu sekali Kyung."

"Apa benar itu Chanyeol yang memberi saran? Seperti bukan dia."

"Kau pikir kakak mana yang mau memberi ilmu sesat pada adikknya. Tentu saja itu ancamanku, bererai adalah ideku, dan sekarang dia sakit? Astaga lemah sekali."

"Oh, jadi suamiku tersayang sakit karena terlalu mencintaiku dan takut kehilanganku? Baiklah, aku akan mengurusnya dengan baik sekarang. Baek, berkumpul di rumahku saja suruh Luhan bawa semua makanan yang dia siapkan."

"Kau meniijikan, sungguh. Kami akan tiba lebih sore."

.

.

Setelah Kyungsoo memandikan ketiganya, mereka kini berada di ruang tengah. Kai berbaring sakit di sofa dengan kompresan dahi di keningnya. Dia menolak untuk tetap tinggal di kamar, alasannya adalah ingin mengawasi anak-anak karena belakangan ini dia melihat Kyungsoo sangat sibuk pada ponsel. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pasrah dan membiarkan Kai membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Kyungsoo merasakan suhu Kai belum juga menurun, pasti kepalanya sangat pusing sekarang maka dengan tangan terampil Kyungsoo memijat pelan kening Kai namun di tolak oleh sang pemilik.

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja. Ponselmu bergetar sejak tadi, menjauhlah aku terganggu dengan getarannya." Ucapnya dingin inikah rasanya salah tapi tidak bisa menyalahkan?

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sabar, "kau masih tidak mau bicara padaku?"

"Kau ingat Lee Ye Ji?"

"Ya Kyungsoo, aku tau. Kau berhak melakukannya sekarang karena aku telah melukaimu dulu, ini bukan salahmu. Semuanya adalah salahku, aku yang memulai aku tau, jadi biarkan aku seperti ini." Kai membuang wajahnya, sementara Kyungsoo menarik dagunya kini untuk mereka saling menatap ia mengelus surai Kai dengan kasih sayang yang dalam, tatapannya melembut mengunci kedua mata Kai yang sayu karena sakit, sayu namun tajam.

"Dia memberitahuku apa yang tidak kau beritahu padaku. Tentang ayahnya, dirinya dan juga hubungan kalian. Kenapa kau tak menjelaskan padaku dari awal?"

"Karena itu salah. Apapun alasannya perselingkuhan tetaplah perselingkuhan. Itu sama-sama menyakitimu kan?"

Ya tentu saja Kai, aku mengeti kini kita sama-sama sakit.

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir itu pelan. "Chanyeol dan kau. Kalian mirip, kalian harus belajar bagaiamana cara membalas budi dengan benar, dan belajarlah menolak dengan solusi lain. Kau mungkin salah paham padaku."

Kai masih menatap Kyungsoo mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Yang kau lihat adalah, Lee Ye Ji. Semenjak ia menceritakan semuanya padaku, aku mengerti bahwa dia hanyalah seorang remaja yang sedang mencari dirinya sendiri, dia bilang bahwa perasaannya padamu bukanlah sebuah cinta melainkan rasa aman dan terlindungi. Hidup sebatang kara bukan hal mudah, dan saat dia mencintai seseorang semua menganggapnya salah sehingga kemudian dia menemukan dirimu sebagai ksatria pelindungnya dan merasa aman, kemudian beranggapan bahwa itu cinta. Aku berempati padanya, maka dari itu aku membiarkannya berkunjung ke rumah makan tiap ia merasa ingin, memberikannya sebuah tempat untuk dapat ia singgahi."

"Kau tidak marah padanya?"

"Ya, awalnya. Bagaimanapun dia merebut suami tampanku!" Kai kini terkekeh entah bagaiamana bisa terjadi padahal sebelumnya ia cemberut seratus persen pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kini aku berempati padanya. Berjanjilah untuk tidak bermain-main di belakangku lagi?"

"Berarti di depan boleh?"

"Apa? TIDAK! Aku menolak kata perselingkuhan! Sekali lagi kau berselingkuh, kita akan langsung bercerai!"

Apa-apaan ini, mengapa Kyungsoo yang marah sekarang?

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan merebahkannya diatas tubuhnya hingga ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Kai yang panas.

"Tidak akan terjadi lagi yang seperti ini, aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai." Kyungsoo menggeleng, "kau bukan satu-satunya." Telunjuk Kyungsoo mengarah pada dua anaknya yang cengo melihat mereka bertumpuk.

"Eih, sejak kapan kalian melihat kami?" Kyungsoo gelagapan, segera bangkit dari posisi tadi dan duduk dengan canggung.

"Sejak tadi." Jawab Hyang Gi.

"Itu-itu bukan apa-apa." Kyungsoo

"Tidak adil, hanya Appa yang diajak bermain bertumpuk-tumpuk."

Kai turun dari sofa untuk berbaring di karpet berbulu kemudian mempersilahkan Hyang Gi untuk naik ke dadanya, anak kecil itu terpekik senang dan segera melakukan apa yang ia lihat dari Kyungsoo, Taeoh menggapai-gapai tubuh Hyang Gi, di bantu Kai ia berhasil naik ke punggung Hyang Gi. Mereka berdua teralihkan oleh iklan kartun favorite yang artinya kartun tersebut sebentar lagi akan mulai. Setelah Taeoh turun dari punggungnya dengan merosot, Hyang Gi langsung beranjak dari tubuh Kai dan kembali menatap TV.

Kyungsoo memberikan alas kepala Kai untuk tidur dan ia berbaring di sampingnya, mengelus pipi Kai yang kini menghadapnya dengan mata yang manis.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tau itu kan?" Kai mengangguk,ia menelusupkan kepalanya dengan manja di dada Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo mengelus kepalanya. Pria kulit tan itu terlihat tidak tidur dengan baik belakangan ini.

"Aku punya sebuah lagu untukmu." Kai mengamit dagu Kyungsoo untuk dikecupnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Mungkin ini tidak akan terdengar bagus." Kai menjeda sebentar sebelum berdeham.

"Walah badai menghadang, ingatlah ku kan slalu setia menjagamu,berdua kita lewati jalan yang berliku tajam. Resah yang kau rasakan, kan jadi bagian hidupku bersamamu letakanlah segala lara di pundakku ini." Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Lagu yang terdengar manis." Kai tersenyum dan mereka berpelukan sangat erat.

Dan kemesraan yang penuh drama itu berakhir dengan bunyi ketokan pintu yang membabi buta. KaiSoo menghela nafas berat.

.

Mereka semua kini berkumpul dan menertawakan satu sama lain, mengejek Kai yang jatuh sakit karena perasaannya. Pasalnya disini hanya dirinya yang tidak tahu menahu tentang kedekatan Lee Ye Ji dengan Kyungoo. Apalagi Chanyeol, dia adalah orang yang paling sering menertawakannya karena waktu itu menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Yak! Semua orang melakukannya ketika dia patah hati." Bela Kai

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hiks hiks mwahahahaa." Chanyeol lagi-lagi menirukan gayanya waktu itu. "Aku menyuruhnya bercerai dan dia menangis semakin lama seperti bayi yang tidak diganti pampersnya." Kai cemberut, kini semua orang menertawakannya termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu? Kau bahkan tidak bisa move on dari mantan kekasihmu itu, yang meninggalkanmu menikah!" Chanyeol terdiam tiba-tiba, dan Kai tersenyum penuh kepuasan karena bisa jadi Baekhyun akan mengamuk padanya.

"Kalian tau, orang itu ternyata adalah Baekhyun sendiri." Semua orang melongo, sedangkan Baekhyun menenangkan Jesper yang sejak tadi rewel.

"Apa? Bukannya dia sudah menikah?" Sehun bertanya.

"Siapa yang akan meladeni orang gila yang menerorku di situs chatting? Si idiot ini terus saja mengirimkan pesan cinta, dan siapa yang akan percaya dengan hal itu?" Baekhyun menyahut sambil menepuk-nepuk bokong Jesper.

"Ya, hanya Park Chanyeol yang idiot." Sehun meledek. "Kau mengaku sudah menikah agar dia berhenti mengganggumu? Lucu sekali."

"Dan Baek hyung, kau berhasil membuatnya susah move on bertahun-tahun." Kai terkikik.

"Yatuhan, aku juga baru tahu bahwa dia sangat bodoh!" Baekhyun.

Luhan memamerkan giginya menahan tawa "Jadi orang yang membuatmu susah move on adalah sebuah situs chatting umum? Dan dia Baekhyun? Seperti skenario drama sekali kkkk." Luhan.

"Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang bodoh, Baekhyun juga bodoh." Kyungsoo.

"YAKK!" Baekhyun menjerit dan Jesper kembali menangis.

.

Ini diatas kasur, Kai baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya sehabis mereka mandi. Dua cilik mereka sudah terlelap sejak tadi. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, bukan sekedar pelukan nafasnya terasa panas dan Kai tau apa yang tengah terjadi diantara mereka kini.

"Tidakkah sudah terlalu lama?" Kyungsoo berbisik seduktif ditelinganya dengan jemari yang menyatu diperut Kai.

"Hmm." Sahut Kai seadanya.

Pria tan itu menahan nafasnya ketika tangan Kyungsoo mulai menyentuhnya menelusupkannya kedalam baju dan mulai meraba perut berototnya. Tubuhnya jadi panas, dia kadang juga merasa bingung mengapa hanya dengan sentuhan sederhana jemari ini bisa berefek begitu kuat pada tubuhnya, begitu panas, bergairah dan meletupkan semua cinta yang ada, sangat bergelora dan ingin lebih dari sekedar ini. nafas Kyungsoo dilehernya berhembus, hembusan yang membuatnya gila dan juga panas.

Kyungsoo meraba tonjolan itu kini kemudian memasukan tangannya pada celana tidur Kai yang kini ia urut dengan perlahan. Benda itu panjang dan terasa perkasa namun juga lembut di saat yang lain.

"Eungghhh." Desahan Kai muncul dengan suara yang kecil, lebih seperti mengerang.

Dengan tangan bebasnya, Kyungsoo berusaha membuka kancing baju tidur milik Kai yang pada akhirnya Kai membukanya dengan senang hati. Mengecupi apapun yang ada disana, dari wajah hingga menghisap dada Kai kuat. Kai kini melakukan hal yang sama dengan menelanjangi dada Kyungsoo dan menyentuh-nyentuh dua tonjolan disana.

"Kai, aku sudah terbangun." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan di wajah Kai.

Kyungsoo membuka celananya dan Kai membersihkan tubuh mereka dari pakaian. Ia membuka lebar paha Kai dan menemukan dimana lubang itu berada, satu jarinya mulai masuk perlahan kedalam tubuh Kai itu.

"Akhh…" erangan Kai terdengar seksi.

"Kai aku akan masuk." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyungsoo memasukkan miliknya dengan perlahan kedalam Kai, mengabaikan Kai yang mengerang sedikit lebih keras kini. Pinggul Kyungsoo bergerak, sementara jemarinya menggenggam tangan Kai kuat.

"Akhh Kyungsoo ahh ahh..." Kai mengerang ketika mereka menemukan klimaks yang begitu hebat.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Kai menghapus keringat dikening Kyungsoo yang kelelahan. "kini giliranku!" Kai membalik tubuh yang berbaring di dadanya tersebut setelah klimaks mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Papaaaaaa…" Hyang Gi berlari memanggil Kai berkali-kali sambil tertawa. Kyungsoo membersihkan tangannya yang habis memotong bawang untuk menyusul anak sulungnya itu.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kau berteriak, ah?!" Kyungsoo mengomel.

"Appa, Taeoh ngompol di celana!" Hyang Gi kembali tertawa bahagia. Kai baru terlihat keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan rambut acak-acakan khas baru bangun.

"Appa, kau harus belikan pampers untuknya seperti bayi lagi HAHAAHAHA." Kyungsoo menatap putrinya datar dan kembali ke dapur melanjutkan masaknya, Kai meminum segelas air dan Hyang Gi masih terbahak.

"Gi-nun! Berhenti meledekku!" Taeoh merengek dari kamarnya. Kai memutuskan untuk ke kamar Taeoh melihat apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya. Ia melihat kamar itu lumayan berantakan dengan noda basah di atas kasurnya.

"Kau ngompol?" Kai bertanya pada Taeoh yang duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Itu bukan ngompol, jika di celana dalammu terdapat cairan putih berarti kau sudah dewasa kini. Itu artinya mimpi basah? Kau tau?" Taeoh mengangguk kalem.

"Aku tau, karena aku suka pelajaran Sains dan biologi." Kai mendekat pada anak lelakinya itu.

"Wow, kau bisa menjadi seorang ilmuan."

"Tidak Papa. Aku hanya suka bab reproduksi saja."

Kai cengo. "Kau! Jangan meniduri wanita manapun sebelum menikah!"

"Ya, Papa." Taeoh mengangguk. "Jadi, kalau laki-laki boleh?" lanjutnya polos.

Kai menoleh geram, matanya melotot pada anak kelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama itu.

"Apa menurutmu boleh?" Taeoh menunduk takut kemudian menjawab pelan "Tidak."

"Bagus jagoan, kedewasaanmu ini jangan disalahgunakan. Karena sekarang kau sudah besar, kau juga harus bisa bersikap dan berpikir lebih baik dan berguna yang positif." Kai menepuk kepala Taeoh kemudian menawarkan tinjunya untuk beradu dengan anak itu.

"Ayo lekas turun untuk sarapan. Sebelum arisan Appamu dimulai." Mereka berdua terkikik pelan kemudian beriringan menuju meja makan.

Taeoh dapat melihat noonanya tengah sarapan roti dan ketika dirinya datang perempuan itu hampir tersedak karena menahan tawa. Kyungsoo memukul kepala Hyang Gi pelan menyuruhnya berhenti bertingkah seperti itu.

"Selamat pagi jagoan ngompolnya papa." Ledeknya setelah Taeoh duduk diseberang meja di samping Kyungsoo. Taeoh berusaha menahan malunya walau itu adalah Noonanya sendiri. Kai duduk di samping Hyang Gi, sebelum ia benar-benar duduk Kai menyempatkan diri untuk memukul kepala Hyang Gi juga karena menggoda adiknya.

"Berhenti mengganggunya. Ini bukan pubertas terheboh yang pernah terjadi. Kau tidak ingat? Dirimulah yang paling heboh membuat orang serumah panik luar biasa."

Taeoh yang baru saja menerima nasi goreng dari Kyungsoo ikut bergabung dalam obrolan tersebut.

"Ah, benar Papa. Wanita ini hampir membuat kalian semua mati tegang HAHAHAHA." Hyang Gi berwajah datar, ia tau semua orang sekarang akan mengolok-ngoloknya.

"Mengapa dengan anakku hiks kenapa dengannya kenapa ia berdarah sangat banyak hiks. Hahahaha." Taeoh menirukan suara Kyungsoo waktu itu, ketika pagi hari Hyang Gi memekik sambil menangis dan tidak berani membuka selimutnya karena kasurnya penuh dengan noda darah. Waktu itu Taeoh yang pertama kali mendatanginya dan dengan kaget melihat noda darah disana ia segera memanggil kedua orang tuanya yang sama kagetnya dengannya.

Hyang Gi menangis pelan diikuti suara Kyungsoo yang juga ikut menangis. Bahkan mereka secepatnya memanggil Luhan untuk segera datang kerumahnya, Kyungsoo waktu itu memeluk anaknya begitu erat sedang Kai mengelus kepalanya untuk menenangkannya sambil menunggu Luhan datang. Kemudian ketika Luhan datang dan melihat noda darah tersebut, ia menghela nafasnya menyuruh Taeoh untuk membelikan kakaknya pembalut walau ia tidak tau yang mana, Luhan hanya menyuruhnya untuk meminta pada pedagangnya.

Luhan menjelaskan pada dua idiot itu bahwa Hyang Gi sudah pubertas dan kini mengalami menstruasi. Sepulangnya Luhan, Taeoh datang membawa bungkusan pembalut dan memberikannya pada kedua orang tuanya.

Kembali pada masa sekarang. mereka terbahak di meja makan kini Kyungsoo ikut bergabung.

"Hal bodoh yang kalian lakukan adalah menanyakan bagaimana cara memasangnya dan kemudian menelpon paman Luhan. Aku yakin waktu itu paman berteriak sama Papa." Mereka kembali tertawa.

"Tidak, itu bukan yang terbodoh. Appamu bahkan menawarkan untuk memakaikan langsung padanya." Mereka semua terbahak.

"Dan dia berteriak sangat keras kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi seorang diri."

"Ya! Kalian semua berhenti mengolok-olokku!" perempuan satu-satunya disana berteriak pada tiga lainnya.

Kyungsoo mengecup kening Taeoh yang ada disampingnya sambil menyodorkan puding buah padanya.

"Selamat menjadi dewasa. Jangan melakukan sex sebelum menikah!" Taeoh mengangguk patuh.

"Soo, jam berapa arisannya?"

Kyungsoo melihat jam dinding, "sebentar lagi, kalian mandilah dulu sebelum para pengacau datang."

.

.

Itu adalah waktu terburuk sekaligus terbaik yang sering terjadi untuk rumah mereka. Dimana kebisingan akan mulai terdengar dari segala penjuru,karpet akan berantakan, sisa makanan akan ada dimana-mana, rumahnya akan berantakan dan yang paling melelahkan adalah membersihkannya setelah mereka pergi. Suara gedoran pintu kini terdengar.

"Hyang Gi!" suara berat khas anak remaja memasuki pendengarannya membuat yang punya nama menoleh. Ia mendapati Taehyung tengah berjalan santai kearahnya.

"Tae kemarilah, Appa punya makanan enak!" serunya, Kyungsoo memutar matanya melihat Taehyung yang kini malah menadahkan tangan meminta setoples kue tersebut. Jika anaknya sudah ada maka bersiaplah orang tuanya juga datang, beserta dua anak kecil lainnya.

"D.O YA~ " itu Chanyeol, ia membawa dua bungkusan plastik diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya. Dua anak kecil berlari mendahului mereka mengejar Taehyung.

Taehyung sendiri memilih untuk menyapa Taeoh lebih dulu dengan menepuk kepalanya.

"Kudengar, kau ngompol pagi ini?" Tae menaikkan kedua alisnya menggoda. Wajah Taeoh langsung memerah.

"NOONAA!" jeritnya menatap Hyang Gi yang hanya menyengir. Itu bukan yang terakhir kali, si kembar Jasper dan Jackson ikut menghampirinya kini. "Hyung, kau harus pakai pampers agar tidak ngompol." Itu Jackson. "Sebelum tidur kau harus buang air dulu agar tidak ngompol." Itu Jasper, Taeoh menelan ludahnya sambil mneghela nafas berita ini menyebar dengan cepat ternyata.

"Terima kasih adik-adikku yang baik hati. Sekarang pergi dan mainlah." Usir Taeoh, ia menatap Taehyung dan Hyang Gi yang tengah menertawainya.

Satu pasangan lagi tiba. Masuk dengan tenang dan berkelas. Kedua orang dewasa itu langsung menghampiri kelompok mereka. Haowen dan Ziyu akan bergabung bersama para kelompok anak-anak. Haowen menghampiri Taeoh.

"Selamat menjadi dewasa, jadi gadis mana yang membuatmu ngompol?"

Taeoh melotot pada Haowen. "Hyung!" kesalnya

"Hyung kenapa Taeoh ngompol?" itu Ziyu, Haowen menepuk kepala Ziyu. "Dia sudah dewasa." Jawabnya.

"Mengapa aku belum?" semua menatap kearahnya.

"Tanyakan pada Baba." Haowen menyahut dengan malas, sebab entah mengapa adiknya ini kadang membuatnya gregatan untuk menjawab hal yang berbaru dewasa.

"Hai, bagaiamana dengan sekolah kalian?" Haowen kini berada diantara Taehyung dan Hyang Gi.

Keduanya mengangguk, "Baik-baik saja."

"Ya tunggu sampai kalian berada di perguruan tinggi sepertiku, maka tidak aka nada yang baik-baik saja hahaha." Tawa itu srigala.

"Mana mungkin! Buktinya kau baik-baik saja." Taehyung melotot.

"Hanya orang pandai yang baik-baik saja." Jawab Haowen cepat.

Hyang Gi dan Taehyung hanya menatapnya sebal.

"Jangan hiraukan ahjussi ini Tae, mari kita makan saja." Ujar Hyang Gi.

Pindah pada perkumpulan orang dewasa, dimana Chanbaek sudah duduk dengan melahap makanan dan minuman dan yang lain terlibat percakapan santai. Sampai ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar dan semua perhatian ada padanya.

"Yixing menelpon!" serunya dan semua sangat antusias untuk Kyungsoo segera mengangkatnya dan mengaktifkan tombol speaker.

"Halo Yixing, kami sedang berkumpul. Bagaimana adik bayi?" Kyungsoo bertanya tidak sabaran.

"Xing, kami akan mengunjungimu dan Suho nanti, oke?" Itu Luhan.

"Yayaya, Xing kirimkan pada kami fotonya!" Baekhyun memekik sementara lelaki lainnya bersorak semangat membuat ruangan menjadi gaduh.

Yixing di seberang terkekeh. Dia sedang tidak berada di korea karena ikut tugas suaminya yang berprofesi dokter itu dan sekaligus melahirkan di tempat itu. setelah mereka semua bercakap-cakap panjang panggilan itu berakhir dan mereka yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa, pasangan itu sangat lucu.

"Aku tidak menyangka ia telah punya anak sekarang." Luhan.

"Ya, dia sangat tertutup. Aku baru tahu jika mereka sudah berpecaran lama bahkan Lay baru mengaku bahwa Suho adalah kekasihnya ketika aku dan dia pergi ke desa waktu itu. Pantas saja mereka berdua tidak seperti orang asing." Kyungsoo.

Pintu kembali terbuka menampilkan sosok perempuan buncit diikuti oleh seorang pria tinggi di belakangnya. Perempuan itu memekik senang melihat kumpulan orang tua dan anak muda.

"Halo semuanya! Lee Ye Ji datang!" ia hanya menyapa, kemudian dia bergabung bersama kumpulan anak remaja yang ada disana, tidak memperdulikan suaminya yang kini menghampiri kumpulan orang tua.

"Ya, Minho duduk dan makanlah." Baekhyun menarik kursi disebalah kirinya yang kosong."

"Terimakasih hyung."

"Berapa lama lagi ia melahirkan?" Sehun bertanya sambil melahap makanannya.

"Sekitar sebulan lagi mungkin, tapi Minho kau harus jadi suami siaga sejak sekarang." Minho mengangguk mendengar nasehat Luhan, semua menatap Lee Ye Ji yang kini terbahak bersama anak-anak mereka. berdecak heran karena wanita itu masih punya jiwa anak-anak yang kental diumurnya yang bisa dibilang dewasa.

Biarlah rumah itu kini dipenuhi oleh tawa banyak orang. Anak-anak yang bertambah dewasa, orang tua yang bertambah tua dan rumah yang bertambah usia. Walau Kyungsoo selalu menjaga rumahnya dengan baik dan bersih, kehadiran orang-orang ini akan menghancurkan keadaan rumahnya. Tapi tidak ada amarah apapun sekalipun rumahnya sangat berantakan. Sebab rumah dengan tawa lebih hidup bukan?

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Kita sampai diakhir cerita. Rasanya lamaaaaaa banget buat namatin ini dan inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu. Mari tinggalkan mereka disini bersama kebahagiaan. Semoga ini adalah akhir yang tidak mengecewakan setelah waktu yang lama dan perjalanan KaiSoo yang panjang

Aku bakal kangen kalian, semua komentar kalian yang bikin aku semangat nulis walau bisa jadi cerita ini jelek dan negbosenin. Terimakasih yang banyak sekali buat kalian yang selalu mengikuti ff ini dan bersedia meninggalkan jejak sekaligus mengizinkan aku untuk mengenal kalian (ngomong apasih kek drama aja :v) maafkan kalau ada banyak sekali typo.

Sampai jumpa! Saranghae Chinggureul!


End file.
